Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune
by Blue Lone Wolf 2574
Summary: It's been over six months and trouble has come again to Konoha and now Naruto, the gang and the rest of the village is caught in the middle! Can old friends come through in time? And can our two boys face the ultimate challenge yet? KakxIru NarXSas
1. Chapter 1: Photo Finish

Ah another day, another story with the possibility of changes in the plot! And the differences we'll be facing! I'm hoping I won't fail in my promise for some NarutoXSasuke action as we move along with the sequel of '_Aurora Borealis_' where they faced off against the strangest of monsters, the quirkiest of people and saw the strangest of things known in the world of Fanfiction! But don't take my word for it, oh no, just read it for yourselves my faithful readers and prepare to be amazed 'cause otherwise I've reason to be prepared for poundings from flamers! The Jewish cows from chapter 2 are still making cookies and I'm still writing as you keep reading in:**_ Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune_** where things are bound to go downhill for anyone caught in the crossfire. In this case: the legendary ninja village Konoha! Read and review and I will write on! I don't own Naruto, its characters or content of any kind. And I thank for the lyrics to "_Falling For The First Time_" by the Barenaked Ladies.

"iii" speech

_Iii_ thought

**_Iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 1: Photo Finish

Spring, summer and fall had long since passed and Naruto, now twenty, walked through the streets of his village, randomly enjoying a peaceful walk through the snow filled boulevards of the ninja town of Konoha. But his mind was elsewhere, reveling on memory lane on the past couple of months and their changes. Sakura and Lee were now engaged and Tenten had managed to snag Neji while Kiba practically blubbered like a fool whenever his girlfriend Hinata looked his way. Ino had managed to get passed Shikamaru's lazy exterior in order for them to start dating while Iruka struggled to keep Kakashi from doing anything embarrassing in public, even though the village knew of their relationship. Even Itachi, the original Uchiha prodigy had managed to find a girl worthy of his attention. Haruko (1) was her name, and her beauty was heart stopping, and was obviously skilled enough in the ninja arts to be seen worthy of the name Uchiha. His brother Sasuke approved of this woman in their house, though reluctant to allow a stranger in on his property, he silently accepted her presence nonetheless. Sasuke himself was still a bachelor and so was Naruto. And now that Itachi had found a bride, the younger Uchiha was being dogged less into marrying to produce heirs to revive the clan no thanks to some monstrous spirit from a different world. Naruto and the rest of the ninja gang had personally seen and held his newborn son, Makoto (2), already strong and full of life, healthy and ready for a possibly perfect life. And as usual Sakura and Ino now had something other than the remaining Uchiha member to fight over.

The blonde sighed as he watched the snowfall, gripping his scarf. It was the girl's scarf, navy blue and warm around his neck. _Berna. So that was your name._ He thought as he stared at the sky, wishing she had more time to get to know them. He remembered opening the black book for the first time.

--**_Flashback_**—

_He'd been reluctant in picking it up but managed to get it open without feeling the pang of regret in his chest. The pictures were old but well preserved, the book itself not so well. Each one was so full of color and life. Showing different angles of the same scenes at different parts of the year. Some were mainly scenes or just propped objects with paint smudges on the edges where the girl had been getting a better look at them, forgetting that she had paint on her hands and wasn't dry enough to touch anything. Others were groups of people caught in the act of doing something natural or just something random entirely. Some looked surprised or a little miffed at being caught on camera against their will while others just smiled their widest or took on a silly pose just for the hell of doing it. There were even pictures of the girl Berna standing behind a particular man or young boy. Both appeared to have the same traits as her, only others from a different person. The boy was close to_ _eight years old, grey bangs with dark blue hair elsewhere, violet eyes and an innocent face. The man, obviously the boy's father, was tall and kind but appeared firm and self-confident, making the girl appear to be a walking brick wall compared to this man. There was another that appeared to be a family photo, featuring the boy, man and two other men and a woman. The woman was obviously the boy's mother considering how close the two stood while the other two looked like an uncle and the grandfather. At both the girl was glaring suspiciously at out of the corner of her eyes. But in every one of the other pictures, Berna refused to show any sign of having emotional attachment. But in some later photos she proved to be a bit astonished to see a camera pointed her way, surrounded by the boy and some other kids gathered around, looking happy and being as silly as could be._

_In some she looked uncertain of what to do other than stand there and let it happen, the light flash and the gadgets to move. But the blonde came across only one picture that seemed more revered above the rest: it was fall and there were leaves falling everywhere, she and the boy had somehow been caught together, smiling. Berna was smiling, and it looked like a happy one. It was a turn of the page that changed everything about it all. Newspaper clippings speaking of a murder case involving the death of three people: the woman, the man and Berna. Pictures showed three large blotches of dried blood in what looked to be a business office, one behind the desk, another somewhere to the left of it and the third staining the area near the hallway, stretched to splatter the wall and on the floor out the door and into the hallway to fade into nothing. According to the reports, there was no sign of either the bodies of the deceased or the murder weapon. More clippings talked the remaining family, the younger man proving to be the first man's older brother and the elder the father of both. One clipping spoke of a third brother but how he'd gone missing some weeks after Berna's birth. Later one talked of the her mother's murder and how the woman had died of a gunshot wound to the head, and Berna though three and a half years old, was the only witness. The man responsible was reported found with the murder weapon in some bushes, appearing to have been mauled to death by a loose bear._

_Wincing at the reports he skipped over them to come across snapshots of Evan and Ozzy after an experiment gone wrong, Ozzy looking to kill something while his brother looked dazed, both covered head to toe in soot except where their goggles had protected their eyes from possible damage. Another showed Chevy beating Gayle in an arm wrestling contest, Nunzio and Finley posing in silly positions in front of an old statue covered in small children and smiling spirits. Some were group pictures of birthdays, holidays, random events of growing people and living life to the fullest. There were even festival photos where they were surrounded by hundreds of unknown but smiling people, many with their own masks set aside in random places as they reveled and partied with ease and comfort. Never once in such photos did Berna have her face bare for all to see but was respected nonetheless. Games, contests, plays, music and talent acts, even the twins got on stage to do a dangerous act. Dancing, food, drink and smiles were shared in_ _vibrant colors and designs, people with all sorts of traits and appearances having the times of their lives along side spirits and creatures in human forms, all capable of killing them all in a single move but decided to have fun instead. In nearly all the pictures it was hard to tell who was what until you spotted an animalistic trait sticking out. In other, they looked so normal it was almost scary._

--**_End Flashback_**--

He thought about showing these pictures to everyone else, but he decided against it. The girl trust him with the book and he was gonna make sure he did the job right. He sighed again, thinking back once again about his emotions about a certain person he'd first to come see as a rival, then a friend, and now was trying to take it up to a different level of friend but things were still a little… uneasy between them. _As if he'd accept me like that anyway._ Naruto thought with a deeper anxious sigh. Sure they'd tried it out but there still were some issues that needed to be cleared out of the way. Deep in thought Naruto was oblivious to some of his friends coming up behind him, rushing to catch up with him. It wasn't until Sakura was screaming in his ear that he noticed that someone was 'attempting' to talk to him. "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION NARUTO?" the pink haired girl was screeching at him as he just blinked in confusion at her. "What? Say somethin'?"

Huffing in anger the chunin tried to resist the urge to strangle the blonde as she repeated what she'd tried to tell him before. "I was saying: Lee and I thought you looked a little lonely and thought you'd want to go for ramen with us. So are you coming or not?" the couple prepared to be blasted with the usual enthusiasm only to be surprised by a kind smile and shake of the head. "Nah. Think I'll pass. Maybe later okay?"

The two stared in shock before Sakura stammered. "Are you sick or something or just an imposter of some sort? Naruto never turns down ramen! Especially when someone else is paying for it! Quick Lee! Grab him! We need to find Kakashi-sensei and fast!" the green clad man saluted and dramatically snatched the blonde off his feet before he could protest, not without politely letting Sakura to take a seat on the opposite shoulder, to zoom away in search of the silver haired pervert of a teacher.

Meanwhile Kakashi was causing his chunin companion some trouble in their kitchen, having trapped the man under the table, trying to bribe him out with a fresh mug of coffee. So far the man was resisting and Kakashi was on edge of the 'desperate attempt time' category of getting some that morning. Iruka had been grading papers and made the older man wait and now Kakashi was running low on patience. A loud thunder like noise reached their ears as Lee approached the house with Sakura and a protesting Naruto in his unrelenting grasp. Careful not to break the door Lee let himself in, taking the time to let Sakura onto her own feet as the two headed toward the kitchen, allowing Iruka time to come out from under the table and Kakashi to back off, acting casual, leaving his bribe on the table. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's familiar voice made their ears ring as an indignant Naruto was set down at the table as Lee took his much self-celebrated post some distance near Sakura. "Naruto's acting strange! He… he turned down ramen!"

Kakashi's eyebrow went skyward as Iruka choked on coffee. "He what?" the man gasped between coughs. Naruto, indignant to how he was being treated like a sick person angrily stood up, vein pulsing and actually on edge of getting angry with Sakura but held some back for friend's sake. "There's nothing wrong with me Sakura! I was just 1) in thought and you interrupted is all and 2) I'm not hungry! At least not yet but still there's nothing wrong with me! No clones, no imposters, no diseases no nothing! Can I go now that I've been dragged by your super soldier of a boyfriend?"

"Geez Naruto you had me worried that's all. What the hell were you thinking about that you didn't answer when I first called on you anyway?" she said, curiosity filling her tone as she stared in concern at her former teammate. Naruto tried not to let anger get the best of him as he answered. "I didn't know you were talking to me until you started screaming me and what I was thinking is my business thank you very much so _now_ can I leave?" he growled, indignant and frustrated that all this commotion was occurring a bit too early in the day than he'd rather it would. Not waiting for an answer he stomped out of the house and back into the streets, heading back to where he'd been when the entire ordeal began. The four stood in shock as Naruto's footsteps and the slam of the front door faded, Sakura frozen as her mind replayed the look on the boy's face before he left. The last thing he said was significant to her suspicions. First the face had been angered or frustrated at the misunderstanding, next it was reluctant, shy and slightly blushing, even sad. Something was bothering that boy and she needed to know what. "That does it. THAT'S JUST IT!" she declared, eyes sharp with determination. "He's hiding something and he's not gonna keep it from me! Hell no he's gonna get it off his chest whether he likes it or not! Who's in?" Sakura pronounced as she turned on the three-trapped males in her sights. "Now Sakura maybe you're taking this a bit too far…"

He never got the chance to finish as Sakura turned her sharp eyes on the man, making him quiver from her gaze, Kakashi and Lee paling at the sight. Making Sakura angry usually wasn't a good idea, and some people found that out the hard way. She spoke dangerously soft in response. "I've dealt with two lovesick boys who've been in denial for over six years and you think I'm taking things too far? Those two are getting things together now before they drive everybody crazy."

"Too late." Kakashi whispered under his breath, making the female turn on him as she glared in question as he shook his head, waving a hand as he breathed in relief when she turned away. Picking up the phone from the counter, Sakura started dialing, putting it to her ear as she waited for the ringtone to end. "Ino? It's Sakura. Get everybody together and meet at Kakashi and Iruka's place. We've got some planning to do."

Naruto walked once again down the same path as before, wary now of unwanted people disturbing his walk in the hopes of gaining peace and quiet. Something in the air told him that something was gonna happen sometime that day, and he wasn't going to like it. Not at all. Hoping the feeling would pass he walked further down the path, unwittingly walking past an unknown face hidden by a newspaper, and hidden from the human eye. Little did both notice a man taking pictures of the trees and other scenery, the light flashing periodically as he either switched positions or turned the lever to the next open slot. Neither knew of the calm figure standing casually near the path, reading columns and randomly working on the crossword. Little did anyone know how powerful a little camera with a flash could be now did they?

**I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser   
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it   
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time**

Sasuke wasn't getting along in his day that much either, now that his brother was home, was married and now had a two week old baby to worry about, let's just say Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods thanks to some real annoying disturbances in the middle of the night. He also had an inkling that something out of the ordinary was going to happen that day and things were bound to go from bad to worse for the Uchiha. Strolling down the path almost aimlessly, Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto pass him by without so much as a single glance, eyes clouded and far away in thought. Blinking his confusion, the Uchiha decided to see what the boy was pondering about to where he was ignored so successfully. "Hey dobe!" he called but the blonde kept going, like he hadn't heard anything. Fuming now Sasuke took things up a notch. Picking up some snow to pat it together and with a well-aimed toss, got the blonde on the side of the face, sending him crashing to the ground. But the Uchiha was surprised when instead of hitting the earth, the boy flipped in midair to land on his feet, turn and glare at the other in full blown fury. "Is it just me or does everybody _not_ want me to think in peace today?" he growled, his anger held back by recognition of his would-be attacker.

"Then I trust this isn't the first time you've been acting like a zombie and ignoring people when they talk to you today?" the brunette said coolly in response to the red-hot anger emanating from his rival. Naruto just glared at him, rage close to a boil but was soon dissipated by a calming breath. "I'm just trying to think okay?" the blonde said, sounding exhausted. Sasuke's curiosity and concern grew as he carefully positioned himself closer to the other. "About what?"

But the boy just shook his head, and tried to walk away. Only Sasuke wasn't giving up that easily. "Why not talk to Sakura, or Iruka-sensei? Maybe they can help straighten that jumbled mind of yours. If you have one."

Naruto punched his shoulder, trying not to smile at the last few words. Not much had changed between the two. But it was replaced by a sad frown as he stared at the sky again. "I'm just… wondering if she's going to come back soon. She was so helpful but she wouldn't let us help her. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said softly. "I know." The two stood oblivious to the numerous observers in the bushes not far off. The rest of Rookie Nine hid in well-chosen positions as the two boys stared at nothing, too deep in thought to notice their own friends were watching them.

**I'm so green, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time**

"If you guys feel like spying so much go peep on somebody else. And make sure Choji brushes his teeth next time 'k? His breath reeks!" Naruto said casually as he turned to walk away, leaving an angry Uchiha to deal with snooping ninja in the nearby plant life. Choji along with everyone else in hiding paled as Sasuke turned on them, Sharingan in full spin at his friends now trying to think of a good way to escape the Uchiha's wrath. No such luck. Pouncing with lightening speed the Uchiha prodigy glared at those in his immediate range growling. "Now who's idea was this? Seeing if you couldn't cause bigger problems?" but Sakura wasn't going to give in to her friend's anger. Instead she calmly stood up, walked over and gave him a good hit to the head. "Itai! What the hell was that for?"

"For getting pissed when we're trying to help you, you asshole! When are you two going to get it together? Hmm? Answer me that Uchiha?"

He blinked at the girl, holding his aching head as he looked away, eyes now normal and full of uncertainty. "I don't know. I don't even know if he even likes me _like that_. Let alone if he'll try to make it work. And who knows what my brother will think." His rambling was cut short by another hit to the head. "STUPID! I've been stuck with you two for a little over **seven** years and I know for a fact he wants to make it work but doesn't have a clue how to get it done and done right. Now you going to take our advice or not."

He looked reluctant, unsure if what the girl was planning was the right thing but if he wanted to _feel_ like he had when they'd first tried, so whole, so… complete, then some things had to be tested before the desired results came forth. Sighing in defeat he only nodded as inner Sakura did her victory dance. Dragging the boy closer into the huddle, plans were made, traps concocted and schemes hatched between the combined effort of friends and a seemingly desperate lovesick Uchiha.

**Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction?  
What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection?  
Maybe the worst is behind  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time**

Naruto headed back to his apartment, sighing as he collapsed against the door knowing his chance to tell Sasuke how he felt was totally shot now that his friends had butted in on what possibly his only chance to talk to him in private. _Dammit Sakura why'd you interfere? I was so close. I've been closer than ever and you shot it down to the ground in ashes! Now how can I face him?_ Now his brain was truly scrambled more than ever on what to do about his present situation. Hanging up his scarf and coat the blonde headed into his kitchen for lunch, and a big surprise.

And surprised he was to find a cool and collected stranger sitting at his kitchen table, sipping coffee from a travel mug, reading a newspaper with a pencil behind his ear when he thought of the answers to the crossword. "What the hell? Who are you and how'd you get into my house?" Naruto stammered as he fell back on his ass in surprise at the unwanted guest. The paper was lowered as the familiar scarred face of Chevy stared calmly back at him with a raised eyebrow, his mouth a thin line on his face. "What? Can't a friend visit every now and again? Geez Naruto no need to freak. I'm just here for a little chat, a good sit and then I'll leave okay? Besides, I thought you'd have moved in with Uchiha by now considering how close you are."

Naruto's eye twitched as his pent up emotions got the better of him. "What the hell do you know? How'd you get here anyway? I thought the gate thingy was closed!"

"Oh it's closed but not to Guardian personnel. I'm just here for observation and intelligence purposes. Nothing too deep into people's private lives but merely into the basic condition of the people reported missing by your government's law officials. Just in case they gain symptoms related to something the Ravens would plant in an unsuspecting individual for their own gain. Nothing more, nothing less." He said, bringing the newspaper back up, moving on to a different column. "How did you get into the village without the patrols seeing you?"

"Humans tend to be blind even when they can see everything else all too well. You're the only one out of the entire village that can see or hear me. At least until I choose otherwise that is. Other than that, technically I'm not even here, breathing your air, eating your food, walking on your earth, or living in your houses. Like in my world, it's as though I never existed in the first place. So for now I'd like to stay a secret okay? You can keep secrets can't you?" Naruto nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Well, it was good to see a familiar face. See you around. Uzumaki." And in the blink of an eye he was gone, just as someone knocked on his door. Forgetting lunch entirely and snapping out of his daze, the blonde got off the floor to answer the door. Unfortunately the blonde was in for another surprise of the day.

**I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing   
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time**

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

The exchange was calm and collected, Naruto looking away, not wanting to meet the other boy's gaze. Sasuke stood nervously at the door, trying to get Sakura's plan to stay in the front of his mind before it was blown away by being close to his crush again. He already felt that her idea was an instant crash-and-burn. Shifting he spoke up. "So… can I come in?"

"Hmm? Oh sure. Sorry." Both were on edge, nervous and unsure of what to say, but Naruto decided to be a good host since he did have a guest. "Do you… want some tea? I think I have some in here somewhere." He said, his voice trailing as he headed back into the kitchen, knowing for sure that Chevy was no longer in the apartment. Sasuke was almost half listening, trying to get his thoughts together as he hung his coat and scarf on the hooks next to the door. Looking around he saw Berna's black book sitting on the coffee table; curious he sat down and started flipping through it. He almost forgot what he was there for as he sifted through, soon coming across the one picture of the girl smiling for the first time. Sasuke froze as that contented face looked up back at him. Almost as though she was actually staring back at him in real life and not some photo in an album. When he turned the page, he finally figured out what she'd meant when she said it wouldn't be the first time if people left. And didn't come back.

Searching the cupboards he found what he was searching for, filling the kettle with water and hunted for some cups they could use. The kettle screamed for relief as steam shot from the spout, bringing the blonde's attention back to the stove. Putting the bags in and grabbing all the other necessities that came with tea, Naruto carried a tray into the next room, hoping he hadn't been waiting too long. "I hope you like… jessamine." But the other boy wasn't listening having found the black leather-bound book to flip through its pages, staring curiously at all the smiling faces before him. "Sasuke?"

The boy jumped to turn to see Naruto standing nearby with the tray, concern marring his beautiful features. "Huh?" he asked dumbly, knowing that things were bound to go downhill now. "Are you okay? You were zoning."

"Oh sorry it's just… I've never looked inside this thing before… and well…" he trailed off, reluctant to go on. Naruto didn't say anything as he set the tray down on the table, seating himself on the other side, pouring them both a cup and handing one over to Sasuke who took it with a nod of thanks, still staring down at the captured world of color. All the smiling faces surrounded one unchanging one somehow stuck in the middle of an odd world where she seemed to feel she didn't belong to. For many years he felt the same way. Could being with Naruto change all that? Can being with this boy make all the wrong things right again? He just didn't know anymore. _Clear your head Uchiha! Stick to Sakura's stupid plan and you just might live to see tomorrow!_ He mentally screamed at himself, snapping himself out of his own daze to look at the blonde. Naruto had taken to staring at the floor, trying to avoid any and all eye contact. "So… is your head clear enough yet? I mean, you're not gonna go zombie again are you?" His mind could've sworn that was the wrong thing to ask, especially the tone that went with it. But surprisingly he didn't get the response he though he'd get out of the blonde. Instead Naruto just shook his head and mumbled. "I was just thinking about… about what happened… at her place is all. Did… did you--?"

He paused, almost scared of the answer as Sasuke waited seeing how hard the blonde was finding it to speak. "Did I what?" he couldn't help but ask, speaking softly as he watched his friend and rival search for words. "Did you… _feel_ anything?"

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the blonde avoiding his gaze. Putting his cup down and coming quietly up behind the other, Sasuke gently wrapped his arms around the boy, breathing in his scent and resting his chin in the crook of boy's neck. Naruto froze, tensing at the feel of arms entrapping him in place, heat rising in his face and other places. Naruto was thankful he hadn't opened his blinds that morning as he sat there waiting for his answer. The Uchiha finally whispered in his ear and what he heard made his heart stop. "I felt… everything. That everything was… fulfilled. Complete. And there was order to the chaos from what you told me had happened to my brother and to my family. Now he has a family starting and I have nothing. Nothing to show for… anything I'd tried to accomplish over the years of thinking that he was responsible for it all and nothing else. But you showed me I'm still capable of something and that something is the ability to love and forgive. Maybe even forget what happened."

**Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
Maybe I lost my direction  
What if our love is the cost?  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost   
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction?  
What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind**

He paused, wrapping his arms tighter, pulling the blonde closer. "Can you say the same? Can you say… that you felt something that time? When we were there trying to make it work? To start something that just wouldn't begin in the first place?" he waited, wanting. No needed to hear Naruto's response, anything that said the same thing that he was trying to express. Naruto on the other hand didn't know what to say or do except sit there frozen, stiff as a statue as he heard Sasuke breath anxiously into his ear, only making things heat up more. Finally he moved to grasp the thin pale arms that held him, leaning his head back, accepting the embrace. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours before Naruto rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's, making him shiver with anticipation and before he could stop himself the brunette was attacking the other man's neck. They flopped over the end up on the floor, Naruto turning in the embrace to hold the man better as Sasuke continued his barrage on Naruto's neck, making the boy moan from the feeling.

The Uchiha didn't need a better invite as he brought his head higher to give the boy a chaste kiss. It was more of a peck but Naruto followed when he pulled away, using a hand to hold his head in place as he did some attacking of his own. Sasuke could've sworn that he was about to pass out from how talented the blonde was with his tongue, invading his mouth and sending his mind to oblivion. He could only stare bleary eyed and dazed as Naruto pulled away to smirk at him as he gazed back almost sleepily. "Does that answer your question teme?"

Sasuke grinned like a fool at the question. He only leaned in again to capture those lips he'd come to love so much, knowing for a fact by now his own were bruised as it got more intense and possibly passionate. Naruto's hands seemed to work their way around, making every part of him go numb, almost feeling like a massage. "Don't fall asleep on me now." Naruto teased when he pulled away, dark and dazed optics somehow finding the sense to mock-glare back at the blonde. Naruto just chuckled at that face as he pulled them both off the floor, the Uchiha surprisingly limp and cooperative to his touch. "Are you that tired?" Naruto asked in concern as Sasuke felt himself drifting off. "If your brother had a baby that screams like no tomorrow in the middle of the night, you'd know exactly how I feel right now." Sasuke felt light-headed and woozy. Not enough sleep and not eating as much as he should have seemed to be jumpstarting its side effects.

Settling the Uchiha on the couch Naruto went to put the tea away and went in search of a blanket for him. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen, the phone on the wall rang loudly, echoing across the place enough to make the Uchiha stir in protest before rolling over and passing out entirely. Quickly picking up the receiver Naruto put it to his ear with a "hello?"

"Naruto-san? Have you seen my brother? He hasn't come home yet and I was just wondering if you've seen him."

"Oh hello Itachi-san! Yeah I've seen him! He's right here and he's just fine. He looks a little tired though. Has he been sleeping right 'cause he just up and collapsed on my couch like a sack of potatoes. And I distinctly remember him saying your baby had something to do with it. Care to explain?"

The voice as the other end just chuckled as Naruto's questions, understanding the boy perfectly. He clearly remembered his little brother kicking him out of bed at three in the morning in time for him to notice the baby was crying and his brother stomping out of the room looking pissed as hell. "My guess is that he's not used to having such a thing bothering him in the middle of the night. Can I talk to him? I have a list of things I need for him to get from the market and Candra wants to go walking before the day is out."

"No I don't think you'll get to. The guy's out cold and I don't think he'll be getting up for chores but if you want me to I'll come over and get Candra and we can go to the market for you. How about that?"

"Hmm I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude on anything you may have scheduled for today…" Itachi said, uncertain of what to say to the offer but Naruto didn't let him argue. "Nonsense! I'm free for the rest of the day and I probably know the village better than anyone else. And to top it off I can have Kyuubi watch the place and your conked out brother while I'm out okay?"

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle again at the boy's enthusiasm. Finally he gave in to the offer. "If you insist Naruto-san, be sure to get here in the next thirty minutes. I'll have Candra meet you at the gate with the list and the money."

"Right. I should be there in twenty tops. Goodbye."

"Thank you and goodbye." The line went dead as they both hung up, Naruto heading toward the door to put his jacket and Berna's scarf back on. He went down the hall and into his room to find Kyuubi reading on the floor and looking a little bored out of his skull. Looking at the blonde he smirked. **_Are you two done trying to mate?_**

Naruto blushed and glared at the spirit man. "Very funny. I'm going out to get groceries for Itachi-san since Sasuke passed out on the couch. I want you to watch him while I'm gone. Oh and Candra may be coming over later when I'm done so no trouble you got my Kyu?"

Rolling his eyes and turning back to his book in time to turn the page he only grumbled impatiently. **_Yeah whatever. Just don't be stupid and get lost or something._**

"As if!" Naruto scoffed with indignation as he left the room, opening a closet to grab a blanket and return to the living room where Sasuke lay oblivious to the ruckus going on around him. Draping the blanket over him Naruto tenderly rubbed a pale cheek with the back of his hand. Sasuke shifted and groaned at the touch, leaning into it as it continued. Reluctantly Naruto brought his hand back and went out the door.

Sakura tapped her foot on the concrete and snow covered street corner as she waited for Sasuke to come back out to tell her of his success or failure only to see Naruto instead. Spotting her he waved happily as he jogged over. "Hey Sakura! Where's Lee to cart me away again?"

"Have you seen Sasuke? I could've sworn I saw him here last." She lied but Naruto was already seeing through it and kindly laughed at her. "I don't know how you convinced him Sakura but we're okay now." She gaped as he patted her shoulder as she stammered. "You mean you… and him… and…."

"No we're not that far just yet. He kinda passed out on my couch saying something about Itachi's baby keeping him up at night though. That and Itachi called and so I'm going shopping with Candra for him since Sasuke isn't exactly available. You want to come too?"

"How did you…?" she continued to stammer in amazement but he just laughed at her again. "Oh c'mon Sakura! I may act dumb but I'm not _that _stupid. You coming or not?" he demanded, giving her an amused look as she punched his arm but he was too busy laughing to care. They walked toward the Uchiha estates where Candra stood in human form, waiting for Naruto to come. Since she couldn't exactly go walking around town in her animal form she was ordered to be human in public to avoid arousing suspicion amidst the villagers. She'd even been given her own backpack when she needed to carry something especially heavy or awkward and needed her hands free to complete other tasks. Her face lit up when she saw them, her wolf cub attributes getting the best of her as she happily greeted them.

Two and a half hours later Candra followed Naruto back to his apartment after dropping off the groceries back at the Uchiha estates, Sakura at her place as she rushed to call Ino and her news on the situation and finally heading down the ways back to his apartment. Candra anxiously waited as Naruto opened the door to let her pass in wolf form to explore, sniff and search the place as though it were a cave leading to some long lost treasure. Naruto could only chuckle at her giddiness as he hung his coat and Berna's scarf on the hook before checking the couch. The Uchiha had moved but still wasn't awake yet, peacefully snoozing away even when Candra climbed happily on top of him, her tail swinging like a bat. He only shook his head smiling, heading toward the kitchen to get dinner started.

Sasuke's enhanced nose twitched at the smell of something cooking. He struggled to open his eyes but sleep seemed to be a better and blissful option. But something nudging his side made him groan in protest, rolling over and covering himself with the blanket better. Wait. Blanket? What blanket? His mind queried as it tried to get back into gear as he was nudged again this time followed by a familiar voice. **_Sasuke. Sasuke get up! Naruto-kun says dinner's almost ready. Oh c'mon Sasuke get up. I'm hungry! Please?_** The voice begged as he was nudged a third time, this time off the couch and onto the floor where he landed with a thud and a pained groan. "Damn it Candra did you really have to do that? Itai. Fuck! That hurt."

_**I'm sorry but you wouldn't get up. Can we eat now? Please don't tell me you're sick again.**_

"Not sick Candra, just tired. Just… five more minutes okay?"

**_NO!_** She thundered at him making him sit up in surprise and shock. **_YOU WILL AWAKEN AND EAT! IF YOU WON'T I'LL STUFF IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! Now come before I drag you._** She growled as she padded away grumbling about stubborn people and their defiant ways. Fully awake but still on the sleepy side, Sasuke pulled himself to his feet, trying not to let the fading warmth of the couch lull him back into another catnap. Letting the blanket fall to the floor the Uchiha stretched with a yawn as he headed toward the kitchen, hands lazily hanging behind his head in time for Naruto to come sneaking up behind him and entrap him in a playful embrace. "Hey there sleepyhead. You hungry?" Sasuke felt his brain jumpstart at the sound of the man's voice, his tone sending anxious chills up his spine. Electrified and fully awake Sasuke could only nod as Naruto gave an innocent smile as he let go, playfully prodding the Uchiha's back with a gentle finger. Shocks of pleasure and anxiety spread, making him do a full body shiver, thankful the blonde had his back turned. Sitting at the table Sasuke tried to act normal as Candra happily sat to his right, Kyuubi lazily slopping himself on his left while Naruto remained standing to serve the food before taking a seat himself across from the brunette. The two boys ate in silence as Kyuubi started explaining some odd subject to Candra who practically hung from every word as the fire fox started to go into detail on some attack or other. What he said next caught everybody else's attention: **_… so you move in for the final attack right?_**

_**Right, energy at medium and spirit blades at hand ready to disable the target, aiming mainly for the chest or stomach unless the source is of a different origin. Then what?**_

_**Then you, with the assistance of your partner of course, come at the target from the left and you go straight for the rib cage. But if that doesn't work fake a right and go for the left again. Such a plan has been known to backfire so it's usually best to retreat to try again later before you kill yourself or your partner.**_

"Kill your partner? And you say this from experience how?" Naruto said, looking up from his plate and appearing a bit skeptical of this fact. Kyuubi just sighed and sent a bored look at the blonde. **_We've been in harsh battles before brat. What do you think? I'd let you get killed because of a little stupidity. Had to have you use that brain of yours sometime sooner or later._**

"I take offense to that." Naruto grumbled as Candra snickered, trying to hide her giggles behind her human hands. Sasuke just tried to keep a straight face. But they were interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the kitchen counter. "Well isn't this cute. Double pairs. If this wasn't a bad time I'd either be hurling or laughing." The voice drawled as four heads turned to see Ozzy leaning on the counter lazily, a smirk playing on his lips; arms crossed and only chuckled as they stood up. "The time to fight has come. Testing skills, sharpening minds and blades, the list goes on. Ah the smell of a battle on the rise. Doesn't it smell great?" he smiled, teeth sharp, cat irises with golden pupils staring back almost in excitement.

**_What are you talking about hawk man? What battle? Who comes to fight Konoha and its warriors?_** But his question was left unanswered, Ozzy just shaking his head at the spirit fox, smiling even though he looked deeply serious now.

"It's time for the Fire Fox to prove his worth to the Leaf village and its occupants. Little brother would love to join and all but we're restricted from interfering with official business of this place and its officials, citizens and whatnot. Oh well, have fun with it!" then he was gone, as though he'd never been there to start with. Before any could move or speak, a loud explosion threateningly close to the building rocked the earth, making ears ring and people to fall over. Things fell and shattered or simply thudded onto the floor. Disoriented and confused Sasuke gripped the table's edge to stand on his own two feet, Kyuubi and Naruto heading toward the windows to look out into the street filled with panicking and screaming people. In the distance dark figures hopped and jumped cackling evilly from building to building, decaying cloaked forms moving against all laws of life and physics. Not caring who saw, both Naruto and Kyuubi leaped into the streets below and took on defensive stances, ignoring civilians running past and confused ninja trying to organize things. The things suddenly focused on Naruto and Kyuubi standing in range and in the open. Seizing the opportunity they leaped at him like mosquitoes to an all out blood buffet only to be burned to ash in midair. The rest, angered into an all out frenzy, attacked regardless of the danger, wild eyes flashing as teeth and claws were bared for all to see, people screaming as they ran out of the way. A woman tripped and was caught in the path of one of the creatures, taking advantage of her vulnerability by jumping off course and headed straight for her. But a pissed winged wolf landing perfectly on its head stopped the thing short.

Candra howled, her anger boiling in her veins as she ripped the demon spirit out of her target and attacked as fiercely as before. Sasuke followed her, stopping only to check on the unconscious man and the astonished woman. The man's mask, a monkey with light green markings, stared forward at nothing; the man's uniform was spotted with mud, dust and dirt as he lay on the ground unmoving except for the rise and fall of his back to show he was still breathing. Ignoring them both Sasuke decided to put his new skills to the test. Wings sprouting proudly he took to the air, hands glowing as his new vision and Sharingan combined to spot the invaders in the dark. It was an all out invasion and the Ravens were storming the place as they stampeded and caused havoc unchecked. Not tolerating this Sasuke swooped in for the kill, creating kunai and shuriken with his glowing hands as he took nearly eight of them down in a single stroke. But more only took their place as they laughed at him. He was punched harshly, making him spit up blood as they pounced. Almost desperate he called out. _Naruto now would be a good time to call for back up!_

_I know! I know! But I'm kinda busy here. Can't that wait?_ Indeed Naruto was having problems of his own. He and Kyuubi were surrounded from all sides and there was no sign of letting up, even with different ranking ninja assisting in the mix. But Sasuke wasn't in the mood for excuses.

_I'm getting the shit beat outta me and you want to wait? Call now!_ He mentally screamed as he was being pinned to the ground, blades rising to fall on his vulnerable wings being held down hard enough to break bones. He quickly sent an image of his own problems to the blonde via mental link. Naruto proceeded to search his pockets, smiling as he found what he was looking for, holding it to his mouth and blowing as hard as he could. It didn't really make a sound, though a small whistling of some sort could be picked up and the creatures didn't like it one bit, screeching and holding their heads in agony in hopes of avoiding the odd sound.

Those around Naruto saw he'd pulled out a long flute-like whistle, carved out of what looked to be ivory, two heads branching off at the end, one human, another that of a combination of animals, mouths open and screaming to be heard. All in the village witnessed what happened next and still didn't believe it to be true. The ones freed and comatose on the ground rose as though hearing alarm clocks, looking around in confusion, asking those closest where they were, what had happened and how they'd gotten there. Such questions went unanswered when they noticed so many of the enemy around them and went into battle mode. Gasping for air Naruto noticed one of them had walked up to him and asked. "Your orders sir?"

The blonde and those around him blinked as they turned to stare at him but Naruto pulled himself out of his stupor. Scowling he only said two things: "spread the word and give them hell."

"Yes sir." Behind that mask anyone could hear he was grinning as he saluted, raising his arm, hand glowing and firing what looked to a be a makeshift flare where it exploded, the response instantaneous. Masked men and women, all with distinctive animals and markings rushed to get into groups of four or five before taking on the unorganized forces of the enemy, making them scatter in the hope of escaping their wrath. No such luck. Ninja fought to protect their village only to find help from an unexpected place: masked strangers dispossessing their opponents of their demonic qualities to reveal more reinforcements or the previously deceased brought back to life by some unnatural force.

The fighting had spread to near the middle of the village, Ravens still trying to attack the Hokage tower, taking everything by storm even with Jounin and ANBU to stand in their way. But much to everyone's surprise a huge figure climbed his way out of the ground, panda mask in place as his gigantic frame towered over even the tallest ninja. Ravens shot arrows and other projectiles at the colossal creature, only to make him agitated, swinging his huge hands at them like clubs, sending many of them flying deep into Guardian conquered areas to be dealt with accordingly. Some other Guardians came to help detain the invaders from reaching the tower, even as the Fifth Tsunade came to do some fighting of her own. Spotting her two of the strange warriors came skidding to a halt in front of her, a lizard and a coyote holding up their human arms to keep her back. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you and what are you doing in my village?" she demanded angrily as she tried to get past them but they wouldn't yield.

"We've been ordered by Uzumaki Naruto to protect all occupants of this village from the Enemy threat that has invaded in violation of Guardian laws. As ordered the guilty are being dealt with to rid the innocent and victimized of the issue."

"Uzumaki? How do you know him?" Tsunade asked bewildered. Now this was a first in her book. What was going on in her village? "Only that he called upon our services in response to this threat of home and country. We don't know him personally but only he holds the Whistle of Calling and to whomsoever has that is of great respect and standing amidst us and ours. Do you wish to speak with him at this time?" Coyote asked, sounding calm and unconcerned that there was battle and occasional bloodshed going on behind him. The woman huffed angrily. "Yes I do. I've much to say to him now that I have some idea what's going on in my village. Now what about the villagers? Are you taking care of them?"

The two blinked at her, obviously not knowing what she meant. But in response to her first request lizard went running to find Naruto, leaving coyote to sweat buckets as he was faced with a miffed Hokage. It just wasn't this guy's day. And just when his existence was about to end the departed warrior returned with the requested person of the moment. Turning on him, Naruto could tell that Tsunade had questions, and he had to give answers. But before he could say a word, another large explosion rocked the city, dust, dirt and debris rocketing into the air to come crashing down as deadly rain, more of the cadaver creatures running amuck in lunacy, movements erratic and without actual focus. Masked warriors pounced upon the new offenders, ridding the place of their presence in the hopes of bringing order back to the town. Meanwhile Sasuke was having troubles of his own.

Having been released by his captors thanks to warriors of familiar origin, Sasuke and Candra continued to fight alongside them, giving assistance to those on the ground from the air and making sure that the attackers went through hell as the night rolled on as houses were set ablaze only to be doused and the occupants cared for. It wasn't until some time during the fighting he realized he'd forgotten one thing: the Uchiha manor, his brother and his family were exposed to attack without any way of knowing how to fend them off. "Candra! We need to head back! Brother may need our help!" he yelled over the roar of battle, chaos and bloodshed. The wolf only nodded as the two took to the air, soon followed by a crowd of masked warriors. "Allow us to assist Uchiha-san! We may be of service to you." One called from afar, holding his hands to his mouth in order to be heard, even though his owl mask hardly muffled his words.

"All right, let's hurry! I don't know if they've gotten there already!" Sasuke yelled over the howling wind, flapping his wings as fast as he could to reach the mansion. _Please don't let me be too late. I don't want to loose my family again._ He thought as thoughts of dead bodies and spilled blood filled his mind, recalling when he'd come home to a dead family and a crazy brother. Shaking such thoughts away, attempting to clear his vision of tears he flew against the wind and clouds of arrows sent his way to stop him from getting there. All that time practicing with Candra had really paid off.

Itachi really was having a hard time fending off the supposed undead creatures from reaching his ancestral home and his new family, kunai and sword barely holding the things back as he saw another pillar of flame and smoke erupt from where the rest of the village stood, praying that his only brother was okay. He was distracted by a terrified scream from somewhere inside the house, diverting his attention to where it had originated. _Haruko._ He thought in horror, mentally slapping himself for leaving her alone whilst fighting off unreal opponents in the front yard. Making a split second decision Itachi turned and ran back into the house in search of his loved one, hoping he too wouldn't arrive too late.

Running throughout the halls and corridors he twisted and turned as displeasured screeches and war cries came from one of the top floors. Busting down doors and taking down any opponent in his way, Itachi rushed in time to take another down before it even came close to touching his wife who held their baby in a protective hold. Makoto cried in displeasure as his mother uttered another scream when a creature purposely busted the window next to them, smiling with sharp teeth and a rotting face as a bony hand reached for the two but was in for a big surprise. A shadow with glowing eyes, silvery red Sharingan emitting an eerie light, closed in and landed harshly on the creature, hands and eyes glowing as Uchiha Sasuke made his entrance, wings and tail in full view, wolf ears swiveling to hear anything as he growled at the retreating figures, his own sharp teeth glinting in the light. He and Candra had come back together in midair just in time to save his sister-in-law and his nephew before another attack could ensue. Masked and winged warriors, swarming to spread through the house, soon followed Sasuke through the window like bees rushing to escape rain. More masked warriors took the places of the maniacal monsters, one by one cured or killed as the Guardians pounded them back and out of the house. But one slipped past, pushed Itachi aside, ignoring the man's wife and went straight for the younger brother who was too distracted in taking down the ones already in the room, making them dust or reinforcements. One of them hit him from behind, sticking an odd object into his back, but he barely noticed said change and killed the thing off anyway. It wasn't until he turned after finishing the last one that he noticed his situation had just gotten a whole lot worse. "Sasuke! LOOK OUT!" Itachi managed to yell, but he was too late.

One of the creatures roared angrily and pounced on Sasuke, sending them both flying out the window and into the snow, Sasuke working hard to fight back. He pounded and struck against his attacker, causing it damage and harm as they landed in an embankment and rose to take each other on hand to hand. Sasuke fought the thing with nearly everything he had but this opponent was too much, and was soon followed by nearly ten more, crowding as they hit and kicked the man into submission before kicking him in the head thus knocking him unconscious. The young man was sent into a world of black, wings, tail and other features fading away as he finally fell to the ground, and he didn't get up. The creatures cheered and laughed evilly in their triumph only for it to be cut short as Itachi and some of the masked strangers to come running at them from the house, making them scatter and run. One tried to pick the fallen boy up only to be shot in the head with a shuriken, making the thing hiss and stumble, clumsily dropping the load and running into the tree line. The masked warriors followed with intensity, one or two staying behind to help deal with injuries that may have been inflicted.

Itachi, desperate and panicking turned his brother over to face him, skin pale and eyes closed, one gaining a large bruise from being hit so hard. The elder leaned closer to hear for signs of life and sighed in relief when he heard them, breathing a bit shallow and strained, pulse strong but erratic. Only matters got worse when he seemed to choke, blood out of his mouth, spraying to get his brother in the face. Groaning his brother's form flopped limply in his arms, refusing to respond to his brother calling his name. A masked stranger, face hidden by shadow and porcelain, knelt down and gently took the limp man from Itachi's grip as another came and pulled him away, soothing voice and calm words bringing peace to the man's mind as he watched the other work, Haruko watching in horror as her brother-in-law lay in his own blood in the snow. One of the masked strangers turned to another standing by. "Go get Uzumaki and Tsunade-san. This is of their concern." With a quick bow he was gone, running to disappear down the road.

A third came forward with a bag; gentle hands poking and prodding, twisting and turning limb and form to examine all injuries they could find. One pulled out the object still sticking out of Sasuke's back, looked at it with curiosity that quickly turned into shock then harsh swearing as they picked up the pace to administer medical attention to their patient. Bags were literally overturned and searched, mumbled and indiscernible conversation was shared, hand motions blurring in the air as the two worked. Snow fell softly in the din of fire, wind and screams of terror carried through the air from the village some distance away. The two newlyweds could only hope that their fallen family member could be helped before the new day came.

The creatures were retreating into the trees, hissing and cursing, roaring and howling as they were sent running into the forest, chased soon after by odd beings in masks, moving to become blurs to disappear into the trees themselves, all sounds of battle fading as they went further into the treacherous terrain. Naruto had already explained how they'd come to be in the village in the first place some five or so times to numerous numbers of people but was getting tired of explaining _again_ to possibly the same one he talked to not ten minutes before. Needless to say some of the creatures were still causing problems with random surprise attacks in fewer and fewer numbers with each one until it all finally died down to just tracking them down and taking them out. But Naruto's day was about to stretch into the next as his life took another turn for the worse when another familiar face came to remind him of how far the cadaver creatures had invaded. "Uzumaki-san." A grim voice said, popping into existence next to him amidst the crowded and confused Rookie Nine, Team 10 and teachers. Having his attention he turned to face the man to recognize him almost at once. "Nunzio! How are you?" when he didn't answer Naruto had good reason to ask. "What's wrong?"

"It's most serious sir. You and Tsunade-san are requested to come with me immediately. It's about the Uchiha manor sir." Nunzio said, solemn and sorrowful as Naruto paled at this. He didn't need to be told twice as he ran with his inhuman speed toward the Uchiha estates, tears of pain and worry clouding his vision as he sped off into the night, the snow falling like powder to hide away the signs of battle with the rest of the group and the new Hokage following. Hoping deep in their own hearts that their prayers for the two would be answered. Now the question is: are said gods and goddesses done napping just yet? Or are they just goin' to keep on snoozin'?

My, that took a bit longer than I thought it would but who cares? The plot is probably better than ever and reviews might come in faster than before! Or at least I hope so… trapped in Loser Ville here people. Up and down, good to bad, light to dark all within a few sentences, oh how riveting things get when you're bored and you want to please readers worldwide! Wouldn't you agree? And to top things off: Naruto and Sasuke are finally TOGETHER! YAY ME! I would've done it in the last story but that's a bit cliché so I just kinda stretched it out for torture's sake. And I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience on Aurora Borealis's last chapter! As I was kindly informed by Nariki or other (memory sucks) it somehow ended up being numbers! How this occurred I'm fairly clueless and I hope by the time I finish updating will be the charm for all to see its conclusion! Anywho there are actually notes to speak of and here they are:

_Haruko_: I wanted Itachi's wife to have an Asian name to fit with the story and all that significance crap so I managed to track this one down, which I'd say is a good find. Haruko (hah-roo-koh) is incidentally Japanese for 'born-in-spring child' or 'tranquil' probably she's unusually calm in heated situations but I guess today wasn't her day.

_Makoto_: Decision-making is so hard sometimes it just sucks don't you think? And choosing this kid's gender and name really rocked my brain to bits! It was either that or it being a girl and named Sadira, Persian for 'the lotus tree', mainly indicating purity. But being as to how the clan _does_ need some reconstruction done so I went with the guy's name and might put a few girls in later to make myself and possibly others feel better on the matter. Makoto ironically is Japanese for 'sincere and honest'.

Oh but what's in a name other than loads of history that's collecting dust 'cause it's so sad that lot's of people don't really care anymore anyway. How cruel some people can be, like me cutting everything off here just for the hell of it to get some opinions 'cause it feels like nobody cares at all for my creations which I've been slaving over a hot keyboard to give to the world to see and enjoy them as I have and it's like omg these people really don't care do they and I'm just going on 'cause I'm bored and my life sucks and college is coming up and lots of the authors from my favorites list still haven't updated and it's driving me crazy and now I'm in denial that they'll ever continue what they're doing like I have and it's all so confusing okay I'll shut up 'cause I've once again started to ramble and that's just wasting your time and my time and how I just keep going since it's like 12:30 in the fing morning and I need sleep waiting for my Mom to come home from a hospital in Austin after a year and a half of pain since some asshole decided to make a u turn in the middle of the highway, destroyed my Dad's car and here we are and she'll be better in a week from now so no worries people!

Damn that was a long sentence even for me! I guess it's just stress, pessimistic depression and all these different things changing at one time that it kinda has my mind spinning kinda sorta what living in this wacky world of the mortal realm has on one such as myself. It really sucks being human sometimes. But the plus is I got my work up and all's well with the world… except bad politics, writer's cramp and block along with that usual 'can't get signal' from the satellite when the weather's bad… how nature turns on you during the season premiere of 'SG-1: season 10'. Luckily for sci-fi fans that was just an example but it happened once whilst I was taping 'Full Metal Alchemist' overnight and one of my siblings was messing with the remote… they still breathe right at this moment since the image came back some seconds later… how I wish to punish them for such acts of stupidity… okay rambling stops now:

Next time: Chapter 2: To Be Or Not To Be Cured: Sasuke's Survival?

A good day turned bad by disturbed conversations later to become lemony yaoi goodness to once again bothered by bad events like lack of sleep and sudden invasion of the insanely indefinitely walking and attacking deceased! But it seems it doesn't stop there! Oh hell no it continues as Sasuke is once again put on the operating table with his life in the balance and his and Naruto's relationship threatening to come to a screeching and painful halt. Will he and Tsunade get there in time to administer much needed medicine? Or will our masked helpers pull through and save him before time runs out? Only the next chapter will tell in:

_**Chapter 2: To Be Or Not To Be Cured: Sasuke's Survival?**_


	2. Chapter 2: To Be Or Not To Be Cured

The story continues once again in the next chapter as fates are ready to be decided and destinies realized as the sands of time flow ever on. School is getting ready to roll out the admissions lists as all prepare once again for the mundane 8 to 3:30 hours of homework, assignments and other tortures that only the educational system can bring. But you gotta thank 'em for helpin' poor people like us learn how to create what we do here at Go ahead and hug that English teacher, hit the keyboards in the computer labs and let freedom ring baby! Mom's home again ands gonna be a little stiff for a few days but she'll be free as a bird once the week is through but right now that's not the point. Point is I'm having trouble choosing a name for my Full Metal Alchemist story and I need to here what everybody thinks of my other two stories already on the table ready to be shredded by critics. So you can tell I'm in a bit of a bind here. So on with the story before I forget…. What was I doing? No I'm jokin'. I have no claim of any kind over Naruto or any of its characters.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit conversation

Chapter 2: To Be Or Not To Be Cured: Sasuke's Survival?

Wind and snow howled past a blonde blur passed past trees, buildings and other things in his way, tears freezing on his face as he flew like a bat outta hell toward the Uchiha estates, hoping to reach his friend, teammate and love in time to help as best as he could. Wind and weather tried to hinder him but he forced his way past it all, moving almost desperately to reach the one he'd just found to be with him for the rest of his days, someone who understood and knew how he felt and thought, the one he'd been searching for and couldn't afford to loose. Not now or ever. Naruto tried to clear his mind as he went, trying to come up with a way to help. It was like a slap in the face when it first came back to him, making him feel like an idiot for the first time in hours.

--**_Flashback_**--

_Normal medicine can do nothing to stop a wound like this. We can stop the bleeding and patch it up but true healing of a wound like this from one of **them** takes much energy to do._

"_Energy? Like chakra? I think I can do that."_

_Chakra is unknown to me. Is it an energy made by a person?_

"_And a spirit. Kyuubi and I can do something! Just tell us how!"_

I don't—

"_Please?" those eyes were practically begging for the go ahead. "If you tell us how we can! Please?" his voice sounded desperate. Hell, he looked desperate. Sighing, she moved to pick up the unconscious form of Naruto's teammate. You pick up one end and I'll get the other, head toward his bed. This will take a different environment._

_Asking no questions he obeyed, taking the boy by the shoulders and heading back across the hall. Laying the bleeding boy on the bed with great care, the girl left and returned with the first aid box and started to staunch the flow of blood with bandages._ _Speak with your spirit and fast. He may not have a lot of time._

_Anytime would be great Kyuubi._

_**About time you spoke up brat. I was getting bored in here. What's goin' on?**_

_Sasuke's in trouble and I need your help to heal him._

_**Heal? That's a lot of askin' outta you kid. Can't the girl do somethin' about it?**_

_I think she's tried as best she can but I volunteered us both so deal with it. Are you helpin' or not?_

_**Don't got a lot of choices in the matter now do I? Okay. Just tell me how.**_

"_Tell us what to do." He said, turning to the girl who was still wrapping up the wound. Not looking up as she worked, she responded with great authority. You and your spirit must gently channel your 'chakra' as you call it into your hands and place them on the wound itself as carefully as you can. Your thoughts must lean to heal not to harm. Channel and heal. That is all._

"_That's it?"_

_**That's it?**_

_Indeed. But take caution there is not too much or too little. Too much and you create more than less while very little does nothing. You must restraint and control, the both of you. I will stay and observe to avoid either one._

"_Are you sure that's all there is too it?"_

_Oh and don't panic. You both must be calm during the entire procedure otherwise you'll overdo it and kill him or nothing will happen and he dies anyway._

"_Gee that's so helpful. We feel so much better now." Naruto drawled, his words dripping with skepticism. Approaching the bed Naruto kneeled, channeling Kyuubi's regularly donated chakra to his hands, making them literally glow a blood red. Gently placing his hands on his friend's shoulder; he closed his eyes and simply thought about the muscle, sinew and skin putting themselves back together. Cells replacing dead ones; broken ones being restored to their original states. Muscle reaching out to snag loose ends, reconnecting to bone. A process that seemed to take hours took mere minutes to do. Naruto fell to the floor in exhaustion; sweat falling from his brow as he lay there panting as the girl went to inspect his work. Good job. You did well for a first timer. You can rest now, the both of you. I'll take things from here._

--**_End Flashback_**—

The memory faded as he kept the instructions fresh in his mind, Kyuubi aware of the same plan, knowing it was one of the few ways to assist their fallen friend. Jumping over the gates and heading up the road, Naruto picked up the pace as he saw two masked warriors leaning over something while Itachi and Haruko only watched, looking horrified and saddened. Skidding to a halt Naruto gasped for air, teary eyes begging for answers from those present. Haruko knew and respected Naruto but now, she couldn't bring herself to face him at the sight of her husband's brother dead or dying in the snow. Itachi couldn't find the words to express how shameful he felt, letting his brother fend for himself when he was clearly outnumbered and outmatched after fending for his remaining family like he had. Naruto didn't need to be told in words, only from actions and expressions, and it still made his heart crack in horror. "How is he?" he asked one of the medics who looked up but hesitated. "HOW IS HE?" Naruto demanded, pleading for good news by now.

"There's a lot of damage, major trauma along with fractures and breaks. That and the spirit is in the same serious condition and will take a long time to treat and cure but another problem has come to our attention." He said grimly as he held up the needle-like object, large enough to hold some amount of sedative or other. "We found this in his back, obviously they wanted him alive or at least in a condition to where taking him from point A to point B without incident. We have yet to know of the dose administered and how long he has before we can no longer give medical assistance." Itachi looked away in further shame as Haruko hugged their son closer as she burst into tears, the rest of the party coming onto the scene and were able to hear more than half of what was said. Tsunade couldn't stand by any longer. "Is there a way that I can assist? I can use my chakra for healing jutsus that may make your job easier?" but the three just blinked and stared confused while Naruto just held his forehead. "Baa-chan. They don't even know what chakra _is_."

"They what? How can they not? They're ninja aren't they?"

"Umm. No, they're not. They don't even come from this world." Naruto tried to explain as the woman gaped at him and at the masked warriors now working hard to save a life as soon as they could. She was about to say something when one of them sounded off. "I'm going to take a look for internal damage and a spirit scan. Gina (1), stay out here and help keep an eye out for more problems."

**_Yes sir._** A voice said in content of finally being useful. Just as the man moved, something else sat where he'd been in his place, tail waving happily, teal eyes sharp and watchful as a panther watched as her companion positioned to stand right where Sasuke's were, his back facing the boy. What happened next shocked the few who'd never seen it before because as he fell, his form became misty and faded to sweep over and disappear like some sort of blanket of fog. Jaws dropped when this occurred, eyes popping as the man appeared again, looking disoriented but focused enough to report as the panther disappeared into him in her own right. "Major internal injury to left lung and rib cage, a broken leg, twisted arm along with sprained wrist and if we don't do something now he'll choke on his own blood."

"What about brain activity, heart rate and the spirit status? Anything on him or her?" the other asked as he packed up what they didn't need, rushing to get ready for proper procedures to be made. "She seems to be trying to heal as much as she can, even though she has a broken leg and she's unconscious. A bit of a concussion but she'll be fine. His own brain has taken a dip of a sort, but he can still function and think. He's just asleep. Probably something to do with that sedative he was given but we can reverse that later, right now we need to get to the heavy stuff. Naruto-san? Did you wish to assist in this operation?"

Naruto cracked his knuckles, a grim look on his normally happy face. "Let's get started then." The other three nodded and gave the man room, all hands (Nunzio counts as one since he's pitching in. Poor one-handed guy) glowing brightly enough to light up the courtyard, illuminating the oncoming snow as it fell. It felt like hours, maybe even days but Naruto knew it only took some twenty minutes for it all to begin and a little less than ten to finish the job. The lights soon faded as all four flopped into the snow gasping for air as Sasuke tried to rise, looking dazed and confused, Naruto already feeling sleepy as his mind as well as Kyuubi's was sent into oblivion, black taking over his vision as his ears blocked out Sakura calling out to him. Sasuke on the other hand collapsed as soon as he too tried to get up, blinking in confusion, limbs stiff and feeling sick to his stomach. It wasn't long before he too passed out again.

A familiar feeling of warmth spread like a blanket over him as he tried to open his eyes, groggy and confused as his eyes were hit by bright hospital lights, the smell of disinfectant filling his nostrils as he slowly came to his senses. Lifting his right hand to rub his face, he found he couldn't since something was holding it down. Looking over he couldn't help but feel relief and pure happiness when he saw whom it was. Sasuke sat in a visitor's chair, leaning onto the bed in deep sleep as his left hand held Naruto's right in a death grip, signs of past tears staining that pale face he just couldn't resist, not anymore. Overwhelmed with emotion Naruto couldn't help but bring the Uchiha into a hug, awakening the man as he tried to hold back tears of happiness, shivering at the thought of nearly loosing him once again. "Naruto?" that voice was music to his ears as he cried harder into his shoulder, taking in his scent. "You… you're okay. You're alive. I… I thought I lost you again." He sobbed as the Uchiha finally accepted the hug, knowing he was smirking like he always did. "It'll take more than the like of them to kill me."

"Teme." Naruto scoffed in his relieved voice as he felt the stiffness of sleep and fatigue kick in to ruin the moment. Like it always does. He groaned as he sat back, Sasuke helping him regain his lost position, worry filling his onyx eyes. "You shouldn't have done that koi, you would've caused yourself more problems." But Naruto was just too happy to care, smiling back at that face, delighted and uncaring of his own condition as Sasuke did some movement of his own. "I'm just glad you're okay is all! You had me worried to where I thought you died when I got there!" then something else came to mind in the blonde's stream of questions. "How did I get here anyway? And how long?"

"You, dobe, have been here for three days after those masked guys helped drag your sorry ass here and Tsunade made me stay here for 'recuperative purposes'. I think she just wanted to make sure we were both okay after what you and those other guys pulled! What was that anyway?"

"Just some healing spell that Berna helped me with when you were injured back in her world. It's easy but tiresome as proven but last time I was only out for up to nine hours, I guess it's because the problem was bigger than the last time I gave it a try. How are you anyway?"

"Hn. I'm okay I guess. Still a little stiff and I can't really eat anything since it enjoys coming back up. I kinda hacked up that dinner you made for us but it didn't really look all that appetizing anymore. Sorry." Sasuke said with a shrug as the blonde weakly punched his arm as he chuckled at the man's words. "You're disgusting you know that?"

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." The brunette said, starting to laugh himself as the two discussed what to do once they were released. "Maybe you can come to my place and have dinner again, only keep it in your stomach this time."

"I don't know… aniki and Haruko-chan don't really want me wandering off anymore. Something about their son growing up with an uncle or something a bit close to such terms. That and I doubt it'll stay where I put it. At least not this time I think. That and I think they want you over for dinner tomorrow, about what I've no idea."

"Well we'll know when that time comes now won't we? Now where are those Guardian guys anyway?" Naruto inquired just as the door opened to Iruka, Kakashi and Tsunade. "That's a question I was hoping to ask you Naruto since you've proven to be such an expert on these odd people just coming into existence in my village. Perhaps you can enlighten us on the subject since your strange friends have decided to pull a disappearing act on us."

"They left? Why would they? I don't remember allowing that to happen." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin quizzically as he stared at the bed sheets ignoring the stares sent his way. "It's like they just were never here. Right into thin air." Iruka mulled over the same thing as he leaned against the wall in puzzlement. Confused Naruto turned to his former teacher. "Into thin air how exactly?"

"Like 'poof' gone. Shadow gone. Almost as though they were never there to begin with. All the damage that those things did to the village was repaired; medics helped everybody and just left with instructions on what to do later. And then they just either disappeared on the spot or ran into the trees and didn't show up again. Almost like ghosts." Iruka said, sounding at a complete loss on how to explain the phenomenon. "That's the point Iruka-san. That's the point down to the last word." All turned to see Ozzy standing near the window, casual and cold as always. "The point is to come, do our job, and leave without causing more harm than good; nothing more and sure as all hell nothing less neither. Our race is used to hiding in the dark and keeping ourselves hidden until such times are reached to where such hiding is no longer required. Then we go into hiding again until we're needed again. Questions?"

"How did you get in here and who the hell are you?" Tsunade demanded fuming now that another masked stranger had popped up for who knew what reason. "You people are so annoying sometimes that it makes me crabby. I don't have to answer to you even if you are this beloved 'Hokage' those people down there adore so much. However I am here to tell Naruto-san that we're pulling out to investigate how all those critters got into your forests in the first place."

"Does this mean there's another gate out there somewhere? Is that even possible?" Iruka asked astonished at this thought. More than one gate was a strange thing to comprehend. "Actually that's been known to happen but we won't know for sure until we find the damn thing. I've actually met a guy that says in one of the worlds he went to it had five of those things causin' trouble for everybody. Try and keep track of that for a change." He grumbled in annoyance as he glared at the opposite wall, burning holes into the plaster in lethargy. "Well that's all I can say for now. Don't get yourself killed while we're gone Uzumaki!" Ozzy growled as he walked _through_ the wall and into the open sky to disappear as quickly as he'd come. All could only stand in a stupor, two only sitting in confusion as another masked stranger came through a different wall carrying what looked to be a file in a manila folder. "Ah good. Just the people I needed to see! Sorry for butting out so soon, I had to go and complete my reports along with secondary accounts of the event, finish recording my findings and making my final analysis. You, Naruto-san will be fine. A bit stiff and drained but otherwise fully able to function as long as you don't overdo various tasks that may required a certain large amount of movement and energy. Other than this assessment the only thing I can do is give both Uzumaki and Uchiha-san a clean bill of health. All they need now is some rest and peace and quiet. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients of my own to attend to. Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, I take my leave."

The man left without another word, his voice indicating a satisfied smile that he'd done his job and had done it right. He bowed respectfully to Sakura and Lee, Neji, Tenten and the rest as they came around the corner. "Haruno-san. You're doing well I trust?"

"Do I know you?" she asked confused as the man straightened, his eyes smiling from behind his cat mask. "Afraid not but I know of you and yours. I'm honored to make your acquaintances. I am also pleased to inform you that your friends will be fine but will need some space for a few days." Slipping forward he whispered in her ear, giving Lee a sly look of mischief. "And he does know right?"

Sakura jumped and immediately shushed the man. "Not yet but soon. Sometime later today."

"Ah good. 'Cause you only have four days, three weeks, and eight months until your bundle pops out. Planning a wedding would be a good idea right about now." The man said before saying his farewells and turning around a corner to be lost in the crowd of people in the halls as nurses and doctors went along their way. "What was that about Sakura?" Lee asked puzzled by the small intimate conversation that'd just occurred between the two, who just so happened to be complete strangers. "Oh nothing. We'll talk about it later." She said smoothly as they walked toward the room where the two men were recovering. "Much later."

Three hours later all but Sasuke had left for home, Sakura dragging Lee down the hall soon followed by an overexcited cry of joy signaling Sakura telling the Gai clone that a new life was on the way. The rest had simply gone home to enjoy the presence of the other or simply to rest up for a new day. Candra sat in front of the window watching the snowfall come down as Itachi tried to keep his cool whilst speaking with the two men in the hopes of making sure nothing like he'd witnessed would ever happen again. But Haruko was there to scold her husband for being paranoid but she too was worried that the event may occur again. This went on until a nurse came to shoo the couple out of the room, saying visiting hours were over and the two men needed their rest, giving the two some relief. Sasuke literally slumped into his chair when the nurse and the couple left, moaning in drowsiness, mumbling on how tired he was. "Then go to sleep stupid teme!" Naruto only barked at him, chuckling as he did only to find that the Uchiha had indeed dozed off in two seconds flat, chin resting on chest as light snores filled the silence. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. This guy's a sleep machine! And you live _inside_ o' him?" he asked Candra, making her turn and wag her tail.

_**You bet! He sleeps more than you think and in the weirdest places! Probably 'cause little baby Makoto keeps wakin' him up at night. But you're the one who loves him more than I do.**_

"Are you saying you hate him?" he said shocked at her but she just huffed. **_No! I like and respect him; it's just that he thinks more about you than training or new techniques. He cares about you but hasn't been able to show 'til now. But when it comes to love… I'm sure I'll find him somewhere._** She smiled her canine smile at him. **_Don't worry Naruto! You'll give him a reason not to sleep._** She could only laugh as he blushed a deep red and looked away from the spirit, bashful that she'd suggest such a thing. Sure they'd just gotten together and had made plans but they weren't exactly that far along, at least not yet anyway. Much to his relief Kyuubi decided to butt in by climbing in the window in human form, munching on what looked to be rabbit as he tossed Candra a good sized wild pig allowing her to drag it to a corner so she could tear it to pieces. **_Well one thing hasn't changed. The hunting's still good. Did they feed you yet brat?_**

"Not just yet but I think they want to make sure I don't hurl it back up first. Have fun on your little joy hunt?" Naruto asked as the sound of flesh being torn from bone met their ears, making the two look in Candra's direction as Sasuke snapped awake. "Wha? What's goin' on?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to see his spirit tear a leg of a dead animal. "Candra what are you doing? You're making a mess! She is so cleaning that up when she's done." Sasuke grumbled as he slumped in the chair again, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "What I miss?"

"Other than these two chowin' down on dead animals, absolutely nothing in particular unless ratting you out on your sleeping problem counts. You mind telling me why Candra says you don't sleep well?" Sasuke blinked at this accusation and raised an eyebrow at the wolf that just shrugged and kept ripping her meal apart. Unfortunately a nurse came into the room in time to see Kyuubi standing with a rabbit's foot sticking out of his mouth, Candra biting down on the stomach in a pool of blood to stop and stare with innocent silver eyes. The poor woman was frozen even as Kyuubi spat the leg out and said casually. **_She's going to be cleaning that up when she's done. You got a mop we can use 'cause I think she's just a little ravenous right now and turning around now without a sound would be great._**

The woman only nodded as she slowly backed out of the room, wide eyed and trying not to panic as she walked a little too fast down the hall and out of sight. **_That went well don't you agree?_** He asked almost too casually, Candra just shrugging again as she went back to tearing her meal to pieces. Naruto just shook his head while Sasuke just stared, his face a pale mask as he just turned his emotionless eyes to the wall. Undeterred the spirit went back to munching on rabbit leg as the nervous nurse came back with the requested mop, edging toward the bloody spirit animal crunching on bone and leftover meat. Looking up Candra smiled happily, her tail wagging again. **_Thank you! And can I have a bucket or two of water please? I think I got a little too energetic again._** She said cheerily as the woman blinked as Candra got up in search of a trash can, found on and dragged it to her corner to plop the bones and other inedible things inside. It wasn't long before she found the bathroom and practically squealed in her delight, using her teeth and claws to get buckets from underneath the sink. **_You can help if you want._** She said kindly as the stunned nurse stared on holding the mop in amazement on how self-conscious this creature was turning out to be.

Snapping out of her trance the nurse moved to help the spirit clean up as Sasuke started to doze off again, shifting in his chair while the other two were distracted by the mess being dealt with. The shroud of sleep swept over him as he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, unaware of Naruto calling out to him, poking and shaking him in the hopes of waking him up again. "Sasuke? Sasuke c'mon I want to talk to you." He heard the blonde say in a whiney voice as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. "Hmm? What is it?" he could only say sleepily as he tried to force himself awake.

"Why don't you stay at my place until you're better? Or would you rather wake up ever four hours to a baby crying?" or at least that's what he thought he heard. His mind was still foggy but instead of answering like he somehow knew he should have, Sasuke just nodded off anyway, drowning the calls of his name. Naruto just sighed knowing he wasn't going to get an answer as soon as he thought, turned over and fell asleep himself.

--**_In Tsunade's Office_**—

More files, reports and other papers crowded the desk space as the woman sighed in despair at how the towers had grown to new heights in the past few hours. _Reports of damage mysteriously repaired, strangers spotted helping people all over the village, and people turning in photos they say they don't remember taking…. Ugh this just isn't my day… wait photos?_ Puzzled at her own thoughts she sat up and fumbled through the piles before finally finding what she'd been seeking. A photographer said that he'd somehow taken a picture of a strange man while looking for some good shots of nature when he knew at that day and time that no one had been within range to hinder this man's self proclaimed mission on collecting nature photos. He did report that Naruto had passed by on some walk but other than that he'd seen no one around who could possibly have just somehow gotten in the way. Looking at the evidence the man had turned in, she too was shocked at what she saw. A man in a dog mask much like the ones she'd seen hours before, stood plain as day holding an old folded up newspaper, a pencil behind his ear as he casually held a steaming foam cup of something in his left hand, calm grey eyes focused on some article in front of him. Only there was something about him that didn't fit at all and she nearly fainted when she saw it. He was transparent from the waist down; his legs completely invisible regardless of the cameras flash exposing him to the world's naked eye.

She frantically searched the pile as she produced a picture of a man's birthday in his favorite bar getting ready to blow out the candles when in the back at the counter itself: a dragon masked man was raising an arm attempting to order a drink and proved frustrated when the barman and the waitress ignored him, his legs and visible arm somehow fading into nothing due to the camera's light inability to bring such things to view as the Hokage moved on to a different one. Two in hawk masks sitting in an empty part of the stands at a soccer game, one on his feet and obviously cheering one of the teams to victory while the other just sat rubbing his chin in thought, considering who just might be the victor and the other the subjugated. She knew this man anywhere. _He's the one from the hospital room! But who's the other one? Is that his cousin or something?_ Looking closer at these men, she found reason to doubt distant relations. _Is that… his brother? What the hell is going on here?_ Tsunade could only hold her head as a migraine came to disturb her thoughts further. More photos spread themselves across the desktop, showing masked strangers taken by surprise or trying to move fast enough to remain out of sight, others just oblivious to being caught on camera sometimes finding out at the last minute as it flashed them into forever.

But one photo really got her attention, making her do a double take, before picking it up and holding it to the light. A little girl in a cat mask, a taller boy in a lizard's and the dog masked man standing at a corner reading the newspaper again only this time on a different page, looking up slightly to see the camera flash. The little girl was waving happily as the boy looked on in surprise at the thing pointed in their direction. Like they'd never seen the thing before. But there was another person, standing a little behind the dog-masked man, hidden a bit from view but still able to be seen. Icy blue eyes, dark brown hair falling as though wet, a cut above on of her eyes bleeding to paint her face a ghastly red as she stood calmly in a dark green uniform of some kind, a navy blue scarf wrapped securely around her neck. Only difference about this girl was: the scarf wasn't as faded as she was, more solid, like it actually existed… and she didn't. But she was also holding something in her visible hand. Right hand raised, gloved, just as faded and hard to see, she held something in it like she was either getting ready to put it on, or she was taking it off. It was a mask; white and completely spotless in comparison to all the others she'd seen so far. And it was of a bear.

The morning light shed its rays on an unbroken layer of snow, smooth and sparkling in the blocked sunlight as it attempted to awaken the villagers to a new day. Naruto sat up and stretched, feeling really stiff with a bad taste in his mouth. Sasuke was still slumped in the chair, limp and snoring away, Candra on the floor smelling like flowery soap and Kyuubi leaning against the wall wide awake. **_Feeling better brat?_**

"If by better you mean worse then yeah I'm good. How long have you been up pray tell?"

_**Oh a few minutes or so. Waiting for your lazy ass. We need to go home. I don't think that nurse wants to come back in here with us here to freak her out again. You ready to go or not?**_

"What about these two? We can't just leave 'em here? Sasuke would get pissed and I'm thinkin' Candra would have a fit."

_**Then carry Mr. Hard Ass; I'll get Ms. Hungry and we'll go. Okay?**_

"Sounds good. Let me get dressed first. Now where are my clothes?"

_**Not sure what they did with 'em so I went and got you a different set. Happy? Now hurry up. I wanna sleep some place where I'm not stared at all the time. All right?**_

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde grumbled as he got up to use the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so he could change in privacy. Candra jolted at the door's click, bringing her head up to stare at the spirit man. **_Wha? What happened? What I miss?_**

_**Just Naruto finally waking up before you did. He's changing. Mind getting yours up anytime soon?**_

**_Doubt it._** She sighed as she stretched, oblivious to Kyuubi watching her every move. **_He's out like a light. Even if I did do something there's no way of getting him awake without beating him awake. I'd leave him really._**

A few minutes later Naruto emerged in his normal day clothes wondering why he couldn't find his scarf, her scarf, Sasuke long since in his and two spirits waiting for him to get a move on. **_Meet you there._** Kyuubi said casually as he grabbed the wolf around the belly and much to her protests, opened and leaped out the window and out of sight. _Great. So nice of you Kyuubi. Yeah leave me alone with my boyfriend to cart home like a log. Oh so nice of you._ He thought as he tried to lift the Uchiha onto his back, using a blanket as a failsafe against accidents as he gripped his legs to lift him out of the chair. But the Uchiha shifted and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and rubbed his cheek against the man's back, making him freeze and blush to be saved by the same nurse from the night before. "Oh uh, we'll be checking out now. Umm do you need me to sign anything?"

Blinking then smiling the nurse just shook her head. "No you go ahead. I'll have one of the doctor's sign your release form. Somehow…"

"Oh no let me." Naruto said as he freed a hand to take the pen from her and sign the papers. "Thanks and bye." He called as he went through the same window that was luckily only a few feet from the ground. Landing in the soft snow, Naruto jogged through the streets to come to a calm walk as he headed home, hoping that today would go a lot smoother than yesterday. Way smoother. He thought as he kicked the door, calling for Kyuubi to let him in. **_Its' about time you got here. What kept you?_**

"Had to sign the release papers you doofus now make way. I have to put this lazy ass on the couch before anything else happens today." He could only grumble as he shoved his way past the spirit man who just smirked as he shut the door to head down the hall without another word. Expecting an easy task of ridding his back of its passenger, he got something else instead. In place of just setting him down blanket and all, it seemed that fate really did have other plans today. So other than just removing the limbs to lay the man down, Sasuke pulled him down with him to land not only next to him, but also on top of him. "Good morning." Naruto said nervously as his face was turning a dark shade of red while the brunette opened a sleepy eye to smirk at him, pulling him closer in a fairly sly manner. "Hello to you too. Mind if you stick around a while?"

"Umm actually I was going to get some food while you got some real sleep but it seems you need to let go of me first. And aren't you moving a bit fast at this point? I mean we haven't exactly dated yet."

"Didn't you say that last time?" the brunette countered as his smirk widened as he brought his head up to capture sweet lips, tongue swiping for entrance. Spine tingling from this feeling Naruto gasped, allowing it passage to explore as Sasuke tightened the hug as Naruto's hands came around to hold his head in place. It soon became passionate as the two fought, shifting and grasping, tongues dueling for dominance as Sasuke took the time to bite the blonde's neck, trying to stay awake long enough to leave his mark. But Naruto knew Sasuke was fading again in slumber land and was fighting hard. Slyly he brought Sasuke's mouth back to his and gently held it there as he waited for the man's hold to loosen, literally kissing the man to sleep. "No fair." He whispered as Naruto pulled back. "You cheated so that's what you get. Go to sleep now. Your chance will come later." The fox boy said slyly as he covered the Uchiha and went to get some food in his stomach.

Hours passed as Naruto sat in a different part of the room, reading some scroll or other as Sasuke snoozed away on the couch, having turned over to face him with a peaceful look on his face. Kyuubi had passed through once or twice, looking bored but otherwise uncaring of what anybody was doing, Candra wandering around every now and again before going back down the hall to nap. The day passed by without much event, his casual rising to tend to the cooking dinner in the kitchen or watching over the Uchiha sleeping on his couch. No visitors, no phone calls, and no sudden attacks of any kind today. Smooth sailing all the way. Down in the streets people went along their business, strolling in the snow, breath rising as mist into the air where it vanished as everything went along as usual. Only a pounding at his door, making him jump out of his reverie, interrupted the peaceful day as he turned away from the window, ignored Sasuke grumbling sleepy protests as the blonde rushed to open it before whoever it was knocked again.

He was unceremoniously greeted with Sakura slamming her fist into his forehead, causing all to freeze as the girl's eyes widened in shock as the blonde stood in pain. The pink haired woman slowly pulled her hand back as Naruto brought his hands up to hold his nose. "Ow. What the hell was that for Sakura?"

"Not my fault you opened the door when you did! And what the hell are you whispering for?" she seethed as Naruto brought one of his over to cover her mouth. "Cause Sasuke is still sleeping and I don't want to wake him. Who knows how pissed he'll be if we wake him! Now what're you here for anyway?"

"Oh sorry I just came to check on you two idiots to see that you didn't do anything stupid to break apart." She said in a matter-of-factually tone as she held her head high in indignation. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at her. "I know I can be a real dumb ass sometimes but I'm not _that_ stupid Sakura. Now what's with the crowd and what are you really here for?"

She flinched and laughed nervously as everyone else there seemed to tense from his tone of voice. "Come now Naruto! No need to get mad at her." Ino scolded, her anger rising as she moved to defend her friend. "We just wanted to make sure you two were okay all right?"

"By gathering like peeping toms around my door and windows? Could you guys get any more obvious? Come on give it two weeks before you try and see if we're ready to kill each other yet which I highly doubt will happen now if you'll excuse me I've a stove to see to before I burn my own damn house down. Thank you and good day." Before any could say a thing the door was already shut and the blonde long since heading to a different part of the house as he turned the stove off. Getting plates and silverware from their proper places he carried one into the living room and proceeded to poke Sasuke in the face. "Sasuke? Sasuke wake up you need to eat."

All was dark, warm and loud. Something pounded loudly in the distance, making him shift and say something even he didn't understand. It died down allowing his mind to give in to the oblivion again as muffled voices sounded off in the void, fading to nothing more than soft noise later followed by a stabbing pain in his face, coming back every few seconds to reinstate the feel of something poking him, a familiar voice calling softly and teasingly enough to make his ear tickle. Forcing an eye open, vision blurry, Sasuke looked around for the source of the annoyance. Naruto smiled down at him as he held up the plate of food in his direction. "Time to eat Sasuke. You just can't sleep all day."

"Hmm. Who says I can't?" he grumbled, trying to regain the abyss of sleep but Naruto decided to take action instead by pulling the man upright and into the open air as lamplight attacked Sasuke's sleep filled eyes. Groaning he tried to slump down again but today Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily, pulling him by the scruff of his neck into a sitting position. He weakly protested but was cut short by a fairly spicy piece of food being inserted into his mouth, setting it aflame and his eyes wide. "I say you can't if you're gonna be on my couch all day. You awake now?"

"What the hell was that you just gave me?" the Uchiha demanded in a raspy voice, on edge of strangling the blonde but thought against it now that he was awake and aware of his surroundings. "Some spicy curry. Made it myself just for you sleepyhead. Now eat up before I shove it down your throat and it'd better stay in there or you're cleaning it up if it doesn't." Naruto said as Sasuke reluctantly took the plate from him, knowing there was no way getting out of this one. Naruto left his still blurred vision as he ate the food given to him, the flavor doing its job in waking him up and keeping him conscious long enough to chew and swallow without burning his mouth. Finishing the meal he moved his stiff legs, trying to lift them off and over the side of the couch only to find they were sluggish and heavy. So he took to setting the plate and utensils on the coffee table and lying back down on the couch still warm from twenty minutes earlier. Looking toward the kitchen he saw Naruto on the phone, his back turned and completely oblivious to his scrutiny. Staring longer proved enough to truly awakened the man's mind as his sharp eyes took in the sight before him: Naruto bare from the waist up and a towel draped around his shoulders as Sasuke drank in all the perfectly tanned skin, toned muscle, and thin, tall form and curve. _And that ass isn't too bad either._ He thought slyly as he struggled to move his limbs in hopes of reaching the blonde to get some payback. Smirk on his face and hands ready, he moved in for the kill.

Naruto on the other hand was still unaware of Sasuke coming over to take his revenge out on him for past actions. He'd taken a shower and had decided to call Itachi to make sure he knew where his brother was so that he wouldn't freak in finding an empty room and no brother. Just as he hung up Naruto felt something in the air make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as Sasuke pounced to hug him from behind, taking in his scent and moving his hands up and down the supple form in his grasp. Naruto couldn't help but shiver as hot breath tickled his neck and a velvety voice teased his ear as Sasuke used his chin to move the towel out of his way. "It's my turn now." He smirked as Naruto gasped, one of his hands moving south and dangerously close to Naruto's pant line. The blonde tried to remain calm but Sasuke seemed to have other plans as he proceeded to bite and kiss at his neck, pressing himself closer in response to the precious noises the blonde was now making. Not able to hold back Naruto turned in his grasp and attacked Sasuke's mouth with everything he had, hungrily kissing him as Sasuke now had to struggle to keep up with him as he held the man as close as possible. Somehow moving backwards Sasuke's hamstrings hit the arm of the couch, making the fall backward with Naruto on top and Sasuke now in a situation where he'd hoped to be at the wheel. Smiling slyly down at him Naruto's eyes sparkled roguishly as he pinned Sasuke's arms down onto the fabric. "Whose turn is it again?"

Sasuke gulped, knowing he was in for it now. Sky blue eyes and whiskered face leaned down to rub noses, onyx getting lost in blue as that face got closer for lips to meet and a tongue to swipe over his lips for entrance. Opening slightly the mouth allowed it to pass and explore as Naruto decided to grind against him, making him gasp and out of reflex involuntarily deepened the kiss, moaning into it as shocks shot up his spine. Mind once again fogged and all reason gone now Sasuke grinded back. Taken off guard Naruto gasped and found himself suddenly on his back on the couch as Sasuke's looming face came down to attack his neck again, sending his mind reeling. Kissing and licking, Sasuke's hands roamed memorizing everything they found, moving south once again as Naruto weakly protested against it, and growing weaker by the minute. The Uchiha felt empowered by the noises he made as he grinded against the blonde, sending shivers and shocks up and down both their spines. Naruto pulled him closer, moaning from the pleasure of the feeling as Sasuke chuckled, biting on his collarbone, hands practically worshipping tanned skin as his hands traveled to caress Naruto's six-pack. Naruto bucked under those hands while using his own to bring the brunette into a mind-blowing kiss, fingers running rapid through his hair and down the man's neck, discovering just how soft his pale skin really was.

Sasuke could swear he felt drunk as those strong hands found their way down the center of his back, traveling along the spine down toward he didn't expect the blonde to go as one landed on a fairly surprising spot. "Hey," he said softly, temporarily breaking the kiss, "who's cheating now?"

Naruto just pecked him teasingly and smiled. "You need to sleep now. And you know what I mean. Doctor's orders and you know it." Naruto said sternly as Sasuke slumped with a groan, frustrated that he'd come so close only to get hit by a runaway problem stopping him in his tracks. But instead of getting up and walking away like he somehow knew he would Naruto instead pulled the blanket off the floor and draped it over them both. "I'm not going anywhere. Not yet. But come tomorrow you're getting up whether we both like it or not because you can't be sleeping whenever you want."

"Had I known living with someone else would be so tiresome, I'd have gone to watch clouds with Shikamaru." He grumbled only to smirk and hug the blonde closer, cuddling and wriggling closer to Naruto as best as the couch would allow. "But I like this better." They stayed that way well into the next day.

--**_In Tsunade's Office_**—

She'd been up all night looking at the odd photos of regular scenes filled with weird people filling up the back and the rims, all of them varying between new faces or the same old ones at different places having been there at different times but one thing was the same. No matter where or when they were, what direction they were facing or positions they were in, one thing was still ever the same. Leg or arm, hand or foot, hell some even had heads missing, all faded out of existence by some mystic eraser totally denying the reality of anything being there or being attached to what was obviously there but still undeniably not. How something as simple as saying whether or not these masked people were where and when these photos suggested, witnesses and others present at all or some hours of the time could definitely swear that they had indeed seen no one in the suggested locations when the pictures were taken. Was this some sort of sick joke? Something to trip her up with out of the hopes of either making everyone think she was crazy and unfit to stay in office, or maybe just so unbelievable that a lying Hokage wasn't exactly what the village ordered. _The owners of these photos that they've never seen these people before, and claim that they weren't there when the picture was taken or any other time that a photo or other means of recording could've been in progress. If that's true then what the hell is this? Who and what are these people and why are they showing up here than anywhere else? Why are they here and what do they want? There's just… just so much that's missing!_ By now Tsunade was truly shaken, unable to understand or explain what was going on in her own village.

Thankfully her assistant Shizune, walking in with another pile of papers, interrupted her confused thoughts, making the Hokage look up in relief of something different but something about the other woman's face told her otherwise. "Hokage-sama this report just came in from the West wall."

"Oh on what Shizune? Is something the matter?"

"I think you should read for yourself." She said shortly as she handed the report over to the other woman, her troubled expression never leaving her face. Looking at the report itself, what she read made her go pale, astonished at what was written. Wiping a hand over her face to get rid of cold sweat she looked at her assistant. "Is there any solid evidence of this at all? Anything?"

Much to her despair Shizune produced another folder full of photos, deliberately pointed at a specific target in particular. All were filled with images that demonstrated the ferocity of their new opponents, their ruthlessness and uncaring ways toward the innocent along with others in the way of their goals. Though no one had heard a thing, these photos showed signs of struggle, all kinds of attacks unleashed in order to obtain victory over the other, boulders half the size of whales apparently tossed like pebbles, scorched trees, dirt and plants from unnatural fires; even parts of the area were muddy with large puddles of water with hints of blood and torn or burnt flesh, trees and plants looked as though to have moved with minds of their own as branches and roots extended to pierce flesh and bone, some still holding the decaying forms of the creatures from two days before. One shot from the scene made the proud woman want to faint: a broken mask, scorched and completely obliterated in the heat of battle, the mask of a cat.

Tsunade felt like crying. She knew this mask anywhere, it being the one the little girl was wearing in one of the mystery photos. Whether or not the girl was dead or not, she didn't know but something else was going on and by the gods, she was going to find out what, even if it meant tracking them down to the ends of the earth. But for now, she had to make a phone call.

--**_With Naruto & Sasuke_**—

The blonde knew very well that Sasuke was fast asleep long before even he knew he was, having dozed off while enjoying each other's warmth. He could only smile as the pale man held him close, taking in his scent and absolutely drowning in the feel of how safe and loved he felt. A contented sigh filled his ears, making him snicker to himself as he played with the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck. The man shifted, resettling only to be disturbed again by a heavenly voice laughing and playful fingers hovering over the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine and forcing his eyes open as he lifted his head to look the blonde sleepily in the eye. Naruto only laughed at the would be Uchiha glare he was getting from the other man only for it to be cut off by Sasuke's mouth covering his, moving to the side for more leverage as Naruto held him a bit closer, using his hands to rub Sasuke's back and shoulders, eventually using them to hold his head in place as the kiss got more intense and passionate. And like nearly every other time, the phone sounding off interrupted them, but only made Sasuke more determined to keep going. Naruto had to push against his chest to allow himself the ability to speak. "Sasuke I need to get that."

"Says who?" he only growled and tried to attack again but was held back by a strong hand and a stern face. "Says me. It could be important. You know how baa-chan gets now wait here." Sasuke tried not to look disappointed as he was flipped off the blonde onto the couch as Naruto walked into the kitchen to answer the still ringing phone begging to be answered. As the blonde chatted away Sasuke with his arms folded on his chest, couldn't help but feel that old sleepy feeling come flying back only now something told him there was something wrong about it, like this feeling shouldn't be coming even though he was wide awake and conscious of everything, fatigue shouldn't be kicking in this soon. Blinking confused and a bit disturbed, Sasuke tried to sit up but found no success. _Why is this happening? Is it that stuff that got pumped into me? If so then why is it coming back when I hurled it all up?_ His mind soon fogged again as he tried to comprehend this predicament further, feeling woozy and sick to the stomach again. _This… this shouldn't be happening! What's going on with me? I… I have to tell him that… that something's wrong… Naruto…._ Mind completely blown Sasuke fell to the floor with a loud bodily thud, to lay there lifeless on the floor oblivious to Naruto calling out in concern. His whole world went black as he struggled to breath.

--**_Naruto's POV_**—

After getting a disappointed boyfriend off of him, he headed toward the kitchen to answer the phone, instantly met by a shaken voice of the lady Hokage seeming to have a mental breakdown of some sort. "Naruto I want you and Sasuke to get to my office as soon as you can. I'll be calling the rest of our members when I've hung up now move!"

"Baa-chan? Is everything all right? You sound spooked. Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine you air headed twit! And don't call me that! Just move your asses down here now!" she said hoarsely, voice strained to stay calm and collected but seriously wasn't working too well. Gasping for air and clearing her mind she spoke as clearly as she could. "There's something I think you and your group should see and I think you can possibly explain to me what the hell is going on in my village once you get your lazy ass down here NOW!" she practically roared into the receiver, making the blonde pull it away from his ear to prevent going deaf by Hokage. But he was soon distracted by a thud from the next room, making him look past the door and into the living room. Much to his surprise Sasuke was slumped on the floor. Much to his horror, he wasn't moving.

"Oh shit! Baa-chan! Send a medical team now! Something's wrong with Sasuke!" without waiting for an answer he hung up and ran over to the unmoving Uchiha. When he didn't respond to his voice, he checked for a pulse. He was relieved to know it was there, but erratic and his breathing was irregular. Suddenly he convulsed, face full of pain as his hands clawed, holding his belly in agony, eyes wide and unseeing, blinded by torturous pangs of anguish. Candra came tumbling into the room, obviously feeling some of the pain herself as she leaped through Naruto and into Sasuke, thus dulling it all and allowed the pale man to fall to the floor shivering uncontrollably. "Sasuke?" Naruto called softly, afraid he'd get not answer. A loud knocking at the door made the blonde jump, getting to his feet to rush to the door and swinging it open only to get run over by Lee carrying Sakura and a first aid kit. The world spun as the blonde lay on the floor, dizzy and hell-bent on making sure his boyfriend was okay.

A bowl cut and odd face loomed over him as Lee reached down to lift the blonde off the floor. "Sorry Naruto. But Hokage-sama called and told us to check on Sasuke before moving him to the hospital."

"Naruto can you tell me what happened?" Sakura said sternly from where she crouched over the brunette, Naruto's mind snapping back to the situation at hand. "I have no idea but I was on the phone talking to baa-chan and next thing I know he's on the floor convulsing! But Candra came and I think she's helping him with it, other than that I haven't really touched him at all. Haven't moved him or nothin'."

"Hmm I'm not what we're looking at here but the sooner we get him to the Hokage the better. Naruto can you help me get him on the couch?"

"Oh sure." He said nervously, a worried look on his face as he lifted Sasuke's shoulders while Sakura grabbed his ankles. They were about to lift him off the floor when Naruto noticed something that he should've noticed in the first place. "Lee run to my bathroom and get the bucket from under the sink. NOW!"

"Wha--?"

"GO!" Naruto yelled, Lee forced to run at his tone as he quickly told Sakura to let go of the man's ankles, Sasuke's face turning an odd green. Lee came running back with the requested mop bucket, Kyuubi following not far behind in confusion. Just as the bucket was placed in front of the Uchiha, his mouth opened and everything came splurging out.

"Oh that's just gross. He's not gonna be feeling too good later."

"Nope. He's gonna feel like shit again today. Anyone can bet on that." The two new voices brought the attentions of all present to stare at the twins sitting calmly on the back of the couch, sneakers on the cushions and staring back at them without a care in the world. Ozzy looked uninterested while Evan was just sickened by the sight before them, his own face a bit green as well. "Where the hell did you two come from?" Sakura nearly screamed, drowned out a bit by Sasuke hacking up his guts some more and moaning in relief. The two just tilted their heads, unperturbed by her words. Ironically Anko, along with Tsunade and a team of ANBU, came parading through the door in time for the two to turn and disappear like dust in the wind.

"Here comes the cavalry." Another voice drawled calmly, causing all to look at the armchair and see Chevy, masked and ready to go, peacefully sitting with his folded up newspaper. "Anybody know the answer to 34 across?" this day was just full of twists, and to think in this town, that things couldn't get any weirder.

Hahaha man I'm good! No notes to deal with once again. This really is a good day now isn't it? And to top things off: Chevy and the gang are popping in and out, Sasuke is sick again and Tsunade is starting to think she's nuts! Ah the chaos that ensues once again! Though I'm sorry I'm putting Sasuke through all this hard stuff but he's the only one other than Naruto in the ninja with a spirit and pretty much has to be the scapegoat for a lot of the stuff that comes with being a Guardian. I'm also sad to say that this is just the beginning, of a whole new adventure! Yosh! But worry not! Sasuke is going to get better; I pulled some lemony lime goodness with some Sasuke Naruto action and explanations are on the way. Next time in:

Chapter 3: The Dog Speaks: Chatting With Chevy

Naruto's confused, Tsunade's in doubt, Sasuke needs a barf bag or two and the lazy dog just woke up to bark at the neighbor's cat. Or undead cat in this story anyway… whatever it's a fucking cat. Who gives a damn if it's still alive or not? Will what Chevy says fill in the holes and help the people of Konoha connect the dots on how to treat a certain blonde? Or will things go from confusing to bad and _then_ to worse upon the hour such news is received? Send in your reviews (no flames please) and find out in the next update of _Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune_ with:

_**Chapter 3: The Dog Speaks: Chatting With Chevy**_


	3. Chapter 3:The Dog Speaks

Rollin' on once again as events unfold to reveal some nasty stuff getting ready to unleash hell from the shadows. And what's this? Chevy has finally got off his lazy ass to take some credit for the happenings! Or has he? With this guy, you never know what'll happen next! Or do we? Silent I become for ramble I do, story I withhold! GAAH! Things have been hectic lately and it's driving me up the wall! Classes to choose, a schedule to make, papers to get in order, ugh its all so crazy! I've no idea how the other freshmen college kids do it. But trust me it's not easy and to top things off I've got extra chores since my Mom is still recovering from surgery, making it all even harder to get a chapter down and to you the readers as fast as I'd hoped. Either that or I'm a lazy ass loser and I'm in denial. Loser Ville here I am. I have no claim whatsoever to Naruto or any characters and content.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 3: The Dog Speaks: Chatting With Chevy

"64 down? 15 across? No one?" no one knew how to answer the smug man sitting in Naruto's living room filled with confused people. Nodding a bit he just looked back down at the paper and tapped the pencil against his mask in thought as Sasuke held his stomach and another wave of stomach content spilling into the bucket in front of him, making the man look up and say. "Oh don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Not somethin' I've seen all that seldom. It's just his new genetic makeup making sure that all that unwanted sedative comes out and fast. Why it comes out that way I don't know but I'm sure that's better than pissin' it out. Be makin' a river if you think about it."

"Are you sure? Who are you and why are you here?" Tsunade demanded as she wave the ANBU and Anko away. The ANBU team went back outside but Anko wasn't that deterred, also wishing to know what was going on. "Oh me? I'm just another soldier is all. Nothing more, nothing less really. However, I've been obligated by my superiors to clear some things up for you since your mind is so abuzz with questions and inquiries that they just want to let it all out!" he said coolly as he started to write a word into the boxes, looking bored. "Or some of it to a point where you will be comfortable with the knowledge of my peoples ways of popping in and out now and again I should think. Don't you?"

"I guess that makes sense but--?"

"What the hell is happening to Sasuke?" Naruto growled in frustration that he was being ignored as the Uchiha continued to sweat and fill the bucket with an odd colored brownish liquid. But it wasn't Chevy who answered him. "Oh just another not-so-charming cleansing cycle that comes with official Guardianship."

"And if that wasn't bad enough, just wait until you see the list of classes he might have to take." A pair of voices cackled away as the twins, now behind the couch and unmasked, burst into laughter. "Shall I?"

"Oh no let Dog man do the honors. He was here first you know."

"That seems fair. Dog dude?"

"Hehe very funny guys. Just hang tight and don't do anything idiotic okay?"

"Us? Idiotic? Never! How could you possibly suggest such a thing? The nerve of him huh brother?"

Ozzy nodded, face a mask of steel marred only by a knowing smile. "Indeed. And to think we work with this guy everyday." He scoffed while Chevy just shook his head. "Just ignore them. They can be annoying sometimes but they're quite reliable. Especially when push comes to shove. But they seem to have a tendency to get a bit… curious now and again."

"Curious? Curious how?"

"Like 'turn over every rock no matter what' kind of curious, even if it's on a subject they hardly know anything about. Ozzy, the elder, is takes pride in weapons and strategy expertise while Evan the younger is more along the lines of traps and devices, navigation and translation. Ozzy is most knowledgeable in politics and traditions of many societies and is a good negotiator but Evan usually surpasses him in even that. In other words, they love a good challenge."

"When I am filled/ I can point the way/ When I am empty/ Nothing moves me/ I have two skins/ One without and one within." Evan said serenely, almost like his mind was elsewhere but his face said otherwise, smiling impishly at them as Anko and Tsunade stared at him like he was crazy, Ozzy raising an eyebrow. "It's a riddle. He has a habit of telling them at random. Either answer or ignore. There're your best options."

Even Sasuke, despite his condition, stared at the two, as Evan suddenly seemed to notice where they were and commented, wandering down the hall, looking this way and that making Ozzy follow, calling out with worry in his voice. Evan made a noise of fascination, his brother loudly protesting, soon ending with a crash and a yell of childish surprise. "Damn this place is messier than your room Dog man!"

"Who are you to talk?" Chevy yelled their way as they just laughed at him as he shook his head some more grumbling about how stupid the twins were. "But that's beside the point, what Sasuke is going through is like a snake shedding its skin only on a more interior than an exterior level. He'll be hackin' this shit up until it's all gone. Hours, if he's lucky. Days or weeks if he isn't."

"You mean that stuff that thing put into him a few days ago? Shouldn't if have just worn off or something?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto helped the Uchiha sit up as Lee replaced the bucket with a new one he'd found. But Chevy just waved it away. "Maybe but that could've happened were he still 'human' in the genetic sense. He's still the human being he was, just with some new twists to his already complicated DNA ladder. Old, damaged or dead cells, foul blood or alien chemicals that cause damage rather than good, it doesn't matter. Hell even something sour your friend forgot to tell you they didn't cook right will come a runnin' back up and out like no tomorrow! Luckily the later sessions will only last a few minutes but because there's so much in his systems that's just been sittin' there he'll be going on for… oh I'd say another four and a half hours before all this gunk is up and outta there!"

"Is there a way that you could possibly make this less difficult for him? I mean look at him! He's exhausted!" Sakura complained as Sasuke leaned over again to let it out for the umpteenth time that hour. And what she said was true. The Uchiha wasn't looking too good at the moment and if there was a solution to this, the man needed to tell them now. He simply rubbed his chin and shook his head again. "No that's what Candra's supposed to do. Smooth it out and help it along until it's over. And when its over they both should get some real shuteye before anything else happens this week. Like I need more things to worry about already."

"Do you now? Can you explain these?" Tsunade asked sternly, flopping a manila folder on the coffee table, some of its contents spilling onto the wooden surface. Curious Chevy leaned forward and opened it with a finger, tilting his head to look at the insides, eyes screwed with confusion. He flipped through the photos before looking up at her. "I see nothing wrong with these photos Hokage-sama. Are you sure that you have the right ones?"

"I'm positive. Take a look at the backgrounds and tell me what you see." She said firmly, not backing down before this masked stranger that held an aura of authority and calm that was almost unnerving. Peering closer the epiphany seemed to slap him as he mentally slapped himself for this newfound problem. Instead of freaking like he felt like doing he just shrugged it off and said. "Who knew I would look so weird without legs? Do I really look like that when cut in half? Maybe you should have somebody retake this sometime. I don't think I finished that coffee either. Hmm."

By now the woman was fuming that he was so calm and collected by this as the rest of the rooms occupants took a look at the collection of photos, Sakura trying not to giggle from Evan cheering the kids on, Naruto pondering if Gayle ever gained service from that bar he was in and Lee stared fascinated at Nunzio in all his one-armed glory try to keep a group of kids from getting into a nasty puddle only to find one just went through him anyway as he scrambled to keep the kid from getting hurt or dirty. Anko herself was finding amusement in a robin masked girl, mask lifted to act as a hat, blushing deeply at being caught on camera at such close range as she sat on a branch next to a nut wielding squirrel. Another was off a bunch of them running around like little kids, careless, carefree and laughing in puddles of slush, some throwing makeshift snowballs at each other as they ignored the photographer behind them.

Only the photos they hadn't seen were of the battle scene and the ghost girl in with the stranger sitting not inches away and two kids, one that may or may not be deceased or in dire need of assistance. "If you're so confident then take a look at these taken yesterday evening." Tsunade said as she tried to keep her anger in check as the man took the second folder from her and started to flip through it before looking back at her with a grim look in his eye. "This is only a small example of how nasty Guardian and Raven fights can get, and trust me, they've made us do worse damage than this. I believe that by now you are not only angered but also concerned for your village and its occupants. This I understand perfectly--."

"How can you understand the magnitude of which you've exposed my village, my country, my _world_ to these… these things that are so destructive and--." She never got to finish as Chevy then proceeded to let his anger shine through. "**_Woman!_**"

This silenced her, making her fall back onto the couch as his eyes glowed white, voice booming to echo like thunder in the room. Not waiting for a response as all stood or sat in shock. "**_I've seen what these things can do and I understand perfectly what they are capable of. They are traitors, backstabbers, criminals, the mentally disturbed as well as the mentally misguided. They are brothers and sisters in arms forced out of controlling themselves so the new mind can have its fun, using their stolen faces to destroy everything they can just because they can and they will do as they please. And trust me this they will do no matter how hard you try to fight them, they will succeed._**" The glow faded and he sat back in the chair lazily as his storm grey eyes blinked and stared at the shocked crowd before him. "Which is why your people have spotted us like they have. Out of surveillance and safety measures only. Should activity decrease to past 0.2, then and only then will we leave until Naruto here uses the Whistle of Calling to bring us back in hopes of gaining our services. I can assure you that is all we will do here for the time being. Questions?"

"Wait just a minute!" Anko yelled, standing and raising a fist at him as he just stared at the woman as she seethed at him in heated anger. "How can we know that you won't turn on us soon as we least expect it? Or are you just waiting for the perfect moment to kill us all?"

"Anko-san I deeply implore that you take your seat. Your suspicions are true through and through, but you can very much doubt that we will do such a thing unless _provoked_ into **defensive** action."

Shocked she could only stammer as she stood gaping at him. "How did--? How did you know my name? I don't--."

"Because you never introduced yourself? True but we have other means of learning such trivial things like names. We have information previous to known past encounters such as these where your name and that of your leader have been exchanged many times, along with that of a quite nasty character I'm sure you're very familiar with since he did reside here before running off to do whatever he had planned."

"Who do you mean? What past encounters?" Tsunade demanded, truly confused now. Silence had taken over the room since Sasuke had temporarily stopped throwing up to listen to the goings on. Chevy sighed and crossed his legs, leaning back into the chair as he spoke again. "Such encounters were the of well-kept secret sort, few or none actually aware of my peoples world and the gate bridging the two together and possibly thousands more beyond them. Only three previous to that of Naruto's and Sasuke's passing between worlds have been known to come and explore our outpost of a city which a lot of the time is behind enemy lines. These three have been known for great potential despite… some interesting… quirks…" he paused, uncomfortable now but kept going. "The first was a good meeting, he was kind and humorous and had a great mind and sense of compassion. Needless to say he's made a reputation for himself among my people as a true warrior and associate. The second wasn't so charming. True he had the same potential but his habits weren't exactly welcomed to where a lot of his things were reported to have been burned out of a sort of vengeance against said habits.

"Now the third is the one of extreme concern. Even now his name is somewhat taboo and hissed in great contempt. I'm sure both you ladies knew this man personally in the past before his reported disappearance from this village." He paused again, this time watching the two women as they sat in thought, trying to piece what this man was saying together with their own memories and encounters. "Do you mean Orochimaru?" Anko whispered, obviously not wanting it to be true. He didn't spare her the pain.

"All knew he was of foul spirit and mind the moment we saw him, and knew he'd turn to the enemy for support and guidance. I will be truthful in saying we tried to banish him back to this world out of consideration of his path. Obviously we weren't successful only in giving him a one-way ticket to the underworld but we doubt that even that was accomplished even with Kakashi-san's assistance in doing so. But I can assure you he will be dealt with accordingly should this belief prove to be fact and not wishful thinking." He stood and stretched, popping joints and straining muscles. "I can assure you that we're doing all that is permitted of us to set things straight. Any more questions before I take my leave?"

"Who were the first two to visit your world that proved to be better than Orochimaru? And why burn the second's things?" Chevy twitched, one of his eyes threatening to pop out of the socket. "He was… respected but despised for said habits that nearly had him on his ass in the street but promised to show restraint should he be allowed to remain under our roofs. I think his name was J-something. It started with a J, the rest kinda slips out of the mind after a while. That and he was big on frogs for some damn reason. Oh yeah! And he wrote some damn book series… now what the hell was the title? Icha Icha something or other."

"You mean Ero-sennin?" Naruto practically screamed in disbelief, making everyone jump whilst Chevy just blinked, pretending to be clueless as he stared at the angered blonde, confused and now angry Hokage, a pissed psycho woman with an attitude, and three other confused people just looking on as Sasuke broke the silence with another hurling session but sounded less serious than before. "Yeah I guess you can call him that if you want. It goes without saying that Ms. Loni was most disgusted by his habits and threatened to bash his head in. Personally I think she should have. But that's just me. But I'm sure everyone would be more interested in the first whom is highly respected and regarded as a true friend. He, in short, was Naruto's father and--."

"You mean--?" Tsunade said suddenly, cutting him off but he overruled her. "—By his request should any of his kin come unto us seeking our assistance, it's our responsibility and duty to respond accordingly out of his or her request. This we do by an airtight contract devised, agreed upon and signed by said person as a sign of friendship and thus pledging agreement to alliance with. It soon later came to our attention that this man had indeed died in due course of battle against the Fire Fox Kyuubi whom at the time was not in actual control of his actions resulting in Naruto's upbringing which to us is found to be a great insult despite all in the village, up 'til now, had no idea that this contract existed. Though the contract is still in effect and we are obliged to assist him and a select number of persons, I highly doubt any of my kin will be up to assisting your villagers any further than they already have. That is all I'll say at this time, now if you'll excuse me, the boys and I have some creatures to send six feet under." One of the windows snapped open by a powerful wind, the dog masked man disappearing in a flurry of snow and cold air, the twins somehow following him in the vanishing act. This left the six people still in the place in a state of shock and confusion. Tsunade and Anko took their leave, followed soon by Sakura and Lee, knowing that Naruto could care for Sasuke from there as the man continued to feel the aftermath of change.

--**_2½ Hours Later_**—

Naruto had to clean the first bucket out to keep up with all the nasty sludge still emptying itself of the Uchiha, who was growing truly tired of it seeing as to how it looked as though no end was in sight. But so far it'd started to die down, slowing to a painful crawl while Naruto helplessly watched on, gently rubbing the man's back in the hopes of making it easier for him. It wasn't until another hour passed that one last wave shook his thin frame, shuddering then letting it all out to then finally fall over gasping for air as Naruto helped him back onto the couch, wiping away sweat and other things with a wet cloth after covering him with the blanket on hand. Candra lifted herself out of Sasuke to flop on the floor, looking dizzy, tired and sickly as Sasuke finally fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in hours. The blonde carried the spirit wolf down the hall to a waiting Kyuubi who only nodded and helped get her settled, staying in the room as Naruto went back to clean up the mess still stinking up his living room.

A bit mopping and some air fresheners later, Naruto collapsed against the side of the couch, ignoring Sasuke opening a lazy eye to see him slump on the floor, sighing in relief that it was finally all over. A thin arm and a gentle hand curled around his neck as Sasuke moved to 'hug' him, chin resting on his collarbone. Sniffing the air a bit, Naruto coughed and weakly protested. "Your breath stinks. Brush your teeth first."

"Hmm." Was all he got in response. And was going to be dating this guy? _Great, just great, I chose the lazy bastard for a boyfriend. Good going Uzumaki._ He thought to himself, as a light snore filled his ear, telling him the man was asleep again. Seeing no point in remaining awake that and caught by a strong arm, he too fell victim to slumber once again.

Little did any know of one of the photos, having escaped from that manila folder when Tsunade left, floating like a feather in the air to slip slyly under the couch where it lay in wait as Naruto finally slumped in exhaustion before slipping into sleep. _It's about time._ This little paper thought. Not that it could think that is. Or could it? Nevertheless, it by some invisible force floated out of its hiding place, rising into that air above their heads, searching for something. Sitting on the coffee table was the target: the black leather-bound photo album. Drifting down, it landed perfectly on the aged surface, a mighty glow emitting from it as it disappeared, leaving the living photo behind. _Now where's the last one? Ah there it is…._ Hovering back into the air the photo landed without a sound on top of the blanket right where Sasuke's pocket was, another light shining as the object was lifted through the fabrics to vanish like the album had.

Floating in the air again, the paper soared like a string less kite toward the window, slipping through the crack and into the cold air. A sudden wind shot it skyward, moving like a deadly projectile toward the clouds. All masked faces and catlike eyes watched as the paper change to something similar to a shooting star, heading straight toward the forests where it vanished as they rushed to follow, driving themselves and all enemies into the trees and beyond. The Guardian forces and their opponents had officially withdrawn from Konoha, and the ninja world in itself. The night streets couldn't be emptier.

--**_The Next Morning_**—

Dull light shined through the blinds, hitting Naruto's eye, making it slide open as he stretched and groaned from a stiff back and limbs along with a numb ass from sleeping against the couch like he had. _Now I know how he felt waiting on me to get up. Maybe now's a good time to get some food in my stomach for once._ Lifting himself off the floor and freeing himself of the arm, he headed toward the kitchen in search of something to eat. _Ramen sounds good._ He thought as he rummaged around the place before finding his prize: miso ramen and a good pair of chopsticks. Heating up the water and waiting for it to whistle, Naruto thought over the past days' events. _Chevy kept popping in and out, Sasuke tried to get down my pants and then he got sick and I'm sure once he's better and cleaned out that mouth of his, he's so going to jump me again. But right now I probably need to get some food down that throat of his._ With a sigh Naruto poured the water into the ramen cup, stirring it with the sticks as his mind wandered once again, slurping on the noodles whilst staring at the ceiling. Finishing his ramen and cleaning after himself, Naruto decided then to put some food on for the Uchiha, hoping he'd wake up feeling better soon.

Vision a bit blurred, enhanced nose picking up the smell of food, ears getting the sound of bacon on a skillet as Sasuke stirred. His arm oddly cold, head hanging dizzily above the floor, Sasuke stared sleepily at the wooden surface as he tried to get his head in gear for the new day. And anybody who's anybody should know that this Uchiha really wasn't a morning person. Trying to lift himself back onto the couch, he immediately found his body didn't feel like responding just yet, though his arm did twitch a bit from trying to get it to grip the edge and push himself into a more comfortable position. A few minutes passed until he finally lay on his side, staring at the other side of the room feeling sleepy all over again. He blinked once only to have them widen in shock. A figure standing near the window, eyes glowing as a familiar mask glimmered in the dim light. _No it can't be._ He thought as he rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was different now, the figure smaller, slimmer, eyes still emitting an eerie light as blood dripped to the floor from one of the fingertips, making him blink again. Who or whatever it was was gone, no odd figure and no dripping blood. But an angry voice caught his attention instead.

Naruto cursed himself harshly, setting the tray down on the counter as orange juice dripped like a river onto the kitchen floor as he bent down to wipe it up, angry for being so clumsy even in his own home. Cleaning the counter and filling the glass again, he finally made the journey to the living room where Sasuke was struggling to sit up, his arms still sluggish and lethargic to his commands. He seemed to go limp when Naruto's kind touch brought him out of his angry attempts to correct his position, avoiding eye contact for fear of looking weak. If he noticed Naruto said nothing, patiently putting the man into a sitting position, making sure he was comfortable before placing the food in front of him, preparing to feed him one bite at a time.

Sasuke survived the entire session without getting sick or throwing it all back up which was good since Naruto didn't really feel up to cleaning the room again. He got up to put the dishes away, coming back to find the man looking a bit paler, exhausted and miserable than before. Concerned Naruto sat back down next to him as he stared sadly at the ceiling, a miserable look on his face and a dreary look in his eye. "Something the matter? Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you through this. Hell even I didn't know about it and Candra probably didn't know either. Aw dammit!" frustrated he tried to turn away only to find he still couldn't move that well just yet. That and Naruto wasn't going to let him get away so easily. "Look at me." The brunette stubbornly refused, focusing his eyes on the ceiling. "Sasuke. Look at me." The voice was kind but stern, and no room to argue or ways to escape. Finally he looked at the blonde, trying to hide the pain like he usually did but found the mask wouldn't stick. Regret and pain seeped into his expression as he nearly drowned in those optics of sky blue. "We will ride this through, no matter how many times it tries to worm between us, we mustn't let it win. Even I didn't know this kind of thing was capable of happening and we both know it so get over it and get some rest. 'Cause tomorrow is when you get off this couch and get some exercise little Mr. Sleeps A Lot." Naruto said chuckling to himself as Sasuke's ever-familiar smirk returned to his face, nudging the blonde with a weak hand whilst Naruto just laughed harder at his attempts to silence him. The air was filled with fairly good vibes as the two sat, one smirking, and the other smiling before Naruto finally broke the silence. "Well you stay here and get a real nap while I go for supplies. That and I have to raid your place so you'll have something to wear other than what you've already got. If you need anything Candra and Kyu are down the hall so you yell for them while I'm gone okay."

"Hn."

"You haven't changed at all have you?"

"Wouldn't have me any other way." He smirked as Naruto rose to dress accordingly, shaking his head in amusement as he informed the spirits of his plans before finally heading out the door. He headed toward the markets; actually seeking some healthy foods for once in his oddball of a life knowing his new roommate wouldn't take to eating ramen every hour of the day.

--**_Later at Uchiha Estates_**—

"Where's Sasuke? Is he okay? Is he eating right? He's not dead is he?" Haruko asked edging toward hysterics as Naruto tried to calm the woman before she did something drastic, her husband also attempting the same thing whilst holding a confused but gurgling baby Makoto who was wondering why his mother was acting so strangely. "I can assure you Haruko-san that Sasuke is fine. Just please calm down. I just came to grab some of his stuff while I was out is all."

"Allow me to assist you Naruto-san, since you have taken the time to care for my brother like you have." Itachi beseeched as he handed the baby to Haruko, now calmed down enough to baby talk her way out of another crying fit. "Eh it's just another notch in the post for me. Took care of him plenty on missions." The blonde said as he lazily waved away the thanks, smiling kindly at the man's face. "Don't worry. He's in good hands. They may be clumsy but not when dealing with a guest, or a patient at that."

Itachi could only nod as he pulled a backpack from a closet as they headed through the dusty halls to Sasuke's room. Half an hour later the bag was on the blonde's back and he was waving his goodbyes as he passed down the long road leading to the mansion. Peacefully walking back, Naruto decided to take his time going back to his apartment as snow once again started to fall serenely to the ground below. An hour later, he passed through the door, hung his coat on the hook, put the groceries away and went to deliver the bag of stuff to the guest room but had second thoughts and just left it near the bathroom instead. Coming back into the living room, Naruto found the man fast asleep on the couch as he'd hoped. Seeing nothing else to do with his time the blonde settled into the armchair, reading a scroll before he once again dozed off. Outside all went as normal only no new pictures with strangers somehow appearing in the background or anywhere else, allowing life to pass by without second thought. But one thing did come to bother the villagers as the day turned to night, why weren't the birds singing? Why did their pets refuse to go outside to instead shiver in fear in the doorways of their own homes?

The same was noticed with the children. Instead of enjoying the winter wonderland, they were actually reluctant to leave their yards, staring fearfully down the streets as though prepared to run and hide from some upcoming horror. Even the hawk summon, thanks to the First Hokage, soared the skies with caution, the only sign of wildlife all day daring to venture past its personal borders. Day soon turned into night, the two still sleeping unaware of the changes happening outside and beyond the village walls. The thud of the scroll hitting the floor woke the blonde, snapping awake as it rolled across the floor, unraveling regardless of his intentions. Grumbling softly to himself he got up and put the scroll away in time to notice: the photo album was gone. Confused Naruto headed down the hall, coming into Candra playing with some cards she found, giggling happily as she gained another victory and Kyuubi reading some old magazine. Looking around the blonde practically overturned everything in the room, searching for the book as he racked his mind where it just might be. Finally the Fox had to speak up, aggravated by the interruption. **_What's with you brat? Lose somethin'?_**

"Just might have. Have you two seen Berna's photo album anywhere?"

_**The Ice Bear's? No I don't think so. Why? Did you lose it?**_

"Why do you think I'm looking for it? You sure you haven't seen it?"

**_I'm sure if we saw it we'd know but I haven't seen it all day. Wasn't it on the coffee table last?_** Candra inquired, human and curious. **_'Cause that's where I saw it the other day, but if it was moved then I don't know where it could be by now; maybe Sasuke's seen it. Why not ask him?_**

"Yeah I guess you're right. Later."

**_Okay!_** She said smiling, turning back to her game as Naruto left the room, heading back to the living room in the hopes of getting some answers. Leaning over the back of the couch he grabbed a shoulder and shook. He didn't respond at first but after a few more persistent shakes, Sasuke's eyes were open and glaring at the disturbance. "What?" he growled angrily. Naruto just rolled his eyes and feigned a pout. "Mornin' to you too teme. Well… evening's more like it but who cares? Have you seen Berna's photo album anywhere?"

"What? Did you lose it by staring at it too long?" Sasuke grumbled only to get swacked by a pissed blonde, a vein showing on his forehead. "Itai! What?"

"Its what you get you smart ass. Now do you know or not? I could've sworn it was on the coffee table these past few days."

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke sighed, still sounding tired as he stretched the kinks out of his limbs as he managed to sit up, exhausted but amazed he could move properly. With wobbly legs he rose from the couch and headed down the hall, Naruto watching with concern as the Uchiha headed to the bathroom. With a click the door shut, the lock set in place to avoid break-ins. He waited until Naruto's chakra faded to a different part of the house before opening the door again, looking around before looking down, his bag leaning against the wall ready and waiting. He blinked but didn't question this odd placement, reaching for it and bringing it in with him. Shutting and locking the door again Sasuke set the bag on the toilet to unzip the zipper, inspecting the contents as he did. _Let's see: toothbrush with toothpaste, boxers, socks and my extra shoes, cloths sets for an entire week, my kunai and shuriken hostler, what were they thinking? I was going camping? Dammit Itachi! No need to freak out so much!_ Putting the thoughts aside, he started to pull stuff out and turned on the water.

--**_One Hour Later_**—

Hot water steaming up the air, thoughts lost and time forgotten, Sasuke stood in the spurt of water as the showerhead continued to wash away soap and cares, both doors securely shut as he stood motionless in the shower stall, wondering how to get their relationship to work, when he couldn't even hold himself together. Absentmindedly he reached into the bag again to grab his shampoo, pouring it into his head and massaging it into his head. The water was relentless as that too was washed down the drain, rinsing it away as he made a grab for the conditioner. But as he did, he could swear once again his eyes were playing tricks on him. Cause standing in front of the mirror, wearing dark green and covered in blood, was Berna, unmasked and staring without shame as Sasuke turned red as he hung half in, half out of the shower stall, thankful that a towel was hanging from a handle preventing further exposure. But she didn't seem to care, completely focusing her icy blue eyes on his black ones. He blinked once and she soon became blurred, blinking again and wiping away water and soap, she was gone. He immediately shut the shower stall, back into the torrent of water as he gripped the bottle, staring at the wall. _That's twice now. How is that possible? It can't be… she's dead. Unless she… no she couldn't have. Did she?_

Shaking his head he continued to wash his hair, hoping that the thoughts of these strange occurrences, along with the suds, would just go down the drain. But if he was right and his suspicions turned out to be true, then things were going to get difficult, and soon. Rinsing it out and stepping into the open, Sasuke dried himself off whilst using his free hand to get some clothes. Dressing and repacking the bag, he opened the door, leaving the bag in the hall he headed to the kitchen, his stomach begging to be fed. _No sign of Naruto… I wonder where he went?_ He thought as he passed through the living room aka his sleeping area. But what he found in the kitchen, wasn't exactly what he was expecting: there plain as day, was Naruto trying to help Candra, with little success, to read the recipes in the cooking book he got from Iruka some time after their return from the other world having experienced some real cooking thanks to Ms. Loni. "What the hell are you two doing?"

**_Oh hi Sasuke! Have a good shower? You were in there for a pretty long time. All went well I hope?_** Candra asked as she turned to face him, glee filling her human face as her tail popped in to wag with enthusiasm. "You could say that, now what are you doing in here? Teaching dobe to cook?"

"Haha very funny Sasuke-teme. I'm trying to get her to read the recipes so I can get dinner ready and you to actually eat it without hacking it up later. Happy now?" the blonde scowled disapprovingly at the other man who only smirked back at him. Before he could say anything Kyuubi waltzed in to butt in lazily. **_A lot of low-level spirits are lucky to know their ABC's. You're not going to get anywhere if she doesn't know even that, or much else for that matter._**

"You're kidding! He is kidding right?" Naruto said in hope at Sasuke who only shot such hopes out of the sky. "No chance. You think I haven't tried already? Not even memory transfers work."

"Memory what?" he was really confused now as Candra seemed to snap into some textbook part of her brain. **_Memory transfers refer mainly to copying and inserting a select number or type of memory into that of another living person or spirit, or another organism in general. Such means are mainly used for reports, teaching techniques or in enemy cases, memory replacement to falsely accuse someone else of a deed that they personally are not responsible for committing. For low level spirits such as myself this means of teaching, in our case on how to read, may take several tries but otherwise may prove fruitless unless I'm giving a means of getting a better grasp on this form of communication._**

**_Pretty much if you try hard enough she's gonna get it sooner or later, other than that you're just wasting your time unless a different method can be established._** Kyuubi said coolly as Candra smiled happily to herself as Naruto just deflated in defeat, knowing there was no way in hell this spirit girl could possibly help him now. Sasuke could only stand by and try to keep a straight face as Kyuubi dragged the spirit girl out of the room grumbling on about being bored out of his mind. Sasuke only shook his head and looked at the books pages, turning only to search the cabinets for the needed ingredients or utensils. "What are you doing?" Naruto inquired as the man moved from one place to another. "Helping? Why? Can't I do my part?"

"Uh sure but--."

"Since Candra couldn't help I will. Besides we can't have you poisoning or burning the food dobe." He said smirking as Naruto punched him in the shoulder. "Tia thought I did pretty well! That and I made you breakfast and dinner and are you dead? No so shut the hell up about it." He growled as he started pulling out pans.

Half an hour and some assembly applying, dinner was finally ready, Candra sitting ready to taste test while Kyuubi just pulled his coat on saying 'I'll hunt for my food thanks' or something close to it. Needless to say the three survived the meal without keeling over with green faces thought Candra saw it as her part to feign choking and then laugh in their faces as they tossed napkins in her direction. Time rolled on again, dishes washed and put away, Sasuke washing and Candra rinsing since the Uchiha refused to let the blonde do anything. Candra left the two alone, heading down the hall to catch some more sleep she left, leaving the two to sit once again in the living room. Naruto had gone to reading the scroll again while Sasuke lay down on the couch, back turned and facing the back cushions. Silence filled the room along with the scroll crinkling now and again, flanked by low steady breathing. Feeling something had to be said, Sasuke spoke first. "I saw her today."

"Hmm? What? Saw who?" the blonde asked, looking up from the scroll while Sasuke didn't move. "I… I saw her. It was so clear but I couldn't tell for sure. I could be going crazy for Kami's sake."

Concerned now Naruto set the scroll aside and sat next to the couch. "Who Berna? But isn't she--?"

"Dead? I know but she looked so real… so solid. First she was standing by the window and today she was by the sink in the bathroom, staring at me like nothing was wrong at all." He said with frustration, turning over as he spoke to stare at the ceiling deep in thought.

"By the window? When? Yesterday? But you were sick! How could you've possibly have had--?"

"Don't think I don't know that dobe, don't think I haven't already thought it over a thousand times. But… she looked so real… like she was actually there, in her original form, full of anger and bleeding. But in the bathroom she just stared at me. What for I've no idea but she was just so real and…" he broke off, unsure of himself now, unsure of what to say or do anymore, covering his face with his hands. A large form brought him out of his thoughts, nudging its way onto the piece of furniture next to him, wrapping strong arms around his thin form to pull him close as his face turned a shade of pink, perfectly staining his skin. But Naruto didn't really notice or care as pale arms moved to do the same, his own hands moving in a comforting motion as a sign of reassurance. "You shouldn't beat yourself up so much. Don't go that way again. Losing you would like losing all meaning and you know it so stop trying to get too far ahead of the game, so far that everyone's just dots somewhere behind you. Just because she somehow popped out of nowhere doesn't mean that you're crashing from the inside out. You got me?"

Sasuke could only lie in the blonde's embrace, the kind words gently flowing into his ear like a cool wind as warm breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, his heart racing as the feel of _love_ came flooding back to him. The way his mother used to hug him when he was in pain or upset, the knowledge that his brother would support him no matter what happened even when their father ignored him. A feeling that had taken years to redevelop thanks to a loud-mouthed, golden haired blue-eyed doofus of a ninja who had all the fake anger to throw at him and all the patience to accept just who and what he was, no matter what happened in their lives. For now all he wanted to do was lie there with the first person to show true affection toward him in such a long time. Nuzzling further into the hug, Naruto received all the answers he was gonna get for the night. Little did they know this intimacy was going to be interrupted by a familiar explosion in the distance.

Kyuubi stood confused at the forest's edge, fox ears straining to hear just one noise from his future prey. Nothing. Complete silence filled the once lively forests, the sea of trees the spirit loved to get lost in, calming the mind and strengthening the senses, passing tree after tree searching for something to kill then eat without bothering to cook it no matter how nasty some people thought this method to be. But tonight was eerie, still and more silent than a church with the mice hiding in the walls. Sniffing the air the Fire Fox tried to find an explanation for this phenomenon, spirit eyes skimming the brush for anything that may clue him in on the cause of this unusual lack of activity. Something was definitely wrong with this picture because soon he saw it. A figure, a bit oddly bent at an unhealthy angle, moved with unnatural silence through the bushes and toward the Fire Fox, its clothes draped at odd lengths. The next thing he got was the smell: nasty and strong, old blood and rotting flesh filled the air as Kyuubi choked, blinking tears out of his eyes to see this figure now had friends, and lots of 'em. And to top things off, they were smiling like maniacs off of meds, and their eye alight like Christmas lights, shining brightly in the dark. Haunting laughter followed the mighty spirit man as he ran like a man ablaze, trying to escape something that would follow him anyway. 'Cause guess what kiddos? The cadaver critters were back in town, and ready for business.

By the end of the hour fires had broken out in random places, sending the village into a state of chaos and panic. Ninja and villagers tried to douse the fires and take on the decaying creatures only to see them rise from what were surely their graves and keep fighting, to keep laughing their disgusting laughs as teeth were bared, weapons drawn in the hopes of spilling blood. People were collecting what they could carry, packing quickly as they fled into the trees as more fire destroyed memories and the creatures, like the Gremlins, were having a ball. Kyuubi had managed to run to the Hokage tower in time to warn the village of the attack, allowing some people ability to react but not fast enough as they advanced far past the tower. Jutsus and summons were useless, Candra and Kyuubi not enough to fend off so many as they too were forced to retreat into the forests. Come close to early the next morning, it was official: Konoha had been conquered by something truly out of this world, and they couldn't do a thing about it. Naruto had some internal injuries while Sasuke was cut and bruised but not severely, wings sore from flying too high and too long, standing close to his brother and his new family, Naruto sitting nearby trying to breath right. From what Naruto was able to report to those willing to listen to the 'demon child', he'd already tried the Whistle of Calling several times and still received no response. Many were doubting they would come at all. Or ever for that matter. As their village was burned and pillaged, arguments broke out on what to do. One man really brought the argument to new heights. "I say we get the Sand and Mist to assist us! Maybe they can help retake our village!"

"But that could take days or weeks! For all we know they might take advantage of our vulnerability and take our village and us down with it! I say we fight back ourselves." Another man said, contradicting the first man's words. More angry suggestions flew as tempers rose and blood boiled. Finally the Fifth Hokage decided that she'd heard enough from the panic-stricken people by stepping forward. "QUIET ALL OF YOU!" her voice thundered, silencing them into staring at their leader hoping she had the answers. "Naruto?"

The blonde perked and stood at attention. "Yes?"

"You say that whistle of yours isn't working?"

He could only sigh in defeat as he answered, people gasping at what they heard. "No, I've tried at least eight times and I'm still not getting anything. It's like they can't hear me calling even though they said they could. I don't know what's going on anymore than you do."

"Hmm. Thank you Naruto. You can sit down now." He nodded as he sat back on the tree root he was resting on, Sasuke helping him stay upright as his head spun. More panicked chatter erupted, making Tsunade once again call for order, attention once again turning her way. "I know that we're confused and scared but we all have to hold together if we're going to get through this. Now from what some experienced ninja have reported some time last year, there is indeed a means of reaching our new 'allies' if you can call them that, by simply seeking the out ourselves in person and face to face. It's also come to my attention that they may have space to spare for all of us to fill during this time of crisis. Now I suggest--."

"That we go to those monsters? Are you out of your mind? They'll kill us as soon as they see us!" a man roared in frustration while Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Why do you have something else in mind?" he immediately fell silent, as all others looked away, ashamed of lacking good suggestions. "I thought so. Now if these experienced ninja could come forward?"

Scurrying and scrambling, the Rookie Nine, Team 10 and their teachers lined up, standing at attention before their Hokage, proudly standing for all to see. "As would be ambassadors for our world, this group has proven to have a good lasting impression upon our missing warrior friends and are perfectly capable of leading us to them. You Kakashi and your group will lead our village to this other world in the hopes of safety and assistance. Are you up to the task?"

"We are ready Hokage-sama. Tell us when." The man said lazily, eye smiling, hands in his pockets. Tsunade could only smile at the Jounin. "You can start now for starters."

The Jounin just grinned under his mask as he turned and b-lined his way through the crowd, followed by the rest of his team as the rest of the village made way for them. Heading confidently down the road, Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 (educational guess -- I hate me too.) lead the way to the one place they thought they'd never see in a long time: the Black Gate, deliverer of fates, doorway to worlds.

Gah! The chapter has to end here or I'll hurt myself trying to drag it out thus losing all needed suspense and drama to keep this story alive! What the hell kinda writer would I be without a little mystery in the mix? If not I'd have reason to be for shamed to reveal certain things too early and I can't stand it when people present spoilers! Though I bump into a lot of 'em, I tend to ignore them anyway for my personal sake but hey! I'm gonna learn about it sooner or later right? As much as I'd like to learn on my own, I guess some things just can't be helped in the world on fan hood. Oh well, life continues…. Man this chapter was shorter than I really wanted it to be so I hope to make the next one longer. I'm also hoping to get some real positive feedback for this story as well but only time will tell on that one.

Hmmm…. No notes again. Luck is really holding out for me today. Or at least so far… I just jinxed myself didn't I? Dammit all. But for now lets see what's going to happen next! So far it seems that not only are Sasuke and Naruto trying to bring it together, but also their village is also really stuck in the deep end of the pool! And if that wasn't bad enough, Guardian forces are refusing to respond to their cries for help! Or are they? Find out next time in the latest chapter of _Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune_!

Next time:

Chapter 4: Seeking the Spirit Race: New Problems

The Village Hidden in the Leaf is really in a bind and it seems that only one source of assistance can truly aid them. But why won't they answer to the horns of war? Let alone the whistle that begs to gain their attention? Are they just ignoring the calls coming their way, or are they too busy dealing with something far more dangerous? Only passing through the mysterious Black Gate once again and seeing the other side will truly tell the outcome? Well if I'm not a lazy ass bitch and you guys actually review you'll see in the upcoming and heart stopping chapter:

_**Chapter 4: Seeking the Spirit Race: New Problems!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Seeking The Spirit Race

Chaos has overtaken all that goes on as Raven warriors are reliving 'Gremlins' and 'Gremlins II' in tearing the Village Hidden in the Leaf of the Fire Country to pieces. I think they do it 'cause they're bored out of their skulls like I am most of the time when not surfin' the web. Who said the net wasn't a beautiful thing? I for one can't get enough of it and probably never will. But for now that's beside the point: welcome to another addition to Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune! Where it seems some things need to be set aside in order to gain the much-needed assistance of the Guardian warriors. But will they respond or just ignore their pleas? Well read and see! Sad to say I've no claim of any kind on Naruto or any content/characters. Everything else is mine. Deal with it.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 4: Seeking the Spirit Race: New Problems

People of all ages and sizes trudged through the night, assisted by those willing and able to support the ailing or the injured or downright traumatized by the reality that slapped them right in the faces: their home was being destroyed and ransacked by the insane and undead forces of spiritually superior, and now they had to go running like wounded dogs to a strange place filled with people just as capable of killing them as the creatures wrecking their homes were. This definitely wasn't a good thought to anybody, but things were too serious to question the unwanted arrangement to find the ones who probably didn't want to be found. Slight grumbles or whispers traveled up and down the river of people, whether they were of suspicions or words of comfort didn't seem to matter, even if some of them were about the 'demon child' leading the way. Hearing these things only made Sasuke's blood boil angrily while Naruto only waved it away, only making him infuriated by how he could just ignore these things pointed in his direction. If he wanted to say something, he kept it to himself, sending glares back at those closest that he knew were insulting his koi.

A little over an hour later, Kakashi stopped and signaled for the teams to spread out to scout the area. The response was all was clear and they could proceed. Nodding the Jounin lead the way again, heading off the road and into the trees onto the barely visible deer path to lead deeper into the sea of trees. Unsure but having no choice the rest of the village followed, stepping cautiously further forward into the unknown. Sasuke would sometimes fly overhead to get a better picture of the surrounding area, reporting back with his findings. _It looks like something stampeded through here. The place is trashed, like they were running away from something._

_Or maybe they were heading toward it. Thanks Sasuke. You can come down now._ Kakashi said as the Uchiha came for a landing, nearly crashing as he did. "Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura called as the pale man stumbled out of the brush, wings shaking free of branches. "No." he growled. "It's too dense out here and going back up again would be stupid. That and landing is close to impossible! I think I sprained something… damn it!"

Rushing to his aid Naruto and Sakura helped the man get free of the plant life, allowing his wings to fold before disappearing without a trace. Candra helped Naruto support the Uchiha as he limped back toward the group, the wolf spirit doing her part in healing the aching limb. "See anything Sasuke?" Iruka asked, hoping to gain more insight on the matter at hand. "Only some large path that looks pounded into the earth, like some giant herd of deer or other was in a rush to get somewhere and fast."

"Did you see where it was leading to? Some village or town?" Anko asked, stepping forward with Tsunade close behind. "Not a village, just further into the forest and I was only able to see some of it before it seemed to duck under some dense tree areas. Other than that I couldn't see shit! Itai! Candra careful!"

**_Sorry. I'm doing the best I can. Would help a lot if you kept it still though._** The wolf spirit complained, sending a disapproving stare up at him, her human hands wrapped firmly around his leg. She soon let go and straightened smiling in triumph at him as he tested the limb. **_All done! Feel better Mr. Grumpy?_**

"Haha very funny but thanks. I'm sure we can take things from here. Why don't you rest up? May need you again later."

**_Yay more fun!_** She said happily as she jumped at him, going through and into him as he just stood with a straight face. Deciding to ignore this strange occurrence, Tsunade spoke up. "How much further until we reach this gate of yours?"

"Not far Hokage-sama. Just a few more miles or so, maybe less if memory serves but otherwise it should be somewhere close by. Should we continue or should we allow everyone to rest for a while?"

"Hmm. Rest does seem like a good option but we may end up being sitting ducks instead. We can't chance it. Moving on and soon is our only option." And this was proven by screams coming from the back of the line, one of the creatures somehow having managed to catch up and have itself its own little freak fest. Just as it was about to attack a woman and her child, something else knocked it aside. It was a Guardian, bloody and amazingly still standing, and his eyes glowing and animalistic as he prepared for the thing to fight back. Predictably it did, angered by being denied its victims blood dripping from its fingers, charging with an inhuman screech claws drawn for the kill. The tiger masked man didn't give the creature a chance to fight back as he too attacked with his own claws ready to slice and dice. They met in the middle, two powerful strikes falling to meet, both bent on sending the other to oblivion. Their attacks hit their mark and they stayed still, frozen, the creature's angered screech cut short and the tiger man unmoving, moving only to twist his hand to make the thing shiver and fall to become a pile of dust, bone and old cloth. The man didn't move and all was eerily still as they waited for him to move. But he never did. Much to the horror of those closest, blood spurted and dripped from under the mask, creating a puddle in the dirt as he failed to move. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the man finally fell to the ground, limply collapsing onto the forest floor.

Gasps of horror and looks of shock filled the crowd as some moved forward to check on the man only to quickly back away since his prone form had started to glow, shining bright enough to temporarily blind all who watched. As quickly as it had come it was gone and so was the body, in its place was a patch of various types of tiger lilies, the man's mask resting amidst the stems. A pillar of misty color and fog soon rose from the flower patch, 'walking' forward and ahead, moving toward the Hokage and those gathered around her. Ninja moved to intercept but Iruka waved them away. "He can't do anything to us. He's not the threat and he never will be. Let him pass." They looked to the Hokage who nodded; with this they let the pillar pass them by without conflict. Stopping in front of her, it bowed and spoke in its oddly whispery voice. **_Hello. I am or was Masato_** (1). **_I trust you seek the gate between worlds?_**

"What do you mean 'was'? You're still here aren't you?" Ibiki, the chunin exam instructor said, demanding answers as the pillar 'turned' to face him. **_Technically no I'm not. I'm merely hanging around to act as a guide if that's what you require. It's all I can do before I meet my limits and pass from the living worlds to that of the deceased. There I will wait until it's time again to return to the land of the living once again but for now if you wish to reach my comrades in arms, you'll need to follow my lead. Understand?_**

"Yeah we understand Masato was it? What were you doing out here and where are the rest of your people?" Tsunade asked kindly as the spirit man 'turned' to face her again. **_That I cannot say. I'm not permitted to report to unofficials or others not acting as my commanding officer in any way. I'm sorry but you'll have to find that out on your own._**

"Are you hiding something or are you just clueless?" Ibiki growled, angered by this 'man's' words as he refused to believe that he couldn't tell them anything. But Masato knew otherwise. **_Sir, I'm not inclined to inform you of anything other than that of the gate's location which I'm sure you need yes?_**

"Um yes but--."

**_But nothing. I'm not liable to release any information other than that unto you and other persons of your fairly large party. Now are you going to follow my lead or not?_** Tsunade decided to jump in before her ninja operative got any more infuriated with this new guide. "Just ignore him please. You may lead us on Masato."

**_As you command Hokage-sama._** The pillar of mist moved forward, moving through tree, grass and bush, drifting over the ground like the ghost he seemed to be as he lead the further into the forest, breaking through some bushes and into what looked like a new road, only made by feet and not wheels. Bushes, grass and saplings stood bent over and crushed, trees scorched from past fires, bark cut and sliced from claws and teeth having missed their marks. At the end of this battle strewn devastation was an eerie light, casting small shadows on everything in range. **_Ah here it is._** Masato said in his whispery tone, sounding oddly happy with himself as eyes widened and jaws dropped. There it was: the Black Gate, floating inches from the ground, its vortex of blues, blacks and whites spinning lazily in the night. **_Well we're here. I hope that my brethren will be of more assistance to you than I have this past hour._** Passing through the crowd Masoto stopped in front of the woman and child he'd saved some time before. **_What's your name little one?_**

The girl, probably eight to nine years old, could only stammer as the 'man' seemed to 'smile' kindly at her, even though he didn't seem to have a face. "I… I'm Akina (2)."

**_Akina huh? That's a pretty name for a pretty young lady. You have a strong spirit and I can tell that in the future you will prove to be much stronger. You Akina will definitely make your parents proud. Oh and your brother Shoda _**(3)**_ sends his regards. Farewell little flower._** He whispered as he vanished into the air, a tiger lily of angel white and black spots falling to the earth in front of her as she silently burst into tears, covering her mouth with her hands. The woman next to her gripped her shoulders, asking what was wrong. The answer all around heard were shocked. "My brother's dead. He's been dead for months and… and…" she fell silent as whispers rippled through the crowd knowing what she said was true. Shoda, Akina's brother, had died of a horrible sickness early in the summer, nearly catching it herself trying to help him get better but it was no use. After several days of coughing and dangerous fevers, the boy died before the next morning even rose to meet him. The gate swirled on and on despite the changes that occurred around it as it spun in midair. Regardless of all watching and waiting, something else needed to happen and Naruto didn't want to keep time waiting. "Obachan? I'll be waiting on the other side." Before she could answer and Sasuke could stop him, Naruto was running at break-neck speed toward the swirling vortex, its inner eddy moving faster as he approached. Like water it rippled as he lunged head first, swallowing the blonde as his feet quickly disappeared, the twirling color slowing seconds later. All were still, waiting for some sign that he'd made it to the other side.

When nothing happened, Sasuke's patience finally gave, making him turn toward those closest. "Dammit if you people are too scared to go then I will!"

"Sasuke don't be stupid! You can't just--." But Sasuke cut Sakura off with a glare, turned away and ran toward the vortex to vanish much like Naruto had. "You ass!" Sakura screeched angrily as she lunged after her teammates, soon followed by Kiba and Akamaru who happened to jump at the same time yelling in excitement. Seeing no end to this show of courage or obvious foolishness, Tsunade finally threw up her hands and prepared to make the run herself. "Hokage-sama you aren't serious?" Anko protested as the woman geared up to go. "Well might as well right? Some of us already have!" she yelled smirking as she bolted toward the floating vortex and readied herself for what she might see.

--**_Inside the Black Gate_**—

It was exactly as he remembered, color and light zooming past, a tunnel of space twisting and turning like a water slide only without water and it wasn't exactly a slide. Naruto couldn't help but try some air tricks, twisting and turning, as he seemed to race through the seemingly endless tunnel. Looking behind him, he saw a dark winged thing come soaring toward him, immediately seeing it was Sasuke, staring in wonder at his new surroundings to stare at the blonde in disbelief. "You came through this with me Sasuke! Over six months ago and you didn't know it! Can you believe it?"

"Actually no I can't." he said as he came along side him, still staring in amazement as the end came, the familiar bright light that said, 'end of the line.' Naruto could only smile and reach for it while Sasuke shielded his eyes, trying to prepare for the other side. Meanwhile behind them Sakura was spinning uncontrollably as Kiba and Akamaru did the same, only they were enjoying the ride. After a while Sakura caught her bearings to actually give said air tricks a go. Needless to say she finally saw just how fun it was, laughing only to gasp as she saw Sasuke and Naruto just go through the other door, leaving her in the dust. Determined to catch up and give them a piece of her mind, she too reached for the light and was soon engulfed.

Snow, cold wind and eerie silence were the first things the two boys happened to notice as they lay in the snow to stare in surprise at an all-too familiar sky of grey. The gate behind them quickly spat out an angry Sakura and a joy ride happy Kiba and dog Akamaru, landing on two very surprised young men. "Dude that was awesome! I wanna go again!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically, practically screaming it at the top of his lungs before he was shushed by three people, two of who were about to find out how pissed the third was at them for what they'd done at the start. For starters, she proceeded to knock their heads together, making them see stars and grasp their heads in pain as they flopped back onto the snow. Getting back up, Sasuke glared at the girl as Naruto continued to curse under his breath as he rubbed his forehead. Kiba and Akamaru had already started to sniff around as Tsunade was thrown into the snow to get up stumbling as she stared in amazement at the large buildings of grey, white or red standing tall enough to reach the clouds. People started to follow, one or two, even three at a time, taking turns gaping at the sight of such bewildering buildings. After what seemed like an hour or so, all were finally through, baggage and all, getting ready to take on the maze of streets leading to their would be allies hidden amidst the towers of stone and glass.

Another hour of walking was starting to prove fruitless, Kakashi and some of the chunin from the earlier mission of nearly over half a year ago trying to navigate and recite the previous routes taken when first encountering their card playing companions. No luck today for the gods and goddesses were still taking beauty naps and ignoring all pleas for help from those below. And as if that wasn't frustrating enough, just wait until what happens next: coming to a street corner, a four way intersection of lights, signs, apartment buildings and shops and still no sign of anyone being around to help. Or was there? For almost on cue, a man in his early twenties and dressed in dark winter gear with sneakers to match, came walking calmly into view carrying a box under one arm whilst the other was freely swinging as he strolled through the snow whistling a simple tune to himself as he did. And his day was about to get a little too interesting for his taste, for one of the village men, the one who argued to seek help from the Sand or the Mist had gone running toward the stranger, not caring that he might be a threat. Kakashi tried to call the man back but it was too late, for our stranger thought that things were the other way around.

"Pardon me sir if you could spare--." The villager never got the chance to finish that sentence for as soon as he got the man's attention, as soon as the man turned to face him, it blew up in his face. How? The box carrying man, with fully loaded pockets, kick-ass powers and a stork mask strapped to his shoulder, didn't move to defend himself. Oh no he just did the one thing no one expected at all: he screamed. Eyes wide enough to pop out and mouth open enough to let trucks in, the man screamed like no tomorrow as he jumped away from the villager's hand, nearly dropped the box and bolted down the street in the opposite direction. Disappearing over the hill, the man's terrified cries echoed with an almost inhuman quality as the sound seemed to pass through the air like the roar of a volcano. Kakashi only shook his head as he led the group on, deeper into the maze of stone and glass; old and crumbling or still good enough to live in. The villager said nothing, still a bit shocked and confused that the first person they met had simply freaked and ran without trying to talk it through, without considering that they might be friend and not foe. Heading through the streets once again, they came to another intersection, wider with close to seven or more streets branching in various directions. "We may have taken a wrong turn." Kakashi said calmly, looking around for anything familiar. It was Sakura who once again gave her team member a piece of her mind. "No shit Sherlock! What are we going to do now you asshole?"

"Sakura that's no way to speak to your sensei now please calm down. You're going to attract attention." He said, backing away and holding up his hands as the pink haired woman fumed and gnashed her teeth viciously at him. "Don't talk to me about attention! It's your damn fault we're lost and it's his fault that we lost the chance to talk to somebody who could've helped us had he stayed put!" she hissed as she stabbed an accusing finger at the villager who'd scared off the man from before. She was about to pelt him with guilt further if not for the sudden loud whistling soon cut off by one of the buildings bursting into clouds of dust, rubble and flame. Villagers scrambled for cover behind mailboxes, sign posts and abandoned cars as arrows embedded themselves into the snow and concrete with loud thuds, many of them exploded upon or several seconds after impact, tossing invisible people like rag dolls into walls and cars. Smashing doors and breaking glass, the now visible masked warriors stumbled to their feet and ran back into the street with weapons drawn and eyes alight. Metal on metal sang in the cold air as screams, roars and inhuman screeches were cut short or unleashed, both sides close to falling like flies. One of the warriors, in a hawk mask and covered completely in dust, was not only sent into one of the parked cars, but over it and sent crashing to the ground in a flurry of snow and ash.

He groaned but went into motion, getting to his feet with an appalling looking in his golden green eye as he dusted himself off. Crouched behind the car with people he probably didn't know were there, he reached into one of his many pant pockets and whipped out a hankie. It was plain, mint greenish with some spots from dust or oil but he didn't seem to care, or notice for that matter. Laying it flat on the ground he reached with his gloved hand and lifted it up from the middle, a dark object following it up. It was a dark green, long and like a tube of some sort. Anyone could recognize that this odd device was indeed a bazooka and this man was intent on using it. Reaching into a different pocket he pulled out the much-needed ammo to make the thing dangerous, loading it into the barrel of a tube and took aim. "TAKE COVER!" he roared into the diminishing dust cloud, allowing all to view masked warriors hitting the dirt as cadaver creatures stood confused and unmoving. He didn't need an invite as he pulled the trigger; smoke poofing from the back as the rocket went flying, its contents taking the things down like balloons from the air. Long before the rocket was even half done soaring away, the hawk masked man went running, bazooka suddenly gone and sword in hand as he charged at the wounded and disoriented opponents.

More sounds of metal on metal, screeches and screams as the things were torn to shreds, pounding boots and shoes crunching the snow and shaking the earth as they faded off into the distance, the sounds of battle departing to vanish entirely. The dust had finally cleared revealing a building half fallen, the rest just stood on without a care that it was now useless on one side but probably still usable on the other. Everything else, despite the new holes in the street, was untouched and ignored to be seen and dealt with another day as the cold wind whistled past to clear away dust and ash, snow flurrying to cover the evidence of the event ever occurring. No signs of remaining warriors or of their enemies remained, only the trails leading away thus telling all of their retreat to a different part of the city and perhaps beyond. Wordless and lazy, Kakashi just straightened, put his hands in his pockets, and simply walked back the way they came, soon followed by a sad faced Iruka, Team 7 and others as they soon got the nerve to walk away from the scene. No one needed to say anything. What they'd just witnessed was something normal; if fighting the undead and insane was normal then yeah, the old nine to five job problems. "Where are we going now?" a woman asked Kakashi, hoping to know that they weren't just wandering. "Couldn't you tell?" he said as she blinked at him. "Tell what?"

"We went the wrong way." That was all she could get out of him after that. Quiet conquered once again as their feet crunched the snow, backtracking through the maze of avenues and boulevards of the abandoned city. Another hour passed before yet another experience was about to be etched into their minds as the villagers turned a corner. Laughter of children and calm chatter of adults as shoes crunched the snow. Sure enough there they were: throwing snow at each other as they walked peacefully down the street, all smiles and laughter as they strolled through the snowfall that fell on their heads. One of the children, a girl, asked one of the men a question. "What did you do next?"

"Yeah what happened after that Evan?" a boy cheered as he reached for the sky from the man's shoulders whose hands firmly held him in place, gently holding his legs. "Well let me see," he said teasingly as he spun in place, making the boy laugh. "After getting out of that nasty Raven prison with my grumpy brother Ozzy, we traveled through the treacherous forests of Jolon (4), taking on the elements, facing patrols and going head-on with creatures that only the broadest mind can imagine."

"Really? You went through all that?" a child gaped, eyes wide in wonder as the man dubbed Evan smiled kindly. "Of course! Who else do you know actually left that place and lived?"

"Maybe we should ask your brother then?" one of them said, mockingly sly as Evan just chuckled at their wiles. "You? Talk the Ice Block into recalling past adventures? No I think he'd rather explain what happened _inside_ the prison, not how we got out and such. He'd rather see you running with your tails between your legs for fear of them nasty critters we deal with everyday."

"Awe, are you sure? Can't you convince him not to talk about that?" the boy on his shoulders inquired with a pout but the man just laughed. "Afraid not. He--." He stopped mid-sentence, sniffing the air, looking around confused. Once lively golden green eyes had turned hard as steel, changing to almost a dead hue. He cursed and rubbed his eyes blinking as though wishing for them to work. His ears changed to that of either a dog's or of a fox's, swiveling and twitching as the children stared at him mystified by his actions, the other adults staring on just as puzzled. "Corporal get the kids out of here."

"But sir we just can't--."

"I said move!" Evan hissed as the man and his comrades scrambled to collect the children into a group and away as Evan stayed put, setting the little boy down and shooing him away. Once the group was some distance away he finally spoke. "I know you're there, I may not have perfect sight but all other senses have the habit of being sharper than anyone can perceive. Who are you and why are you here and with so many accompanying you? Afraid of dying alone?"

"I know you… you're one of the men from the other day. Hopefully now you can help us?" Tsunade said as she cautiously stepped forward. His ears twitched as he slowly turned to face her, dead eyes staring at nothing. "If you fear me, I've no intention of causing you harm unless you and yours prove hostile enough to take on, even if I am by myself with no way of gaining assistance. We are… stalemate if you really think about it. I cannot see a lot of the time, and you know not all that I can do even in my vulnerability but you have numbers of warriors at your disposal and I have unmatched power and wit to use to my advantage. This standoff might as well be a draw."

"You like to make your point don't you?" she said with a smirk as she moved closer, Anko and some of the Rookie Nine following behind her. "You could say that," he said cautiously, backing away a pace, face screwed as his ears tried to follow sound and his nose smell. "And you can also say that you like making your own. What are your intentions?"

"We come seeking your help since you failed to answer our call for help."

"You called huh? Not surprising considering how much activity has spiked these past few weeks, we have problems of our own fending them off on many fronts and one more should've been no trouble at all. What quandary causes you grief now?"

"Actually it's the same problem only worse. They came quicker than we could anticipate and have destroyed our village. Could've gone to our other allies but that wouldn't be fast enough so we thought--."

"You thought you'd come here and gain it face to face? Hmm I can admit this move is truly bold considering the time of year for us but I highly doubt any will prove willing to help you more than they already have."

"Why not?" a woman cried running forward, nearly making him stumble as he blinked, trying to regain his demeanor as he tilted his head while she continued her hysterical chatter. "What have we done to you that you will not help us? Why--?" but he cut her off, his voice firm and harsh as a blade, something even Evan wasn't known to respond like. "You ask me why? You ask why? I'll tell you why! It's because of how you treat your own like dirt even if they are the same as you. You have people among you with something called bloodlines yes?"

She nodded but corrected herself by saying "yes" when she remembered he couldn't see. "If they are so different why treat the with reverence when there is one with the same kind of powers only from a different source living among you? The humans here treated us like garbage after a Raven ambassador gone mad murdered one of theirs and blamed it on us! But even if they don't know it, even after all these centuries of hiding in the dark, we still protect them! Can you answer why woman?"

Shocked and shivering from cold and fear of his tone, she whispered "no" as she cowered under his sightless gaze. "It's because many of ours married into human families and through such ties, though long forgotten, we think of them as family. And we're trying to keep that family from falling to them or each other. Now I never knew my parents but by the gods I know from what I've been told they fought like hell to keep this world and all its occupants safe and alive. Whether they are dead or alive has ceased to matter; only the strength and determination they stood for while fighting to the end." His voice had softened and he turned away from the woman back to Tsunade who prepared for her own lashing. But didn't get it. She got something else instead. "I have no reason to deny you your request but I have no reason to accept it either. But if what you say is true then I will have this matter looked into but for the moment, I have a call to make." He said turning away, strolling slowly until he was standing some distance away from them, back turned as he knelt down to the ground, stretching a hand out into the air, the palm glowing as it stretched as far as it could go. Hanging in the air and still as a statue, the hand stayed in place as a glossy paper-thin square appeared in front of him, alien but flowing text sweeping across the surface to vanish and give way to a face. Porcelain and aqua green markings identified it as Gayle, dragon masked and staring back plain as day and looking a bit tired. His voice, though a bit scratchy, came loud and clear. "Hey Ev! Where are you? Tia won't like it if you're late again." He warned as Evan just smirked. "Well she's just going to have to wait 'cause, it seems we're getting more guests than we anticipated this year."

"Oh? Whatcha talkin' 'bout Evan?" Gayle pondered, his head tilting before moving to look beyond the man's shoulder, cursing and seeming to stumble since he nearly disappeared. "You're kidding! C'mon Evan now's not a good time for jokes here man! Please tell me I didn't just see what I thought I did? Did I?"

"Afraid so. It seems things are worse than we thought. You inform everybody else, I need to get these people back before something bad happens."

Gayle seemed reluctant but just sighed. "Fine but this is coming out of your ass, not mine. That and I don't think this'll go over very well. But it's your death wish. Not mine. See you in an hour."

Evan smirked wider, chuckling as he nodded. "See you then." His hand ceased to glow, letting the limb drop as the square disappeared without a trace as he stood up. "Well c'mon then. We've got a lot of walkin' to do." He said with a smile, already strolling ahead regardless of if they were following or not. He only flinched once when the woman he'd lashed out at approached but calmed when Naruto came to walk next to him, easing his nerves. Even though he couldn't exactly see anything, Evan scaled the streets and winding roads with ease, confident that they were going in the right direction. It wasn't long before Naruto and the gang started to recognize the buildings, the scenery and just about anything else. But there was only one difference: there were people everywhere, masked or unmasked, standing in groups or by themselves, staring on and backing away as the human parade came forward. Mothers and fathers literally picked up their children and ran further into the Guardian crowd, their offspring staring in wonder as adults stared on suspiciously or fearfully. Both sides stood on edge as Evan just kept walking, followed by Naruto and some of the others of the Rookie Nine, who seemed to pass through without any so much as flinching but were greeting with smiles and waves, accepted as though returning members from a long journey.

Tsunade marched forward, face stern and meaning business, the crowd going still to stare. But somewhere in the back, they started to give way, allowing a single person to pass through, all bowing in respect. It was Chevy, Ms. Loni and Gayle followed by Ozzy walking lazily, his own mask at his hip. Unexpectedly Ms. Loni spoke first, pointing her frying pan in Evan's direction. "YOU'RE LATE! What the hell kept you brat? One of these days I'm really gonna give it to ya!" she roared as Evan just smiled, his eyes having cleared up minutes before as he sweat dropped. "Sorry Auntie but it seems I had one last delivery to make." He said pointing to the crowd behind him, which only made the woman dangerously angry, eyebrow twitching as she conked him over the head with the pan. He let out a cry of pain, holding his head as tears streamed from his eyes, a confident man turning into a sobbing wreck in seconds. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me," she paused as her face lit up with delight. "THAT WE'D GET SO MANY EMPTY STOMACHS TO FILL!" all sweat dropped as the woman laughed in her triumph, Evan still in pain as Ozzy just slapped his face with a groan, Chevy trying not to laugh as he shook his head. "I may not be some damn official but I know guests when I see 'em! BOYS!" she roared as many of the bystanders, mostly male, lined up and at attention, saluted as they prepared for orders. "Get these people settled! I don't care how long it takes but get it done! You go get the tailors together. These people can't be walking around in almost nothing! And you go get the kitchens started! Knowing how far they've come they're probably hungry as hell. The rest of you get back to work and do something about security! Can't have no critters ruinin' this for any reason you got me?"

"Yes ma'am!" they said, rushing to get things together, moving to respond to the orders. Boots and shoes pounded as many rushed away to complete their instructions, but she didn't stop there. "Chevy go inform the council. We can't exactly have them in the dark on this one."

"I'll get right on it." He chuckled as he walked away, still shaking his head. Ozzy just stood his ground, his face hard as steel before walking up and dragging his brother away, Evan waving happily as he and his brother vanished in the crowd of rushing people going back and forth. Suddenly a man jumped out of nowhere, smiling wide. **_Hi! I'm Tadashi _**(5)**_! I hope I can be the best of service._** Green eyes sparkled from behind oddly blue hair as he stood in a traditional Japanese men's kimono, light blue clashing with white 'longevity' kanji adorning the garment, navy blue contrasting everything. **_My friend would love to make clothes for you and I can definitely see this nice young lady in some wondrous rose and corral pinks!_** He said as he boldly started to give Sakura a look down, even pulling her arm to see the length, making her blush as another person came walking up, this time a woman, her garb that of a woman's kimono of green with a tiger pattern. "Tadashi what did I tell you about doing such things to strangers? I'm sorry he gets excited upon seeing new people. He sees them as opportune times to test his skills."

"No that's… okay." Sakura stammered as the spirit man protested. **_But… but Toki_** (6)**_! We have orders remember? Tia said--._**

"I know what she said but your approach was all wrong and you didn't even let her say anything! Really. The nerve."

_**But Toki!**_

"Don't you 'but Toki' me! Now get back to your station or I'll bash your head in!" she said with a raised fist, sending the spirit man sadly back to where a clothing shop had been opened to accommodate the needs for something to wear. Just as Toki went back to conversing with Sakura, another face made itself known to the crowd, a man in a matching set of brown blue jean jackets and pants with a grayish shirt, hazel eyes seeking from behind fire ball orange bangs and black hair. "Um excuse me I'm looking for someone name Iruka?" the man looked a bit nervous but his face brightened when the chunin raised his hand, confused. "Uh that's me? Can I help you?"

"You sure can! I'm Leland (7) and I've been told that as a teacher and idol among children you could help me and some of the others get some of the plays together. We'd also be honored if you could find some extra participants amidst yourselves. If you could do this it would be wonderful considering how shorthanded we are right now. Could you?" he said, bringing his hands together in prayer, managed to keep hold of his clipboard. Leland's appearance was no different than those they'd seen lately, brown hair with purple streaks, his eyes amazingly orange amber as they pleaded with the chunin of chocolate brown, tan skin and dark brown hair. All he could do was blush with uncertainty as he stared back at a desperate face, sighing and scratching his nose. "I guess I could lend a hand if you really think so…"

"Oh we know so!" he exclaimed happily. "I'll send one of my other assistants in an hour to come and get you and your selections once you and yours a settled. See you then!" Leland called as he ran off to deal with his own crew. More and more of the unmasked people seemed to edge their way to the human crowd, asking questions and seeking hands as they led families, couples and singles off to some of the nearby buildings, names being taken down as photos started to be shot. The excuse for this was for identity confirmation to insure lack of mix-ups and memorization. Two hours passed as things finally calmed down, some of the Guardian people were reluctant to approach while others didn't seem all that shy to present themselves to the newcomers. But it was still a little confusing to many, even when someone tugged on Iruka's vest to gain his attention. He looked around to see no one but had the decency to look down and spot a little girl with blonde hair and purple eyes in a light purple flower kimono staring innocently at him. **_Iruka-san I presume?_** She asked as the man and others blinked down at her. "Um yes can I help you?"

**_Yes actually._** She said smiling. **_I'm Leland's assistant and I was sent to get you and your selections before rehearsals. You are ready I assume?_**

"Uh actually things have been a bit confusing and I really haven't had the chance to choose anyone just yet. I'm sorry--."

**_No need Iruka-san! Happens all the time actually. I'll give you a few minutes to get yourself organized._** She said kindly as she went to sit on the bumper of an abandoned car without much concern at all. Iruka was already looking around desperately for people to choose, asking around for said assistance. People were already gathering for this 'play' business, even adults with their children coming up. "Um miss--?"

**_Oh sorry my name is Esta _**(8)**_. Did you have a question Iruka-san?_**

"Yes actually. Some of us are wondering what age groups we're looking at here. Since we weren't exactly informed on who to choose is all."

_**Come to think of it, more the merrier. We do have some children's plays that need more manpower along with stage crew to work backstage and work with the sets. Anyone willing and able will do.**_

"Really? I see! Well that's great since we already have a bunch of people here…"

**_Wonderful, then let's get going then._** She said with a smile, not shy in grabbing his hand and pulling him along, waving for the rest to follow as well. Another hour passed and all were finally settled in nearby apartment buildings with clothes and other supplies on the way. Meanwhile villages along with Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of Rookie Nine were sitting at the tables in Ms. Loni's inn and bar, listening as Evan talked animatedly on as Ozzy just smirked and nodded on occasion, with Chevy at his place behind the bar where Gayle was downing a beer whilst Berna's cat enjoyed a bowl of cream. Scattered amidst the crowd of humans were Guardian groups, drinking ales and rums, speaking in strange languages and playing cards, one party nearly erupted in a heated fight, soon defused by dangerous glares from other tables and Chevy setting his cleaning clothe down. Then things went on like it normally seemed to, friendly waves of goodbyes when people left and astonishing ruckus and waves enthusing the newcomer to their table, regardless of being Guardian or human. The Guardian warriors, Naruto noticed, were really warming up to their new human counterparts, getting up for females and inviting men to card playing games and telling stories and legends to children willing to sit still and listen. Tsunade and the rest of the council could only let their jaws drop in retrospect to what could've resulted. "Is this some illusion or am I looking at the real thing?" the Fifth Hokage pondered at Chevy as she sat at the bar, who just chuckled as he pet the cat, making it purr. "Oh no illusion here Lady Hokage. Ms. Loni can get rid of any tension between sides. As demonstrated."

"Is she always like that? To you I mean. Aren't you a higher rank than her?" Anko asked as she swiveled in her seat, Ibiki and Kakashi sitting nearby on some other stools as Chevy just chuckled a bit louder and louder than before. "Hey guys listen to this! She thinks Lion Lady is our commanding officer!" this brought instant laughter and faces turning red as beets, calming down to chuckles and giggles as everything resumed its course. "Oh no she's not military in any manner, she's just a civilian that doesn't know how to let here foster kids go is all. If not for her, like I told Kakashi when he was here, we would've starved to death if not for her stuffin' the food down our throats. And luckily for us she's one of the best cooks in all the Empire!"

"Yeah she won the County Cook-Off twenty years in a row. Twenty! Think about that and don't tell me that's not amazing." Evan called out from his conversation before getting right back into it again, acting as though he hadn't averted his attention. Chevy just chuckled again and nodded. "And he's her nephew so he knows what he's talkin' about. But she stepped down from that and judged a few times then followed us here. Been this way until this time of year which you're just in time for actually."

"Why? What's goin' on that you drag people everywhere?" Ibiki growled as Chevy's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Just the New Year's festival is all. Our people from all the local counties and cities are gonna be turning up for what we can dish out, though I'm not sure that human involvement will be an acceptable touch but let's hope it just goes as smooth as possible."

"How smooth we talkin'?" Ibiki wasn't letting the man get off the hook too easily as Chevy just shrugged the man's interrogative ways away. "Smooth as silk we hope. Why? Are you hoping for something exciting to happen? The twins have fireworks planned, Esta and Leland are getting the plays together that and I think Ozzy has some musical acts stuffed in there somewhere. Don't you Ozzy?"

Ozzy just turned, his face a mask in itself as his golden green eyes pierced down to the soul and bone. "Maybe. Who's askin'?" Chevy just held up his hands. "No one. Just askin'. Don't kill anybody just yet 'k?"

The man only nodded as he turned back to making sure Evan didn't get himself into something he couldn't get out of. Chevy went back to cleaning glasses as the day passed away, before long the dog man decided to take his mask off, Gayle having taken his off hours before to get the beer in his mouth. But Chevy just wanted some more air on his face, and some drinks of his own, lifting a hand to rid his face of the porcelain object. Ironically just as he did this he turned away to get a bottle from on the of the shelves behind him and a glass from under the counter, he straightened to pour himself a drink, the Jounin and village leader gaping at his face. The three scars milled on the surface of his skin, his tan complexion close to hiding them if not for their darker hue, a shade of brown or deep red. He didn't seem perturbed by the stares he was getting, even if Kakashi was just keeping to himself knowing he'd seen this before. But everyone else except a select number hadn't, the room becoming still as he froze, grey eyes looking around as he spread his arms in question. "What? Can't a fella get a drink around here?" he growled at the crowd, some coughing and returning to their business, others still rubbernecking a bit longer in horror or astonishment. It was obvious he didn't do this sort of thing often. But he didn't seem bothered by this, pouring the drink without a care before tossing it back and pouring again. He did this two more times before putting both away, returning to his routine. The cat lay on its side; its tail curling now and again, watched the ninja with its mismatched eyes, and gently purred as someone absentmindedly scratched it behind the ears. Soon Guardian crowds left in twos or threes, humans leaving for their new accommodations as well, leaving Rookie Nine, their teachers and the Hokage along with Anko and Ibiki for the ride. Why? It was card night once again and the bets were being laid down. "'Kay I got some ogre hairs that are hard as hell and work as lock picks, a couple of Bomb Beetles (9) prepped and ready to blow, a few river stones and what I think is some 1950's Coca Cola soda caps that I found somewhere." Ironically was Gayle's bid (the cheapskate). "Chevy?"

"Hmm. Can take you on those stones, only these I got from some valley, couple others from the bay. Also got some bear claws and what looks like wolf teeth. Not sure 'cause didn't exactly pay attention in B &A (Body & Anatomy) at the academy that much. Thought that class was kinda gross too. Umm, some good herbs and seasonings oh and a nice blade I found while on patrol last week." This made people lean in as it was set on the table. It was short and sleek, a steely silver grey, the blade itself elegantly shaped but oddly ragged. The handle wasn't fancy in any way, just a little worn from much use, and something about it told Sasuke he'd seen it before. Confused he searched his pockets, eyes widening when he found nothing. His face was an odd white as Ozzy started to fiddle with it, flipping the blade in and out, juggling it as though a ball and not a harmful object. Finally he just grunted and put it back, Naruto watching the Uchiha out of the corner of his eye. The night went on, things were exchanged while games were won or lost, Ms. Loni and Tsunade both losing all their games with much irony. Soon the hour became too late and all went to their rooms, Kakashi snatching Iruka at the last second as Sasuke followed Naruto.

The blonde didn't have to wait long before he was once again pinned against a surface and a looming face of a pale Uchiha smirking at him as he rolled his eyes. "Sasuke aren't you moving a little too fast again? You might still be sick and we both probably have work to do tomorrow and it'll be good for you."

"Ugh c'mon Naru-chan. Don't disappoint me. I know you want it as much as I do." He smirked wider but Naruto just rolled his eyes and gently pushed him back only to grab him into a hug, nuzzling his neck as they fell onto the bed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, taking in his scent as blonde hair and breath attacked his collarbone, sending his mind reeling. But Naruto stopping to look him straight in the eye, blue optics searching his surprised him, as he lay frozen at the suddenly stern face before him. "Naruto?"

"What was wrong with you earlier? You seemed bothered by something. What was it?" he said as Sasuke tried to look away only to get lost in sky blue, his mouth trying to open to release words. Finally they came out. "Remember when you said you couldn't find her photo album?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I looked everywhere and couldn't find it. Why? What happened Sasuke?"

"I don't know that's the thing. I could've sworn I had it but when I looked, it wasn't there! And I carry it everywhere! It's too confusing."

"What did you lose? What are you talking about?" Naruto was lost now, and not because he was acting stupid again but simply because Sasuke wasn't being specific enough. It wasn't long before Sasuke sighed and stared sadly into those innocent blue eyes. "It was her knife. And I swear that Chevy had it out on the table instead of it in my pocket like I knew it to be! I don't get it! How did it get in his hands when it's my responsibility to care for it and I don't even have it? I… I'm just so lost…" he looked away, ashamed with himself as Naruto could only watch as he beat himself up. The blonde could only hold him closer and nuzzle the man's neck again, purring in his ear as he shivered. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk to Chevy and the others about it tomorrow, so stop hitting yourself over it. I can't have you going all Mr. Depressing on me." He chuckled when Sasuke grunted then gasped when he kissed the pale skin in front of him. "You got me?"

Sasuke only moaned and held him closer as Naruto just laughed and continued his activity, enjoying the reactions he was getting. Using his power to the fullest, he lifted his head and locked lips with him, invading a slightly open mouth, exploring everything and anything he could reach as Sasuke's mind could swear that they were in heaven and that nothing could possibly ruin the moment now. Except, well, sleep. _Crap! Did he just…?_ His thoughts broke off as slumber kicked in while Naruto used tongue and hands to lull the man to sleep, cuddling closer and shutting his own eyes, falling asleep as he smiled in triumph.

--**_The Next Morning_**—

Dim sunlight and a breathing yellow thing next to him were the first things Sasuke noticed as his mind rebooted for the new day. It took him several seconds to note a few things 1) he wasn't in his room, 2) he wasn't on Naruto's couch and 3) Naruto was squeezing him to death. Using a free hand he wiped the sleep from his face, a miffed look coming to his eyes as Naruto failed to react to his movements. One of the two reasons he wasn't in the best of moods. The second being that Naruto had once again denied him what he was hoping for and practically kissed him to sleep. Again. **_But you didn't have the right to get something like that so soon now did you?_** A voice said mockingly as he mentally groaned. _Not now Candra._

**_Oh c'mon Sasuke! You know just as well as I do that you're moving too fast and even he knows it! Give it time. Let him open up and let you in before you jump him okay? I'm new to that of humans and even I know that. It's not like everything that you can speed up whenever you want. Only time will move for love that's meant to happen._**

_Let me guess, you said that and just now._ He thought as he lay there, feeling tired all over again. **_You betcha!_** She giggled as he just then started to try and pry Naruto's arms from him, the blonde only protesting sleepily as he did. He was about the get up and leave when the arms snatched him again and pulled him back, his face turning pink as Naruto's sleepy face appeared dangerously close to his. Sly blue eyes gazed back at his black ones, smiling evilly as he pinned the man to the spot as pink soon became red. "You weren't thinking of leaving just yet were you?"

"Uh…" the words refused to come forth and save him from whatever Naruto had in mind. Not that it might be a bad thing, he just didn't think things were going in the exact direction he thought they were. And he probably going to be proved right. For then did Naruto proceed bring his face closer, eyes locking Sasuke's in place as he painfully edged his way toward the other man's face. "Good morning." He whispered softly as he tightened his hold and hovered teasingly, waiting for him to answer. Sasuke's brain had stopped, his mind completely blank as the response came almost mechanically, but sounded velvety in the still air as those heavenly eyes gave him a sensation of drowning. "Morning." Was all he could utter as Naruto smiled down at him, moving closer again to capture his lips with the others'. It was as magical and electrifying as Sasuke knew it would be, sending shocks up his spine. This kiss definitely woke him up as he responded hungrily, bringing his hands up to hold Naruto's head in place as they flopped back down on the bed as Naruto just chuckled into the kiss, Sasuke groaning as Naruto's tongue did its work.

The Uchiha felt truly awakened after Naruto pulled back, allowing him to gasp for air as he was suddenly short of breath. The blonde only grinned as he ruffled the man's hair and leaped off the bed and out the door, saying something about food. Mind fumbled and heart pumping, his face a hot shade of red, Sasuke had to breath deep to calm down enough to steady his pulse but somehow managed to stay a little pink as he too got up and headed for the door, hoping he could face the day as Naruto seemed to demonstrate. Stepping into the hallway, he blinked when he spotted Evan being led by human Lilith, moving almost like a zombie through the corridor as Ozzy followed with a bored look on his face. He waited for them to pass but was surprised when Evan stopped to look at him with his once lively eyes. The man smiled kindly at him as he said. "So you two finally got together did you? That's good! Don't you worry Sasuke. It's work out just fine."

Without another word he continued on his way, Ozzy too stopping in front of the bewildered and pink-faced man. He only said one thing before walking away. "Beware of vases." He then strolled away, acting as though he hadn't said a thing. Not knowing what else to do, Sasuke could only shake away the troubling thoughts and shut the door behind him, trudging down the hall toward the stairs. Once there he found Naruto already carrying plates around to customers, nearly all of the tables filled to the max with early morning risers. Conversations were flying, objects were clanging and sliding, last minute reports being written with teammates to help account the past events, papers being organized, signed or graded as Naruto with Sakura, Tenten and some other Guardian kid served food and took away dishes, Chevy walking around with a pencil and notepad taking orders. Taking a seat in a corner of the room Sasuke mentally burned holes into a wall as he folded his arms and leaned on the tabletop, trying to keep his thoughts away from the kiss he'd received earlier that morning.

He didn't notice the dog-masked man approaching his table, standing by to write down what he wanted. Annoyed by lack of recognition the man cleared his throat and said. "Sasuke? You ready to order?" the Uchiha looked up, nearly jumping out of his skin as his black eyes nearly changed to Sharingan red before he took a breath and shook his head. "No not now. Maybe later."

"Hmm… still a little rumbly in that evil little tumbly huh? Well I don't blame ya; we all get it especially with all that stuff you took. Something else on your mind?" he said as he sat down, sighing in relief, as he seemed to take a load off. Sasuke thought this over. He didn't really want to bother the man but what he'd seen last night really did get his mind rolling, especially on how the knife had gone from one place to another in less than twenty-four hours or so. "Actually yeah there is. You know that knife you put on the table last night?"

The man perked up and nodded. "Yeah I do. What about it?"

"That's the same knife _she_ left behind, and last I remember, it was in my pocket. Now my question is: how did it get into yours?" his Uchiha stare never wavered as the man seemed to smile from under his mask, eyes sparkling as he put his feet on the table. "That's exactly why I showed it like I did. So that I could see whether or not it was the one I thought it was. And I was right. It is indeed yours to hold until her return but…. Why did it show up here and in her territory?"

"It was in her territory? How the hell did it get all the way out there?" Sasuke asked, obviously amazed and shocked by this information. "Last I remember it was in my pocket right where I knew it would be and when I get here it's gone! What the hell is going on?"

Chevy stared at the other man, putting his feet back on the floor and leaning in whispering. "Its been known for the objects of the deceased to move from place to place but world to world? Now that's unreal even to me! But it could be a sign that she's ready to come back and face what she left behind. How long that's gonna take is beyond me! It's actually rare for one to return from death in a month or just a week! Let alone a few days, hours even. I've known a few who were stuck for _years_ in the land of the dead and couldn't get back until something changed either here or there. But her stuff movin' like it has, now that's just creepy if you ask me. Other than the knife what else has gone missing recently?"

"Well Naruto said he couldn't find her photo album, the black leather book? He said he looked everywhere and still couldn't find it and I think he complained about her scarf popping out of existence somehow."

"What about the painting?" now this question sent Sasuke's mind into a complete blank colorless void that practically screamed 'clueless'. Backtracking as best he knew he could, he honestly couldn't recall what they'd done with it other than hanging it in the Uchiha manor some weeks before the Third was stabbed by a ninja spy in his own office and died trying to stop the man's escape as ANBU and Jounin literally pounced on him. Sasuke remembered the man being executed the very next day or at least that was what was rumored when Jiriaya dragged Naruto off to find Tsunade to act as the Fifth. He also recalled passing the artwork by to notice that the square where the Third had been with the dark figure in the back had changed to yet another dark figure holding a sickle as their eyes gave a mysterious glow, features lost as fire and smoke made up the background, distinctly showing parts of Konoha being burnt to the ground. When he first saw this he panicked and hid in his room for a couple of hours before coming out for dinner, mulling over what he'd seen. Passing it again, it was the same but the figure was then holding something that looked like a piece of paper. He didn't try and give it much thought after that. Shaking his head out of his daydream Sasuke could only ponder just how the painting had changed itself and oddly enough, neither Itachi nor Haruko had reported that the masterpiece had gone missing in the past few days. "No I think it's still where we put it though I was… surprised to see it change for some reason but other than that I don't think a painting could move around without someone actually noticing something that big floating around intent on going someplace far away from where it was."

Chevy rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he gave the Uchiha a wary look. "Hmm I've no reason to doubt your word Sasuke. But the very mentioning of the art piece changing itself like it did is interesting. I know of very few Guardians purposely weaving magic's and spells such as that into an inanimate object when many of us are capable of seeing a small percentage of the future anyway. Though the glimpses we get are vague and completely worthless until the moment arrives, I know of only two capable of seeing further and longer no matter what you think!"

Blinking and sitting up a little as Chevy stood up in time for a hand to wave from across the room, the dog masked man seemed to smile at Sasuke as he turned to leave. "No worries Uchiha-san. We got it all under control." Without another word, he left Sasuke stumped and his stomach growling, thoughts completely lost and face once again pink as Naruto came up with three plates, dropping one off at a different table before coming with the other two, placing one in front of the Uchiha as he sat down himself with the same innocent smile on his face. "About time you showed up! Been waitin' for you, you know. Eat up and eat fast! Ms. Loni wants us to help setting things up for the festival a few days from now and she still needs some extra hands. And she agrees with me that you need the exercise so you can get back to your bad ass routine of yours."

"Haha very funny dobe but we still have to know where _her_ stuff went and Chevy was just here saying that it was odd how her knife popped up on his scouting mission in her territory not even a day or so before we showed up! Something's fishy here and I want to know what." He growled even as Naruto just playfully shoved him as he munched on bacon, smiling that smile and chuckling. "Give it a rest will ya? Cut loose and have some fun and you'll be getting better before you know it! Now eat before I make you."

The Uchiha growled again as he pridefully shoved egg and bacon into his mouth, glaring at the wall again hard enough to make real holes. Naruto left some time after clearing his own place in a rush to collect more, giving Sakura a lighter load as he held the door for her. He finished quickly and walked out the door in time for Candra to come out in wolf form, ready and able to assist. Elsewhere others were also preparing for a new day. Disa, now half a year older, dressed in a plain fire orange kimono with a golden lily pattern on one shoulder, decided to start the day with a bit of chaos and childish insanity. And so the lives of Konoha's villagers were about to get a little weirder whilst the days of Guardian kind were going to be plagued by headaches. And big ones. Not five minutes later… all hell broke loose.

Disa, Hiroshi and several other children were running through the streets, Disa in the lead with the biggest firecrackers she could carry, possibly hundreds more stuffed in her pockets and sleeves. Running rapid as she zig zagged from one side of the street to another, her laughter filled the air along with angry yells of surprise or warning and screams of astonishment and the crash of objects dropped or thrown. She'd already toppled a food cart and some game stands, leaving people dancing on the spot with exploding snow and earth making them jump. Little did she know or cared that several officers were on her trail and ready for business. Ozzy was in the lead and mad as hell since the girl had stuffed some of her devil rockets into Evan's pants thinking he was Ozzy and ran off laughing as Evan proceeded to yell and dance his protests as Lilith tried to help him, his temporarily blind eyes shedding rivers of tears as the things burned his skin. Disoriented and in pain, the hawk masked man then, unwittingly and rightfully so, ran around with literal blindness as some unlit ones exploded, making him head passed the front door of his Aunt's inn. Just coming out was Sasuke soon followed by Tsunade, Anko and Ibiki, all four staring in shock and confusion as the briefly blind man ran around with loud bangs and smoke coming from his jeans.

Lilith came running up, trying to help him relieve the pain, swatting at the demon sparklers and doing her best to get them to slide down and out. Thankfully one did where she then stomped on it and tried again for more results. Disa had circled around for another round, wielding more of her firecrackers as she ran giggling like crazy as she whizzed past in time for Ozzy to pounce and tackle the girl, his face a steel mask from hell as he lifted her into the air by the scruff of the neck and turned to face him as her happy expression was blown away to be replaced by shock and fear. His words were hissed, voice strained and a vein threatened to pop as his golden green eyes dilated to cat irises to glare harshly at her. "You. Young lady. Have much cleaning up to do. And when you're done… you'll be lucky if I even let you step a millimeter over the line again. Do you understand me?"

She was too shocked; her eyes close to unleashing tears as she hung limply in fear in his grip. The vein pulsed harder as he said again. "**_Do you understand me?_**"

"Y-yes sir." She squeaked, the streets silent enough for the reply to be heard by the deaf young and old. He set her down, where she stood almost cowering, shivering under his gaze and stature. This definitely proved that messing with Ozzy was a seriously bad idea. "Now, 1) you are now going to help clean up the mess you made, 2) apologize to all you disrupted or terrorized in your little demon day parade and 3), you will be dealing with all training and no breaks for the next five months which in turn should, in half that time, pay off ¾'s of the damage you've done today. Disa you're dismissed."

The girl had gone pale and hung her head as she shuffled away, people parting to allow her passage. Tsunade marched toward the man, her own anger boiling as she snapped at him. "You didn't have to go so far. You could've--." The look on his face and the tone of his voice cut her off. "Last I checked _human_, you were not the boss of me. Last I knew, _humans_ hate and kill our kind for sport and last I was informed, I was and still am _her_ commanding officer and will be until she's transferred to another or is promoted to the next rank. Right now, she's in training and what she did was dishonorable and unnecessary. And until another issue occurs, my decision will not change unless proven worth changing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sibling to tend to." He growled harshly as he stomped away to get his distressed brother and panicking spirit under control. Guardian people had already started to go along in their day as ninja stood stunned at what the man had said, looking around for confirmation only to receive heads and eyes turning away as though ashamed. Meanwhile the Fifth and her two Jounin along with Sasuke were amazed to see, that through a single touch, the elder twin could bring Evan out of his world of terror and back to his silly smiling self in less than two seconds flat.

The event was not thought of much later but was not forgotten as Sasuke helped move boxes, position carts and deliver supplies to random locations, making both his limbs and wings sore to the bone enough to where he felt he would never move again, literally dragging his feet as he went back to the inn having skipped lunch and was hoping for a good dinner to fill his empty stomach. He knew Naruto or Sakura would get on his case for not eating lunch not that he didn't have time, he simply, like most people, lost track of time and didn't realize until the last minute. Candra had long since lectured him on the matter and was equally as tired, flopping over on the wooden surface and sighing in relief that they could finally rest for the first time in hours. Sasuke collapsed into a chair soon as he got to it, not caring that the loud thud of his upper self made as he closed his eyes against the world and its noise. The scrap of the opposite chair moving didn't really bother him, though he did open an eye to see just who it was. Blue topped by golden yellow blurs answered his mental question, as the ever-kind voice seemed to stare at him in concern. "Long day? Same here. It's been hell around here with so many coming and going to where you think they multiple! Got you some food. You are hungry aren't you?"

Sasuke lifted himself from the table's surface and grabbed for the closest utensil to use. Naruto could only stare helplessly as the Uchiha poked a pork chop with a spoon. "Uh… Sasuke? That's a spoon."

"Fuck you." The man growled through tired eyes, not really caring what he was doing anymore. Hands grabbed again only this time finding the knife and fork, which he then used to stab the meat mercilessly as Naruto just patiently watched him unleash his frustration on the food. Finally he put a hand on Sasuke's arm, stopping all movement as he used the other to take the utensils from his hands, sliding the plate over and cut the meat for him then sliding it back in front of the frozen Uchiha. Sasuke didn't dare move as he wondered why Naruto put up with him like he did, staring at the blonde unaware of the food in front of him and the fork now back in his hand. Both were definitely thankful for being the only two humans in the room plus spirit on the floor. He looked away, hiding his eyes behind his hair as he finally moved, silently chewing his food as Naruto sat back and watched him. He knew that in between bites the man had whispered "thanks", still not meeting his eyes. Having finished Sasuke tried to rise only to find that his legs were once again made of jelly and that the world spun on him, making him stumble. Not seconds into this dizzy upset was he caught by strong arms followed by the smell of soap and pine as he felt someone carrying his limp form upstairs and through the blurry hallway.

He heard a door open as everything became blindingly white. A bathroom. Moaning a protest Sasuke flailed weakly as he was shushed by the familiar voice of the blonde. "Now now, we can't have you going to sleep dirty! We'll get you clean then you can sleep okay?"

"Hn." Naruto's booming chuckle seemed to mock him but he was too tired to actually care other than getting some shuteye. He heard a door shut and the squeak of a faucet following the rush of water from somewhere as he was set down on the cool tile while he felt his shoes being taken off. Shifting he curled up and brought his limbs closer, as though shielding himself. But Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily as he reached for the man's shirt. Feeling the hands Sasuke's reflexes kicked in, pushing the blonde away almost forcefully as he sat up, eyes wide and searching before falling back sleepily onto the floor. Keeping his balance and his temper in check, Naruto tried again, thankful than nothing happened this time. Removing the article of clothing was easy; it was when he got to the pants that just so happened to be the difficult part. Face turning a deep shade of red, Naruto tried to decided whether or not to let the man bath in his clothes or somehow gain the courage to complete the job and get this bad ass squeaky clean before bed. And Naruto knew that Sasuke might not appreciate being seen naked just yet, and by someone he was barely conscious of being in the same room with. This was going to get really hard, really fast. Trying to keep his cool Naruto's shaky hands moved toward the man's belt before he mentally and almost physically slapped himself as he nearly slammed himself against a wall, his face a nasty shade of red as Sasuke lay unaware of what was going on. _You can't do that yet. Not yet. He might get the wrong idea and then he'll hate then it'll be over before it began and then…._ His mind didn't want to think of what might happen if Sasuke left him. Sure he'd left before but that was when they were rivals and Sasuke wasn't acting a lot like he should've. A snake had made sure of that. Calming himself Naruto decided to take the alternative.

Picking the man up off the floor he set him back down in the bathtub, the warm water rippling as Sasuke shifted again, gasping at the temperature before moaning softly and going still again. Sighing in relief Naruto then proceeded to look for soap. Close to an hour later Naruto had rinsed and dried the man off, finding the courage to change his pants while blushing at the sight of the barely conscious man in his black boxers. Quickly but gently completing the task Naruto carefully carried Sasuke back to their room where he lay the man down who subconsciously rolled over and dragged Naruto with him, smirking as Naruto blushed deeply once again. Not daring to move from the spot, the blonde could only make due with this new development and fall asleep himself, knowing well he'd shut the door behind them.

Geez Louis! Twenty or so pages! Now that's an extension if you ask me. That and it's the longest I've ever done in a while. I don't think I've ever worked this hard on anything other than artwork and essays. And that's sayin' somethin'! Well the story must continue somewhere and that'll happen in chapter 5 but first it seems there are some notes to be dealt with! And here they are:

_Masato_: ah Masato, a note worthy character indeed. It took me awhile to find a name for him but he got one! And a good one at that if you ask me. Masato is short and has an even shorter definition, ironically that being Japanese for 'justice'. I had others in mind for him but I forgot what they were. --;

_Akina_: now this name I really like! Much like its shorter derivative 'Aki', Japanese for 'born in autumn', Akina has a true positive feel to it which probably makes this character all the more special in her own way. This name in truth is Japanese for 'intensely bright spring flower' or 'bright leaves' thus giving her a more significant role that I hope pops up again later.

_Shoda_: now this guy almost became a Shiro, Japanese for 'fourth born son' which would fit his description very closely only Shoda is just Akina's older brother who died from a seasonal disease he couldn't fight off so he somehow got stuck with Shoda, Japanese for 'a level field', probably in significance to his sense of patience that he might've had when still alive. And I'm still beating myself up for it. Damn me.

_Jolon_: this name, though a first name, its been given the right to be given to a nasty forest with a reputation for having no mercy on those who venture inside for whatever god be damned reason they have, filled with nasty creatures and critters that would take forever to name let alone define. Jolon in itself means 'valley of the dead oaks' in Native American, giving this forest a whole new meaning of its own. A meaning I don't think I should go into.

_Tadashi_: overly happy guy isn't he? He had to be perky for some reason, probably because his occupation demands having a positive outlook when dealing with customers of all ages and attitudes. His name, (Japanese duh!) makes the most sense since it means 'faithful servant', allowing him to be considered a true help in any situation… even if he is a bit of a pacifist.

_Toki_: another chick that men should just not mess with. At all. Deciding her name was a real challenge since in this chapter I wanted to be oriental in naming my characters so this name is indeed Japanese in origin since there were equally good ones to choose from: Tomiko, 'child of fortune' or 'happy child' which can be shortened to Tomie or Tomi; Toshi, 'year', also Toshiko, Toshie, or Toshiyo; Tori, 'bird'; even Tora, meaning 'tiger' which I know well would've fit just fine but some decision had to be made and Toki it was, Japanese for 'time of opportunity'.

_Leland_: now it's his name that isn't Asian in the slightest, Leland being old English for 'from the fallow land to the untilled field'. Why I chose this name for him has escaped my mind but I doubt it matters since his role is oddly short but it might return later on to bring him more significance than before.

_Esta_: yet another name I've come to like! Short, sweet and beautiful as the meaning suggests. This name is actually a derivative from Esther, both Persian for 'star' pertaining explicitly to the planet Venus. She almost was named Estella, Latin for 'child of the stars' but that would've been a bit overdoing it so short and just as beautiful seems to suit her just fine.

_Bomb Beetles_: last mentioned in my last story, but never seen in action! Sad but true and for that I'm truly sorry. These nasty little guys will get their time to shine sooner or later… much later… hmm. Get back to you on that…

My how things just fly by these days! And I'll have you know that this has been no walk in the park for me. The computer I use to write my stories now has Internet! But it still has issues with certain programs in my mail account and wants nothing to do with the chat room I go to now and again. It's crazy! And it's sending me up a wall! But hopefully that will change with a few changes or so but for now let's focus on the future:

Chapter 5: Otherworldly Woes: The Ice Bear's Return?

Well as Sasuke and Naruto try to work things out as things start to get tense between the allies, other things are truly coming into motion. Like where Berna's possessions disappeared. Where did they go and why? Is it a sign of her return, or of something even greater than the General herself? And what are the Guardians doing about Konoha's new pest problem and the damage that came with it? Are the Guardians really going to help or are they just holding off until they have a reason to do anything? It all continues in:

_**Chapter 5: Otherworldly Woes: The Ice Bear's Return?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Return Of The Ice Bear?

Events are rolling like 18-wheelers, my family's old computer now has Internet and I just committed another double trouble, double header update of two great chapters that only scratch the surface of what's bound to happen next! And soon comes the moment even I've been waiting for: will this chapter bring about the resurrection of the Ice Bear, General of the biggest armies in the universe and as mysterious as you SAT or ACT test scores? 'Cause heaven knows what might happen next! Well that's all to be said now other than I don't own Naruto or any content/characters it might have but all the other crap I post is mine. Loser Ville here I be. Enjoy!

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 5: Otherworldly Woes: The Ice Bear's Return?

_Cold wind, twirling snow, grey sky, and tall buildings as far as the eye can see… yes I remember this… I used to live here…. How nothing has changed… hmm. Maybe seeing old faces is in order… wait. It's too early for that. I don't even know if I'm actually here **here** and not here **there**… yeah that would be bad._ The thought passed from the mind of the figure sitting serenely on top of a building's edge, overlooking empty streets of abandoned cars and perfect snow cover everywhere. The person stood, dusting ice and snow from their legs just in case some of it might've stuck, even though this individual had good reason to doubt this. Turning away from the howling wind as it whistled past, dark hair and the tail of a scarf flapped in its wake, hiding the already masked face from view to anyone who might spot this person standing in the wide open, just waiting for something to happen. Harsh sharp eyes spotted just the thing the figure was looking for: the gate. Somehow disappearing to reappear in front of the ominous object, the figure slowly strolled forward, allowing him/herself to be engulfed by its event horizon.

The familiar swirl of color and light met the person's senses as he/she flew through the tunnel of energy, already seeing the light that signaled the end of the line as they prepared to meet it. Trees and bushes were what the person saw first as they landed in a snow bank face first, giving the landing a more dignified appearance compared to other kinds of indignity that may've occurred. Shaking it off to see some of the snow stick to their clothing, they were astonished to see how solid their gloved hands were, and how oddly warm they seemed to be. _Odd… I didn't feel this before so why now? Did something happen on the way here? Or are those things still here? Hmm, there's only one way to find out._ Without another thought on the matter, Berna (1), the Ice Bear rose from the earth and marched proudly in navy blue toward Konoha.

Meanwhile Guardian forces were fighting their asses off to rid the Leaf Village of its new menace, who seemed to multiply by the hour, making the job even more difficult. Thanks to the surveillance teams from days before, more than half of the task force knew the city by heart and knew how things should look by the time they got the cleaning part… if they ever get to the cleaning part that is. Masked warriors of all ranks and elements fought and killed to their heart's content as more and more seemed to come out of nowhere and cause even more problems than before. Spells were cast as sparks flew, the sound of metal on metal ringing on the cold winter air while hours started to turn into days. Even getting enough stone sleep (2) wasn't helping tone the waves down by so much as an inch. Needless to say things were bad and were getting much worse. Ramona (3), present leader of the Guardian Task Force and Sentry Divisions new all too well how little rest and healing time her operatives were getting, since she was barely getting any herself. She'd been fighting for close to four and a half days with no sign of ending at all. Tired to the bone and only just able to stand, Ramona held her sword up to challenge her new targets who just had the nerve to only grin with their ugly teeth, eyes glittering evilly as they pounced. She tried to raise the blade higher to block their attacks only to see them disappear in a flash of white light. Surprised the salamander masked woman looked around for the source of the strange light to find only one unbelievable scene: her fellow warriors standing frozen, their own opponents having simply vanished as a sketchy figure stood calmly in their midst, form seeming to snap like a faulty TV screen. All were shocked upon the realization just who it was: the Ice Bear.

Her infamous navy blue jean outfit looks exactly as they thought it would (as described in ch. 6 Ice And Silence), only her hair was unbraided and fluttering with the occasional wind that passed through, making her all the more real. But something was off about her, something that didn't quite fit at all. Ramona's eyes widened with shock when she realized: the Ice Bear was still somewhere between worlds, that of the living and of the dead. Not noticing she had onlookers, the revered leader simply walked away from the scene without a care, heading in a specific direction oblivious to their calls for her or any move they happened to make. The crunch of snow under her shoes was barely comprehensible as she strolled through the streets, sending enemy targets running or simply ceasing to exist entirely, surprisingly without laying any damage to the village. It wasn't long until they noticed they were heading toward the Uchiha estates, simply meandering down the lonely road leading to the main mansion itself as she ignored the gates and merely walked _through_ them before fading away into the air.

Confused the warriors tried to comprehend what had just happened to their supposedly resurrected leader who was still a little ghostly. Minutes seemed to turn into hours as they waited for the bear masked girl to appear, the snow starting to fall serenely to the ground to cover up battle scenes. Nearly an hour later she appeared, only this time she held what looked to be a seriously thin white box with a wooden one, though thicker, but about the same size as the white one. Going _through_ the gates again the bear masked girl walked past her fellow warriors to stride confidently down the roads and into the forests where many of the other teams were reporting successful terminations of their opponents as ordered. But instead of responding to anything pointed in her direction, the girl kept walking as though she didn't know they were there. Ramona decided then to simply have them fall back before beginning the next phase of their mission. "But major! What of the Ice Bear? Do we follow her?"

"Negative corporal. We will hold our ground until ordered otherwise. It seems that either the Ice Bear is still between worlds, or she has something else in mind for her time. Let's move out!" they snapped to attention, saluted and then ran off back into the empty streets of Konoha to flush out any remaining targets before part two could begin: the rebuilding of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Following the invisible path from which she'd come, Berna ambled amidst the trees like the ghost she'd always seemed to be only now she felt more _solid_, more… reassured that she was where she was and why. The snow still seemed to refuse to acknowledge her stepping on it but at that moment she could care less. She had a job to do, and this time, she was going to do it right. Turning into the clearing her pace quickened as the glow of the gate met her head on as she made the leap knowing that the next step was bound to be in motion. Swirl of color and light, spinning tunnel of time and space, winding path between worlds, the Black Gate. Though technically it wasn't black but no one really knew what was on the other side to where it was named such regardless. Instead of heading toward her own world, she decided to make a bit of a pit stop, the tunnel's color changing to a more purplish blue, its form twisting as she flew faster through the seemingly endless vortex. Seeing the exit shining brightly, she wasn't shy when it came to reaching forward… and passing through.

--**_Grey Land_**—

Stepping onto the colorless earth, devoid of all hue even if light poured from a partly cloudy sky that held no dye of its own. Nothing was black, nothing was white, it was all just a neutral shade of grey, though some parts were given the privilege to either be white or go from light to dark but only in grays and blacks with some rare whites. As dull as it seemed, this world was filled with wonders: long dead creatures of the worlds beyond roamed knowing neither could kill the other, buildings built by people who've died over the millennia standing harmoniously with nature's long lost bounty. She'd met many people in these buildings, spoke with them in the only way she knew and promised to send their regards to those still living should she meet them upon her return to her living world. But she wouldn't see any of them today; no she had her own things to do other than play cards with souls of the past. Strolling along the hills and past animals peacefully eating 'living' grass, she came to a stop on top of one in particular, where she was still standing. She remembered this moment well as she watched herself stand frozen, struggling to pass through their door back to life. Yeah sure the _new_ her had gone ahead anyway, but her _past_ self got left behind. One could understand this was a serious issue and wouldn't leave until resolved. Here's where talking to yourself takes on a whole new meaning. _You want to come back don't you? Then why try and stay here like everybody else?_

The other girl, dressed in green and covered in blood (as seen in ch. 17: Death Of The Ice Bear?), all too familiar cold blue eyes turned on her, glaring while shedding tears as they both remained in their respective positions. _How do I know I won't disappear as soon as we go through? Are we event the same person anymore? Were we ever the same person?_

_You're afraid. I can see that but acting like a child will get us nowhere. We need to pull it together if walking back to life is going to work. If it makes you feel better, we will merge and thus remove all doubts entirely. Agreed?_

_Is that even possible? Sounds risky. I don't…_

_We've done risky things in the past, how is that any different now?_

_That was when it was just me. Then you came along and now we're here with you saying we should merge when for all I know you could be planning to get rid of me before we even have the chance of being one person with one goal and one past!_

_Do you think I'd lie? Why would I? We have too much in common for one to disappear while the other keeps going. No I need you as you need me in order to be who and what we were before our death. Our last breath by his hand._

_He wasn't in control! But the one before him was and he's responsible for this and not Itachi! If you plan to lie to me then think of a better way 'cause I'm not falling for it!_ She roared, tears still flowing down her face as the other girl sighed with defeat while staring at her opposite. _Tell you what, I'll cut you a deal: we merge and become one while I give you my knowledge and you give your memories thus ending this dispute once and for all agreed?_

_Hmmm. You speak of compromise! That's good. All right, prepare for flashes of the past._ Finally she moved. Flying forward she tackled her opposite, making her stumble as the green clad girl disappeared and their minds swirled and clashed, images and pictures of days long past combining into one long film, all from either side mixing and matching. What seemed like hours seemed to only take minutes, both voices tuning each other out before opening their eyes. Now it was hers. Looking around, she saw she'd dropped her items. Picking them up off the dull colored ground, she straightened and headed for her door, the door to life, duty, and a whole new beginning.

Dark. Pitch black with the sound of wind and feel of cold air and snow moving past, hitting the exposed skin of her face as she lay on the ground. Opening her icy blue eyes she peered at a grey sky surrounded by buildings standing higher than thought to ever be built by man. Blinking she sat up, looking around for any sign of others being around. No one to be seen anywhere, let alone to be sensed. _Figures._ She thought as she fell back with a tired sigh, feeling her stuff fall off her stomach and legs as she did, making her look up confused. She was still wearing her blue jean outfit with her black sneakers, her mask on her hip where she usually put it when alone. Looking at the ground she saw her 'boxes', one a white material, the other wood, her scarf suddenly there and not on her neck and her knife waiting to be pocketed. She sighed in relief before panicking as her mind registered that the last item was still unaccounted for. _Where's my--? Where--?_ Flipping to her right she spotted it, sitting in the snow as though nothing could happen to it. She sighed again in relief only choosing now to sit up and picked them all up one by one, her scarf around her neck, knife in her pocket, 'boxes' and album in hand, she used her free hand to dust the snow off, looked around, chose a direction and started walking.

Ramona, having left her teams to deal with the beginning of the next phase, was rushing as fast as her limbs would allow as she ate ground heading toward Ms. Loni's Inn, her mind still spinning from what she'd seen and was eager to pass on the news to those willing to listen. She was met by people stopping to stare as she returned to her human form and ran with her own two legs toward Chevy stood conversing with the twins and some human leaders on some issue or other, turning to the sound of running boots and gasped breath. Curious and astonished faces turned to witness the conversation that was about to take place. "Ramona, s-Second Class Major, r-reporting w-with important news s-sirs." She panted as she leaned on her knees for support as Anko, Ibiki and Tsunade came forward to listen in. "A-allowed to speak sir?" she gasped, looking up at the dog man who nodded. "Please do major. What brings you back so early?"

"Sirs! I— I saw—I saw the Ice Bear!" she nearly yelled at the top of her lungs, catching everyone's attention, the Guardian crowd already starting to whisper in many different languages as the ninja stood confused, but not all. Tsunade was confused to see this reaction, especially when Chevy, momentarily unmasked, blanched making his scars more prominent as the twins stiffened, the others in awe of this news. Finally Chevy found the ability to speak. "Are you sure? Are you certain it was her?"

"As sure as these eyes can see sir. We all saw her with our own eyes! She even ran the enemy away from the ninja village. Made them simply vanish as though never there!"

"Were you able to follow her? See where she went at all?" he barked as he rubbed his chin in deep thought as the twins still seemed on their toes. But Ramona shook her head, looking ashamed of herself. "No sir. She disappeared beyond the village walls into the forests before we could tell where she was going. My assumption is she went back through the gate but beyond that… she could be anywhere by now."

"So you came straight here after seeing her? Nowhere else then?"

"Negative sir. We did manage to follow her to the place labeled as 'Uchiha estates' where she disappeared seconds after passing the gates, like an illusion. But we waited and she appeared again carrying what looked like two boxes. After that she headed for the woods in the direction of the gate. We did a final sweep for more targets but found none. The place was swiped clean. I left just as the next phase was enacted."

"Hmm I see. Well-done major. Go on inside and get some rest. I'd like you to leave and oversee the next phase as planned as soon as you're well rested. Dismissed."

"Madams. Sirs." Bowing the salamander woman managed to walk proudly past them and into the inn where she immediately made an order of food and water, also throwing in a bed worth sleeping in. Meanwhile things outside were pushed into motion, people scrambling to spread the word, eyes wide with amazement and jaws on the ground with the thought of the Ice Bear coming once again. However the human crowd was fairly confused on this matter… well, not all of them. Kakashi, standing nearby turned and nodded to Kurenai and Asuma who nodded as well before running off to inform their fellow team members of this news. They had the right to know as much as anyone. Meanwhile Tsunade and her Jounin escort stepped forward to have a word with Chevy who was standing still staring at the ground in thought. "Chevy? If you would please explain just who this person is that you are so hesitant upon meeting?"

"No not hesitant Hokage-sama, simply nervous is all. The coming of the General is an important event. We simply… wonder how she will react to so many humans in the same place as her, I'm quite certain that tension will rise. Considering her origins…" he stopped himself as his mind seemed to spin, eyes skewed as he burnt holes into the ground. "Pardon me." He said quietly, turning to jog away down the street. He needed to call the members of the council to order for this one.

--**_In The Council Room_**—

"Ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention? This meeting is now in session if I may get things started?" Chevy said, whacking the hammer down on the table as he started to take his own seat just as the doors busted open, a guard in a bird mask desperately trying to regain authority. "I'm sorry sir but they insisted and I—" but his explanation was cut short by Chevy standing back up and waving it away. "Calm yourself private. You're forgiven. Hokage-sama and company may take their seats please? This meeting is now officially in session."

Nodding Tsunade accepted the guards' invitation of pulling out a chair, the rest of the Hidden Village council taking their own chairs while Kakashi, Team 7 and the rest took up the background. Chevy spoke first. "As temporary head of this council I bid that for now we start other issues out of consideration to possible gravity and attention. Orino-san (4)? If you'd please state your business?"

"Thank you Chevy-san." A woman dressed in a silvery grey kimono and a deer mask sitting far to Chevy's left said with a nod as she pulled out and unrolled a scroll from one of her sleeves. "This report from our resource lines has just come in saying that more than half the expected guests have arrived while the rest are being assisted in arriving and getting settled. It also states that food and supplies are in full reserve and we may have some left over to suffice for the rest of the New Year to come but they tell of efforts in action to ensure more should such be necessary. Chevy-san?"

"Thank you Orino-san for your insight. We look forward to more on said issue. You may put extra supplies on route to our emergency and extra reserves for now." He said, his voice seeming to smile. "Ziven (5) if you'd state your own concerns that may need immediate attention?"

"Of course. I was hoping to have the patrols spread a bit further into the unexplored parts of the city in search for any nests or hives that may be hidden in or under the buildings we still have yet to search. That and I was hoping for a detailed search and destroy mission be considered for the Fire Country's forests and surrounding terrain should anymore of 'them' that may still be lurking around waiting for a time to strike." A man in a men's kimono of greens and whites sitting to Chevy's right in a lizard's mask as others nodded in agreement, Chevy rubbing his chin in thought. Finally he spoke, nodding himself. "Your proposal is in all good intentions I can see that but for now that will have to wait until after the festival has ended and all have had their fun. Starting now would deny many the joys of being with the few family members they might have that they know are still walking and breathing. Haskel (6)? Did you have something you wished to put before discussion at this time?"

A man sitting on Orino's right as Chevy's left, dressed in a light orange and crème colored kimono and a ocelot mask, perked with a small jump as though he didn't think he'd be called upon so soon or at all. "Umm I…" his nervousness was way too obvious as he scrambled to get himself together. "I… I'm sorry I wasn't expecting to be at council today… I …"

"It's all right Haskel, it happens to us all." Ziven said calmly, his brown eyes smiling from where he sat. "Just take your time my friend. We'll get back to you." Chevy said, patting the man on the shoulder as he nodded and tried to reorganize his papers. Then Chevy's face turned grim as he turned to sit straight in his chair. "Now we turn to more pressing matters as our poor friend Haskel regains his bearings, I'm sure you're curious about the state of your village Hokage-sama?"

"Yes actually. What is this next phase that you spoke of earlier today?" she inquired as people leaned in from both sides, Chevy folding his hands together on the tabletop while beginning to speak. "The first phase of said mission to your world was to rid your village of the very thing that drove you out which seems to have come to a conclusion a lot faster than expected with the report of the Ice Bear being sighted inside the city walls. This and her activities thereafter were monitored until her disappearance into the forests and after that, we suspect, toward the Black Gate which in turn would send her to wherever it is she intends to go but in as to where and why can't be determined."

"So it's true. Your leader has returned to the lands of the living since according to my nephew and daughter died some time before their return home am I right?" the speaker was Hiashi Hyuga, (that's how you spell his name right?) head of the Hyuga clan and member of Konoha's council. Chevy's eyes seemed to narrow at the man as he nodded before answering. "The fall of our leader was a tragic event that much is true and on of ours returning to life is not an uncommon thing. It's been known for them to find their way back in either within months, years, hell even minutes after their departure into Grey Land, 'land of the dead spirits'. All go there for their chances of finding a way back to life while others give up or just forget entirely. So yes if she's been spotted then her return must either be true or at hand."

"At hand? How is that possible when you just said it was true?" the purple-eyed man said, sounding confused and indignant even as Chevy waved him down, looking aggravated. "Ramona, the soldier who reported this phenomenon, also said that she was not exactly solid and her form was shaky, meaning that she may still have yet to return to her true solid form amidst the living. Spirits have been known to appear in search of their markers, or belongings handed out to people they trusted in their last life in order to trigger their return to its highest potential. In as to why she went to the Uchiha Estates has yet to be determined."

"She went to my house? What for? There's nothing—." Sasuke cut himself off as he realized what had escaped his mind from the very beginning. She'd gone for the painting. "She went for the painting! That's the last thing she left behind! But how did she get it out when it was said she walked out with 'boxes'?"

"That's what we'd like to know. But it's possible she may have manipulated the painting in some way for better transport or something in that relation. Since the painting is of her creation and handiwork, it wouldn't be unusual if she'd placed a series of special spells and functions to the item in question. Such is not uncommon but very tricky to perform. She could've been working on it for years in order for it to function successfully as planned… or whatever she did have planned. But that issue will have to wait for now since your Hokage is eager to learn what else we plan to do with your village."

"Now that I would really like to know thank you!" the woman growled, seriously impatient now that said explanation had been delayed longer than she'd care it would, Chevy and his fellow council members chuckling good-naturedly. "Of course Hokage-sama. To be truthful our plans should've been fairly obvious since just coming and going wouldn't be exactly polite in either of our books since you'll be staying with us until our jobs are completed. In fact, our employees have already started as we speak."

"Started? Started on what exactly? Explaining it would do us great help right now." Tsunade said, looking extremely impatient, as Chevy seemed to grin at her. "Rebuilding your village of course! What the hell else would we be doing over there? Sitting on our asses and doing nothing? Hell no we knew that if the Ravens were doing what you said they were doing, then some things had to be set in motion. Especially now that we have detailed maps and sketches of the village itself before our departure and the unforeseen attack to use in reestablishing the exact image it had before they tried to burn it to the ground those nasty little critters." He growled as he shuffled and assorted the papers in front of him, turning once again to Haskel. "Are you ready at this time Haskel? I'm sure you'd be ready by now."

"Um yes thank you Chevy-san for your patience. I uh… I have some reports on our local youth and their progress as a whole and it looks like some methods are truly making some improvement amidst our students. Shall I continue?"

"No please do Haskel! It's fairly important to know who to chose in the next examinations this spring, especially some with some new ideas and talents that may be needed later. So please carry on." The man nodded, his black hair a bit frizzy and his hazel eyes looking tired as he shuffled through his own papers. "There seems to be a rise in elemental tactics and specialization along with various cases of mix and matches at a rate of three out of every five students, the other two seeming to have more insight on spiritual and physical knowledge than foreseen sometime last season. It seems they're now rising to the occasions at hand and are eager to learn more. We even have some planning to join the ranks of weapons masters and teaching staff!"

All nodded and made sounds of approval, seeming to smile under their masks at the man, as he seemed to perk up under their gaze, he trying to reassure himself. "Well done Haskel-san! I'm sure your fellow members will work hard to help improve this growth that you speak of in your division of expertise. Especially Ziven since he probably needs more operatives that are of age and capable of assisting in more scout missions in the coming year." His expression turned grim within seconds as he leaned on the table. But another concern also itches in my mind and that I'm sure some of us know is about the Ice Bear."

He looked around, awaiting any other voices that may wish to be heard. When none came he continued. "The issue is how she'll react to so many humans at once, all allies that much we know but she doesn't. My thoughts are that when she does appear she may encounter a relapse since she never really did feel comfortable in a crowd of humans, especially in such large numbers."

"Are you saying she might attack people? What for? We've done nothing to this General of yours!" Anko protested, nearly rising from her chair in frustration but sat as Chevy waved her down. "That much I'm aware of but her past, though obscure, says otherwise. She might attack or she might run. Either way we can't know for sure what she'll do or let alone why she does it. The Ice Bear is a mysterious person and probably always will be until she decides to reveal herself otherwise. For now I say we adjourn until another time so that our New Year festival can go off without a hitch. Agreed?" nods and sounds of agreement filled the air along with the sound of the hammer hitting the wooden surface of its stand while chairs scraped the floor as they got to their feet. The Guardian council members left content and chatting amidst themselves as they walked out the doors and headed in their respective directions. Guards and attendants went around to reposition chairs and clear the tables of excess papers or dust that might have come along.

The ninja did the same, following Chevy and the others out the doors and back into the streets. "Is it true Chevy? Is she really back?"

"I don't know Naruto. I just don't know." He said with a sigh, stopping to turn and face the blonde face to face. "Some things just can't be told until just before they happen and this is one of them. I'm sorry but all we have is what we've heard on the matter and that's just about it. I can't say anymore beyond that. Now let's head in before all the tables are taken 'cause man I'm starved!" the dog man said as he strolled down the street toward the inn, picking up the pace seconds later to a jog and leaving them all in the dust as Naruto took him up on his challenge, with Sasuke soon following smirking, yelling something about beating the blonde there.

An hour and a good meal later everything had settled down to the old card game part of the night as Tsunade embarked on another losing streak with Akamaru in the tie with Chevy and Ozzy, all three with five wins and Ozzy had yet to lose his next game with Evan trying to get into the loop while Ms. Loni moped in her chair after losing all the games she'd participated in. And once again it just wasn't her night especially after business got a major boost with soldiers coming back from scouting missions. It wasn't until close to two hours later that they just stopped coming altogether, leaving the old gang by themselves in the barroom. The clock gonged at them with its hands indicating how late it'd become, Ms. Loni having them pack up for the night as she snatched back her things with a huff before walking upstairs with her nose proudly in the air. The boys only shook their heads as she left, Nunzio and Finley waving their goodbyes as they headed home for the night. Rushing water and lights shutting on and off made up the activity as people cleansed themselves, getting ready for slumber as they did. Sasuke exited the restroom in their apartment room, drying his hair and dressed only in boxers and sleep pants, as he unwarily stood in the lavatory's doorway, unknowing of a certain blonde's plan to make the night a bit more interesting. Truth can be told Naruto wanted this night to be better without interruption from beyond the door so he took the liberty of locking the thing securely as she snuck around in the shadows toward his prey.

Hair and cloth obscured the man's vision, as his ears were deaf to all but the sound of the towel's material on his scalp as he rid it of moisture, as he stood rooted on the spot while Naruto came almost slithering behind him, reveling in the smooth back on display in the light of the night. He felt himself shiver at the thought of how he could mark that perfect skin, have the strong throat create noise that sounded like something from above and taste a mouth that was too sweet to believe. Hands extended ready to go the blonde made his move.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on until Naruto's voice tickled his ear, his breath teasing the back of his neck as strong hands and arms wrapped around his chest from under the arms and making them partly useless. "My turn now Sasuke-_kun_." The Uchiha felt himself shiver, shocks going down his spine as his mind froze as he stayed where he was, everything blown with that one sentence. He gasped when a soft mouth kissed his neck, licked the skin and then bit down, making him gasp again only louder as he felt himself go limp in those strong arms. Sasuke's knees almost buckled from the sensation he was getting, the light kisses and bites blowing everything else out of the water as he tried to turn but was stopped by a sly hand heading south and playfully fondling his six-pack, making his face turn a shade of pink that only made Naruto laugh, making the pink turn to red as the hand continued on course. A moan escaped his lips as another kiss averted his attention, this one closer to his mouth than the others, turning his head to meet in the middle as he immediately gained access so his tongue could explore all it could reach, forgetting Naruto's hand long enough to get them to the bed, uncaring of the strong arms wrapped securely around him like clamps.

Naruto could only chuckle into the kiss before moaning as Sasuke made it deeper and more passionate, leaving them both breathless as his hand moved ever further on its mission southwards. Sasuke pulled back with as loud gasp and a moan when Naruto's hand hit home, gripping the appendage firmly but gently through the cloth, massaging it and loving the noises that Sasuke made when he did. Naruto took advantage and started another series of bites and kisses, heading down the man's neck and to his chest as Sasuke shivered and moaned under him, bucking now and again into his touch. After a while Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he had to act and soon. Bringing feeling back into his arms he brought them around to hug the blonde closer, biting down on the tan skin of the blonde's neck. Naruto flinched then relaxed with a smile as Sasuke brought his mouth back to lock with Naruto's, flipping them over so that Naruto was underneath with him on top. He would've done more if not for the blonde's sudden reaction thus flipping them again and pinning him to the bed, his hands trapped next to his head as blue eyes and a whiskered face lingered in front of his face, his breath coming in pants as he drowned in those eyes of heavenly blue and a smile of true emotion, true love and affection and no pained sadness to ruin it. Somewhere deep in his chest Sasuke could feel a warm sensation rising in his chest, heading to his face and a certain area southward which seemed to catch the blonde's attention, turning to look then turning back with a grin as Sasuke's face went from pink to a deep red. The face loomed closer as Naruto lowered himself to lie directly on top of the man, moving his hips while capturing partly opened lips with his own. Sasuke once again felt strong arms wrap around him as he moved to do the same, his mind slow and drunken with the feel of warmth and the pleasurable sensation the intimacy was giving him, Naruto focusing on his neck and lips, fingers playing with the man's back and spine as Sasuke only held him closer. "What--? What did I do to deserve you?" the words whispered between kisses, barely having the chance to let them out as Naruto just smiled and chuckled, rubbing their noses together.

"A lot actually. You did a lot. And you deserve everything you get." Sasuke would've replied if not for the sweet mouth coming back to silence him, a moan rising from his throat as all thoughts were blown away once again. Finally fatigue started to drift over them both, the day's hard work taking its toll as they lay in the covers on the lone mattress wrapped in each other, the kiss long since broken as both closed their eyes and let sleep conquer. If they were to dream, it would be of how perfect their lives had become now that one was in the other's life.

Walking through snow and ice, sneakers crunched and squeaked almost like dysfunctional music in the quiet night air as she strolled on the sidewalks of abandoned streets and boulevards destined to stay empty for longer than they'd care to be. Her territory was oddly empty of anything threatening, or peaceful. Matter of fact, the whole place was devoid of anybody or anything capable of doing what she could… and that was exactly how she liked it. Her cat however was still with the boys at the inn and she didn't mind if it slept over with someone else, Cream like Chevy more than her anyway. Not that she was surprised; she just didn't really seem perturbed by being abandoned by yet another living being capable of companionship and friendliness. Like she'd been given much of that anyway. _Well… maybe I did…. Nah that was long ago. No way it could happen again. Could it?_ The thought drifted away as she went through her door and up the stairs, passing through another and into her apartment where she collapsed in the armchair, sighing silently into the dust filled air. Staring at the ceiling she let her eyes close in her own fatigue and let sleep take the wheel.

--**_Dream Sequence/Flashback Thingy_**—

_She waited in the dusty room surrounded by sheet covered furnishings as she lingered near the door, her knife, thought considerably a dagger but a sturdy knife nonetheless, she spun and twirled eagerly in her hand as the group of men stood warily in the hallway, never noticing that the box the other two had been transporting before hadn't moved throughout their little panic attack. Even though she was only seven or so years old, she still had the strength and skill to defend or attack her unwanted guests as she pleased. Her cold smile stayed in place up until she swung the door open and unleashed hell on their asses. For both sides, everything went down in slow motion, noise muffled by the flow of time as both worked to do all they could to the other in what little time they seemed to have. The girl tackled one of them before rolling off and roundhouse kicking another off his feet and into a wall where he slammed his head and didn't get back up._

_The rest seemed frozen until she turned her ice cold blue eyes on them, making them jump before turning to run, the large group separating into two different ones, each heading in opposite directions down the hall. The ones heading deeper into the house she'd hunt down later but she did want to get the ones closer to the exits. Silently growling at her lack of tactics, she ended up going after the ones deeper in the house, stomping in frustration after the men of steel gone soft. She could clearly hear them running like mice, turning and twisting left and right in the maze of hallways, doors and paintings surrounded by crystal and wood crafts passed down for ages. Their gasps and curses filled the air as she calmly walked on their tails, their panting and gasps for oxygen made up the silence as she coolly turned the corner and stood facing them as they stood at a dead end, eyes widening as she gave them her best glare. She took one step, then two. It was almost amusing how they cowered against the walls as she continued to step closer. She could only smirk at their flinching and cowered before her only to be interrupted by one of the doors swinging open to reveal one of them pouncing like a clumsy panther._

_But this panther wasn't as clumsy as he seemed. Tall, muscular and a bit lithe in form, he was some form of European beast that was capable of crushing bone but also giving others a kind hand. A hand she never experienced since that day. The day the woman died. Ignoring the memory flooding back the girl back flipped out of the man's range as she seemed to stumble after her, wary of the blade in her hand and the look in her eye as she took a defensive stance in the middle of the hallway. His eyes narrowed as he edged closer, noting that she stood her ground against him, unaware of another man slipping out of another room getting ready to grab her from behind as one of her shoes shifted a bit to the side. Suddenly the man behind her made his move, jumping only to grab nothing but air as she slid to the right, slipping right under him to stand behind him as he fell to the floor. Needless to say she was pissed now as she took the time to bring the blade around and down on the fallen man's leg, making him scream loudly as blood spurted into the air. The first man and the group behind him could only stare in shock as she calmly pulled the blade out and looked at it, curiously staring at the new vibrant color that stained it. She seemed to act like she'd never seen it before, as though it were truly something new to her conscious mind and train of thought._

_The first man tried to move forward but she flinched and turned on him, holding the bloody blade up in the air while the other seemed extended for balance or for grabbing the target in order to strike, or at least hold it steady in order to gain a clean shot at whatever was intended to be put under abusive action. He tried again, only this time she backed away, uncertain now of what to do as he advanced, stepping over his fallen comrade who was still bleeding on the floor. Then something seemed to catch her attention: the air vent. Taking her eyes off of him for a moment she tilted her head at the metal fixture as though listening in on something far off. Her eyes narrowed as she snapped her attention back to the first man, glaring hard enough to make him swear she was going to hiss and claw at him but instead she turned and bolted, flying through the halls as her shoes barely made a sound on the old carpeting and wooden flooring that made up a large percentage of the house. Moving left and right like a car on a track she zoomed past hundreds of doors until she skidded to a halt to take a sharp left, coming right in on more of the male invaders with the assistance of some female cohorts moving boxes and bags of things from the one place they should've known never to go: her room._

_The girl's mind was sent reeling as her rage brought her blood to a full boil, gritting her teeth as she spun her knife in her hand as she advanced on them, their eyes wide with shock. But one didn't seem to fear her and moved to take the knife from her and hold her back from their work. Relief spread through the group, but not for long. The man was instantly flipped over onto the floor on his back with a muscle-crushing thud, making him yell out only to be cut short by a forceful kick to the gut. She calmly straightened up, twirling the knife in her hands and in the air, the cold metal shimmering through the blood that still stained both it and her hands. They had real reason to back away now as she advanced, cold eyes burning holes in their heads. She would've gone further if not for the sound of a gun retorting, making her spin then flip out of the way but not before getting clipped in the arm. Her dodge was turned into a fall as she gripped the bleeding limb with the one that still held the knife, twisting in pain as tears of agony flowed down her face. All were amazed to see that no matter how wide she opened her mouth, no noise came out. Everything was quiet except for her struggling to stand, cloth making a zipping sound against the wall, her shoes squeaking_ _on wood as she rose to her feet to face her new opponent._

_Her scarf, navy blue and a bit too large for her, had fallen to the floor unnoticed for the time being as she braced herself for more abuse from her attacker. It was the first man, holding a 9-millimeter in her direction, lowering it as it smoked while he stared in shock at the girl and what had been revealed to the world and those around to see what was there._

--**_End Dream Sequence/Flashback Thingy_**—

Snapping awake she stared at the ceiling, trying to calm her breathing. Why had that memory come to mind? Was there something there she was supposed to remember in relation to present events? Or was the past just coming back to bite her in the ass? Sighing she got up and walked into the kitchen, looking for tea bags. A good cup at that moment seemed like a good idea right then, and she needed to eat soon or her stomach would complain. She doubted that would be the end of her problems compared to the past that she left behind… and could probably never go back to. All she could do was raid the fridge and wait for her kettle to whistle, staring at her hands absentmindedly as the memory came flooding through her thoughts once again, making her wonder truly how much blood had stained not only the knife in her pocket, but the hands that were sitting on the tabletop before her. Raising them into the air she stared at the lines and different parts of the palm, and how the lines spread to the fingers like rivers and streams of skin covering muscle and bone, protecting vein after vein that transported blood to many parts of the body. How many times had she let this life's water touch the air and stain the surrounding surfaces? How much had been sprayed like mist from a waterfall onto the ground, walls, floor, cloth and skin? Could people actually measure how much of it had stained these hands she owned? Maybe this memory could explain.

--**_Flashback_**—

_The man was still staring at her standing there, her back to the group of invaders as she faced her gun-wielding opponent at the end of the hall, his jaw on the floor. She knew what he was staring at but didn't particularly care at the moment. He had shot her and he was going to get it and he was gonna get it good. She'd never liked guns since some of the villagers had enjoyed using them for when she was out of range. They managed to get her once, in the arm or other she couldn't recall. There was too much pain filling her for her to care except get away and fast. How she got up and when was fuzzy too but their curses were muffled by her gasps for air as she ran long and far until she couldn't anymore. It took her close to three hours to get the bullet out and wrap up the wound before she lost too much blood. And now this man had the audacity to reminder her of that pain? Oh now that was going too far. Twirling the knife in her other hand she prepared to come at him with everything she had, crouching a bit as she sprinted at break-neck speed at the man._

_Tensing with a flinch he raised the gun again and fired more shots and was amazed that she blurred and appeared elsewhere out of the line of fire. He fired again only for the girl to vanish and come flying down from above, blade raised and glimmering in the light as she came crashing down. He barely had time to raise the gun and take aim, taking one last shot at her only for her to twist and dodge the bullet in midair and continue her assault on him, eyes flashing as she slashed his arm. Cutting cloth and skin and drawing blood the girl embedded the blade in his forearm, using it as a balance stick to spin and kick him_ _in the jaw, making him fall to the ground with a yell. She casually straightened and pulled the knife from his arm, reached over and threw the gun away in disgust. How she hated those things. She hated them a lot. Seeing he wasn't getting up anytime soon she turned back to her original targets, her glare catching them full strength as they flinched and backed away. She would've gone after them again if not for the extra presence calmly coming from behind, making her turn and stare at the newcomer._

She could only smirk to herself at this point of the recollection. All she could ever do was silently laugh at both him and herself went it came to this part and probably always will. That man was always nice no matter how much she aged and no matter what happened to either of them and for that she was grateful. He was the first one to ever… _ever_ in her entire life, to actually treat her like what she really was on every level of life: a human being. Closing her eyes with a smile on her face, she let the memory roll on like a movie in her head as the 'actor's recited their memorized lines and played their parts in her hell of a past.

_He was tall and middle aged, and also seemed to have all of his hair. Dressed for the business world he stood with a raised eyebrow at the fallen man attempting to rise and take the girl on again. But the businessman stopped him calmly, the man looking up in surprise that he was there as the girl stared confused as the fallen man protested. "But sir! If you saw what we did you'd--."_

"_Be scared out of my socks? I'm sure I have reason to believe that but I will take my chances thank you. Rest easy now Levka_ (7)_. I will take things from here." He said calmly as he stepped forward; making her tense and raise her blade again, ready for anything he could dish out. But to her surprise nothing came as he knelt down to her height with a kind smile on his face. It wasn't a bad face but looked tired. His hair was an odd silvery grey for his age, his eyes not too big or small, almost almond shaped and seemed to be filled with wisdom. Their color interested her the most, them being an unnatural shade of purple or reddish brown. She couldn't really tell and the other thing that caught her attention and full interest was: he wasn't afraid. He didn't move or act as though she were a threat, let alone a force of destruction ready to tear everything to pieces as he serenely kneeled in front of her as though she were an equal. It actually… felt nice to know someone wasn't bent on taking her down like some wild animal out of control because it didn't like the cage it was in._

_The feeling in the air seemed to shift as the people stared on as their boss soothed the would be savage beast not with music, but with words and ease. "You are a spitting image of you mother! So similar I could've sworn you were her." He chuckled as she tilted her head at him, confused on his reference to her 'mother' as he called it. She wasn't stupid, she just didn't know what a mother really was. Finally he spoke again, not with words, but with his hands._

--**_Authoress Note:_** sign language—

_We came to get you but you weren't here so we thought we'd collect your things for when we leave._

_Leave? Leave where? Why go with you? You invade. You did not ask. I refuse._

_Oh you do, do you? Well could I have your name then?_

_No. 'He who steals my purse steals trash; but he that filches from me my good name makes me poor indeed.'_

_Really? Didn't know that. Who said that pray tell?_

_William Shakespeare._

_I see. So you won't tell me your name will you?_

_No._

_He tapped his chin, staring at her in thought as she stared back, ignoring the people edging past her to get behind he businessman. But before he could respond she spoke first. Since you are insistent on learning names, I wish to know yours invader. What do the people who hunt me call you?_

_Hunt you? Why would they hunt sweet little you?_

_Don't know. Only know that they come with gun or rope and chase while I run. They got me like your idiot man did only worse. Took long time to get out too._

_The man gave her a thoughtful look before turning to the people behind him. "Someone go to the town and get the authorities. I wish to talk to the people in town about how they've treated this girl in the past. It seems we came a bit later than planned." He turned back to the girl as one of them ran off into the distance. I'll have that looked into but in the meantime I was hoping you'd come with me where you'll be safe._

_Safe? No. Never safe. More may come. No. This home. Always been here. Can't leave. How can I trust you? You invade. You don't ask. What gives you the right--? She was cut short by a sound on the far side of the house, sharply turning her head at the walls, looking and listening as they all stared at her confused and curious. Turning back she spoke. Are there any more of your invaders on the west side of here?_

_No we withdrew from there minutes ago. Why? What's wrong? She didn't answer as she started to walk down the hall away from the man and his personnel. He called out to her but she didn't respond, quickening her pace as she went, once again taking on the maze of doors and corridors that made up her parents house. She could hear the man and Levya following not far behind as she sped ahead of them, moving expertly over the floors and past tables and other furniture in her way. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of a window. The townspeople had come back for seconds and were taking the west side of the house by storm. It took over seven hours to get the people to back off, let alone leave the grounds even with the help of both the police and the businessman's men combined, both struggling with the crowd going mob on them. The man stood watch as one of his medics dealt with the wounds the girl had, her scarf back around her neck and wrapped firmly so it wouldn't slip off again. She watched the man work on her arm, saying how the bullet had only nicked her arm and had made itself at home in one of the walls._

_The medic finished his work and moved on to someone else as the businessman knelt before her again, hoping this time they could be more understanding of the other. I hope now you can understand why I want to take you with me. Where I live people like them won't know who or what you are, only just that you are a living, breathing human being who needs to eat, be clothed and cared for as much as their own children. I can take you away from here to where you'll be treated as an equal and not an enemy. What say you?_

_I… I don't know…. This is all very confusing. Who are you and how am I important to you and what you may have planned? He smiled as she stared in puzzlement at him, his kind face calming her, but not her suspicions. I understand and I am willing to comply. I'm hoping to give you another chance at life, better living conditions, better clothes, and more food as well as training in any field you want. And I think I failed to introduce myself didn't I?_

_You did fail on that part of this test yes. If I don't know you, then you don't know me. Now what is your name?_

_I am your father's brother; your uncle Kelmet _(8)_ and I've come to take you home.__ He held out a hand to her as she stared at him confused as the hand awaited hers to join it. "You are ready to go home aren't you?" he didn't need to ask again as the smaller hand wrapped around his._

--**_End Flashback_**—

She could only stare at said hands, the ghostly feel of those man's hands gripping hers as he led her out of that poor excuse of a mansion. It wasn't exactly a poor excuse; it just didn't have the right kind of care coming to its aid as the sands of time and the snows of the country tore at it without mercy. _And I'll never forget that house._ She thought as she rose to answer the kettle's screams for mercy, pouring the steaming water into the awaiting mug, stirring it as she sat back down. Only then did she notice how truly dusty the place had gotten during her absence with no sign of the two boneheaded boys anywhere to be found. The only remainder was the cloths they left behind and the blankets still forgotten on the couch in the other room, waiting to be picked up and folded, maybe washed for later use. Staring at the tabletop as she waited for her tea to mix together she remembered how they'd accepted her despite all the secrets she kept from them even after they left. Hell they hardly knew her even when they were here! This thought bugged her more than most would have. Could she have opened up like Naruto could? Or was she destined to be closed and untrusting like Sasuke?

_Unless they both got over their petty little problems and finally got things together?_ This thought also seemed to peck at her brain as she sipped the tea, thinking about how different things might've been had she been more open. And it came crashing down like a warplane set aflame by gasoline enlighten by the heat of bullets. _No that would've ended horribly. I doubt they'd accept me if they knew. Unless…._ Another idea came to mind on if she been as cool and collected as Sasuke, only for that to get swatted away by King Kong hangin' off the Empire State building in that crappy classic film Hitler loved so much. Yeah I doubt that would've gone over all that well either. Sighing she let her head fall where she deliberately banged it against the wooden surface in her despair over how things might've been had her uncle come for her earlier and she'd seen the signs sooner and put a stop to… _that_ happening. Realizing where her thoughts were headed she banged her cranium on the table again only a little harder for good measure. A silent hiss escaped her mouth as she lifted it up off the surface, making her dizzy and swear that there was blood next to her mug. _Well **that** proves I'm alive. If that doesn't, heaven above knows what will._

Silently laughing to herself and her stupidity, she rose from her chair in search of a cloth to clean the table with, and later, everything else. She'd meant to do some early spring-cleaning anyway, even though it wasn't spring. Taking a sip of her tea she strolled down the hall, feeling rejuvenated as the smell of two friends reached her nose. _Friends._ The thought rolled around in her head. _Yeah, that's a good word._

Man oh man did this take forever! And not only that: Berna's back and ready for business with some Naruto on Sasuke action to cover! Lemony lime goodness baby. And notes galore today it seems. Hmm I gotta find a way to stop making things harder for myself otherwise who knows how long it's goin' to take to get to the end of this story! Especially since both our bad boys from the world of shinobi are hell bent on gettin' the other to go all the way! But that's for later since there are still some things that just have to happen. Where's the fun in a story without a little angst and adventure? Surely there has to be something to make things more interesting? Oh well, enough about that. On with the notes:

_Berna_: now this name I just had to define fro you guys since I found it especially for this character, her being one of the best ones I've ever come up with… or at least I think so. I had to chose between this one and another one as unique as this one; only it'll be coming later as her nickname and not her real one. Berna one of the English versions for Bernadette which is unfortunately French for 'as brave as a bear', or the female version of Bernard, and has long since found popularity in the states as well as France as a whole thanks to some saint of a chick who kept on seeing Virgin Mary near Lourdes. I don't particularly go for religious names but this one sounded good and they didn't have any versions in the language I wanted so I thought 'what the hell' and went with it. And I'm starting to think I made a fairly good choice.

_Stone sleep_: now for those actually confused on this subject, it's in fact something that should explain itself: Guardian warriors, or the people as a whole, don't truthfully really need to sleep, let alone eat like humans do but they do anyway either out of habit or in a way to fit in with their mortal companions who may or may not be aware of who and what they really are. Stone sleep is actually their form of hibernation which can last up to a few hours or a few years at a time where he/she creates a stone textured skin thin layer around both skin and clothing to give the impression of a statue made of granite or other materials of the area or of their preference. This means can also be used as camouflage against onlookers to trick them into thinking them part of the background. This layer of 'stone' is actually soft and easily breakable on the inside while stronger that titanium on the outside to prevent external accidents or possible breakage. This is also used as a healing process but shouldn't be used too much otherwise it'll stop working.

_Ramona_: didn't really take all that long to find or choose but her animal was a hassle since I'm running out of good ones to give these people that may represent them in one way or another. Now this woman's name fits her perfectly well in my book since it is Spanish for 'wise' or 'mighty protector'. This name in short brings this woman's character to life I'd say on many levels.

_Orino_: I swear I almost hurt myself choosing this woman's name but I decided with something oriental yet simple to avoid mix-ups… and headaches…. Ow . Japanese for 'weaver's field'.

_Ziven_: this man's name also gave me some back talk one which one to choose there are so many that seem commonly used or just downright ridiculous, so I just chose that couldn't possibly be recognized by anybody until they either see it later or already know about it. Moving out of Asia for a bit we come across this Slavic name for 'vigorous and alive', used mainly near Russia and the Czech republic.

_Haskel_: I was sympathetic with this character and feverishly searched for something that fit his employment and personality just right and got this one. It's surprisingly Hebrew for 'wisdom' or 'understanding' since he is a teacher and head of the Guardian Board of Education for their 'home' city. His name can actually have one or two l's but I just decided to go with one since two seemed unnecessary and this name is actually the short version of Ezekiel or 'strength'. Like Iruka this guy can be threatening when he wants to be.

_Levka_: yet another form within the form of another name. This guy's name is Russian for the French version Leon, also a form of Leo or Latin for 'lion'. Leon actually means 'like a lion' since this character tries to act like one, on top and in the lead only to be undermined by a strange seven to eight year old girl with the knowledge and strength to take down someone maybe 10x his size and then some. Oh how irony loves to work its magic.

_Kelmet_: yet _another_ European originated name to make its mark on the world! This name is one of the Russian versions of Clement, which is Latin for 'kind' or 'gentle'. I didn't want this man to be one of those 'I don't give a shit what you think just do what I say' relatives but just someone willing to treat out young heroine like a person… and not some ticket to the cash prize inside the evil little box of fate. Ironically this background is tied to that of another story I'm working on… which ironically has had only one review thus making me think I should just delete it and get on with this one instead.

Well as much as I love stayin' up all night as much as the next chick, I gotta sleep! I've been at this for hours and my hands are killin' me people! Just review already saying whether or not I should speed up or slow down. But I doubt that's the point so on with I'm supposed to be doing so you can do what I'm really hopin' you'll do and that's review! (No flames accepted).

Next time:

Chapter 6: Rest In Pieces: Destruction and Decisions

Well it looks like Berna's takin' a bit of a break and things between the boys are just heatin' up! But how long will it last until something comes around to pry them apart and thus destroying the relationship of a lifetime that both, in turn, have been waiting since their date of adulthood to come around the corner? Or will the possible event that was meant to tear them apart only glue them closer together? And can the residents of Hidden Leaf Village really trust these supernatural strangers with the rebuilding of their ancestral homes and memories? Or will tension between the Guardians' dark past cloud their judgment and make things take a turn for the worst? But just maybe someone or some_thing_ else will come swinging in to start the fighting for them? Find out in:

_**Chapter 6: Rest In Pieces: Destruction and Decisions!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Rest In Pieces

Time flows on as the story continues! I actually feel confident that this chapter will be one of the coolest I've ever done and hopefully pull the most reviews since people are resisting this request for such a long time and it's drivin' me up a wall here. But right now that doesn't really matter since I gotta get this chapter started. I also send my thanks to for providing the lyrics to '_Bad Reputation_' by Joan Jett from the 'Shrek' soundtrack. Sadly I have no claim or ownership of Naruto or any of its characters/content.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 6: Rest In Pieces: Destruction and Decisions

Morning came upon the slumbering city of misplaced people once again to give birth to a new day, the sun struggling to shine its life giving light down on the people and things below as thick winter clouds hindered its progress. As peaceful as this daylight appeared to be, little did anyone know how downhill things were going to get. But for now, let us focus on something more familiar. Like these two idiots for example: Sasuke and Naruto, lying like logs cuddled together on the same mattress, sleeping the day away as Naruto, everyone's least favorite village idiot, shifted in his sleep to hug his living pillow a little closer. Sasuke on the other hand, the village's second to only living Uchiha progeny, tried to ignore the protests not only from his stomach, but also from Candra, his spirit partner and annoyingly loyal friend. And as much as he'd love to stay there and be with his boyfriend, the winged wolf wouldn't let up as she scratched at doors and whined at people to help awaken her master or at least someone willing to give her food. So far, her efforts were not as lucrative as she'd hoped. Meanwhile inside the two were returning to life, confused on why Candra was making such a fuss in the hall.

Rising, or at least trying to, Sasuke blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he attempted to sit up despite a full grown blonde man was hugging him for dear life and was smiling as he did. He could only groan as the blonde shifted again, thus pinning him to the bed more than he already was. Not that all of this wasn't a giving him a good feeling, at least from his point of view; he just wanted the wolf to shut up so his head could stop throbbing. _Candra, do you really have to make so much noise?_

**_Actually yes considering no one's willing to feed me! C'mon Master I'm hungry and there's nothing to hunt here! It's just a bunch of gamy humans and spirits that make fun of me all the time. Please I'm starving!_** She whined pitifully as she lay in front of the door, her wet nose trying to nudge its way under the wooden obstruction in her path. One could definitely say she was determined to get food in her belly and soon before she went insane from hunger. Sasuke just groaned sleepily and flopped back down onto the mattress, attempting to roll over despite the other occupant hell bent on keeping him in his grasp. Blonde hair and calm breath tickled his neck as they lay there taking in each other's warmth as more of Candra's protests fell on deaf ears. Well, not everybody was ignoring her. **_Oh c'mon!_** She cried, close to doggy tears as she scratched at the door some more in the hopes of gaining access to the room. No such luck. But some other people were intent on figuring out what she was mulling on about in the first place.

**_C'mon guys this isn't fair! And I'm hungry! I can't eat loose cats everyday you know!_** She griped as both boys continued to ignore her. **_You people are so mean you know that? Awe somebody help me here!_** After nearly three and a half minutes later her prayers were answered, as Iruka emerged fully dressed for the day from his own rooms with a masked but grinning madly Kakashi as he followed the chunin toward the stranded wolf spirit. Spotting her as the winged being lay crying on the hallway floor, Iruka couldn't help but be concerned on why she was outside begging to get in instead of being in, calling to be let out. She seemed to ignore them as she scratched at the wood again, her pleas strained now that she was growing desperate. **_C'mon Sasuke-san! I'm hungry and you can't stay in there forever!_**

"I will if you don't shut up." Sasuke's voice called through the door with a sleepy tone with hints of anger. "Go have Ms. Loni cook you something or at least cook something yourself. Just go away and shut up."

**_But she's not up yet or she could be too busy or something and you sure as hell I can't read yet! Please c'mon Sasuke-san! I don't wanna eat rats again._** She sniffled in her despair even as the two adults stared on in disbelief as this new knowledge. A spirit animal of carnivorous descent, was complaining about eating other animals, disturbing the landlady and admitting to the fact that it didn't know how to read? This was strange indeed. "Um Candra?" Iruka said softly at her, making the poor thing jump.

**_Gah! Iruka-sempai! I'm sorry did I wake you? I'm sorry!_** She said desperately, embarrassed and confused as she tried to correct herself only to fail miserably, flopping on the floor in misery. "Uh no you didn't but I was wondering what you're doing out here in the hallway? Did the boys forget to let you back in last night?" he asked with a smile and made the mistake of bending over as he immediately straightened with a red face and a glare at a smiling Kakashi playing dummy. **_No they just won't let me in 'cause I got stuck downstairs and now I'm hungry and they won't get up so I can get something to eat and I'm starving! He says to get Ms. Loni but I think she might be too busy and I would cook something myself but I'm still new here and I can't read!_**

"You can't read? Why not? I thought all spirits were capable of understanding any language thrown their way." Kakashi said, his eye filled with confusion as he too made the same mistake Iruka did, also ending up looking at the chunin pretending to be innocent as he stood with his face stern and his arms crossed. Not all of us start out that way. And least I don't think so… Sasuke's already tried to teach me through memory transfer but that didn't work and I doubt anyone else is willing to try and help me.

"Well we can help you if you want. I mean as a teacher I'm sure I can help you somehow and I'm sure Kakashi here has some ideas on how to get into that skull of yours right Kakashi?"

"Sure! We'll definitely find a way to help you!" the one eyed man said cheerfully as Candra only looked skeptically at him. **_Iruka. Have you seen the way this man teaches?_** This question made Iruka perk up and Kakashi freeze, knowing now that he was in deep trouble. "Uh. Bye." And he was off like a greyhound heading toward the stairs, as an angry Iruka was hot on his heels seething with suspicious anger. Candra could only mope some more as Sakura followed closely by Lee along with Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba came in time to see the conversation. "Whoa. Who knew? Hey Candra how can you not read?" Kiba said curiously as the spirit continued with its state of despair. **_Oh it's just that I'm only a few years old and I'm still learning. Kyuubi-san said he doesn't have the patience to teach me and Sasuke-san won't open the door, I'm hungry and now I feel like napping._**

"Aren't spirits supposed to be all knowing and all that supernatural crap?" Shikamaru said lazily as he was elbowed in the stomach by Ino who glared at him as he gripped his belly in pain. Hmm he does have a point. I should know a lot of things but one of them is reading. I can write but I've no idea what I put down and why. That and my former master was younger than me and all she did was hug me to death.

"Your former master? You mean you were with someone else before Sasuke-kun? Is that even--?"

_Possible? Yeah it is since the poor thing needed me to live I had to stick around, that is until her true partner showed up and I was given the boot. After that, the Ice Bear found me and let me out of the vial every week or so if I got too stiff from being in a cramped space. I think she was afraid I'd eat the cat or get captured or killed under her care. And now my new one is too lazy to help me!_

Angered once again by her teammate's stupidity, Sakura's inner self reared her head ready for action. One either sides of the door, people jumped as Sakura screeched as loudly as humanly possible. "UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU WILL GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BUST DOWN THIS DOOR WITH MY BARE HANDS YOU HEAR ME?" loud thuds could be heard as both boys jumped in surprise to end up on the floor as Candra attempted to calm the pink haired woman as she pounded the door some more, Naruto blinking sleepily as Sasuke just groaned and rose from the floor and sought out a shirt. Bare feet padded on wooden floors as the brunette tried not to seethe with anger as she swung the door open. Within seconds a glaring contest began and surprisingly Sakura wasn't backing down, standing her ground as her green eyes met black. Of course the ever casual muffled explosion from the hallway bathroom as Berk interrupted all of this, the unfortunate victim emerged glowering in rage and completely covered in toilet water. Gayle had been adverse enough to be standing by near the bathroom door as Anko, Shizune, Ibiki and Tsunade emerged from their rooms to stare at this new scene, many others coming to look as well.

As though on cue, Gayle just sighed and handed the enraged man a mop that had been leaning against the nearby wall, saying calmly. "Twins: 3,735. Berk: -15."

"Shut up. Just shut up. I'm… gonna KILL THOSE TWO!" the man roared as he sloshed his way past everyone, not caring that he was spreading the mess further and that he was nearly slipping to his death as he headed down the stairs. Gayle didn't seem at all perturbed as the man left, returning to his paper. "You can come out now." Much to everyone's surprise the much-hated twins appeared from the empty space next to the dragon masked man with Evan cracking up and Ozzy chuckling with a smirk. "Did you see the look on his face? That was… just archetypical! Bwahahahaaha!"

"Indeed brother even though the timer was off by a few seconds it was still most amusing as you say." He said as he too burst into hearty laughter even as Berk came back, angrier than ever, waving his arms in his rage as the two separated, Ozzy heading further into the inn as Evan made a break for the stairs, both using the walls and ceiling as their route of escape while laughing at their enraged pursuer. The commotion became even more chaotic with the arrival of Ms. Loni and her infamous frying pan in hand, ready to bust heads and raise her voice in anger. It wasn't long before she was swinging the thing not only at her nephews but also at Berk and Gayle, Berk just trying to get a shot at the twins as Gayle tried to remain detached from the conflict. Berk was soon beaned in the face and thrown against a wall after one of the twins ducked and rolled out of the woman's range, both laughing with their childish insanity down the hall and down the stairs, soon muffled and cut off by the sound of a slamming door. Berk rose with a bleeding nose and a hurt pride as he finally took the mop from Gayle as Ms. Loni tried not to lose her own temper, stomping downstairs with a miffed look on her face. "Hmm. Ms. Loni: 694.3." not another word was said as Gayle returned to his newspaper.

"Okay lets try this again: this one here is a. next is b, then c, then d. repeat."

_**A…. b… c… d…e… g?**_

"No try again. You can do this and you know it."

O-okay. A, b, c, d, e, f, g… 

"Keep going. You almost have it."

_H…. I, j, k, l, m, n, o._

"Good keep at it. Now finish it Candra. Go on and finish it."

P, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y and z. Is… is that right? 

Sasuke slumped in his chair and smirked at the wolf girl. "Yeah… you got it."

**_YAAY! I DID IT! WOO-HOO!_** Candra's yells of happiness filled the room as encouraged remarks came from every direction, both spirit and Guardian as the wolf girl leaped around in her excitement. Smiles and laughter brightened faces as positive energy filled the room, Ms. Loni nodding in approval at the sight before her as she passed out morning meals to her customers, other low level spirits celebrating their friends' success. A few minutes passed before it all calmed down, Candra sitting in her human form to eat with a pleased look on her face as she munched on bacon, Sasuke and Naruto enjoying their own meals before going out for the day. Cool crisp air gave exposed skin a frosty feel as people wrapped themselves up, crossing their arms and adjusting their clothing as they passed each other in the streets, all moving quickly with items and boxes in hand while going at safe speeds to their destinations. It wasn't long before Naruto and Sasuke were both pulled into the rush of it all, separated to assist in various tasks.

Sasuke's back was lost in the crowd to the blonde, even though the man's scent still lingered in the air around him, smelling a bit like shampoo… and fruit? Whatever the smell he knew with a knowing smirk that it was something he wouldn't be forgetting all too soon or ever. Walking amidst the animal masked crowd Naruto followed one that had asked for his help with something that he was having trouble recalling. It wasn't long before he was soon being lead down a series of empty alleyways and vacant streets, instantly telling him something was off. Way off. "Uh where are we going? You said you needed my help for somethin'"

"Oh I do need your help Uzumaki-san. Much help indeed." The man said as he stopped and turned, demonic eyes and pulsing veins of unnatural color and size showing on his neck, leading up and under the mask as his hands glowed dangerously. The blonde quickly threw kunai and shuriken at the man and tried to run the way they came but was hit by a deadly force, sending him flying through the air and crashing to the ground. He tried to get up only to feel a mind numbing pain shoot through him, almost like a stabbing pain but much worse and was so powerful, it wasn't long before all went dark.

Kyuubi quickly sat up only to bang his head on wood. Cursing his idea of hiding under the bed in fox form, he crawled out quickly enough to change to his human form in a rush toward the bathroom and turning on the light. The fox man examined the top of his head for bleeding or bruises, thankful to find none thanks to his huge energy source. With a sigh of relief he hastily tried to recall what had woke him up in the first place: Naruto's energy signature totally vanishing from his radar. _What happened to the kit? Didn't he know that he could call on me for help? What the hell is going on? I gotta tell the Hokage 'bout this._ Determined to do his duty Kyuubi shut the lights off and left the apartment in a dead run toward where he sensed the annoying woman was. He would've gone further than the dining area if not for Candra and her happy-go-lucky personality getting in the way. **_KYUUBI-SAN! About time you got up! I got good news! Wanna--._**

_Not now pipsqueak! We got trouble now move aside or come with me._

_But--._

**_MOVE! _**She didn't need to be told twice as the fox man bolted through the door leaving many people confused as Kyuubi dragged the girl along by the scruff of the neck running at top speeds through the crowd of people heading left and right and wasting no time in finding Sasuke amidst the well organized chaos. "Kyuubi! What are you--?"

**_No time! Big trouble with the kit! Let's go already!_** The mighty spirit growled as he snatched the Uchiha off his feet and setting off again in search of Chevy and Tsunade, hoping they would listen as soon as he reached them. Landing next to the chatting couple in a twirl of snow and ice Kyuubi No Kitsune turned to face the Fifth Hokage and the Spirit Dog with one sentence. **_We've go trouble._**

"You bet we do! It's you not putting me down and explaining yourself. Now put me down." Sasuke hissed angrily from under the fox man's arm as Kyuubi sweat dropped, Candra's childish voice joining her master's. **_Yeah what's the big idea Kyu-san? Was all this really necessary?_**

_The kit's missing and we need to find him fast._

"Of course he's missing you dolt. He's out helping some of the personnel get the festival underway and you know that considering you're too lazy to help yourself. Now PUT ME DOWN!" Sasuke nearly yelled in his fury as the fox man's eyebrow twitched. **_Gladly._** Whipping his arm up he let the Uchiha fall to the ground where he landed with a grunt, scowling up at him with hate in his eye. **_Happy now? And that's not what I meant if that's what you're implying thank you._**

"Maybe he moved out of your range. Could that be it?" Chevy said calmly as Sasuke picked himself up off the ground, dusting off snow and frost while sending glares in the fox man's direction. **_No impossible. One as old as me can sense anything for miles and he's not on it. He just popped out of existence, like a star from the sky._** His miffed look was replaced with confusion and worry, letting Candra go as he stared off with uncertainty in his gaze. Chevy, unmasked and calm, also pondered what could've happened to Naruto. "Sasuke-san, did Naruto-san walk off with anyone when you left the inn this morning?"

"Yeah he did. Some masked guy saying he needed a hand with something… I don't think he specified what." He said, also looking confused, as though trying to recall something that got lost in his head somehow. It wasn't long before looks of concern came onto their faces as the Uchiha struggled to bring the event back to his mind but was getting nothing. "I don't get it! Why can't I remember?" he growled as he ruffled his own hair in frustration, Candra moving to place her hands on his temple. **_Let me._**

"Okay but I don't--."

_Just stay still._

Sasuke could only stare on as Candra shut her eyes as his mind was zapped with a power surge of some kind. It wasn't long before the event flashed before his eyes, everything about it shifty and oddly discolored.

--**_Flashback_**—

_The two had passed through the door and into the street, pulling scarves and coat on closer to protect against the cold. Crowds of spirits, Guardians and ninja villagers passed before, behind and around them as the two waited for their assistance to be called upon. Sasuke was literally avoiding Naruto's eyes, even when the blonde started to get extremely determined to look the man right in the face. "Sasuke."_

"_Hmm?" he said curiously, pretending to be innocent and feigning ignorance as Naruto gave him a skeptical look. "What's with you Sasuke? Are you mad at me or something?" pools of sky blue stared into black with a pleading look as Sasuke blinking and quickly shook his head. "No! No why would I? You haven't done anything wrong!"_

"_Then why did you avoid my eye like you did?" Sasuke froze, his own brain asking him the same thing. Why did he look away when Naruto tried to meet his eye? Was he attempting to avoid him for some reason? Why did he feel so uncomfortable right now? Couldn't he just spit out the truth? "I…. I don't…"_

"_Don't what Sasuke? Tell me." That face was just so hard to resist that he just let it all pour out. "Do you really think we can make this work? I mean, all this stuff keeps on happening, interrupting and I don't think things will get any better… I'm just wondering…. Are we meant to be together if the rest of the world won't let us?"_

_Naruto could only stare as he fought back tears of pain. Sasuke could only look away ashamed mumbling. "I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything."_

"_No wait a minute! Are you saying that you don't think we can make this work out? Who cares what the world thinks? We can make this work Sasuke, we can."_

"_I know I just… I just wanted to know what you thought and… I don't think I can stand losing another person again. I just can't." the brunette stared at the ground sadly, turning into warm arms wrapping themselves around him as Naruto's voice soothed his nerves. "It'll be okay Sasuke. I know it will and so do you. You just can't see that yet. Just wait and see. This will work and we will prove that what we have can't be broken even by time."_

_A voice and a hand made itself known as an otter masked man jogged up to the couple, both withdrawing to look at the newcomer headed toward them. Sasuke immediately felt something dark sweep over them as the man approached, an oddly familiar scent filling his nose. Something about this man wasn't right and he thought it strange that Naruto didn't notice. Why didn't the dobe notice that something was off about this guy? Who was he really? "Who are you and what you want?"_

_Naruto protested against Sasuke's icy demand as he was pushed behind the brunette by a strong hand, the otter masked man showing his hands and chuckling at him as though to mock him. "Sorry Uchiha-san but I need Uzumaki-san's help with something on the north side of the festival grounds. And I'm Quirin_ (1) _if you are wondering at this point. Uzumaki-san if you could follow me please?"_

"_Uh sure." Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a puzzled look as he passed the man to stand next to Quirin, leaving Sasuke by himself. Before he could protest let alone react, the otter masked man suddenly glared at him with a demonic gaze, oddly colored_ _veins appearing in time for Sasuke to leap toward him with a kunai in hand, desperate to reach the oblivious blonde in time. Next thing he knew, he was walking down the street toward a work site, far from the inn and Naruto along the man nowhere to be seen._

--**_End Flashbac_**k—

Sasuke could only stand in shock as Candra lowered her hands, her entire frame shaking while tears rolled down her face. Chevy had paled and Tsunade in shock, Kyuubi's jaw was on the ground. Snapping out of his daze Chevy whipped out a walkie-talkie, immediately putting on a stern face. "Code Black! I repeat Code Black! All stations at high alert, Investigation unit: look into any and all subjects labeled 'Quirin', possible hostile target with reported illegal memory tampering and kidnapping of an Uzumaki Naruto! Regular reports every ten minutes and spirit scans over all recorded Guardian turf within a twenty-mile radius. Over and out!"

The radio crackled as responses sounded off simultaneously, garbling each other and mixing together as sirens hidden in fixtures and gargoyles howled into the winter air, people already marching to make way for officials rushing from one place to another, masks in place and weapons at hand. Questions and voices were raised in frustration but went unheard. Team leaders were barking orders in unknown languages, making hand signals and nodding heads as people were sought out or grabbed. On the far side of this uproar Sakura, Lee and some of the group were dealing with confusion and relentless orders to do as they were told. "Excuse me sir! What's going on around here? What's the meaning of all of this?"

"A kidnapping has been reported. A Code Black right under our noses heaven willing. Now stand back! Hey you!" the man continued to yell at the offender as whispers spread through the crowd, the news couldn't be any more sketchy than before. Then another figure stood atop a car's roof, raising his voice to booming. "IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE."

All turned to face him, his bull mask strapped to his shoulder as he spoke in an oddly enhanced voice. "IT'S ADVICED YOU DO NOT PANIC AND FOLLOW INTRUCTIONS AS BEST AS POSSIBLE. EVERYONE MUST GET INTO STRAIGHT LINES WHERE YOU WILL WAIT TO BE SCANNED FOR ANY AND ALL POSSIBLE EXTERNAL INFLUENCE OF ALL PROPORTIONS OF YOU PERSON. UNDERSTAND THAT _NO_ _ONE_ WILL BE OVERLOOKED OR BE GIVEN SPECIAL TREATMENT UNLESS YOUR FILE SAYS OTHERWISE. THANK YOU." He stepped down as more of his comrades started assembling people into the designated line, multiple sets of boxes of curtain and desks being set up in random parts of the streets before them in a scramble to show a sense of dignity and order. It wasn't long before people were told to step up, thus beginning of a whole new hell of a hole.

Meanwhile Sasuke was too busy blaming himself for not being quick enough to save the blonde from the clutches of whatever monster or creature had him now. Needless to say, he was determined to punish himself soooo…. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _Itai._ Thud. It'd been over an hour since his unfortunate memory of letting something bad happen once again in front of his eyes and he didn't remember knowing about it until minutes after it happened. The brunette stared at the ceiling from the floor of _their_ apartment, near **_their_** bed having just got done slamming his head against **_their_** wall. And now it hurt and tears just wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard he fought to hold them back from sliding down his face once done pooling in his eyes as his sad black orbs stared miserably at the upside down floor of plaster and cobwebs. Never before had he felt so alone, such misery and so lifeless without the annoying blonde energy of a guy to pull him out of his regular 'leave me the fuck alone' attitude. Only Naruto could counter the said attitude without the assistance of a spell or a jutsu, just a smile or a laugh, maybe even a touch either calmed or aroused him. Hardly even trying, the man crawled across the wooden floor toward the bed where he climbed onto with the speed of a snail and will of a drunk. Finally lying on the ruffled sheets Sasuke's mind wandered as he took in the scent of Naruto that remained to remind him of what was and what could be. _But are we meant to be together? Does he really love me like I love him? Why can't I just accept that he wants to love me as much as I do? Should I even have my doubts?_

A new wave of misery and tears swept over him as he buried his face in the pillow and sheets as his muffled cries were released into the fabric, not caring that Kyuubi was hiding under the bed like the boogeyman and Candra was trying to sooth him from inside his head even though it still throbbed with self-inflicted pain. It took what seemed like hours as exhaustion and sleep had him at their mercy, slowly slipping into a dreamless slumber.

The snow out in the street was perfectly undisturbed by anything other that loose animals and the wind itself. Standing in the middle of it, Berna felt truly at ease with her true element, frozen flakes of water falling like colorless confetti to the ground almost angelically looking like rose petals for some odd reason. Whatever the reason she didn't care, it just felt good to be whole again and totally free of the past that had burned holes in her thoughts since day one… of anything. But her quiet moment was disturbed by the distant wail of the emergency sirens in the direction of Ms. Loni's Inn and bar. _Looks like the fun has once again begun anew. I wonder what happened this time?_ She thought to herself as she concentrated her hearing to that of far off noises. The sounds of protests and radios crackling, scattered conversations and questions gaining answers from many a person; only a few things rang clear: black, kidnapping and Uzumaki. _So that's what's been going on… a village empty but a full city, activity everywhere I turn and now the blonde idiot has gotten himself in a snag he couldn't get out of by vanishing whether it be by his own will or not._ _Maybe it's time I met these villagers of the Hidden Leaf Village and see what they **really** think of a half-breed in their midst._ Bag at her side and mask in place, all know of the first step in a thousand mile journey and that's exactly what she did then.

A flash of mixed colors made up the corner of Chevy's vision as a cat jumped out of the snow and onto his pant leg, proceeding then to claw its way up onto his shoulder where it rubbed itself against the side of his face, its thoughts ringing loud and clear in his head as it did so. _She comes. She comes! Mom comes this way!_ Said Cream with his lazy mewling, the strange creatures thoughts soon turning toward the one thing it loved so much: cream. He'd stiffened when the cat actually said something other than what it usually did but had to chuckle went its attention span ran dry and was soon turned to that of which it'd want to the end of time. Though he thought it odd the cat called the Ice Bear 'Mom' but couldn't blame him for his reference to her. She probably treated better than any mother would a child, neither confining nor uncaring of what it did and why. But what could he tell to the others around him? That someone who was rumored to have passed onto the realms of the dead coming back in full uniform and completely solid like no other? No he needed to keep a firm hat on this one or the wrong type of cat would come outta the bag. And everyone wants to _kill_ that cat. Turning to the northeast, Chevy could already feel her massive aura flowing over the area like a fog, sending chills through him as his grey eyes surveyed the tall buildings afar standing tall. People around him of Guardian descent had already started to pause and stare while the air started to get chillier by the second, ninja looking around confused as their counterparts stood frozen in place. Finally a Guardian man of low ranking started to hyperventilate, that is before he nearly fainted. "What's wrong with all these people? Chevy what's going on here?" Tsunade demanded with an angry hiss but was angered further when Chevy ignored her. Just when she was about to unleash her fury the man spoke, though softly, he still answered her. "She's coming…."

"Coming? Who's coming? What are you--?"

"Hush! And stay very still… heavens above knows what she'll do." He said as though desperately trying to stay as still and silent as possible. Off in the distance, up the street and over the hill, a wave of wind, snow and ice came swirling into view, moving to cover all in its path, its head rearing with all its might. It wasn't long before it was crashing down, covering everything in a thin layer of snow, ice and frost as the rest dissipated to create a perfect layer of undisturbed snow as a soft crunching reached everyone's ears. A single dark blotch in the misty air appeared before them, growing clearer by the second as it approached the frozen crowd. Ninja close by could only gasp as Guardians and spirits tensed. It was just a girl, no older than late teens and early adulthood, stepping calmly into the open. Her mask was unmarked and in perfect condition, smooth and shimmering white in contrast to the rest of her clothes: navy blue jeans, black sneakers and a navy blue tank top with a wolf picture on it (look to Chapter 13: _Unspoken Words_ from '_Aurora Borealis_' for reference) along with a jean jacket which ended somewhere in the middle of her rib cage. She didn't seem to have any weapons despite having a bag at her side and a very familiar scarf around her neck, hiding it from view. A single hair tie in the back held dark brown hair back as it flowed down her back like a frozen waterfall. Stopping to stare herself, she waited for someone to move or speak, head moving left and right to observe them all with icy blue eyes that could pierce one down to the soul. Silence reigned over everything as the new figure and the crowd of people stood perfectly still, separated only by a few feet of unbroken snow. Time seemed to stand still as another wind howled through the street, whistling past metal, wood, glass and stone, making snowflakes swirl in the air with the grace of moths or butterflies. No words were spoken as the girl finally moved again, only this time in a different direction, deliberately staying on the edge of the crowd as she headed down a discrete road to her right, people already moving out of her way.

But Anko had other plans, moving with as much human speed toward the strolling girl who didn't seem to notice that she was being threatened at all. Or that's what Anko was supposed to think. Suddenly the girl turned, eyes aglow with power. With a single swipe of the hand Anko was sent flying in the opposite direction but a little turbulence wasn't going to stop her so easily.

I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do

Flipping in the air and landing with a slide Anko was already on the move again, this time moving left and right to confuse her target as the girl watched her come her way with the same awesome speed. Kunai and shuriken were falling like rain at the girl, Anko obviously using all her cards in her hand. But sadly she wasn't going to be very lucky today. Nope. Not a chance.

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me**

The girl did some flipping of her own backwards and up a building wall before firmly planting both hands and feet on the stone surface, bringing her head up to face her opponent, watching as Anko cursed harshly as her attack proved useless, blades becoming embedded in snow and stone. The girl didn't seem at all bothered on how enraged her pursuer had just become as the woman charged up the wall after her, kunai in hand as anger made up her features.

**And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun  
And I don't have to please no one**

Somehow splitting into three different people the girl went in various directions, one going up, one left and the other right as Anko tried to keep up. Taking her chances Anko went after the one going to the left, accurately tossing kunai at the fleeing blur of color, cloth and flesh while throwing another volley of shuriken at the one on the right. No such luck today for Anko. Shock soon replaced anger after triumph had arrived.

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me**

The clone one the left had blocked the barrage of metal with a raised hand, the blades embedded in the flesh as though struck by a porcupine. Strange thing was: no blood appeared to drip from the wounds, only the palm watery in form literally absorbing the projectiles with chilling ease. The other dodged them, grabbed a kunai from the air and sent it back with flimsy force, spinning as it came. Anko didn't realize her mistake until she caught it, sharp shocks jolting her off the wall and toward the ground.

**And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care if I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change**

Snapping into action Ebisu (the closet pervert) ran and caught the unconscious woman as Ibiki made moves of his own, heading toward the clone on the right. Turning to face him the clone's hands started to spark with white electricity, running down the wall at him with eyes narrowed in fury, closely followed by the second clone whose hands were engulfed in flame. Both lunged at the chunin instructor with great force, not even letting the man prepare an attack as both sets of hands came slamming down on the building wall, making it crack and crumble.

**And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Break it down**

It wasn't long before the attention of the clones was changed to another target: a group of cadaver creatures on the run from a patrol squad, and heading straight for the clones of the masked girl. One of them glared at Ibiki, her words echoing in his head like thunder left over from a storm. _I'm not finished with you yet._ Not even hesitating the three girls changed objectives, coming down on the delinquents with bone crushing force.

**And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication  
And everyone can say what they want to say  
It never gets better anyway**

Many of them came to a halt and scrambled to run back, only to be blocked by more warriors, quickly torn apart by the hands of Guardian forces at their best. The clones then turned back to their original targets, swiftly closing in on Ibiki and Ebisu holding a barely conscious Anko, all three now in the middle of the street and totally exposed. They would've gone further than a few feet away if not for the Lady Hokage standing in their path.

**So why should I care about a bad reputation, anyway  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me**

Vanishing into nothing the two extra girls dissipated, leaving one single bear masked teen standing proudly before a mighty leader, both not letting down under the other's presence. Icy blue stared into caring brown (are they brown? Guessing here.), Tsunade tensing as the girl tilted her head, cold gaze passing between the fallen warriors and the woman before her. Then and only then did a voice, soft and whispery like mist but strong and proud like thunder echoed in every mind of the crowd before her.

**Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me**

_You would sacrifice yourself for the welfare of your people? Hmmm, you're not exactly as disreputable as I thought. I must admit that you are very courageous putting yourself in my path for them. But how do I know you are trustworthy enough to stay in my city any longer than you already have? It seems your warriors don't like me all that much thus giving me leverage in my argument. What say you or are you dumb like me?_ The woman could only stand and gape at this girl. Did she do what she thought she did? Was this even possible? Or was her mind playing tricks on her? But along with her, people long and far off behind her were gaping in shock, except those who knew this girl face to face, Chevy having managed to regain some lost color. Ignoring all else Kakashi marched forward, visible eye narrowed as he approached his shocked Hokage and the legendary warrior whispered at a constant. "Your name is Berna correct?"

She seemed to look at him in amusement. _My name is my name but you may call me thus for that is the one given unto me upon entering this world for the first time. What is it that you required Copy Ninja Kakashi?_

"That you help us find my student whom has been taken by yet another of your enemies who of late have taken their aggression out on us. I trust you can assist?"

_Hmmm…. Why should I? From what I can sense, more than half of the humans here would rather see the boy dead and gone rather than returned with a full bill of health…. Hell! I can already point out the ones who either don't give a damn or don't even know who this boy is! Needless to say I'm surprised that the Guardians already here have actually bothered to help you this far. Let alone at all. If they were and still are so beneficial, why would I have to help you? I'm simply trying to pass through, your people attack me and I defend my person and now you ask for my assistance? No Kakashi these things don't work in such ways… find me one, at least one person capable of caring for this lost member of your world with every fiber of their being._

"I can!" a voice called as Sasuke pushed his way past them all, gasping for breath as he jogged to stand next to Kakashi and Tsunade. "And I'm willing to help find him if you'll let me. Please?"

The girl started to shiver and shake as she made a noise like a gasp mixed with a cough, even though there was no sound. Tsunade and Kakashi could only stare in astonishment as the girl fell victim to silent but noticeable laughter. _Now this is what I speak of! A caring soul that will fight with all its might to regain what is lost. Sadly I can't do the same for my voice that has long since abandoned me… along with your leader no doubt!_ Her laughter started again as Tsunade just stared on dumbfounded at the person before her. Could this girl truly speak without using the voice she never had? How was this possible at all? "How are you doing that?" she whispered into the cold air as her eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. _Easy. Minds, along with waves and thoughts, which become words. Were it not for this skill we'd just be standing here quite awkwardly. Now Uchiha-san, let us proceed to seek out the one who is lost! Chevy I'm counting on you to keep things in order. No one is to leave unless I say otherwise understand?_

"Yes commander. We will await your signal to lend assistance on you behalf." The dog man said stiffly, coming to attention upon the calling of his name as thought snapped awake by a loud noise. The girl only shook her head; her icy blue eyes shimmering with amusement as she turned away, eyes alight with her power coming to life.

And up into the sky she went with white wings speckled with brown as jet-black followed close behind, flying high into the clouds until nothing more than specks in the massive blanket of grey. As soon as they were halfway gone, warriors of Guardian employment started to get back into motion, acting as though nothing had occurred, some already assembling to deal with the damage whilst others came to help the fallen ninjas. The Hokage, along with her villagers, finally snapped out of her daze to turn and glare in question at a certain dog masked man standing dangerously close and in range; and unfortunately at her mercy. Thankfully he was soon distracted by something coming from above, his face becoming grim as he turned his grey eyes toward the snow filled air. His ears changing to that of a dog's, listening, moving, swiveling and sometimes erect, as his gaze seemed to focus on the sky above and around him. Ignoring the cat, he looked away and disappeared into the crowd behind and all around him.

Up in the air Sasuke then wished that he'd brought something warmer other than the clothes he already had on. Rubbing his exposed arms with chaffing hands, the Uchiha cursed his stupidity as he tried to beat his wings harder against the rough winds already beating the life out of him. It wasn't until some cloth was tossed into his face did he notice he wasn't alone in the air. Pulling the article out of his face he looked to see Berna watching him, signaling him to put it on. Mumbling his thanks Sasuke quickly put scarf and gloves, wondering how the hell he was going to get the jacket on with his wings out and him being some several hundred feet above solid ground. _Just put the damn thing on before you freeze or are you turning into a dumb ass we all know?_ He could swear she was smirking under that mask of hers, mocking him as he glared irritably at her. As he slipped it on, his wings quickly finding the slits cut into the back, it was then she bothered to actually say something less mocking. _So you and Naruto finally got it together huh? I was wondering when you two would see what you were missing._ He only looked away as they flew over the many buildings below, the people looking like ants compared to real life size.

_Worry not Sasuke, we'll find him and soon. I know the same feeling you have on this matter for I experienced the same._

"When? In that past life you won't talk about? Something to do with that boy you actually smiled so openly with? If you're so confident that what Naruto and I have will work then why do you doubt that things in your life will? Answer me that!" it was her turn to look away now as she led the way, her mind half on sensing for the blonde annoyance, the other thinking of a means out of this conversation. But something deep inside wanted to express the pain that wouldn't die. Finally she let some, not a lot, but some leak out. _Like Naruto I've never had a family, no mother, no father and no siblings to look up to me or depend on me, let alone be proud of me. I grew up knowing only one thing: that I was an outcast in my own little town and only few dared be nice to me while the others chased me like a wild animal for reasons I'm still unsure of. It wasn't until I was seven or eight that my uncle… from the pictures… decided it was high time I was given proper housing and conditions. The very people who tried on many occasions to seriously wound me, had, without consciously doing so, had honed my skills as a killer, hunter and stealthy observer and he thought I'd be useful under his payload. The rest… I don't really feel like talking about._

Sasuke flew next to her in silence, not knowing what to do or say as the girl snapped to what she'd promised she would. _Chevy? Report._

_Nothing good down here, just the regular mayhem as always and thankfully it's dying down to nothing but murmured complaints since we had to scan **everybody** for any bogies. So far nothing and according to Kyuubi he can't sense Naruto anywhere in the city, let alone this continent! Wherever they have him, they hid him well enough to say they mean business. I'll give you another update later._

_Good work. Keep at it._ Turning to face the Uchiha, her eyes told him she wasn't in the mood for his back sass and other cranky crap. _Where was the last time you saw Naruto?_

"Outside Ms. Loni's inn after breakfast this morning, waiting for jobs in getting the festival together. He started to talk to me about some things then some guy callin' himself Quirin comes up and asks Naruto to go with him. I sense something wrong and try to keep him from going but he walks away anyhow and next thing I know this guy has veins popping out of his neck, his eyes are mean looking and I make a grab for him and Naruto and then… I'm walking away to some job a few blocks from where I was not seconds before. Even Candra's confused on what happened! Who was that guy?"

_Only one of the most troublesome of demonic spirits that any of us has ever dealt with; he's as ruthless as his is cunning and always hungers for the skills and powers of others which may explain why he targeted Naruto. It seems he thinks that it's Naruto and not Kyuubi with all the power though regardless he does have some skill for an idiot._

"Get to the point already." He growled as she just rolled her eyes at his antics, knowing that it was just typical Sasuke. Our target thinks he has the key to success and will go to every means he has at his disposal to make it useful for his own personal gain. Which, most likely, will be leveling the city and moving on to others, killing and conquering as he goes along. We have to find them both before he has the chance to unlock said power and learn to use it as planned.

"Can't you just sense him like you did that other time from when my brother… wasn't exactly himself? Why not just find him that way?" Sasuke had to ask since it seemed like the most logical solution. But her shaking her head shot his hopes out of the sky, though her response did lift them back up. _Not exactly since back then I had top to bottom knowledge of the area I personally governed but the entire city? That's a bit more complicated but that just may be our only option to finding Naruto in time or at all. Chevy did you get that?_

--**_On The Ground_**—

_Yeah I got it. I'll send teams to scour the sewer and subway systems, others to the docks and the rest through the buildings. I may have to send a good number to the surrounding areas if need be. You keep flyin' and try and get a reading, well hold the fort down here._ "Okay I need all teams to assemble for scout missions. Number one objective: seeking and destroying this man." He said as he held up a poster of the otter masked man though he didn't look as friendly as he should have. "He's going by the possible alias of Quirin, has allegedly kidnapped this man here." Chevy declared, holding up a recent drawing of Naruto in full detail. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto and it's imperative that we find him alive and in good health! As a precaution each team will be assigned a designated and fully qualified healer capable of dealing with any possible injury or ailment that may come upon you, your team and our targets. Remember: an external gone internal force has manipulated Quirin and Naruto is to be recovered in one piece! Any questions?"

No one answered as the stared back at the dog man with steely faces, all determined to do the best they could. Chevy couldn't help but smirk as he relayed his last orders at them. "All right then! We go from the bottom up! Be sure that no stone goes unturned, no lid unopened and to building unchecked! Let's move out people!" he roared as they yelled or grunted their recognition of their assignments, instantly running in many directions like the soldiers they were. The biggest search known in the Guardian realm had begun.

Sakura was hugging Lee close, trying to fight back tears as the ninja villagers could only look on as their new home emptied itself of its occupants, leaving only a few to watch the border between the safe and unknown. The streets were eerily empty once again, filled only with the few guards and the many citizens standing either in shock or simply because they had to. Iruka was long since removed due to his breakdown, a concerned Kakashi literally spiriting the man away as he fell to pieces, shedding tears of pain and sorrow as though the next day was never going to come. The poor man was too busy crying to care what Kakashi did as he was carried to their room, the masked man helplessly staring on as his love expressed himself. Opening and shutting the door behind them Kakashi lay the man down on the bed, leaving only to shut the curtains and coming back seconds later by Iruka's whimpers of misery. Lying next to him he was soon pulled closer by desperate arms, immediately feeling hot tears and warm breath on his shoulder and neck as he moved to hug him back, only eye staring at the opposite wall in sadness as he moved his hand up and down on the other man's back, successfully calming him. It wasn't long before his breathing calmed and Kakashi knew he was asleep, closing his own eyes as he prayed his student would be okay.

Pain was the first thing that hit his senses, traveling menacingly up and down his spine and into his limbs, making his head throb as he tried to open his eyes. All was dark and cold, the sound of dripping water and scramble of rats and mice meeting his ears as he tried to get up. Only problem was he couldn't move, feeling restraints keeping him in place as he tried to get some idea of where he was. No such luck but someone else was going to cue him in on how deep he already was, and how much more it was going to get. A pair of fiery red eyes glowed, lightening up the dark expanse of foul smelling darkness and air, a smile of sharp jagged proportions accompanying the demon like eyes as Quirin walked into range, his glee never leaving his vein popped face. "How I've waited for this day Naruto-kun… I think we'll get along just fine don't you think?"

The blonde could only stare back with fear filled eyes, tears of pain and horror streaming down his whiskered face as his senses were engulfed by the shining red of the monster man's eyes and the glistening of the yellowish white in his gruesome grin as a mind-blowing wave of pain shot through him, making all other thoughts incoherent and hard to define. Only those in that dark abyss close enough to do anything could hear how loudly Naruto screamed bloody murder, his voice echoing through the place to go unheeded. Or so he thought.

Up above on the streets and in the skies the voice's faint echo resounded in the ears of a particular soldier standing close to a sewer drain hidden by snow and a parked car. Cat-ears swiveled and froze. The young woman stood stock still as she waited for it to come again, which seconds later it did much to her grisly horror. And to think she only had to go only more than seven blocks from the perimeter to clue in on what was happening below. Thinking fast her mental voice screamed almost desperately to gain everyone's attention at every angle she could get. _Alert! Alert! Unknown source of sound detected at…_ she quickly looked around. _… At Conway street in front of old business or bank of some sort on the south, possibly southeastern side of the perimeter; concluding to have possible detection of suspect and missing person. IS ANYONE GETTING THIS?_

_Calm down we hear you. All units proceed to sewer levels in designated area. Don't do anything until the arrival of the Ice Bear and Sasuke-sama. Good work… Kiku._

She could stand in shock at what the man had said. And she thought he'd never recognize her, she and her wounded parents coming across fellow Guardian society a week or so after their house was burnt down for the second time. Kiku herself had taken damage and her parents were no better, barely able to stand and only just able to walk let alone go anywhere. No word had been found of her brother, her aniki since the day he left for market, though rumor was it that he'd stuck around for some time before totally vanishing into the distance, disappearing into the sea of gold that had taken up a lot of the landscape. She met up with her true partner, Jin (2), a winged cat with much energy and potential a week or so after being admitted to the local hospital for not only her injuries but for her sickness as well. It was a miracle to her parents on how much better their daughter had advanced in her health. Needless to say they were thankful and willingly assisted in the farming industry needed to support the hidden societies nationwide. Kiku had come to this city after some training at one of the academies hoping for a future for herself and pay some bills or somethin'. She remembered her first day clearly.

--**_Flashback_**—

_It'd only been close to two years since her family's house had been burnt to the ground for the second time in a row, her parents getting new jobs as well as a new home and anyone had yet to find a single trace of her older brother whom by mere chance, walked away from their home town completely stunned and devoid of direction. Sitting in that bar room the poor girl sat in her old academy attire with her resume and other such papers in hand, her cat mask sitting on the table as she shuffled through the work one last time that day. She couldn't help but feel the experienced gaze of the dog masked man behind the counter, his tired grey eyes burning holes into her back. A sense in the back of her mind that she knew this man but she was soon distracted by the door bursting open, late summer sun shining into the room as it set, giving the wood a natural golden glow. None other than the twins waltzed in, Evan smiling happily as he walked in, winked at her then headed upstairs while Ozzy followed lazily, hands in his pockets as he carried in a manila folder of some kind. His sharp eyes immediately found the girl, her being the only other occupants next to Evan, the masked bartender and himself. It was no surprise when he didn't hesitate to approach her, his eyes seeming to pin her to the seat. "Okay newbie, I found your file amidst all that other crap we store. Says here you have limited experience in anything, you actually have your true partner and your parents are as new as you. Now tell me: why the hell should we let you stay here? At all?"_

"_Well… I uh… I was hoping to…" she never got to finish her sentence as Ozzy snapped at her. "Hoping to what? Do you hope to get killed? With your education I'm surprised you even graduated at all! Now take your application and your stinkin' file and go crawlin' back to school and learn more before you even think of coming here again you got me?"_

"_But I--."_

"_Let her stay Oz."_

_Ozzy turned to stare in surprise at the barman. "Say what? You're kiddin' right? She's a rookie! Green horn! A lead blade_ (3) _for the skies sake!"_

"_So? All the more reason to season lead into steel. The more knowledge out here she has, the more she can do even if she did go back. Going back now will do nothing for_ _her and will only cloud her from the reality of the field rather that the fantasized glory of it. And we all know how nasty out here it can get."_

"_She won't last a day. Hell, a few hours if she's **lucky**. And you know just how **lucky **Nunzio and Finley are. And luck don't do shit for anybody anymore."_

"_You do give good argument Oz-man but how will we know if this blade is of steel or lead if we don't give her a test first." Ozzy just blinked as the grey-eyed bartender just stared back at him, continuing to clean the glass in his hand. Something seemed to pass between them but Ozzy seemed to let it go with a grunt. He scowled at the man before turning with a huff past the girl's table and up the stairs grumbling about how annoying some people could be. She heard the other man chuckle, seeing him shake his head as he continued his work, finishing the glass and setting it on the display counter behind him. Before heading through the kitchen door, his kind tired eyes turned to face her as she sat confused at her table. "Don't you worry about him. He's just pissed from a long day of scouting and dealing with them if you catch my drift really. Are you hungry?" she nodded as his eyes smiled at her. "hehe. So am I. I'll have Ms. Loni cook us both something. I forget. I never did catch your name Ms.--?"_

"_Oh! I'm Kira. Kira Manemato_ (4)_." She said quickly, her brain totally frozen as she wondered why she didn't tell him her real name. His invisible smile seemed to widen as he just nodded and passed through the door and beyond. It was just something about this man that was so familiar that it was almost creepy. Later that night was when she figured out why. All was quiet in the building and 'Kira' as she was now dubbed had just returned from her shower dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts after a good meal with the Dog man, having been assigned her own room until she was either transferred or she found her own place. Walking through the hall past the stairs to the barroom 'Kira' saw a faint light coming from beneath the door, far off movement reaching her newly sensitive ears. Making sure there was no one else but her, she sneaked down the stairs and gently leaned against the door's wooden surface in the hopes of learning more. Hardly getting anything she then decided to put her newfound skills to the test._

_Concentrating her energy, she felt herself become lighter than a feather, her long hair floating as though she were in space or moving in slow motion. Moving forward with hands outstretched she passed through the door completely invisible to anyone looking her way, out of the corner of your eye or not. Looking left and right she saw the room was empty except for one man, his mask glimmering in the dim candle light, it standing alone in a retired drinking glass on the counter as he sat in one of the stools, his back to her. Curious and thoughtful she floated to the left, through the counter and behind it to see him at a perfect angle. What she saw there amazed and shocked her: he was crying. A glass sat within range of his hand, a bottle of rum or other stood unopened and waiting as his grey eyes shed rivers of tears streamed down the mask's ex and interior, staring with misery at an old photo that she had yet to see. He looked so alone and vulnerable sitting there, openly letting everything out as he started to remove the mask with his free hand._

_She managed to hold back her gasp as she immediately recognized the face before her: the face of her missing older brother, her aniki. The scars were exactly as she remembered, three long lines marring his features but not enough to rid him of any of his personal characteristics. They weren't deep or serious enough to blind or deform him. He looked no different than before, though a few years older. Setting the photo down and wiping his face with his hands Chevy proceeded to pour his alcohol into the awaiting glass, never really taking his eyes off the photo. He stared at the glass display counters in front of him almost absentmindedly as he held the glass near his face, now straight but brimming with new tears. Suddenly but softly he spoke into the silence. "Well it's that day again guys. Like every year, it comes then goes like any other frickin' day. New girl came today, seems nice like you little sis, be good friends if you met I think. Ozzy doesn't like her but that's just Ozzy, he's just a person hater when you really think about it all. I wonder if you guys would be proud of me… and what I do now. Hell I know that Dad would flip, Mom would freak but you sis, you'd just flow with it and say 'go for it.' I know you would. Dammit…" he growled miserably to himself as he took the whole glass down in one swig, his eyes already starting to shed the new wave of tears._

"_Where are you guys at? Where did you go that day? Did you pass on like I think you did or did you get out? Had I been there…" he couldn't bring himself to finish, hiding his face in his hands, collapsing on the counter as the photo slid an inch or two away. Daring to move closer 'Kira' peered down at the photo, holding back another gasp as she saw what it was. It was none other than the family photo after they'd managed to build the house again after it was burnt to the ground the first time, Mom and Dad standing side by side with their tall and proud, though now scarred, son who simply didn't pay them any mind as he kept a loving hold on a younger version of her, both of them smiling like siblings should. The photo looked well kept and as new as the day it was given to them, undamaged, unstained and without time's tear, 'Kira' distinctly remembering her father complaining how he couldn't find it amidst the things they'd managed to pack up and escape with after the second attack. She could only watch helplessly as her devastated brother poured himself another drink, his mask and the photo forgotten on the countertop as he again drank it in one sip and moving for the third. Thinking she'd seen enough 'Kira' sped as fast as she knew how toward the still closed door leading back upstairs, rushing through and up only to stop upon seeing a figure in her way._

_Deactivating her spell she stood perfectly still as the person approached, their features becoming visible in what little light there was. She breathed her relief when she saw it was just Evan, smiling peacefully at her through his temporarily blind eyes. but what he said made her go into shock again. "So you're her huh? Kiku, the missing little sister of dear old Chevy-san, lost family still lost not by disaster but by time itself. Well Kiku-chan, you and yours have caused him some real misery you know that?"_

_She could only hang her head, knowing he was right but brought it back up to speak softly like he had into the dark. "You won't tell him will you? I don't know what he'll think of me if he knows I'm still alive! Yeah Mom and Dad would be delighted to know he's okay but I just got here! and he already thinks I'm someone else! What am I going to do?"_

"_Hmmm you do give a good point Kiku-chan. There's really no telling what dog breath out there might think of living with his 'dead' sister, especially in the same building…. I have an idea. How about I strike a deal with you hmm?"_

"_A deal?" she could only stare in confusion as this oddly happy man smiled at her in the stairway. "Sure! I'll help you in training for tests and whatnot while keeping you a secret from everybody and you can help with chores."_

"_How is that even fair? At all?"_

"_Well it allows you to be more intuitive and it keeps me from blabbin' to everybody, especially your grief-stricken brother that you are indeed his sister and you're not exactly as dead as stories may claim. The more you know, the more you can do no? Is it a deal or not?"_

_She stared at him, thinking this over knowing he had a point. 'Kira' nodded, only to realize he couldn't exactly see at the moment, mentally slapping herself as she whispered "Yes.", making him smile wider enough to grin, offering his arm as he stood aside in the small space. "Shall I escort you to your quarters Kira-chan?"_

_Taking his arm, Kira Manemato was born and was ready to be bred into the warrior she had, in the beginning, planned to become. Her 'brother' was found the next morning, masked and hollow eyed as he managed to sip hot coffee through porcelain, last night's scene completely erased even though it was evident he'd been drinking himself silly. She caught him a couple more times the same way she did the first time, some events were mainly drinking, others surprisingly quiet as he let tears fall or just stared at the walls, not touching the bottle and glass he'd set near himself should things turn in that direction during it all. Kira moved out to her own sector after passing the test with a few flying colors, Ozzy still a bit skeptical but Kiku kept coming back to visit her grieving brother, whether he really knew about it or not._

--**_End Flashback_**—

Standing at attention, Kira Manemato waited for her fellow officers to arrive at her location, her brain wondering when that brother of hers figured out who she was and didn't say anything about it. Meanwhile up in the air Sasuke had somehow tuned in on her plea for back up and was trying to figure out where Conway Street was, Berna trying to remember where everything was before changing direction with Sasuke close on her heels. Landing in the snow Sasuke was actually surprised to see so many had come to the spot, gathered like packs of animals awaiting their leader to tell them off. Kira stood nervously as the legendary warrior approached her, towering over her by some number of inches. _Are you the one who reported in?_

"Y-yes Ice Bear. I-I did." This girl was on edge of fainting from the energy being emitted from the person in front of her but the woman's kind words soothed her. _Can you tell us exactly what you detected in this area in particular?_

"Um yes ma'am! I was just scouting the streets when I passed this car here," she said pointing to the one some few feet to her left. "I thought I heard a faint scream of some kind so I stopped and waited." The poor girl seemed to falter and shift nervously as many focused their gaze on her. "It came again though faint I still heard it. So I made the call and… here we are."

_Hmm you did well Kira-chan, very well indeed. I'll send in a recommendation to you gaining some more training to unlock this potential of yours. All units prepare for new objective! Corporal see it you can't get this damn car out of the way!_ She 'yelled' as she turned on the rest, all swiftly moving to obey as quickly as possible. Sasuke could only stand by, his whole being itching to get down there and search for the one person who understood him the most. It took only two of the warriors to lift the abandoned heap of metal, plastic and glass to reveal the sewer drain, accompanied by a metal hole with its cover in place. Some few seconds to move it out of his way was needed as he leapt without fear or care into the dark abyss, ignoring people calling out to him mentally and physically trying to vocally bring him back but he didn't care. He was determined to find Naruto and fast before anything else happened to his koi. As he disappeared Berna quickly thought things over and made a last minute decision. _Okay here's the deal: I want two teams to follow me after Uchiha-san while the rest of you go in teams of four into the other tunnels and see if you can't figure out what the hell else is down there. Be careful and don't get lost! Move out!_

Water and ice splashed and crackled under their feet as they all went in their own direction, already mentally mapping things out for themselves and each other. It took Berna only a few minutes to just barely catch up to the brunette as he wove through the winding tunnels. He only looked back once and looked ahead once he knew who it was, running a bit faster. Hoping to whatever gods existed anywhere that they'd get there in time. In time to save the one he cared for the most.

Ah the angst! The drama, suspense and mystery! Oh crap we've got notes. fuck it all! And to think I'd get off easy this time. got off real easy in my last story I can tell ya that but damn! Twenty-one pages! Second longest I've done in a while. I must really be bored to keep going that long. I think I might've dragged it out again or somethin' cause geez! My fingers are killing me! Oh well, on with notes then:

_Quirin_: menacing, dangerous and mischievous… I finally have my villain! My last story didn't really have one but was obscurely pointing fingers at rogue spirits of dark and sinister origins. Now this name has 'bad guy' written all over it considering what it means. Literally meaning 'the quirin stone' in what language it doesn't say but said stone also means 'traitor's stone', some legendary magic rock found in a lapwing's nest (whatever the hell _that_ is) that can be used to reveal the innermost thoughts of someone when placed on the forehead while in they're asleep. How siblings and co-workers would love to have one of those things. Lucky for all of us, this thing's just a legend… and let's all hope it stays that way.

_Jin_: easily found and easily chosen (for once) name for this young spirit that has yet to make his appearance upon this would-be stage we have here. Chinese for 'gold', used mainly by old astrologer guys who think such a name will kick the shit out of wood influences that may pop up too often in some kid's horoscope, also assuming it would defeat the evil in the stars since wood is thought to be overpowered by metal. Crazy old people.

_A lead blade_: a term close to newbie, rookie or green horn since I think that lead is a very weak element though it does make for good art products and pencils, this term is used mainly to say that someone is inexperienced or 'easily broken' by the 'childish ways' of the enemy, the true demon spirits from the underworlds.

_Manemato_: a name I made up because I was bored and desperate to give her something more than just a first name to hide behind. I also hope to go into this family issue later. If this name really does exist, at all, then I'm sorry if I misspelled it or whatever since I had to think of something at the last minute or Chevy would've seen right through her and totally destroy the mystery to his discovering who she really was. Yes, me loser. Very much a loser.

Well here we conclude yet another addition to Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune, and obviously this story is living up to its name as planned, though I'd rather there be more going on to make it more interesting… I'll come up with something. Of that I'm all we can be sure of. But what _is_ going to happen next anyway? Well read on to find out 'cause next time in:

Chapter 7: Collision Of The First Degree: Love's Harshest Test

Sasuke's in the lead with Lady Bear and the band on his heels in finding fox spirit boy Naruto, captured and currently hidden away somewhere in the icky sewer systems of the City Of Lost Societies, a name that still has yet to find something to define it better but says it all just the same anyway. A good question is: what does Quirin really have planned for our main character and how will our favorite Uchiha deal with the possible results if he succeeds? And will I ever get more reviewers with good ideas and opinions on how things are going so far? One can only guess how it all may be determined in the oncoming addition of our tale coming to you whenever the hell I get to it:

_**Chapter 7: Collision Of The First Degree: Love's Harshest Test!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Collision Of The First Degree

Reviews are coming in slower than snails. Hell the snails might as well have jetpacks that go as the speed of light compared to all this ignorance I'm gettin' here. But at least some of my efforts aren't in vain. Yeah that's right! Captain Oblivious Anna has proven to act as my sole support throughout the beginning of Aurora Borealis and hasn't lost faith with Aurora Borealis II. To her I send my thanks and any other I may've forgotten since my memory just loves to run off with some of the crap I wish I could recall. Sometimes I wish it'd leave with stuff I _don't_ want to remember… but some wishes just refuse to come true. Oh well. I have no claim on Naruto or any of its characters and whatnot. And I thank for helpin' me find the lyrics for today's chapter: 'The End Is Over' by Powerman 5000 from the Titan A.E. soundtrack. On with the story!

"Iii" speech

_iii_ thoughts/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 7: Collision Of The First Degree: Love's Harshest Test

Left. Right and left again followed by some more rights. Dark changing to light thanks to holes above, water and ice splattering under his feet as he ran through the stinking tunnels of the city's sewer system. Footsteps of many others followed Sasuke, breath floating into the air like mist as more of it was pulled into desperate lungs, Sharingan eyes scanning everything as his ears remained alert for the faintest noise, disregarding all the other smells as he sought out Naruto's. But something in the back of his mind kept screaming that they were lost, not just Candra, but those behind him. He had no idea where to go. Sasuke turned one way then the other, looking, searching, giving up now would mean giving up everything important in his life and he couldn't let that happen. Not again. Grasping his knees as he regained lost breath, staring at the muddy, ice covered ground as he watched his breath come out of his mouth like a mystic fog of some kind. Then it hit him. Turning to the waiting warriors behind him he spoke for the first time that day. "Berna! Can you do something with all this water?"

The pain had come and gone more than once, far more than he'd care it to. But all his attempts to move or just getting out of his new predicament had proven completely futile, even if he tried as much as his body and mind would allow. The memory of how it'd happened in the beginning had come back to him long since, Sasuke questioning the man, trying to keep him from going and on how his koi had attempted to attack the imposter only to be outsmarted. He even remembered how unnaturally absent looking his face had been after the otter masked man had finished his work, turning the Uchiha around and lightly pushing him into a stream of people heading in the opposite direction, completely unaware of what had just happened. Tears of sorrow and pain streamed down his face as he looked at the goopy ceiling above him as another wave of agony pulsed through him, making him open his mouth as another scream came forth, echoing off the scum covered walls. Naruto could only whimper as the demonic face loomed over him, the disgusting smile of sharp teeth widening in triumph. "Don't you worry my puppet, we'll be done soon enough and when we're done… all you know will be nothing but a memory…. You'll see."

His throat was sore from all his cries of terror and pain, vision blurry from tears as he tried his best to glare at the man looking down on him. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" he managed to croak as the man chuckled at the blonde, shaking his head as the smile became all the wider. "Oh just following a true genius' example is all. It's thanks to him that the thought of achieving what will happen next to become reality rather than fantasy. Come to think of it, I think it's because it's because of your people that he's dead before his own goal could be reached."

Blue eyes widened in horror as this description clicked in his brain, making him gape before the words decided to come out. "The… the third newcomer was…Oro--."

"Yes it was! Orochimaru! The mighty snake man of the ninja village Hidden in the Leaves! A true mastermind and seeker of potential! It was because of him that many of us have been able to do what we do, even if some of it wasn't exactly successful but who cares? Now that I have you, my power will be limitless and I will be unstoppable!" he cackled as his face disappeared only to be replaced by a misty cloud of grayish black smoke hovering over him, the red eyes and pulsing veins of purple never leaving the blonde's sight, the jagged mouth opening to screech and come flying at him as Naruto's scream came louder than ever.

Blinking and tilting her head at him she stared on confused._ Do explain to what you refer Sasuke for we are at a loss._

"The water. We can find our way with the water! Or at least have it lead us there. Somehow. Can you do it?" nods and whispers were passed amidst the crowd behind him as Berna looked thoughtful, nodding herself. _Good idea Sasuke. All this water is surely going to betray the betrayer in the end. I will try._ Coming to stand somewhere next to him she kneeled down and placed her hand into the water, closing her eyes only to open them, both hand and eyes glowing as the water before them rippled then smoothed over, the eerie glow fading to reveal the ceiling of the tunnels rushing past as though moving through them. Seconds turned into minutes as it finally slowed only for the image to come across a otter mask with glowing eyes of blood red and veins threatening to burst flowing from the head and down the neck, the bottom half of the mask completely broken off to expose a jagged mouth of teeth grinning up at them. "Why hello Lady Bear and Uchiha-kun! It's so nice to meet you. You'll have to excuse me as I finish my work on your friend here and then I'll get back to you."

Sasuke was already paler than pale, cursing and on edge of tearing the closest thing to pieces, not caring that he'd just made an enraged leap at the face looking up at them in the hopes of scratching the man's eyes out in his fury. What did come as a surprise was that instead of hitting water, as he was sure he would have, he simply passed through to successfully grab the offensive face and grip it with an inhuman hold. Anyone like Sasuke would have found it odd that in one place, your legs, feet and ass were sticking haphazardly out of the ground where on the other you were cut in half with only the top from the waist up was there for the party. But at this exact moment, Sasuke was too pissed to care, pulling himself all the way through to beat the cursing figure into a bloody pulp, not hesitating to activate his new techniques as well as his claws. The figure did his best to dodge after his face was released, the smile now gone and the eyes narrowed in fury. Not caring what happened Sasuke immediately made a Chidori and was already half way toward his target as Berna and the rest of the team came out of the puddle on the floor. _Sasuke wait!_ But her words were left unnoticed as Sasuke struck the man. Much to his surprise, the man only snickered, began to chuckle and then went to downright laughter. Sasuke could only stand stunned as the laughing man fell to pieces before his eyes, the red eyes filled with insanity as he crumbled to nothing more than a pile of cloth and dust.

_Sasuke?_ Berna said carefully as the Uchiha started to shake, his back to them as his Sharingan eyes stared down at the pile at his feet. _Sasuke. There's probably a reason why he sent a decoy… he's probably somewhere close by otherwise there'd be no need for this… thing to distract us. Sasuke?_

"Let's go." He growled under his breath as he finally walked away and down the tunnels, following the now detectable scent of ramen and late spring rain, knowing now he was close to finding his koi. All was quiet except for the splash or slush of water and ice, broken by breathing and the rustle of clothing. But they all froze when the loudest, most agonized scream met their ears, Sasuke already sprinting like crazy, messages flying to other units as the Ice Bear followed right on his heels. Something deep inside told Sasuke he wasn't as lucky as he thought.

The pain was unbearable as he screamed again. Tears and whimpers were nothing compared to the noise he could make as he felt some_thing_ inside of him squirm and move, attacking his mind and soul, sending stabbing pains through his entire form, making him roll off the table onto the gritty floor. It was pushing him back, away from the conscious world, sending him into the black abyss that was the recesses of his own mind. Naruto flinched and squirmed on both planes, struggling to escape and keep hold of his body and state of mind only to find it was starting to slip and give way to the invader much to his dismay. _No! I can't let that thing win! Have… to fight!_

_Give it up puppet. Your body answers to me now and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Who shall I kill first hmm? Chevy? Lee? Sakura? Iruka? Oh I know… how about little Sasuke-kun?_ Naruto could only stare at the floor in horror as the thing laughed at him, pushing past his barriers with stinging force, giving the blonde no time to do anything but scream again. The last thing he saw was the floor, his last coherent thought was focused on a certain Uchiha as the world faded away.

Sasuke felt his shoulder go numb as he tried to bust the offensive wooden door for the umpteenth time, tears of pain forgotten on his face as he gritted his teeth, forcing all he had against the obstruction blocking his path to his koi. He thought he caught another scream from behind it, his desperation growing to new heights. Voices behind him meant nothing as the door finally caved under his command, nearly making him trip as he rushed into the room beyond. He only froze, eyes wide and mouth agape at what he saw: Naruto standing on the other side of the room, perfectly fine though a little dirty from being dragged here and there as well as from the floor. Something was wrong and Sasuke knew it as much as he hated to admit it. "Naruto?" he whispered, willing himself to be wrong, that nothing had happened and his Naruto was standing before him right as rain. Wrong. The blonde hadn't reacted to either the door busting open or Sasuke calling his name, only turning slowly to reveal the one thing Sasuke had prayed would never happen.

Veins throbbed dangerously, purplish blue and exposed to the naked eye as Naruto's once beautifully cerulean eyes stared gleefully back, the white part of the eye now black, as the rest was an unnatural deep red. Streaks of black had come into being in the blonde hair as a jagged grin came onto the whiskered face. "Sorry but Naruto-kun can't here you anymore for you see… I reside in his place." The deviously deep voice said, rising from the boy's throat in place of his heavenly voice. Sasuke could only stare in horror as Naruto/it started to laugh, forming a Rasengan as he calmly walked in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha could only stand frozen as masked warriors streamed past him, orders flying and weapons drawn as Sasuke was suddenly pulled out of the room by a strong hand, his mind and body in too much shock to care. Yells and screams intermingled in the tunnels with triumphant laughter mocking everything the warriors did to defeat their new opponent. The numbness in his mind finally faded as he willed himself to follow his helper, turning and facing the tunnels ahead, as well as that of the Ice Bear. "Why are we running? Aren't we going to do something?"

_Not at the moment no. It seems Quirin has broken into the mind of Naruto and has taken over, like a virus. My guess is that he did something to Naruto to make him give in and take control. Killing him isn't an option that I'm sure we're both not fond of but should it come to that we might have to._

Sasuke came to a halt, making her stop as well, looking back at him as he scowled at her in fury and misery. "I'm not going to kill him. Ever. Anyone who tries will have to kill me first." She seemed tense, and her eyes told him she was frowning. _I know this, as much as you but if it does come to that, we may not have that choice. We need to move now. If he catches up too soon any chance of us bringing Naruto back is completely shot. C'mon! _A few of the warriors from before were already started to show up, some struggling to even hobble their way toward escape and life. "Lady Bear! Do you have an alternative course of action?" one of them said professionally despite his bloody appearance. _That I do private that I do._

"Telling us now would be sufficient milady." The man said wearily as he tried to keep in league with her powerful strides. _We'll have to lead him out of this confined area up to the streets. There's no room for anything in here. Either way someone's trapped, and I'd rather it not be us. Leading him to the surface where we have more advantage and more operatives on hand to assist us. How many did we lose back there?_

"Only a few. It's mainly the grievously wounded or those who are to disabled to fight anymore. My guess is it's because our target has yet to establish himself into his new form before any of his attacks can actually be considered fatal or deadly."

_Then let's insure he doesn't get to keep it any longer. Inform the rest that we're coming up and he's hot on our heels. We need to get Quirin out of that body ASAP._

"Affirmative milady!" he barked, though the man sounded exhausted, his Labrador mask streaked with blood from either some wound on his head or from being sprayed onto him from someone else's. Another one sped ahead and up the metal ladder welded to the wall, blowing the hole cover off and flying to crash into a parked car, its outdated alarm going off with its lights flashing, the noise echoing off the silent city's interior. People streamed out of the hole in the street, shoes crunching in the late winter snow as the took positions around the tiny opening in the ground, one of them seeming to scowl at the protesting car and kicked it harshly, silencing the alarm and bringing and uneasy hush over the scene. _Report._ The Ice Bear demanded, whispering despite the fact that she didn't really need to considering she didn't have a voice. One of the warriors close to her turned slightly and answered. "Medical teams are moving in on the wounded and are securing the original scene, other field operatives are closing in on the target with you new instructions in mind. Shall we go down to assist or await the target's appearance? Milady? Your orders."

_We wait._

"But--."

_We wait! All must move with caution. Who knows how well he's acquainted with that poor boy's body. Our job is to separate them and secure both victim and suspect. Keep medical teams on hand for possible injury to the victim and extra warriors to detain the suspect. It's imperative that the entire victim is preserved and intact. I'll oversee that myself._

"As you command milady." The man whispered with a nod, turning back to the hole in the street. They could only wait as the sound of calm footsteps met their ears, coming to a stop right under the hole itself, a light shining from below only to get stronger. Searing heat erupted as flames burst from the hole, melting metal and snow, turning concrete into a steaming gooey mush as blonde hair and a monstrous smile appeared in the smoke rising from the earth. More flames seemed to appear in his hands as he pointed them in various directions, making masked warriors run for their lives to dodge the scorching blows. Eyes of demonic red shined as the smile widened, one of the warriors set aflame from the foot up, screaming as he desperately rolled and batted at the fires erupting on his limbs. Turning to point his flaming hands at the spot where Sasuke and the Ice Bear were standing, it wasn't until then she decided to take action. Stomping her foot down, a wall of stone and earth came up like a wall, fire hungrily appearing on the wall's edge. Not really caring that the wall was threatening to fall over, the girl proceeded to run up and over her own shield, her arm a shining blade as she vanished into the smoke, dust and steam to take on the one she used to see as a friend. Fire's hungry growls hissed in the winter air, metal clashing with what Sasuke suspected was kunai as he heard Naruto/its mocking laugh in the distance. A loud thud and slide met his ears, creating another eerie silence to have its reign on the invisible scene. He could only remain where as he was as he waited for something to happen, anything that showed the girl had won. He was dead wrong.

What remained of the wall of earth crumbled to reveal a smiling madman, red and black eyes shimmering with insane glee down on the Uchiha progeny. Sasuke could only fall back on his rear, too mesmerized by the eyes that used to be his koi's. Tears streamed down his face anew as he tried to move only, much to his personal shame, found he was frozen once again caught in the gaze of a killer. The day his family was slain by his own brother, now known not to be at fault, came flooding back, his heart and mind racing to think of something, anything, that could make everything right again.

Off elsewhere, things were a lot worse than expected. Somehow hundreds of the undead or possessed had popped out of nowhere to wreak havoc on the citizens and homeless villagers residing in the living areas around Ms. Loni's inn. Bodies' greatly deformed, or very many intact, masks cracked or broken off enough to reveal what was left of his or her face stuck in remnants on their former owners' faces. Their monstrous cackles and howls of triumph filled the air along with cries and screams of pain and panic, only pleasing the creatures further. Advancing further and further the things could only grin madly in glee as the smell of blood and fear filled the cold air, remaining warriors struggling to fight back only to be swept away in a tsunami of claws and deviously glowing eyes. Ninja could only watch in horror while their former protectors were suddenly torn to shreds like wet pieces of paper before their eyes, orbs of blood red aglow in the midday winter light and filled with complete insanity. Children and women ran with all their might, the elderly doing their best to keep up as warriors regardless of age and gender tried to hold off the horde of people fleeing at their backs. Large puddles of red stained the snow and ice like spilled paint, thick and black in some areas before thinning out to a bright poppy red. Weapons gleamed though some already slathered with life's river water hindered the silvery sheen of the blades, puncturing, slicing and cutting without any concern for whom was unfortunate to be in its path.

This form of violence didn't stop there. Oh no. Much to their horror, it got a whole lot worse than they'd ever imagined: with the assistance of some of the masked warriors, Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha council had managed to escape the carnage, ninja and Hokage alike insisting upon turning back to assist but was quickly overruled. "That would be a grievous mistake and your people cannot risk having another Hokage lost to the likes of _them_." One of them spat that last word angrily, the single word dripping with hatred and venom only for him to be cut off by suddenly turning with a curse, shouting orders as he moved to apprehend the approaching threat. He didn't stand a chance against the horrendous shadow that hit him right in the stomach, nearly knocking him over while he seemed to choke, frozen and shaking like he was having a spasm of some kind. Forcing his hands up toward his head as veins started to pop dangerously up from under his skin, the man quickly gripped the back of his own head and chin, and twisted. He fell like a rock from a cliff to the ground, eyes wide and discolored by blood vessels nearly conquering the white part of his now lifeless eyes that stared ahead at nothing. A woman, obviously new to her job and inexperienced, whimpered fearfully as tears came to her eyes at her fallen comrade who twitched the ol' dead man's twitch in the snowy abandoned street. Other looked away while another just jogged away before lifting his mask as hacking up his lunch, using the snow to clean his face before coming back with hollowed eyes. Another one just winced and stared, showing expertise as he stared sorrowfully down at his teammate's remains. "May your path to Grey Land back unto Life be a clear one, free of evils of past and present times that even I cannot forget." He turned away to look at the human group before saying. "We have orders to evacuate as many as possible from the immediate area and we will do just that. If you'll come with us Hokage-sama."

"Aren't you going to bury him? Isn't he going to vanish like all the others?" the woman inquired, stopping the man with her hand as she furrowed her brows at him but became more confused when he shook his head. "No we cannot stay to do him what's rightfully his nor can we await his passing to Grey Land where he may pursue ongoing death or renewed life. Nay that's his decision to make and his alone and for his partner to follow should he or she choose to do so. My guess is either he's chosen true death over new life or could be awaiting the assurance that his opponent has been defeated. Only time will tell and time is what we run short of if we delay any further. If you'll come with us now."

The Fifth didn't need to be told twice as they turned away from the scene and toward safer grounds, the sounds of bloody screams, explosions and the clash of metal never leaving their ears as they retreated, hopefully followed by the citizens of Konoha and that of the 'abandoned' city. No more of the demonic shadows came forth as more and more people became accounted for, the wounded or heavily injured immediately being dealt with as scans and double attendance checks were underway. But the battle was far from over as some of the enemy forces started to arrogantly make their way toward the crowd gathered in the streets, their evil grins wide and demonic as their teeth glistened and dripped with blood and drool. From far off they didn't really seem threatening until they got close enough to be seen in full detail, covered in stitches where they'd patched themselves up or someone had pieced them together with the skills of two year old, some eyes mismatched, scars and twisted features in full view as the smell of rotten flesh and old blood filled the late winter air. One of them grinned viciously as it lunged at a child who'd wandered a bit out of the crowd. The child screamed and tried to run as his mother shrieked in horror as the dark figure bared down on the small being running for his life.

Iruka wasn't sure why he did it; let alone how he pulled it off. Since he'd been the only ninja closest to the scene, other than Kakashi, instinct and fatherly concern had kicked in which resulted in the chunin being face to face and blade to blade with a now disappointed zombie wannabe which glared viciously as it fought to push the man back and out of its path. Much to its surprise, as well as his own, Iruka didn't budge so much as a millimeter as he did his best to keep the thing at bay with his kunai. Somewhere deep inside of him he felt something spark and grow like a tree getting bigger as the sands of time flowed faster than ever. Anyone not blind could see a brownish purple energy emanating from the man as he stood his ground against the otherworldly monster. It could only blink in astonishment when it failed to push the man aside, scowling angrily as it pulled back, braced itself for another strike and came forward again swinging its blade wildly in uncontrollable rage. Gentle brown eyes gone stone hard and razor sharp, Iruka dodged some of the blows, parried the others and barely escaped the rest sent his way as he got past the blows to cause some damage of his own, stabbing and striking with the single kunai in hand. The thing screeched in pain as it tried to back away only for the man to follow, cutting past air, cloth and skin to slash flesh and organs as blood was sent flying to stain the snow. An aura of power and strength overwhelmed his opponent as he attacked viciously, the thing attempting to back away only to find its feet held in place by hands made of earth sticking out of snow and concrete. It never stood a chance as Iruka moved in for the final blow, hands and eyes aglow with a strange power as the chunin gave the creature an open palm strike to the chest, a dark misty blob sent flying as a dazed man was left in its place.

The man, dizzy and swaying on his feet, fell to the snowy ground with a surprised gasp, his skin an unnatural pale white as he struggled for air, as Iruka seemed to be having his own troubles. The misty thing, now extremely enraged at its humiliating defeat, decided it was high time for some payback. Hissing to reveal disgustingly yellowed teeth, the creature rose from where it'd fallen to soar into that air and come nose-diving down on the now vulnerable ninja who was experiencing some nasty side effects. Iruka held his head in pain, his limbs aching from the unnatural use of whatever energy he'd put to work as he tried to remain standing, hoping the child had escaped in time. All was fuzzy, his vision blurred as he heard the thing screech at him in its fury, the sound of shoes in the snow and voices shouting into the late winter air as he felt a pair of strong hands push him somewhere to what he suspected was his right. Landing on his side and sliding in the slick icy slush the chunin tried to regain his bearings when another pair of hands seemed to stop his little journey across the street, lifting him off the ground and into a sitting position. Voices yelled or growled at each other as metal clashed with metal, the creatures infuriated cries still having yet to be silenced. A conversation unusually close to him was all he could discern amidst the whole mess. "We have to give him the spirit or he'll be like this for gods' knows how long. It's dangerous to his very existence if we don't. I have no fucking idea how he pulled that off without one but if we don't give him one now, everything will shut down and he'll become a vegetable! Is that what you want for him?"

"How will you know if it worked? Will he become like one of those things?" Tsunade's motherly tone snapped at the other he'd yet to recognize did some snapping of its own. "I have one and I'm still standin' here! What the fuck do you think lady?" Ozzy's restrained rage snarled from somewhere near his head, the chunin just imagining the look on the Fifth's face as a complete stranger back talked her to silence. "Just be glad I give a damn at all." He snarled again as he seemed to give an order to his brother who Iruka suspected was the one supporting his numb form. A small pop sounded off oddly louder than the distant battle somewhere in front of him, a pleasantly warm feeling spreading to every corner of his body as he felt someone, or something else make its way into him and his mind.

--**_Outside Iruka's Head_**—

It had all happened so fast that not even the Jounin or Hokage wanted to believe what they'd witnessed. Iruka, a normally passive teacher at the rank of chunin had suddenly lashed out at one of their pursuers since it'd targeted a small child of five or younger who wasn't fast enough to escape its devious wrath. Whipping out a single kunai and standing his ground, the scar faced man unleashed a barrage of cuts, slices and stabs at the things' exposed stomach and chest, making it try to retreat in an attempt to escape the torture only for the sudden discovery of being held in place by hands of dirt and stone that'd somehow come out of the ground and clasped themselves to the creature's legs. A dangerous energy of almost monstrous proportions came flowing like a waterfall from the chunin as he finished the thing off with a truly astonishing blow: palm open and up, slammed with crushing force into its chest as the limb glowed with power, sending the imposter flying several yards down the street. With this done, Iruka looked like he was ready to collapse, swaying dangerously as the former host fell like a rock and his original engagement had gotten up to turn the tables. Kakashi only had seconds to think on how to save his koi. He'd nearly lost him once to abominations like this and he'd be damned if it happened again. Split second decision made, the silver haired man leaped into action, pushing the younger man to the right and managed to slash the thing in the face as it closed in for the kill. Enraged further it howled in pain and anger, backing away and standing ready for another attack.

Single eye exposed registered that the other man had landed safely and was being cared for by the twins and the Hokage, perfectly capable hands as far as he knew. Turning his now burning gaze to his new opponent, Kakashi went into a defensive stance and prepared for battle. It smirked at him and licked its nasty teeth with a blackish tongue as it gleefully extending its left arm into the air as it started to form an extremely rusty but really sharp sword like blade and went into a stance of its own. "Your annoying pest of a friend may have removed me from my former host and you preventing me from taking another does indeed seem like a setback, but once I'm through with you, you'll wish you'd died the very second you first came here."

"We'll see about that. You won't be taking over anyone else once I've finished you off." The Jounin growled as it just chuckled at him in its insane glee at him, as though to mock his every word. "Your friend may have somehow unlocked the ancient powers but you? Ha! Don't make me sick! One out of many will not save you from my Master's reign over all that is and will ever be! Come at me with all you have mortal, and we'll see who will be the true victor."

Keeping his fury to himself, Kakashi carefully activated his chakra and charged right in, not bothering to really think about what he was doing. All he could really concentrate on was doing damage and proving this creature wrong, to beat it at its own game. Slicing, dicing, cutting and slashing it as best as he could, he grinned under his cloth mask when he saw it grimace in pain as it attempted to dodge his strikes and blows, managing to block and parry a few while trying to find an opening. The creature was only angered further when it kept finding none, the one eyed man really starting to get on its nerves as he relentlessly poked or stabbed it with his single blade. Irritated to no end, the thing broke away and made a beeline toward the fairly comatose chunin who still had yet to move to defend himself. The creature sped its way toward the man, Kakashi not helping but panic as he struggled to keep up with the thing that, for the second time that day, threatened his koi in a way he definitely didn't approve of. Willing himself to move faster, another surprise was going to be revealed to the world and all in range to see.

**Slip back, slip back in time  
before everything was gone  
can you converse with the universe,  
and let them know that they were wrong?**

The Copy Ninja somehow felt himself speed up, going faster than he thought humanly possible, everything faded at the edges but in full detail in the middle of his sight as he surveyed all around him. He felt almost… wild compared to minutes before but tame enough to be in control of what he was doing, the rush of energy fueling his race against the thing… as well as time.

**It's all over, it's all over,  
so let's do it again  
it's all over, the end is over,  
so let's do it again and again and again**

Veering off course the thing moved to the far right, its pussy eyes glaring viciously at its new problem: the one eyed man wasn't giving up, not by a long shot. It barely dodged a kunai sent its way, laced with chakra and blew rock, snow and ice in the creature's face, making it hiss and claw at its own face to rid itself of the debris. _This isn't good… Master won't be pleased if I lost to this, this… mortal! I must win this battle. No matter what it costs me in the end._ It thought in its fury as it managed to eye its opponent warily, knowing better now than ever.

**You take the kill and it won't take long  
I'll take the only thing that's left  
set it up 'cause it's all enough  
to put the endless soul to rest**

Glaring at him now, the thing came to a stop and took a defensive stance, its contorted face sneering as it started to snicker. "My, my! What a surprise! Two different powers unlocked in the same day! This is getting interesting human but the question is: how long can you keep it up if you don't know the ways?"

This took the Jounin by surprise, making him really think about things now. How could he fight this creature with a power that belonged to people he barely even knew at all? Could he do it? Or would he fail like he'd done with Obito? Shaking the thoughts away, he scowled and crouched; strengthening his guard against anything it could or would throw at him.

**It's all over, it's all over,  
so let's do it again  
it's all over, the end is over,  
so let's do it again and again and again**

Miffed that its taunting had no actual effect, the creature still charged, howling some battle cry as it raised its blade to strike the man down the middle only to be surprised when he suddenly vanished in a misty blur of color to come flying at its face and send it flying through the air and into a building which part of which came crumbling down on top of it. Gasping for breath a bit, Kakashi couldn't help but feel tired for some reason, even though he was barely doing much to cause this kind of reaction, at least that he knew of. Something deep inside told him that something was wrong but couldn't tell exactly what.

**There's a chance to leave forever, there's a chance to go for good  
there's a chance that the souls of those left behind  
are the souls of those who should  
there's a chance to leave forever, there's a chance to go for good  
there's a chance that the souls of those left behind  
are the souls of those who should**

Looking himself over, he noticed that somewhere along the line, the creature had managed to get him in the ribs, blood seeping from the wound like a river. But the odd thing was that it didn't look like normal blood at all. Instead of poppy red, it was midnight black and just as watery as blood should be. _What? What is this? What's happening to me? Is this even normal?_ He thought in his confusion but something else answered for him. **_We shall be fine. We must fight on. Their lives depend on it. Go and fight for them and us._**

_What? Who-? Where-?_

_**Within. Inside of you for you have awakened me at last. What kept you 'kashi?**_

_I don't understand. Who are you and how did you get inside me? I don't remember--._

**_I've always been here Kakashi. You just never knew. Questions are for later; fighting is now._** Seeing his opponent coming for another round, he didn't need to be told twice as he prepared for another attack. And much to his disgust, it was smiling again.

**It's all over, it's all over,  
so let's do it again  
it's all over, the end is over,  
so let's do it again and again and again  
it's all over, it's all over,  
so let's do it again  
it's all over, the end is over,  
so let's do it again and again and again, again and again and again  
again and again and again, again**

The energy surged again, making him think of how the Kyuubi's felt back when the village still thought him to be a demon. It was frightening but if it was enough to beat this thing, he could care less where it came from and why. At least for now that is. He would save his questions for later. Powering up a Chidori, Kakashi was surprised at how much stronger and intense it was, its normal blue and white mixing in with an alien green color that crackled and snapped like the rest of it was. Seeing his opponent closing in with its insane grin and rusty blade the Jounin didn't have time to think about how different things were, quickly raising his hand and began to meet the thing halfway. It let out a battle cry of some kind before it gave way to a screech of pain, its already distorted face twisting in ways unknown to anyone there as it was overtaken by the Chidori's massive potential to have the last laugh. Everything was engulfed with a bright white light, overshadowing all within range with a powerful energy that could make dead hearts beat and hair of any kind stand on end.

It finally faded to reveal the Jounin standing frozen where he'd landed, hand still outstretched, a dusty corpse of deep brown lying on the ground at his back, what few remains of its clothes and hair flapping in the light late winter breeze. Finding the will to move, he could only stare at his gloved hand in awe of what he'd accomplished and how quickly he'd done it. Slowly turning to face the others behind him, their expressions were exactly like his: shocked and amazed. But Ozzy didn't seem all that impressed as he walked over to inspect the fallen form in the snow. Sharp golden-green eyes examined every inch of the thing before turning to the Jounin, getting to his feet and walked over to the silver-haired man. For a few moments they stared at each other, Ozzy looking him up and down while Kakashi just stood in his shock. Finally Ozzy spoke. "Well you did pretty good… for a beginner."

If not for his mask Kakashi was sure his jaw would be on the ground at what this man had just said to him. _Did he just say what I think he just said? Am I imagining things?_ "I… uh…I…" Ozzy just waved a hand as the man stammered, quickly shutting him up before extending his hand with a smirk on his face. "Well done soldier. You've just earned yourself an honorary place into the Guardian Army and Black Ops division. The General will be pleased to hear of your new status."

"Um… thank you." Kakashi said, his brain still in shock at all that was happening to him at once, taking the man's hand. Ozzy just continued to smirk and just shook the poor man's hand before leading him over to where Iruka was sitting dormant. "Ah Kakashi-san! Have a seat will you? Heaven's above knows if you'll keel over on us!" Evan said happily from where he kneeled in the snow, keeping a good eye on Iruka since he'd already wrapped a blanket around the man. Finally the Jounin's brain jumpstarted into full-blown panic. "Iruka? IRUKA! Is he all right? Why isn't he moving? What happened? Iruka!" he called as his legs nearly gave way from sudden dizziness and fatigue from the battle he'd just partaken in. Strong hands steadied him as he swayed on his feet with a moan, holding his own head with his hand as his vision became slightly blurred. "Easy there Kakashi-san. Don't go gettin' hyped up again. He's fine and so will you. Just relax and rest easy."

Managing to nod he allowed himself to be put into a sitting position as his mind swam with fatigue and questions, his visible eye trying to make out the other man leaning against the rusty car. The voice came again, bringing him to realize that he still wasn't alone in his head anymore. **_I will deal with our wounds; you should rest Kakashi. We will be fine in the end, you'll see._**

_Who are you? You **do** have a name don't you?_ He asked as his vision started to fade, an odd warmth filling his chest as he felt himself slump against the car himself, his eye still focused on Iruka at all costs. **_I'm Liu_** (1) **_Teague_** (2) **_and I'm your partner in life, battle, spirit and mind. My purpose is to guide you in all ways possible and to protect those you care for most and wish to protect at all costs. Now allow me to heal us so that you may return to the ones you care for. We'll get to fight again… I'm sure of it._**

Thank … you Liu… for what you've done to help… 

_**Rest. We will talk later.**_

For once he couldn't argue as he finally lost consciousness, his last thoughts dwelling on his new acquaintance and on Iruka's well being. He didn't notice how various people jumped to catch him as he fell to the side, eye finally closed, breathing calm as they moved to put him in a sitting position against the car again, covering him with an extra blanket. Ironically Iruka started to wake up just as Kakashi fell asleep, blinking away his own fatigue to find a dusty Jounin next to him snoozing the day away and several all too familiar people standing over them with smirks or smiles on their faces. Brown eyes looked around curiously before the chunin inquired. "What happened? Did we beat it? Is it gone?"

"You can thank Kakashi once he wakes up but you managed to piss it off if that's what you mean." Ozzy said smirking down at the man who stared back up in surprise. "No need to freak Iruka-san! You'll be fine! And so will Kakashi-san! Your friends' makin' sure of that." Evan said with a knowing wink as Iruka just stared at him confused at what the man meant. Recalling the conversation he'd overheard not minutes before his eyes widened and used his hands to search himself, looking himself over as Evan just laughed at the man's antics. "You're not gonna find her that way! She's already inside to do her job out here and in there. Had we waited it would've taken you longer to recover from what you did earlier."

"Wha? What did I do earlier? And who's 'she'?" he asked almost desperately, wondering if he'd messed up somehow and had gotten someone killed, Evan's almost childish laughter confusing him further. "Nothing too foolish but something that probably wasn't very smart either. Everyone's fine, trust me." He said, ignoring the man's second question as he just stared back at him with a reassuring smile on his face as he just patted the man on the shoulder, managing to keep him seated when he tried to get up off the ground. Suddenly he was in business mode, his face stern and eyes searching, as he looked the man over, using his hands to move the man's limbs in various directions. Smiling at the chunin he helped him stand on his own two feet as the numbness vacated his limbs, leaving them tingling with an odd sensation. Flexing and stretching, he was literally surprised at how well he could move within minutes of something he'd yet to comprehend. "How're you feeling Iruka?" Tsunade just had to ask, worry in her voice that the man would fall over again but he seemed just as surprised as her.

"I'm… fine. Almost like it never happened! How is that possible?" he said, turning to Evan again, who just so happened to be smiling regardless. "It simply is Iruka! That's how it works to say the least. You share one form and sometimes one mind but you're still two different people with your own interests and ideas as well as opinions on all sorts of things. But the question is now: is she your match and what's her name?"

"It's a girl?" he said shocked, jaw practically on the ground at this thought. He had a woman in his head now? Chevy couldn't help but chuckle at the man's reaction. "That's what I was thinking when I first met Nerissa! It hardly ever matters what gender you are or what they are, as long as you match… who cares? It's just you and her in that noggin and no one else so don't go thinkin' that you're crazy or nothin'."

"But how do I—" the chunin stammered but was cut off, flinching that he was being scolded over an unfinished, if not innocent question. "You ask her doofus! But only in your head or people will think you're talkin' to yourself."

"O-okay." letting his mind roam Iruka focused on talking to his new companion, which proved surprisingly easy. _Um… hello?_

_**Hello Iruka. I was wondering when you'd talk to me. Are you okay?**_

Um… I'm fine but… who are you? 

**_Oh me? _**The voice laughed in amusement in a childish manner. **_I'm Michi_** (3) **_and I'm your spirit partner and I'm glad to inform you that I've been waiting a long time to find you! Know what I mean?_**

_Uh… actually no but I'm sure if we get to know each other a little better, we just might be able to make this work. I'd really like to know more about you. However if it doesn't… just being friends is fine too._

**_You're silly!_** The voice giggled, radiating humor at his words no matter how serious them might've been. **_It won't matter how much time has gone by! I'll always be your friend, even in our greatest demise! My guess is that you want to see what I look like?_** She inquired, not even bothering to be shy in asking this. He never got the chance to answer when he felt something new happening, making him open his eyes in surprise as a black form started to float out of his chest from underneath his vest as it made no rush to land on the ground before them all. As though made of mercury the black blob seemed to twist and shift inside itself before rising from the ground to take on a far more solid form, its mysterious black exterior streaked with almost invisible lines of silver grey. Tail, head, ears, and legs became clear amidst the strange living mess before it started to become more defined as the black gave way to indications of fur, shockingly mint green eyes popping into existence on the head as the tail swished lazily in the air. Moments later, all within range were staring at a young panther with mint green eyes, glossy black fur and what looked to be bone plates covering its spine. It seemed to smile at them from where it stood in the snow, eyes glittering happily as Iruka continued to gap back at it in amazement. **_Hello Iruka. We meet at last._**

"I… you… this is…" he stammered but the words refused to come out of his mouth as the rest of Konoha gaped all the same at this sight of the creature. Chevy's voice snapped them all out of it as his kneeled before the mighty thing, eyes watching with deep curiosity. "Hmm. It seems you got a good match here Iruka! Much better than even I thought you would. She's real special this one. Water, fire, some earth, a bit of air and a whole lot of psyche… this chick's packin'! And she's surprisingly high level for her age. Must've been from one of those really hard to find nests up in the mountains."

**_Why thank you! Even though I hardly know what you're talking about I still thank you for your kind words._** Michi giggled, her tail moving in a new tempo as she gave him a feral grin. "Polite too! You catch on quick there little one! So what be the name you've given yourself? Or did he already name you?"

_**Oh no my name is one I've given myself since you're so considerate to ask. I'm Michi. And just who might you be? Or do you have yet to have a name?**_

The dog-masked man couldn't help but crack up, Ozzy snickering as Evan just laughed at what she'd said, Iruka still a bit shocked. Thankfully he pulled himself out of it to approach the two as Chevy stood back up. "Like I said Iruka, she's a real match for you and hopefully she won't drive you and Kakashi-san crazy."

"Uh… I'll keep that in mind. Uh Michi?"

**_Yes? Is there something required of me?_** She asked expectantly, her tail slowing a bit as she focused on him. Nervous but still making some sense of his thoughts, he finally said. "Actually I have a few questions…"

She only smiled her feral but kind smile and responded. **_Ask away._**

--**_Elsewhere, with Sasuke and Berna_**—

Sasuke was still too shocked at what he was seeing to move, to defend himself or do anything else that could possibly help him escape the new terror that'd stolen his boyfriends' face. Tears searing his cheeks and eyes, the young Uchiha could feel his heart being wrenched out of his chest as his mind tried to deny what was happening, that it was all some bad dream and he'd wake up with Naruto in his embrace, eyes that heavenly blue and everything right as rain. But the wet cold of snow under him and the nasty chilled bite of the wind told him otherwise as hot tears stained his face while once emotionless eyes stared in horror at the demonic figure standing over him with kunai in both hands, ready to strike at any moment. But something caught 'Naruto'/its eye, another figure ramming him out of the way and across the debris filled street. _C'mon! We need to fall back!_ Berna seemed to yell at him, pulling him off the ground and making a break for the opposite direction. He couldn't help but notice that she looked like shit: her mask was cracked and blood was dripped from under it, her right arm seeming to have been twisted a bit as though broken somehow. Deciding not to question her he willed his legs to let him move faster, even as more tears rolled down his face while the thing's voice boomed from behind them, calling out death threats and other taunts that would haunt the boy forever. But it wasn't until they were halfway away from the scene that Sasuke remembered something quite key: if Berna was in front of him, then why did he hear metal clashing behind him? Eyes wide he came to a sliding stop, head twisting harshly to look back and see that the Ice Bear was indeed taking on Naruto/it once again, the one far ahead of him stopping to look back, expectantly waiting for him to follow. _She never backs down! Ever! But why does she want me to run?_ Brain too scrambled to care, Sasuke shook the thoughts away as he moved to go back, his pride finally making itself known. He paused when he found the doppelganger standing in his way, a hurt look in her eyes as the other continued to hold Naruto/it at bay. _I know this hurts Sasuke, …but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but pull back. For now we've done what we can and I'm sorry._

"So you're just giving up? Just like that? No questions asked? No 'what if' s or 'could haves' s? I'm not leaving him! No way. Not like this." He practically sobbed no matter how much he tried to hold back the tears and keep his face straight. She just stared at him as she stood in his path, moving neither to comfort him nor whack him over the head for not acting like the man he should be. No she just stood and waited for him to pull himself together as she seemed to whisper to him. _I'm sorry Sasuke-san but I can't help him right now. Quirin's hold is far too strong, even for Naruto and mind diving now would be dangerous not only for Quirin but for Naruto. I go in without thinking, without considering what I'm doing… I could cause Naruto-kun serious mental and emotional damage. Diving blind like that may make him a lifeless doll for the rest of his days. Do you really want that to happen to him Sasuke?_

The Uchiha could only stare in shock at what she'd said, her sad eyes of icy blue telling him that what she said was true. Obviously others had tried the same before and failed to accomplish what they had in mind: saving one mind while ridding the body of the imposter. He could only look between his sunshine and the girl before him, standing tall and proud but sadly nonetheless as she awaited his decision. Feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his chest like never before, the younger Uchiha turned and bolted, soon followed by the doppelganger as they headed back toward friendly territory, one phrase repeating itself over and over in the boy's mind like a broken record: I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry.

Omg! I can't believe I've done it again! Ahh! I need to hit myself! Shame on me! Shame on me I tell you! Hopefully next chapter I'll make up for causing myself and other Naruto and Sasuke fans such grief due to my latest addition to Aurora Borealis II. But for now I got to wrap things up with today's notes. And here they be:

_Liu_: a good find on my part to say the least, and quite fitting of the little guy considering how I had him come into being. Sadly not oriental but foreign nonetheless, Liu (LEE-oo) is Ngoni, African for 'voice', mainly used by the Nalawi people.

_Teague_: I thought this name was humorous and truly fitting of our new spiritual friend. Acting as his surname rather than his first name, Teague (teeg to rhyme with league) is Irish Gaelic for 'a poet' or 'philosopher'. Since Liu's role includes being that of the extremely intellectual, I guess this name really does fit him really well. Amazingly this name is growing in popularity with the girls despite it being intended to be a boys' name in the first place.

_Michi_: this name was fun to choose since there were quite a few good ones I'd managed to track down. Short for Michiko, Michi (mee-chee) is Japanese for 'the righteous way', also associated with another sound character meaning 'three thousand', thus expressing the hopes that the family in question will go on for many generations.

Another chapter finally coming to close and I couldn't be happier. This one was a real bitch to write considering what's goin' right now. That and I brought an old and yet-to-be introduced character from the first _Aurora Borealis_ into the picture! I'm happy for myself but I still feel ashamed for what I've done but as promised, I'll all within my writing power to set things right! New mission accepted peoples! And now onto the preview! Coming next:

Chapter 8: Brotherly Actions: Ozzy Makes A Decision

Sasuke's trying to deal with a broken heart, Naruto's trying to fix the mess in his head and two of our favorite teachers have new friends. But right now that's the least of everybody's problems: with Kiku's undiscovered return finally in the spotlight, Chevy's still to show his true reaction to her appearance, even if she did come under an alias. And what's Ozzy going to do now that things are starting to get out of hand for him and his sibling while the enemy he hates the most advances, forcing him to protect the ally he loves the least. What kind of grudge does the elder brother hold against that of man and is Evan aware of what Ozzy's been trying to keep from him for so long? And what will Sasuke do to get his beloved dobe back from the horrors of a true demon from a place hissed under peoples' breath? Find out in:

_**Chapter 8: Brotherly Actions: Ozzy Makes A Decision!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Brotherly Actions

I've made a real mess of this whole thing and it's getting more suspenseful by the minute! Booya! And I can't wait to get started again on '_Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune!_' This just might be turning out a lot shorter than I really planned so you guys shouldn't really get too pissed when I stretch the chapters a bit. Since I was hoping for it to be in like, chapter 14 or something by now, I guess you could say I have a reason for making things last longer than you thought they would. Anywho I sadly don't own Naruto or any characters/content and what have you but enjoy! I also give thanks to for providing this chapters' song by Linkin Park 'Numb'.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii _**spirit speech

Chapter 8: Brotherly Actions: Ozzy Makes A Decision

As Sasuke and the Berna doppelganger made their retreat, other people were dealing with possibly far more serious issues: despite Iruka's show of bravery and Kakashi's display of skill, neither was enough to keep the walking zombie force from advancing with devilish grins and acidic drool dripping from their disfigured mouths as they showed off fouled teeth. Konoha citizens slowly backed away as the creatures advanced menacingly, looking extremely pleased with their find, eyes wide and unnaturally red with insanity or lack of sleep. Even Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage feared the worst as the creatures licked their lips and let out insane giggles while taking each step painfully slow as though teasing their prey. But their smiles turned to frowns as a stern figure stepped forward, feet standing far apart with pride and strength, eyes sharper than knifes glaring back at the things with intense emotion and color. The time for talking was over and this man **_so_** didn't feel like talkin' about anything other than killing every single one of them off. No questions asked. Ozzy stood his ground as the creatures stopped in their tracks to stare confused at their new opposition from reaching their goal. "Brother?" Evan said cautiously, still supporting a sleeping Kakashi so the man wouldn't fall over onto the snow-covered ground while everyone else's eyes had fallen onto the man's turned back. At first he didn't say anything but then his voice seemed to be carried by the wind as he spoke. "I have no reason to help you in surviving this… but I know that it's my duty no matter where you're from and why. To be honest, I never did like humans in the first place when I knew what kind of damage you… _people_ could cause."

Evan could only stare at his brother in confusion, some wincing at the man's words as he paused, his back still turned away from them as the enemy stood not far away, wondering what the hell was going on. The wind howled a bit before he continued. "Our ancestors tell of a harmony, kinda like a utopia, where Guardians and humans could _actually live **together**_… regardless of the minor tension that was already there. They actually wanted to treat us like gods; beings of higher power but we just wanted to be living like any other, side-by-side, and no special anything. Just regular people in one place, united…. But then that day happened… when it all fell apart…"

Chevy and what few Guardians were there could only slump their shoulders in sadness, eyes misty with pain and sorrow at the bloody past, humans gaping while others were struggling not to burst into tears. He didn't wait for anyone. "We've been told that they tried to prove that our tribes weren't responsible, and that the corrupted beings in front of me were for the crime committed that day and this whole war. But they refused to listen out of fear and anger. Typical _human_ reactions to an act that was blamed on my forefathers!" he hissed angrily, words biting with the powers of acid and steel blades as he kept his back turned, facing no one as he continued to speak. "Like the very person from your own god damned village, we were treated like wild animals, hunted like free game and shunned simply because of not only something we didn't do… but for what we were and why."

He paused again, the creatures before him seeming to stay in place, wondering when the man would make his move against them, a few looking like they were about to piss themselves amidst the tension. Finally one of them was fool enough to jump forward, claws and teeth bared as it screeched, only to be spraying blood like mist into the air to stain the snow. Ozzy hadn't even moved as Evan paled, slowly and carefully picking Kakashi up as he slowly backed away from his older sibling. "None of you stinking shit holes are gonna move until I'm done talking capice?"

The creatures nodded as they backed away a few inches, staring at their fallen comrade as he tried to move away, choking in his own puddle of blood some distance away from the Guardian man. "Are you scared of me brother? Do you fear me like these things do?" Evan froze, his face pale as he tried to slow his fast beating heart. "B- bro- brother… you… you shouldn't." the young man stammered but Ozzy's eerily calm voice cut him off. "There's no need for you to be scared little brother. I'm almost done."

Evan couldn't help bite his lip nervously as he watched his brother's back while somewhere in the crowd, Itachi could swear that the past had come to bite him in the ass with a memory to boot. Flashes of how things had been between him and Sasuke came flooding back to him full force as he watched the scene before them all unfold. Ozzy was talking again, his back turned and voice calm. "Needless to say the elders worked to fix the problem, reverse the damage… but like humans can be, they refused to listen to what we said… saying that we were liars and monsters, creatures from hell and what have you. But the killing refused to stop and none were safe from the wrath of our mortal cousins. The old, the young, the middle aged… it didn't matter to them, just as long as they hunted us down to the very last one with no sign of stopping. We were… this world's versions of jinchuuriki when you really think about it."

Tsunade's eyes were wide as she turned to Chevy, expression demanding to know if what this man said was true. The dog man just turned away, not wanting to meet the woman's gaze as people behind her started to whisper in their shock as Ozzy continued all the more. "Then it came to the last straw when those closest to the capital were reported to have been assaulted. The Great Council demanded that the emperor do something to bring a stop to the bloodshed that stained the very lands we'd worked so hard to live on. It was then that we made man forget. We totally erased ourselves from their lives, memories, and their world. But yet here we are, living in their cities, living in their buildings and eating their food, even wearing their clothes right under their noses. I bet you're all wondering why hmm?"

He paused, as though expecting an answer, turning his head slightly to where one could see one of his eyes from behind his hair, sharp golden green piercing the Fifth right down to her soul as she was held in place by his gaze. People around and behind her also felt the chill crawl down their backs at his hidden seething rage before it seemed to soften to some unknown expression, almost as though he was confused by something that shifted in his head, never looking anywhere other than the elder woman. Finally he spoke, his words once again sending all of them into a state of shock at what proceeded to repeat itself in their minds like broken records. "We can't exactly make those descended from man forget again… but for now… I've a better idea."

Evan proceeded to pale dangerously as he almost dropped Kakashi in his astonishment, his eyes wide and mouth agape as his brother turned away from them all and brandished his sword slowly as his opponents tensed. "Brother no there's no need for that! Not that! You can't do that! You just can't!" he yelled as loudly as his voice could allow, nearly forgetting he had a sleeping Jounin on his hands, torn between keeping them both at a good distance or going to his elder sibling to stop whatever he had in mind. Unfortunately for the younger man, his brother wasn't listening to anything as he eased into an offensive stance and was off in a blurred flicker of color and motion. Blood and screams filled the air as the things were sent flying into snow and stone, the man's movements and attacks becoming all the more reckless and uncoordinated, brain giving in to brawn as one by one, the creatures bit the dust. Finally making up his mind he just let the silver haired man flop to the ground as he broke into an all out sprint, seeming to appear desperate to reach his sibling as fast as the natural laws allowed. Just as he was inches away, so close to making contact, he was thrown like a rag in the opposite direction, Ozzy's face visible for the first time in the past few moments. What they saw made everyone gape and Chevy to curse under his breath: the man's eyes were completely black, devoid of any other color as white lines were working their way out from his face. Almost like a Byakugan eye blood limit. Evan was slammed into the side of a building, making it crumble under the wrecking ball force to cover him in stone, glass, and dust. Chevy continued to curse as he darted to pick up Kakashi's still comatose form to come running back, yelling at the Fifth loud and harsh enough to snap everyone out of his or her dazes. "We have to get out of here NOW! If we stay any longer, we'll be next! Now move! Out of the streets now!"

Jumping at the man's almost desperate tone, the Hokage started barking orders for all within hearing range to spread the word about their new plan of action: getting out of the way of a pissed off Guardian. As people started to scramble into the abandoned structures, Iruka managed to come forward and get Kakashi off Chevy's hands, Michi not far behind as he expertly carried his koi away from the danger. "What exactly happening here Chevy? And don't you dare leave me guessing." The woman growled, pointing a manicured finger in his direction, making lazy eyes of grey grow bright and sharp with grim knowledge. "Only something that a Guardian's capable of: the Ultimate Release, where an ancient ability locked away by either the mind or years of genetic dormancy can be unlocked at the right moment. It's kinda like your bloodline limits, only on a far more dangerous scale."

"You mean power like this isn't used in all of your battles? How is this possible? Surely this form of talent can be--." But a hand and a stern face cut off the silver-eyed man. "I know what you're thinking Hyuga-san but that's not how this ability is handled at all and is only used upon extreme circumstances. You could say it's a last resort tactic used by some of the most experienced of warriors authorized to activate said ability. But it seems that I don't remember giving Ozzy that kind of authorization at all, come to think of it I doubt he cares anymore." Chevy said, casting a puzzling look back at the blood bath that was growing by the minute as more of the creatures fell like flies, dazed warriors stumbling to some distance away, approaching a few of Konoha's villagers with questions of where they were, how they got there and why. Others just appeared to be stunned before shaking themselves out of their trances long enough to draw their own weapons and do some attacking of their own. Needless to say the scene was grislier than over ten minutes before. The white lines had started to spread like angry veins across his skin, stretching to vanish under his clothes, as his eyes seemed to glare at everything and anything. But at the same time, it was as though he couldn't see a damned thing.

--**_With Sasuke_**—

He'd been running through the grey and white maze of the abandoned city streets, closely following what he could only assume to be a doppelganger of the famous G. A. leader, renowned for strength and wisdom, as well as defying the laws of life and death on possibly more than one occasion. Yet here they were making their way toward friendly grounds with their tails between their legs, as though beaten by some angry shop owner some blocks away. A stabbing pain that only self shame and hate could bring kept on panging his heart with all its worth, his pride screaming at him to turn back and face his opponent while his conscious screeched at him for leaving his boyfriend behind. And Candra's words went unheard, as the Uchiha's mind grew even more scrambled than ever, not only over his choices, but also his latest mistake. Finally Candra's soft voice broke through it all. **_Please Sasuke let it go for now. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help but it's too late now to be worrying about it. Bear-san's gonna come up with something… I'm sure of it! She has to!_**

_I hope you're right Candra, I pray that you're right._

_**So do I Sasuke, so do I.**_

"How much farther before we get there? Or are we going to be running all day?"

_I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm thinking about our next course of action as fast as I can and the fact that Quirin's been able to complete his plan so fast isn't helping at all._

"That's soon right?" he asked, wishing that her answer would be yes. No such luck just yet. _All labyrinths have an end that must be met; you just have to know the way out of the middle first._ Like always, this wasn't enough to reassure the boy but he knew that she was thinking hard of what to do about their current problems. Taking a right at the next corner, the sounds of battle having long since faded, their shoes sliding in the snow, slush and ice, skidding again as Berna took yet another sharp turn to run up a building wall without so much as a moments hesitation. Sasuke wasn't far behind as he focused his chakra into his feet well enough to follow her up and onto the roof. Once there he stopped to see a cloud of dust and a small rumble of another building coming down came from their far right, making him gape at the size of the dust fog arising into the late winter air, the girl stopping to look as well.

_It seems that something has occurred in Chevy's last reported coordinates. Most likely Ozzy's doing; knowing how pissy he can be, especially at times like this. Let's just hope he's not doing anything too drastic._ She mused, tilting her head a little at the sight before moving again, jumping over the dangerous gaps onto a nearby roof, and calling out to him as Sasuke continued to stare. _C'mon Sasuke! Naruto may not have as much time as you think!_

Blinking out of his daze, his mind set on getting his dobe back, the Uchiha finally got his legs to move, running before jumping after the doppelganger, both headed right for the pillar of dust reaching toward the sky. They were getting closer to their goal, but could he be wrong to think that it could be in the other direction?

--**_With Naruto/Quirin_**—

Naruto was having trouble figuring out where he was and how he'd gotten there but all he could think about was whether or not Sasuke was all right and why everything about him was aching like he was being crushed by rocks much larger and heavier than him? He couldn't see a thing in the strange mist that surrounded him, blocking his vision of anything and everything he could, would or might see. Looking left and right he still found the odd void to stretch far beyond all expectations and imaginations. Was this a smoke bomb or some kind of screen used for stealth and underhand attacks? Or was this some underground fog caused by some steam or change in the temperatures of the sewers? _No wait… I don't remember a smoke bomb being thrown and last I knew, I was fighting off that crazy guy who kidnapped me…._ The pieces finally decided to fall together as he desperately tried to reclaim his bearings, knowing that the thing had succeeded somehow and he needed to fight back before someone got hurt. _Especially Sasuke… I can't let anything happen to him or I'll never forgive myself._ He felt tears come to his eyes as he tried to move his limbs only to find they were unresponsive to his commands. It wasn't until a familiar menacing voice chuckled out of the haze at him, making him nearly jump out of his skin. **_So you're awake are you? You're quite a heavy sleeper Naruto-kun but I'm afraid I can't have you moving around on me. You could hurt yourself you know._**

_D-damn you! What have you done? What is this? And where are you? Come out and face me you coward!!_ Naruto roared into the mist only for the voice to laugh in mockery as he struggled to move again, sky blue eyes glaring at nothing. **_I'm afraid I can't do that either Naruto-kun but since you've been so patient… how would you like to see Sasuke-kun's blood on our hands?_**

_W-what?_ The boy froze as he felt the color drain from his face, mind frozen from the thought echoing in his head. Tears started to flow harder and faster than before, a few of them burning his eyes as he started to struggle harder against whatever it was that held him down, his thoughts circling around the Uchiha who'd put his own heart on his sleeve for him to break, burn or cherish with all his might. He couldn't let this creature destroy all that he'd come to know over the years and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen now or ever. The voice just laughed in his ears but soon faded away to the back of his thoughts, all his intent focused on freeing himself from whatever prison he'd been put in, unaware of the small cracks in the bounds that held him down.

Kyuubi, though dangerous, powerful and wise, couldn't help but feel like an ass for not staying with Naruto for if he had, he'd probably would've been able to assist Sasuke in keeping the blonde out of trouble. But no, he was too stubborn to leave the room, having grumbled about getting the first decent sleep in years, hiding under the bed like some cat until roused for food or some other daily issue. The Fire Fox couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for being unable to perform the very task he was so used to doing for the past twenty years. But for now that was the least of his problems as he watched in stunned horror as Ozzy tore viciously through another barrage of walking corpses, blood, cloth and guts splattering the snow and walls as the alien looking man unleashed a roar that would've rivaled a lion's before rushing forward again. Evan still had yet to reappear and Konoha's villagers were scrambling to get out of the Guardian's path of destruction and bloodshed. Looking closer at the man's face, what he saw shocked even him: even if his eyes were different, the sadness and pain was like any other, signs of tears wishing to fall from his pained eyes as his face scrunched in is fathomless fury. Blade shining in the light, stained by blood and melted snow, the metal sang like a bird as it made contact again and again with either more metal or his enemy's flesh, never failing to cut through as though it were a hot knife cutting butter.

Chevy's words were nothing more than murmurs to Kyuubi as he was mesmerized by Ozzy's expression. Where had he seen such a face before? Was it possible that there be doubles wherever he turned in this world? How was it so that this man seemed to be suffering from the same pain as that of Sasuke? Or the same kind of pain like that of Naruto's? It was hard to believe but the fox spirit couldn't help but believe what he was seeing was true: none of their new allies felt welcome by that of man's view and it was because of how different they were seemed to be the cause of it all despite it not being their fault in the first place. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, the fox spirit came to a final conclusion: find Naruto and help Sasuke free him from his captor's bonds. Not wasting any time at all, he was already running down an alley and out of sight, hoping to meet Sasuke somewhere along the way.

Thing was, he just didn't know exactly how soon that would be. Sasuke, on the other hand, still felt that he was leaving Naruto and Berna behind to deal with a monster far worse than that of Shukaku and Kyuubi during their 'demon days'. Tears still burning his usually stoic eyes as the wind blew them up and away from his face while he followed the girl over the rooftops of the barren city. He couldn't help but wonder how his friends and family were holding up by the look of the dust and smoke rising from the streets ahead. Another massacre wasn't something he was sure he could take. Not a second time, along with the fact that he didn't take the first one all that well either. Another loud boom and the thunderous crash of a building caught his attention, the sight before his eyes making him stop in his tracks and stare in absolute shock: Ozzy was on a rampage, tearing his opponents to pieces without a single sign of remorse or of stopping. He felt like he was looking a Hyuga in the eye, only there was something extremely wrong with it. The eye itself was the wrong color and the veins were all over the place. Almost like the man was possessed. But something else came that no one expected at all: Evan, who'd been buried under some rubble for a few minutes, decided then to make an appearance. And with a surprise of his own. It was Chevy's turn to gape like a fish out of water at the sight of the younger man's face as he stared with unbelieving eyes. Evan's eyes looked a lot like Ozzy's, only the opposite color. Cloud white with black veins marking their progress under his skin, he slowly approached the would-be battlefield with a strangely stern look on his face. "Chevy."

Snapping out of his daze the man stammered in response. "E-Evan? That you?"

"Yes it is. And I have a favor to ask of you."

"Uh… okay. What is it?" the dog-masked man asked cautiously, not really liking where this conversation might be going.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

"I don't know what'll happen if I go out there like I am but," he paused, as though unsure of what to say before turning to the man and smiling gently like he always did. "I think I'd rather die next to my brother than hanging back like a coward."

Chevy could only stare with a blank look on his face as Evan just calmly stared back, the gentle smile still gracing his face like many times before. The man could only soften his gaze and look away, putting the face on that of a commanding officer as he raised his voice as loud as it could go. "Attention all officers! Assemble your squads and prepare for battle. I repeat: all officers are to collect their members and get ready for action!"

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

Naruto wasn't sure when but he could start to feel as well as hear the bonds that held him back begin to crack and fall apart. Seeing his chance for escape and maybe for getting his body back, he started to struggle harder than before, forcing his body into motion, stretching and flexing all of his limbs when he got the chance to do so. He felt more restraints come forth to hold him back again but refused to give in. _You're not going to kill anyone. Not Sasuke, not Tsunade, not Iruka, no one!_ He thought loudly to himself, screaming the words over and over again in his head. Almost chanting them as he writhed and struggled against Quirin's hold on him, attempted to make the teen immobile once more.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**

She'd been fighting for what seemed like hours, not a foreign thought mind you, but a strange one considering her opponent. The girl knew that the one she was smiling was smiling like a madman, since a madman was the one behind the face that she'd come to know so well in the past and regretted the fact she was attempting to punch it in on itself. Golden blond hair swayed with the air whistling passed, completely blood red eyes filled with insanity and the thirst for blood seemed to be the first thing on this man's mind rather than bother to actually dodge her attacks. Naruto's body was covered with scratches, cuts, gashes and burns of both kinds, and he wasn't even gasping for breath at all, grinning a grisly smile at her as she stood her ground against him_. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up… I just hope that Sasuke gets to the group safely so I can go all out on this imposter. I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to take action against you._ Shutting her eyes against such thoughts, she opened them again to glare at Naruto's counterfeit. If there was anyone in range enough to see, they would see the kind of pain that was in her ice blue orbs as she moved in for the final strike.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

Human form or not, Kyuubi rushed with all his spiritual might to reach the one he'd come to see as a son, or maybe a brother if he thought about it enough to see how close they'd become over the last decade or so. They'd come this far and he wasn't going to give up on the boy just yet. _That brat has too much to live for anyway, with that clueless Uchiha on his heels and everything._ He grumbled to himself as he sped through alleyways and over streets, already sensing the boy's energy somewhere in the distance, accompanied by the girl's, which was almost desperately trying to stay together. Letting out a fraught surge of speed, the fox spirit skidded to find Berna taking on what looked to be the boy he knew, but was nothing like the youth that smiled like a fool. No, this Naruto was dangerously insane and corrupt, practically drooling as he knocked the girl away into the side of a building. Much to his horror, the fake Naruto turned on him, smiling like a true demon, an alien voice booming from the teen's throat while dark veins pulsed out from under his skin. **_Finally… the last piece of the puzzle comes forth. Now I know I'll be all-powerful…. Come to me Kyuubi, Demon Fox of the Flame. COME TO ME!_**

**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**

Boots crunched and splashed in the snow and slush, masks of varying color markings and animals gathering in groups of six or more, exchanging words or pieces of paper, armbands with distinct designs on them being passed along as well. It was a disturbing sight; especially since a lot of them appeared to be so young and ready for the very beginning of their lives, not war. Spirits of all sorts and sizes made themselves known, eyes aglow and teeth gleaming in the light as a number of them towered over their own masters, making the creatures closest to them back away in fright or hiss in annoyance. Ozzy, who was still on his rampage, paused to see that his people assembled and ready to have a go or two themselves. Smirking at this he appeared opposite Evan, who was still in the advanced state like he was, saying nothing at first. After a few seconds he finally spoke. "Are you ready for this?"

Evan stared calmly at the growing crowd of walking corpses in the street not far from them, taking a deep breath before saying with a nod. "I guess I've been ready, and didn't want to know that I was."

The smirk widened to a knowing smile, a rare occurrence, which soon gave way to the smirk again as he also turned to face their enemy. "Then let's go already."

Chevy, who was nearby, didn't need a signal any better than that. Whipping out a sword of his own, a German Shepard by his side and mask in place, he finally said the one thing many of them had been waiting to hear. "ATTACK!"

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

The ninja and citizens of Konoha could only watch in amazement, some in horror, as the two sides collided like waves, blood and screams staining the snow and filling the winter air, their masked companions already dominating the field as groups of three's and four's were released from their sinful bounds made by corrupt creatures from the underworld. Several children and various adults were almost attacked when one or two of the creatures managed to break through the wall of spirits and bodies, only to be pounced on or sliced to pieces by either a spirit animal, a Guardian, or Kakashi or Iruka. Every move made was obviously merciless and without hesitation, one after another they were kicked out of their hosts and sent flying to their deaths or their capture. Anyone who was even more than blind could tell the whole thing was a giant bloodbath, with no end to be seen anywhere. The most shocking thing about it all was: it was just the beginning.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

Naruto could tell that Quirin was really fighting to keep him down now, the restraints coming in for the takedown faster and stronger than before, only giving him the opportunity to smash them to pieces or just slap them away. _Just a little bit more and I'll be free. Just a little bit more._ He thought as he easily got rid of some more that came his way, brushing them aside as though nothing more than tall stalks of grass in the way of getting to where he wanted to be. _I'm almost free… Sasuke._ Jumping one way then another in the thick mist, Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him in search of a way out, a means to take back control of what was rightfully his. A dim light shone ahead, making him double take before rushing toward it with all his strength. With a final leap and hope for freedom and payback, he bent his knees and sent himself soaring right at it with no second thoughts to spare.

He could feel everything coming back to him. Slowly, but surely still, all that he knew before was coming back. The feeling of being in control of ones limbs, the distinct and firm knowledge to do what one wanted regardless of what others wished. The feel of true freedom, the rush of liberation being grant via the will of one mind and one mind alone. Naruto could hear Quirin screeching in protest, struggling to push him back into the misty abyss where he'd been held for he didn't know how long. All he knew was that he was in control again but only just and he couldn't be sure how much time he had to do what he needed. Vision becoming clear, his limbs oddly heavy, Naruto blinked to find Berna staring back at him in confusion and caution, her mask hiding her true expression as he tried to keep his balance and speak at the same time. It was oddly difficult but he knew that if he tried, he could make it happen.

Berna didn't know what to think, only that suddenly Quirin/Naruto and simply stopped attacking and that Quirin's voice, despite its intensity and emotion, faded off like a car on a road, the teen before her holding his head as though in pain, his face twisted in agony as he tried to remain standing. _Naruto?_ She called in the only way she knew, wondering if it was really the blond or just another one of Quirin's attempts at deceiving her to gain an advantage. _Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?_

The mouth worked as the eyes turned bright blue with their regular whites included, the teen blinking several times as though to clear his vision before focusing on her above all else. "Y-yes. I can hear you."

_Are you all right? What's happened? Do you require assistance?_

"Yes! I need… I need to get this… _monster_ out of my head. I… I can feel him… everywhere! Trying to take over again…. Help me! Please!" he cried, sounding oddly desperate and scared, sweat starting to pour down his face, his expression contorted by pain as Quirin obviously made another move at him to regain control. Berna could only watch in misery.

_I know and assistance is on the way. You must remain calm and in control Naruto. It's your only chance of getting out of this in one piece. You must breath deeply as though in meditation. Form a mental wall around your mind and lock him out. Whatever you do don't let him get past that wall. Do you understand?_

"Y-yes. I-I'll try." He said in a faint whisper, shutting his eyes and lowering his hands, forcing his lungs to take in more than required. Instantly he could feel the pressure of Quirin's assault lessening by the second, the man's voice growing smaller and less significant by the second. _You'll never truly get rid of me brat! Do you hear me? NEVER! Know that I'll haunt your every dream and every thought from here on out do you hear? I'll even take the pleasure of doing all I can to your precious Sasuke in your sleep!_

_No. No you're not in control anymore. You can't do anything. And you never will. I'll make sure of that. Kyuubi and Berna will help me do that. You'll never hurt anyone ever again._ Naruto thought firmly, pushing the would be man back into the abyss where he'd been for the past couple of hours, putting him in the same helpless position he'd been put into. But unfortunately he couldn't help but listen to the man's words as they faded away, everything he said cutting at him like a knife. _They'll blame it on you; you know that? They'll say how poor little Naruto failed to keep his own body from harming those around him. I can see it now: Naruto, the true demon of Konoha! Haha I can only imagine the kind of garbage they'll throw your way!_ The voice laughed as it faded a bit more but still loud enough to be heard as Quirin rambled on. _Sad thing too. I would've liked to have more fun with you human hosts, especially playing with your little crush Sasuke. Oh I can only scrape the surface on the number of things I could do to him that are the most amusing. And the most torturous! Catching him would be one thing. Troublesome to be sure but fun when it comes to the chase don't you agree? But finally feeling that amazingly smooth skin? The gods be praised for their decisions in genetics and DNA along with all that other scientific nonsense. I'd have enjoyed seeing how he'd bleed, staining that beautiful skin such a rich, succulent red._

Naruto knew his breathing was off now, the wall starting to crack as he struggled to keep it in place, Berna close by and tense, hoping that things weren't turning for the worst once again. _No you can't do anything anymore. You're nothing more than a voice now. You can't hurt anyone or me. You're words mean nothing. Nothing!_

_I wonder how loud he'd scream. Trusting that his voice is as loud and strong as yours by all means. And those deep black eyes... Slashing them out of their sockets will be something to scream about. But before I do that… I think I'll enjoy doing the one thing you've been waiting soooo long to do: how many times should I, how shall I put this, violate him?_

That was the last straw. Everything burst. Naruto was truly out of control now and he didn't care. His anger flared like that of a sun and he didn't care what happened. Quirin had said something he ought not have and the blond was going to be sure he paid for his words. Or at least he would have if not for a red blur coming into existence and knocking him to the ground, successfully winding him. It wasn't long until Kyuubi's eyes glared down at him, daring him to disobey. **_Listen and listen well brat. I haven't lived long inside of you not to know how you tick but this is foolishness. Ignore his words and let me help you purge him of us all! Of you and Sasuke! The Bear shall assist us. Right?_ **He said, turning to the girl behind him, staring at them in silence.

_**Right?**_ He said again, almost pleading.

Chevy stopped moving, frozen to the spot as his ears twitched, his nose working on finding various scents in the air. The enemy had already started to retreat and the carnage was already becoming all too clear to them all. It was sad to see so many had fallen but so many had been liberated of their spiritual prisons and free to roam as they pleased and fulfilling the duties they'd trained so long to perform. Looking down, he could swear something about the snow had fluctuated like water, resonating a silent movement in the distance. Bringing his head up again, he saw someone had approached him and was attempting to talk to him but their voice was faint, their movement oddly slow and delayed. Blinking, all became clear again. "Chevy? Are you all right?"

"Um... yes Tsunade-sama. My apologies… what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we should regroup… maybe even return to you headquarters as you it. Are you sure you're all right? You look a little out of phase."

"N-nothing to worry about Hokage-sama… I'm just… a little disoriented is all, nothing a few minutes alone won't fix. I'll make preparations to fulfill your request."

Nodding but still uncertain, the woman departed, barking orders at several ANBU and Jounin who immediately set off on their new orders as Chevy tried to clear his head even as the snow flickered again. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn, finding Evan staring back at him, his eyes blank and unfocused. "Chevy."

"Evan… do you need something? Where's your brother?"

"Over there." He said, turning and pointing at a kneeling figure some distance away, his back turned to everything and anyone looking at him. What bothered Chevy the most was that he wasn't moving. Concerned and analytical, he slowly walked forward, cautious in how the man would react. "Ozzy?" he got no response. "Ozzy, you all right?" still nothing. Daring to come closer, Chevy leaned to the side to see past the kneeling form of his fellow officer. What he saw shocked him.

_I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. We must wait for assistance to arrive._

_**No! You're lying! Do your duty Great Bear! Fulfill your operations! Don't have him suffer more than he has too! I demand that you free him from the imposter at once!**_

_My apologies Kyuubi-san but if I proceed… he'll take on more damage than he already has by my hand…. I have called upon another to finish the work done here._

"What does she mean by that? What do you mean 'work'?" Naruto said while gasping for air, Quirin's voice still echoing in his head only thankfully it was faint and hard to discern from background noise. That and what Berna had said scared him. She sighed while staring sadly back at him as he struggled to sit up, sweat still coming down off of his face. This is beyond me now. Only one other can complete the cleansing and it's not I. You must understand that anything done from here on out will result in the one thing both of you fear most.

"What do you mean by 'fear'? Kyuubi what's she talking about?" Naruto asked desperately, looking between the spirit and the girl standing not far off from them, Kyuubi slowly getting to his feet, his face resounding an epiphany in his mind. _**Y-you can't possibly mean-?**_ She nodded but he shook his in defiance. _**No. No I won't accept that. There has to be another way around this. Another option. Another path. Isn't there?**_

_I'm afraid not. Quirin's hold is too deep and he's been inside for too long. If we try to remove him who knows what kind of damage the real owner of the body might take in exchange. I'm very sorry but there is no alternative other than detaining Naruto as Quirin would have had he been caught before hand. And that's something I'd rather not happen to Naruto at all. What you need to do is help Naruto hold Quirin at bay until the extra assistance arrives to instruct you both on what to do next. I will stand by._

_**And we have your word on this?**_

_Why would I lie? I have no reason to deceive you and I've no reason to leave. I will remain until I'm required to assist or to depart. Nothing more. I will give you time to converse amidst yourselves._ Without another word she turned away to watch the road, turning her back on them as Kyuubi sat on the cold snow next to his blond partner. _**How are you brat?**_

"In pain but it's minor compared to before. What's going on? Who are we waiting on? And what kind of work is she talking about?"

_**Nothing you should worry yourself with. Just focus on keeping that thing in check until the time comes.**_ He growled in frustration, refusing to meet the blue eyes staring at him in question, demanding answers from the old fox. Finally after a few moments, Naruto spoke. "Are you afraid?"

**_NO!_ **Kyuubi snapped before stopping himself, backing off a bit before trying again, only this time with a softer tone. _**No I'm not. Just… concerned. I guess that's what happens when two different being are together for too long… and this is the longest I've been with anyone of your kind… ever.**_

"Time does that, even I know that. I thought I'd never get to see the positive side of you until you started lending me your power… to heal… to fight… to live."

_**You have many things to be grateful for brat. But the most of them are not of my doing and you know it so don't be thanking me just yet. I've no reason to be thanked for anything other than making sure you stayed in one piece on and off the battlefield. All of that you can thank me for.**_

****

"Am I seeing things… or is this another prank?"

"It's not prank and your not seeing things. What you see is actually there Chevy. But the question is: can you accept what your eyes are showing you?"

"As of right now… I don't know what to believe."

"That's all right. I had a feeling you'd say that anyway."

"Evan. What's going on? And why am I seeing … _this_ of all things?"

"Because I want you to see it so that when I tell you next you'll believe. You will believe me won't you?"

"How can I not believe you Evan? You're the most honest person I know in this whole city! Now what's going on here and why am I seeing something that doesn't make the smallest shred of sense?"

"I just wanted to be sure, that's all. That and I didn't know how you'd take to such a thing so there it is."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're most welcome but that's beside the point. Make sure he goes west of here and soon. I don't know how much longer she can wait on his assistance."

"West? That's where Naruto was last…. You… you can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am. And it's all that can be done. She'll be coming this way as soon as it's all over. I can also be honest in saying I'm sad to leave at a time like this. Auntie's not going to be happy with anyone."

"I'll deal with your crazy aunt. We're really gonna miss you around here but I just might be able to shine up my card tricks while you're away."

"Haha we'll be ready for you. When we come back of course."

"Of course."

"I'm gonna go ahead. Can you take things from here?"

"You know I can. See you later ne?"

"Yeah. Later!"

Chevy waved as the blind teen walked away with a wave and a smile, completely unnoticed by others as he headed west, passing _through_ several people before vanishing beyond a building wall, his misty color trailing behind him. The dog man was sad to watch his team member go but he knew it wasn't a decision for him to make. Fate had done that for him. Like many others before him and probably countless others afterward, especially since he'd lost numerous people already. Kneeling down next to Ozzy, who was presently motionless and staring at the sight before him, Chevy gently laid a hand on his shoulder and shook it lightly. "Ozzy. Ozzy? Can you hear me? C'mon I've got a job for you. Oh c'mon Oz man! Now's not a good time for this! C'mon on your feet."

This last thing he said with encouragement, using both hands now to pull his teammate to his feet and holding him in a steady position. "Snap out of it Ozzy. You've got more important things to do than this. I'll help clean things up here but you've got to get a move on! The General needs you and so does Naruto! You can't be standing around in some dazed mental patient. And certainly not a disoriented drunk because that's my department not yours!"

"How can I walk away from… from… from this?! How can I?" Ozzy snapped, his voice devoid of emotion, but so full of pain that it stabbed Chevy's very heart. "You can and you will! Besides he told me to have you go west, to the General and Naruto. Are you going to disobey such a request? Can you go against something he wants you to do? Even now?"

Blinking at him, golden green orbs stared into grey ones as they threatened to tear up from the pain that was tearing his soul to pieces. Walking away now was probably the hardest thing he could do but after what Chevy said to him, he knew that if he didn't, he'd be making a big mistake. Finally nodding and looking away from his commanding officer, he straightened his posture and wobbled off in the same direction as his sibling, only he had to avoid people and an alleyway to do it. As the man left, people had already started to gather where he'd been, staring down a katana lying in the snow with hawk feathers flapping in the wind from a tether attached to the end of the hilt.

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I finally finished this chapter! It took almost three months or something but dudes! I finally got it done! I'd celebrate but I should get started on the next chapter! Man I hate being lazy! Oh well. That's life for ya. And oh me oh my! No notes to speak of! Lucky day! I guess that means only one thing:

Next chapter!:

Chapter 9: Fated Finality

The battle's over but the war goes on as one can only guess what the enemy has up their sleeves next. Time is running out for Naruto and his unwanted brain mate and it seems that Kyuubi and Berna don't want him to know just what my happen when the 'assistance' arrives. Can the people of Konoha deal with another loss? Or will the majority even care if Naruto disappears from the lands of the living? Will they be able to find new options that don't lead to him being damaged beyond repair or is it really too late for them all? And to top things off, Kiku's unforeseen unveiling has yet to bring a reaction from Chevy. How will he react if they do meet again face to face? Will he react at all? Find out next chapter (whenever the hell I post it) in:

_Chapter 9: Fated Finality!!_


	9. Chapter 9: Fated Finality

I swear the last chapter was a real bust compared to this story's prequel. To think I'd be at chapter 15 or something by now but I guess writer's block has really been gettin' me this time around. And I hate it to death. But don't worry! I'm working on it and let's just hope that the new year's school work won't keep me from being as successful as I already have been so far. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and if not, let's both hope it gets better as it goes ne? This chapter's special lyrics are from Billy Joel's special 4-disc collection provided by a private source. In this chapter is 'Goodbye Saigon' from Billy Joel's Greatest Hits, disc 2 (1978-85) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters and/or content owned by Kishimoto-sama. Life goes on.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 9: Fated Finality

Getting there was surprisingly easy since he'd let the wind do most of the work and he had no real need to use his legs anymore. Floating above everything was appealing and oddly fun. Like how he'd flown on his own for the first time in ages. Only this time he didn't need wings to do it. No he felt like a binding weight had been lifted and that he could go anywhere he wanted. But he knew he needed to go to just one location and just one. Not that he was complaining anyway.

Coming back down toward the earth in front of the feared but respected General of the Guardian Armies, Evan smiled and waved silently, staring with blind eyes. _You've come. That's good. I trust that your sibling follows?_ Came her question which he only smile a little wider to.

_**I hope so. You know how he is. Stubborn and defiant all the way through, that's my brother we know all too well.**_

_Hehe, very true but in your present state I doubt he has reason to refuse your request. Let alone mine. Can you stay long?_

_**As long as you need me I'll be around.**_ That smile didn't fade for a second as Berna nodded in understanding.

_Good. You can stay with those two until your brother arrives. And try to stay on the ground please?_ She inquired even though he made a move to fly up again. Evan just smiled a little wider before nodding.

_**Hahaha! I'll try.**_

Evan drifted to where Naruto and Kyuubi sat on the cold snowy earth, staring at the misty form of their comrade who was smiling at them as he too sat down with them, saying nothing as his eyes stared back lifelessly. "Evan?"

The response was quick and soft but loud enough to hear. **_Yes? Do you need something?_**

"Uh no. I just wanted to make sure it was you that's all. It is you right?" Naruto asked hesitantly at the ghostly figure of someone he knew quite well. Evan's expression became an inquiring one though the smile never died off.

_**Why wouldn't it be?**_

"Well last I saw you, you were… solid."

He seemed to laugh at this, the sound having a strange to it. **_Very true Naruto-san but I'm no longer 'solid' as you put it. Does it disturb you? If that's so then there's nothing I can do on that issue._**

"A bit." It really was. The only time he'd seen this sort of thing was back when Kazuo was guiding him through Berna's territory so he could take Sasuke home. Once was strange enough but twice? Most likely too much for his taste, much less his mind could handle.

_**I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. You and your gaping fox spirit will have to deal with my mystifying form. Get it? Mist? Mystifying? Hahaha I crack myself up! Hahaha!**_

"Yeah… yeah you do." It was Naruto's turn to smile now as Evan continued lightheartedly.

_**Don't worry. Brother's coming soon. He should be able to help you in this better than the General and I can. I'm sure he'll be a little irritable if not disagreeable but helpful nonetheless. No worries! Brother's smart and talented like that. I doubt you'd want me messin' with your head. Might make things worse. Yeesh.**_

"Aren't you smart and talented?" Naruto inquired, looking a bit confused at this.

_**I am, but on different subjects though we do have several pieces of criteria that we can work together on. One sibling or the other chooses everything else in-between and what have you. Simple compromise really. Though my messing with your brain to remove your unwanted friend there wouldn't be such a good idea.**_

"Sitting next to you is so much easier now. Thanks." He said blandly, sarcasm dripping from every word.

**_Your welcome!_** Evan said cheerfully, smiling as some more of his color faded, various edges of his form becoming smudged or unclear to the naked eye. Kyuubi decided then that it was his turn to ask a question or two. **_Did something happen to you Bird?_**

_**Yes, actually. I died.**_ Came the straight answer.

Naruto blanched while Kyuubi looking extremely surprised but recovered quickly enough to raise an eyebrow at the ghostly teen. **_Blunt aren't you?_**

_**No. Just honest. I've no reason to lie about anything and never have. My ability to deceive the enemy, on the other hand, seems to differ with my last sentence and I'm not sure why either. All I know is that I talk and they go on a rampage against each other. It's very confusing you know.**_

_No horror stories Evan. Can't have you scaring them now._ Berna called in amusement though her voice was tinted by sadness. A sadness that Naruto really didn't like to hear from anyone he knew. Ever. He would've asked about it if not for the slow moving figure that came around a corner some distance away, edging its way toward them on wobbly legs.

It wasn't long before they found it was Ozzy, his face unusually blank and his eyes seeming to stare blindly like Evan's only these eyes were focused. Focused on everything there was to see, yet nothing at all. "Bear-san?"

_Hello Ozzy. Are we ready to begin?_

"Whatever. Let's just make it quick okay? I'm not feelin' to wonderful right now."

_I know. You released everything too quickly Ozzy. I thought they taught you better not to do that at the academy._

"Eh. I guess I missed that lecture."

_Apparently so, but it's no urgent matter. Just learn from it now so you can work on it later. For now, we have work to do._

"Yeah, yeah. Work, work, work."

Her body shook with what they could only guess to be a snicker but she didn't linger on it. Turning to the two sitting patiently in the snow, she stared down at them with sad ice blue eyes. _Are you ready? It's now or never._

"What're we gonna do?"

_You'll see Naruto, you'll see._

"Kyuubi?"

_**I've some idea of what's about to happen here but I'm still as clueless as you. Don't worry kit. I won't abandon you. Not yet. At least not while we still have a contract that is.**_

"Hey!"

**_Kidding, kidding. Just stick with me and we'll do just fine._** Kyuubi said while trying not to laugh at the teen's annoyed pout he sent his way. Evan nodded with enthusiasm while trying not to laugh himself.

_**Yeah Naruto-san! Brother and me are gonna help too! Right Brother?**_

"Hehe yeah." Was all Ozzy could say, a ghost of a smirk on his face as he edged a bit closer to the group but still seemed to keep his distance. Are we ready?

"I am when you are."

"O-okay."

_**Just say the word!**_

_**I am also prepared Lady Bear.**_

_I see. Then let's begin, shall we?_

--**_On The Far Side Of The City_**—

Chevy felt like collapsing right where he stood, tired to the bone and trying not to let his weariness show until he was sure all was back in order, having been in charge of getting Guardians and humans alike back into their living quarters. Needless to say, doing it all without two of his best officers was taxing even though he had countless Jounin and Chunin help him with it all. He didn't hesitate to enter his office, engulfed in a sea of paperwork and mission reports he still had yet to read. It didn't surprise him that despite being in his supposed safe haven, someone knocked on the door. He could swear that it was his head and not the door that was getting the beating instead of the other way around. Knowing they wouldn't leave until he answered, he only just managed to call out in his death-like fatigue. "C'mon in." he mumbled only to wince as the door slammed open to reveal a pissed Tsunade.

"Chevy! Where's Naruto?!"

"Wha?" the question was oddly alien in his foggy mind, tired gears trying to work the name through to be comprehended.

"You heard me! Where's Uzumaki?!" she roared angrily, making him wince again in pain, her words finally making sense through his exhaustion.

"Oh him? Hell if I know." He grumbled from under his folded arms, eyes drooping though he tried to keep them open. As Chevy battled against sleep, Tsunade was battling her uncontrollable rage, a vein threatening to pop her head open as she roared at the teen again.

"Don't give me that! You're in command here aren't you? Go find him!"

When he didn't answer, Tsunade's rage only went up another notch as she stormed the desk in her fury. "Are you even _listening_?"

Slamming her palms onto the desktop, Tsunade glared with cold amber eyes at the motionless teen lying atop its smooth, wooden surface as he used his folded arms and countless papers as pillows. Confused by the lack of response and being the person she was, she immediately pulled one of his arms loose and checked for his pulse. What she found surprised her: his pulse was calm but oddly erratic. Panicking at this, Tsunade quickly leaped into the office doorway, taking a few people by surprise as she yelled loudly. "Something's wrong with Chevy!"

The shock of her words only lasted a few seconds, a number of them quickly abandoning their work to rush the door but were considerate enough to let Tsunade get out of their way, two of them lifting the unconscious teen out of his chair by the arms while another two jumped to get the teen's legs. Tsunade barely heard on of them shout above the ruckus. "Get him to the infirmary STAT!"

As the commotion died down again, one of them looked at the woman and asked in a hushed voice. "Are you all right Hokage-sama?"

"Huh? Oh yes. Thank you."

The person smiled before nodding, leaving the woman to her devices. Seeing no reason to stay in that now empty office room, Tsunade left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her as she did.

--**_With Sasuke_**—

He sat in a corner of the inn's dining room, staring at the table's surface in his silent misery and shame. _I left him behind…. I … I shouldn't be here._ Other thoughts like these whirled in his head like a pool of wretchedness that wouldn't drain away. Candra could only watch in helplessness as the teen hid his face in his arms, trying not to let his sadness show for all to see. **_That's not true Sasuke… you and I both know that. I'm sure Naruto wanted you to leave so you couldn't get hurt by… by Quirin._**

_How can you be so sure? How can you say that when we both don't know if he's alive or not?_ Was all he could say, his inner voice strained from keeping his sadness at bay, to keep it from pouring out.

**_I know because that's what I saw in his eyes before we ran._** She said quietly, making him look up and stare at the table in surprise.

_What-?_

_**He wanted you to get away so that should anything happen you would live. We would live. You letting his sacrifice go to waste would be shameful.**_

Before he could say anything, Kakashi and Iruka took the two other chairs on either side of his, both men giving him worried looks. "Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"…. No."

"You can't stay like this forever Sasuke… your brother will worry."

"I don't want to talk about it either Kakashi-sensei."

The silver haired man could only sigh in defeat, his single eye watching the teen in worry as the three sat there in silence, no one around them daring to say a word. Only the front door's squeak broke the hushed room, people looking to see Tsunade enter the place with a sad look of her own. Many moved out of her way, even getting out of their chairs so she could pass them by, earning a nod of gratitude as they did. She sat at the remaining chair; the rest of Rookie Nine gathering around while Kakashi spoke first. "Anything?"

Their Hokage collapsed into the empty chair before answering. "Nothing. It seems that their ranks are in more shambles than ours."

"What do you mean?"

"I watched them take Chevy to the infirmary." She said in an exhausted tone.

Kakashi looked horrified as people blanched. "You didn't-!"

"I didn't do a damn thing Hatake!" she sighed before speaking again. "My guess is that this is goin' to take a while. How long I don't know but… all we can do is wait for more news on _anything_."

None said much else as they sat in wait, no one around them daring to move to disturb the dead silence that filled the place to the rim. It wasn't until a small hand tugging at her sleeve did Tsunade look around to find the girl she'd learned to be named Disa was looking up at her. Looking away shyly, she quickly handed the woman what she'd been hiding behind her back. "For you, Tsu-sama."

Even though the name the girl gave her was amusingly childish, Tsunade could only stare in wonder at what was being given to her: a glass flower of fire red with hints of yellow and orange with black spots, a tiger lily. In its transparent center for any to gaze at, was Konoha's symbol expertly set to be seen from just about every angle one could think of. "It's beautiful…. Thank you."

The girl's smile would brighten anyone's day. "You're welcome!" before she could say more, the small girl had vanished into the crowd beyond. A few around them had gathered to politely gander at the thing but quickly moved away to give the ninja some breathing space. It was a gift to them after all. The silence seemed to stretch for ages before Ms. Loni slammed a fist on her own counter, making a number of people jump away to avoid a possible beating. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT ALL DEPRESSED ABOUT? WE WON DIDN'T WE? AT LEAST HONOR THE FALLEN WITH MORE THAN THIS STUPID SILENCE!"

"Uh…. Loni-san?"

"Hm?"

"How do we do that?"

One of her eyebrows twitched in her anger before she smirked almost evilly, even more people starting to back away to avoid her wrath only to get a surprise when the smirk became a full out grin. As she did so, she held up a sake bottle and roared again. "BY CELEBRATIN'! DRINKS ON THE HOUSE!!"

She was only met by a stunned silence, a few men seeming to fall out of their chairs in their astonishment. A little sheepish now, Ms. Loni brought her voice down a little. "Well they are."

This only took a few seconds to process. Much to the surprise of all the ninja there, the place exploded in an uproar of cheers and whistles, a mix of voices calling out a number of beverages all at once. What'd been a gloomy room had been transformed into a place of celebration and extreme revelry that had a number of the ninja stunned to where they sat. The children were given another room of their own to play in as the day became night and the party flowed out into the snowy streets. For once there weren't any clouds to where the moon and stars could shine out from their navy background. Songs were being sung in drunken slurs as many vanished into the dark to their beds or to party some more with probably more vigor than before.

But somewhere in the midst of it all, of all the uproar and ruckus of bad sounding drunks and other such types, a would-be band collected itself around the old bar piano in one of the corners of the room. As things started to slow down, the last song of the night could be heard over the remains of the festivities, piano keys echoing off the walls.

**We met as soul mates**

**On Parris Island**

**We left as inmates**

**From an asylum**

**And we were sharp**

**As sharp as knives**

**And we were so gung ho**

**To lay down our lives**

The singer's voice seemed somber and cheerless, as if he were recalling a day that was filled with something terrible beyond any kind of description but after a verse or two his tone picked up a bit.

**We came in spastic**

**Like tameless horses**

**We left in plastic**

**As numbered corpses**

**And we learned fast**

**To travel light**

**Our arms were heavy**

**But our bellies were tight**

Even though no one could really see his face, they could tell by now that either he was smirking or just outright smiling. No one seemed to notice as the song went on.

**We had no home front**

**We had no soft soap**

**They sent us Playboy**

**They gave us Bob Hope**

**We dug in deep**

**And shot on sight**

**And prayed to Jesus Christ**

**With all of our might**

The tempo continued until the singer decided to bring it up a bit. His comrades in instruments didn't need any more encouragement to go along with the subtle change.

**We had no cameras**

**To shoot the landscape**

**We passed the hash pipe**

**And we played our Doors tapes**

**And it was dark**

**So dark at night**

It really picked up for another verse or two until all in the room except the quite understandably stunned ninja joined in, though a few still sounding a bit on the drunken side but no one really seemed to care.

**And we held on to each other**

**Like brother to brother**

**We promised out mothers we'd write**

**And we would all go down together**

**We said we'd all go down together**

**Yes we would all go down together**

The verse was almost yelled with enthusiasm but the piano's soft keys brought it all down before letting it go up again.

**Remember Charlie**

**Remember Baker**

**They left their childhood**

**On every acre**

**And who was wrong?**

**And who was right?**

**It didn't matter in the thick**

**Of the fight**

Calm again now, the singer let the song gradually increase its volume near the end of the next verse.

**We held the day**

**In the palm**

**Of our hand**

**They ruled the night**

**Seemed to last as long as**

**Six weeks on Parris Island**

**We held the coastline**

**They held the highlands**

**And they were sharp**

**As sharp as knives**

**They heard the hum of our motors**

**They counted the rotors**

**And waited for us to arrive**

Almost like a heartfelt rally, the last verse was sung by those in the room who knew the words a bit too well, smiling happily as they lazily swung their arms in the air in tune with the words and the music.

**And we would all go down together**

**We said we'd all go down together**

**Yes we would all go down together**

People whistled and cried out happily not only at themselves but at the band gathered in the corner, collected clapping drowning out their thank yous' and a number of their calls into the small crowds around them. A few bowed with smiles and waves of their hands but soon left for their own places or went upstairs in search of an empty room to stay in. The crowd gradually filed out either supporting each other or being supported by friends who either shook their heads at their antics or just laughed goodheartedly at their slurred words. Only the pianist didn't go anywhere, just staying on that small bench to play around with the keys a bit.

Something about him told Sasuke that something was… off, a strange chill in the air almost making him shiver from the thought of another imposter walking amongst friends. But when the man finally turned to face them, what their eyes took in told him otherwise. It was Ozzy; still dirty and covered in heavens above knows what from the battle a few hours before. His face was calm and emotionless, blood smearing across his oddly pale complexion as he stared at them with sharp eyes.

"Ozzy?"

He nodded but strangely, he said nothing; his gaze locked on them above much else in the room. They actually expected Ms. Loni to start yelling at him for being late, or even throw one of her pans at him but she didn't seem to notice him at all. But when she looked up, the older woman scowled and quickly walked over and loudly grumbled almost to herself. "Damn men leavin' seats out like that! Should know better than to leave it out when they finish their music!"

Eyes almost popped out of their sockets as the woman bent down and pushed the bench under the piano and shutting the small door on the keys. All the while literally going through her silent nephew as if he weren't there in the first place. Standing up with a confused expression, Ms. Loni turned to the group to ask. "Hey. You lot feel somethin' in here or is it just me?"

When they didn't answer or they shook their heads no, she just shrugged and went back to cleaning up her bar, leaving a slightly sad looking Ozzy in the dust. He turned around to look back at them again, this time the sadness stayed, marring his face like it'd never done before. All of them could solemnly swear he looked truly sad at this point, his expression seeming to say, 'well so much for that.'

"You mean you're a--?"

He nodded, the sad expression refusing to leave even when he tried to get rid of it again, fighting hard to push it back for no one to see. No such luck as he finally gave in to his despair. Ms. Loni seemed oblivious to his existence as well as their so-called conversation with him but that didn't appear to sit well with him at all. Choosing to let it pass for the moment, Ozzy squelched his sadness a bit as he quietly walked up to Tsunade and did something that ghosts weren't supposed to be able to do that much: he pulled on her sleeve, not hard but enough to indicate a bit what he wanted.

"You want me to follow you?"

He nodded again, the sadness replaced by a form of grim seriousness as he let her sleeve go, heading toward the front door and passing through it almost like a number of them had seen another significant other do many times before. Only with him, no silvery blotch appeared in his wake to silently announce his arrival or that he was leaving the place for who knew how long. Still wondering why Ms. Loni still hadn't noticed anything unusual in their activities but deciding not to question it, the Hokage and some of the Rookie Nine followed their ghostly friend out into the street.

Once outside, they spotted him a ways off, almost in the middle of the street but not really on the side either as he watched them step out of the warm building and into the freezing snow. The moon was shining brightly in the dark sky, hanging high amongst all the stars that danced to their own silent music. Much to their horror, while their images were etched into the ground by said moonlight, Ozzy wasn't, standing alone in the street with no shadow to accompany him. As they walked up to stand near him but not to where they crowded him, he finally spoke in a thunderous voice that was oddly deep and made them feel like he was whispering to them.

_**My time here is almost complete. I will only have so much to explain but you must listen if you want to know all that you can on what lies ahead of you.**_

Tsunade, naturally, was on edge of losing her temper but managed to hold it at bay to retort at him. "Here's a question: where's Naruto? And what's going on? Where's that stranger General of yours?"

In the face of her rage, Ozzy seemed to take on his emotionless demeanor in response despite speaking again almost too calmly. **_Those questions are not mine to answer but I can say this: the truth of the battle will come at dawn and by the General's own words. You must wait until then if you want to learn of Naruto-san's fate. Patience is a virtue and learning that lesson is key._**

Suspicious now, the older woman narrowed her eyes as she stared the ghostly teen down, her voice quieted and forced through clenched teeth. "What do you mean?"

The teen shrugged and gave them a cool look. But it wasn't a happy one. **_Various steps were taken in ensuring the annihilation of Quirin the Deceiver and I'm sad to say that such steps were taken rather quickly._**

Iruka blanched while Kakashi tried to keep his hands from trembling as he spoke into the shocked silence. "You mean he's--?"

**_I didn't say that. _**He seemed to grumble with indignation only to be at the receiving end of an Uchiha glare that was sent his way.

"But you didn't say no either." Sasuke growled but Ozzy smirked anyway.

_**True but it doesn't mean I said yes.**_

"Then where is he?" the Uchiha prodigy hissed dangerously but Ozzy only shook his head, giving the teen a stern expression in return to the glare.

_**That's for you to find out and not for me to tell you.**_

"Says who?" Tsunade demanded, having found her voice again. Ozzy remained as calm as what seemed to be humanly possible.

_**Says the general herself. It's something I know better than to defy, even if I'm technically deceased.**_

"At dawn you said?" Iruka whispered. The teen nodded once again.

_**Yes. You'll have your answers when that time comes. As I said, patience is key.**_

"Key? Key to what?" Sakura demanded, speaking for the first time in a while but her words only made Ozzy smirk in amusement again.

_**You won't know unless you wait, now won't you Haruno-san?**_

"All right. That does it. No more games! Where's Naruto?"

_**I can't say.**_

"You can't say because you don't know? Or you can't say because you're ordered not too?"

_**Eh. Take your pick. Doesn't matter which. Either way I'm not telling.**_

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

_**Don't you know? Dead men tell no tales.**_

This brought a shocked silence onto the group, successfully hushing Tsunade's powerful voice as Ozzy took the time to speak up once again, only now his voice was strangely softer. Almost like a summer breeze dying off.

I should get going now. My time has passed and I sure as hell don't want to get stuck in-between things. That would suck big time. Remember, at dawn your answers will come from down this street when the sun meets the earth and the snow.

They could only nod in their shock as he turned away and silently walked over the new layer of snow that lay on the ground, never disturbing it once. Only moments later did another ghostly figure come bouncing up to him, making him pause as the newcomer's voice echoed over them and into the night air. **_Hey brother!_**

They knew Ozzy's eyes were rolling with a smirk to match as he spoke up. **_Hey yourself. Ready to go?_**

**_Yup! Is it going to be nice there?_** Evan asked excitedly, seeming to bounce around while Ozzy kept his cool self in check.

**_Depends on your definition of 'nice'._** The elder said discreetly though his tone seemed to note otherwise. It didn't take long for Evan's bouncing to stop as he half growled at his sibling, sounding almost insulted.

_**That's not a nice thing to say.**_

Ozzy seemed to snicker at his brother's discomfort, a smirk indicated in his amused tone. **_Who said I needed to be?_**

Evan took his turn at rolling his eyes at his brother's remark. **_Oh you. How long until we get there?_**

**_Depends. Why? Are you that eager?_** He inquired while Evan looked a bit sheepish, and understandably so.

_**Well… I've never been there before so yeah… I kinda am.**_

Ozzy nodded sagely before he started to walk down the street again. **_Hm. I see. Then there's no telling what's gonna happen from here on out._**

This remark left his twin confused and a bit suspicious. **_Why's that?_**

**_Well for one, you're bound to try and cause as much chaos as you can and two: you'll need me to get you out of it again._** The elder said musingly, his words hinting at sarcasm and amusement at his brother's indignant reaction.

_**I'm not that bad! Am I?**_

Ozzy scoffed with a chuckle. **_He asks this of me? My gods in heaven what's the world coming to!?_**

Evan flustered as his brother's laughter filled the night air like a dying echo from some unseen child hiding in the dark. **_That's not funny and you know it! Hey! Stop laughing! Hey!_**

**_S-sorry! I can't help it! I-I--! I can't stop!!_** He managed to say between gasps of air and uncontrollable snickers and chuckles before bursting into laughter again. Those in the distance were so surprised at how… _carefree_ he sounded.

**_Fine then! Suffocate for all I care!_** Evan snapped angrily, his voice crackling through the night air like invisible lightning. Ozzy finally got his laughter to stop, gasping as he seemed to roll his eyes at his brother's expression.

_**Okay, okay I'm done already.**_

**_Good. So where to?_** It was his turn to smile now. Ozzy just scoffed again.

_**Where else?**_

**_Huh?_** Confusion on Evan's part only made Ozzy shake his head, knowing the question had been useless as soon as he asked it.

_**Where else for guys like us? Grey Land of course! Besides! You need me to help you get through that ghostly maze at all.**_

Evan seemed to grin childishly as the two stood in the distance, giving his sibling a mock bow while extending a hand to the street beyond them. **_Then lead the way my elder brother! Lead on!_**

His mirth filled the air again as Ozzy once again moved to walk down the street ahead with his brother in tow. **_Hahaha. And lead I shall._**

It didn't take them long to vanish into the night, their words muffled by the cool breeze whistling past, their forms dissipating as if they were made of some kind of living early morning mist. Heading back inside, the unanimous decision to get some real sleep didn't need to be put into words.

Heading upstairs and toward their separate rooms, Sasuke felt like he was the only one going to bed alone. Sure Candra's presence was helpful in squelching that loneliness a bit but it was nothing compared to Naruto's heart melting warmth and his sky high smile that sent him reeling every time he saw it. Fresh from his shower and in clean pajamas, Sasuke hesitantly got into the cold bed in the strangely empty bedroom that he'd shared with Naruto before he'd disappeared no thanks to the imposter who'd taken the blonde from right under his nose. Something he hated himself for.

As the night rolled on and the silence stretched uncomfortably, Sasuke fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of horrors, horrors involving a demon eyed stranger and his blonde calling out his name. If anyone were there in the room with him then, they would seem how much he twisted and turned, silent tears rolling down his face.

--**_Meanwhile, In Konoha_**—

Reassured that the threats were gone for good, it'd taken the Guardian warriors some time to restore the ninja village of the Hidden Leaf to its former glory, trees being replanted and houses being put back together. Businesses and buildings patched up to look as they had more than a month before the attacks had devastated the place and its people in merciless ways. The local wildlife had already started to return to the forests surrounding the place with the thoughts of how safe it was now that the threat was no longer there to disturb them.

Ramona, who'd been sent back after she'd told Chevy about sighting their ghostly superior, looked at their work proudly as the air blew her hair into her face a few times. But she didn't care. Their job was done and now the only thing left to do now was send someone back to inform the captain and the village leader that their home was ready for their to return. Turning to her comrades with a wide grin, she spoke into their giddy silence. "Send the fastest messenger we have and have him tell the Captain about our success on the restoration. It's time that our friends got to come home."

I'm _soooo_ sorry this took so long to get posted. I really am. But life just kept on getting in my way as if to say 'no you can't write right now! You've homework and other shit to do! Quit dawdling'! Talk about a pain in the ass. Oh well. Chapter nine's finally up and ready to be reviewed and I seriously hope you guys like what you see. It took me forever to get it all down since my brain's been on autopilot for some reason lately. And thankfully I don't have notes to worry about. Yay! Less to freak out about! But that still leaves what's to come. Let's find out shall we? Here it is:

Next chapter:

Chapter 10: Which One First?: The Good Or The Bad News?

Well the twins are gone (something I greatly regret) and it seems that Quirin just might be no more. But wait! What of Naruto and his fate? Is he gone too? Along with Kyuubi, the great Fire Fox of legend? Or is he still around and no one knows yet? Just what is it that Berna might say when she arrives to spread the news? Can our ninja friends cope? And how will Sasuke react to all of this crazy nonsense going on around him? If that wasn't enough, it seems that the time to return home is nigh and that just might make things even more complicated than ever before. Will things sort themselves out or will it all just continue to fall apart? Find out in the next installment of '_Aurora Borealis II_':

_**Chapter 10: Which One First?: The Good Or The Bad News?**_


	10. Chapter 10: Which One First?

The story continues on in what I hope to be an exciting way for those who're actually reading this thing. For those who've come this far and like what you see: good job and thanks for reading my story! You've survived long enough to actually care about how this whole thing ends for the Naruto gang along with other things that may be in connection with them. Hope you like what you see here and what may be coming next oh and please review. I'm tired of sittin' here gettin' squat from everybody. I don't own Naruto in any shape or form but you can ask Kishimoto-sama if I can have Sasuke or somethin'. Enjoy!

"iii" speech

_iii_ thoughts/telepathy

_iii_ written text

_**iii**_ spirit speech

Chapter 10: Which One First?: The Good Or The Bad News?

Sasuke greeted the next day silently and gloomier than ever, wanting to deny that Naruto might not be coming back from wherever he was at the moment. Even Candra's attempts at conversation were left unheard as he headed toward the shower, barely noticing the wolf's worried stare drilling into his back as he shut the door behind himself before turning on the water. He came out almost thirty minutes later, not really caring that his hair was still wet when he pulled one of his shirts on. _**Are you okay Sasuke-san? You're acting funny.**_

"Hn." Candra frowned as the newly dressed teen stood like a zombie in the middle of the room, watching the water from his shower soak his shirt.

_**At least dry your hair first!**_

"Hn." He still didn't move as her temper finally got the better of her.

_**Fine I'll do it! Just stay there, will you?**_ She scolded, changing from animal to human as she watched Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

"…. Hn."

She came out of the bathroom with a towel in her now human hands, her smooth face marring with disapproval. Maneuvering him to the bed, Candra made him sit down while going around to the other side in order to begin her task at drying his still soaking hair. _**Honestly Sasuke-san! You can't act like this forever and you know it! Naruto-san's goin' to come back. You'll see!**_

Still he said nothing in response, just letting the spirit dry his hair with a gentle rub all the while wanting to believe her words. Finally finding his voice, he spoke in a raspy whisper. "Candra…"

_**Hm? What is it?**_

"H-how well do you know Berna?" he sounded hesitant but still curious about the person he thought he knew pretty well from nearly a year before. Candra seemed to think on this before she finally responded.

_**Who the Ice Bear? Oh not as well as I wish I did. She's nice though and very considerate at times when I was living with her. But I was in that jar most of the time, sleeping and waiting on you! But other than that, she was really quiet and it was eerie when I tried to talk to her until I found out that she was mute. That and she always liked to leave for long periods of time. There were times when I couldn't even sense her in the city at all!**_

Sasuke remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking up again, even more curious now. "That so?"

_**Yup! That's Berna! Quiet and mysterious, as if there was more to her than meets they eye and it seemed like she had all of these secrets she wanted to keep to herself no matter what I asked of her. So much to where you'd think she was actually a living ghost!**_

"What about…. What about her spirit? Doesn't she have one?" he seemed hesitant, as if not wanting to ask such a thing.

This left the spirit girl almost speechless, the thought almost alien to her but started to truly contemplate the subject herself. _**Come to think of it… no, she doesn't. I think she's still looking for hers. Who knows where it could be! But I don't think that really bothers her. I think she cares more about those around her than anything.**_

"I see." Came the quiet response.

_**Any more questions, inquiries, requests or such as the like?**_

He shook his head weakly. "…. No. Not now."

_**Hmm. Maybe a talk with Kakashi or Iruka-san might help. Or you could talk to Itachi-san too! **_She said in the hopes of getting the teen out of his oddly gloom-filled demeanor and back to his normally emotionless one. The one she was used to seeing all the time. No such luck as he shook his head.

"No… I don't think that'll help me right now."

Frustrated and closing in on desperate, Candra quickly appeared right in front of the teen, looking him right in the eye. _**You listen to me and you listen well. I'm just trying to help you as I've been sworn to do. If you don't let me do that, then I'll do what I can so you do get better even if you curse me with all your might.**_

He tried to look away but one of her human hands came and forced him to turn back and look at her, her voice powerfully stern. _**Naruto-san wouldn't want you to act this way. He'd want you to hope that you'd meet him again if he truly is gone from the land of the living! Please Sasuke! At least try to feel better, if not for me … then please try for him. Please?**_

At first he didn't say anything, almost unsure of what to say to all that she'd just pointed out to him. _Would Naruto want me to be hopeful? Is this how he felt when I left for Orochimaru and his training? How did you pull through? How did you cope with my decisions Naruto?_ As these thoughts circled around in his head, looking down at the floor in his silence, Sasuke could feel the tears falling again while all Candra could do was hug him as he cried, hoping her soothing words would be enough.

--_**Meanwhile, Downstairs**_--

The day had started out pretty much like any other, ninja and Guardians alike sitting in the dining room, each chatting with one another about what they'd be doing that day and other things they had in mind. Hardly any frowns were seen except for those shown from some kind of argument that came into existence here and there. That and the only indication that yesterday's battle ever occurred at all was when a young officer with a badger mask on would come into the place, going from table to table searching for certain people on his clipboard. Those he went to even asked if they were on his list but the answer always varied since he kept saying that another officer had the rest of the list with them and not him.

Tsunade sat at her own table where Anko and a few ANBU sat nearby, enjoying a great tasting breakfast. The blonde haired woman would sometimes glance at the glass flower sitting next to her plate, taking in its vibrant colors and as well as its lifelike design to where she could almost swear it was a real flower if it didn't reflect light like it did. The scraping of chair legs on the wooden floor brought her out of her thoughts as Gayle sat himself down with a small smile and a nod to the ANBU sitting some few feet away from them. "Sorry to intrude on your breakfast Hokage-sama."

"Uh no not at all! What can I do for you Gayle-san?"

"Well since the twins are missing and Chevy's been put in the infirmary for a while, I'm the highest ranking officer here that's capable of keeping things in line. Now I can assure you that we're doing what we can to find out what happened to Naruto-san but it may take a while to even figure out where he went and from where and why. And worse still, the Ice Bear has yet to come in and make her own report on how things went down out there." He said in an exhausted tone, using two fingers to rub the bridge of his nose, the bags under his eyes becoming apparent for her to see.

"I'm sure you're doing the best you can but a good question is: what about your New Year's festival? Surely our arrival and that battle yesterday didn't make things too out of phase for you to continue your tradition." Tsunade reasoned not only to him but herself, the thought of sending someone else's way of life into turmoil was something she wasn't sure she could forgive herself for.

But he just waved her worries away with a tired smile, his grey eyes seeming to soften at her considerate words. "No need to worry! We've dealt with this sort of problem many times before and even then it didn't stop us from having our fun. Besides! Lots of us would love to have some human participants for a change! It has been several hundred years since so many knew of our existence all at once you know."

"Is that so?" this piece of information surprised her. _How can so many be unknown to humans for so long? _She thought even as Gayle didn't seem to notice her curiosity in the matter.

"Well it was only a matter of time really. We're used to being in the shadows of man by now so there's no need to get too upset by it. Oh and I almost forgot!" he exclaimed a little after he'd gotten up to leave, coming back with a sheepish look on his face. "I forgot to tell you that your council needs to come to the meeting room this morning so we can discuss future matters. Let's just hope that the Ice Bear will also be attending as well. Bye!"

She barely had a chance to wave as he jogged out of the room and out the door to vanish into the street, leaving her to the thoughts that still refused to do the same. _Where are you Naruto?_

All of a sudden, in the calm of all activity, someone nearly took the door off its hinges in their rush to get inside before they crashed to the floor with a loud thud. People yelled or called out in surprise, quickly jumping away from the newcomer as they rolled across the floor and crash-landed into the opposite wall. Lying on the floor with his lower back resting against the wall and his legs in the air, a very dazed looking soldier blinked from behind his sparrow mask while trying to get his head back on the right track. After getting up from the floor, he was quick in helping clean up the mess he made some few seconds before. "I'm so terribly sorry! Let me help you with that. I'm so sorry! No, no I'll get that for you since this is all my fault. Oh so sorry! Sometimes I never really know how fast I'm going sometimes! Very, very sorry!"

Having finished in getting things cleaned up, the soldier began to look around the room before spotting Tsunade still at her table finishing her own breakfast. "Ah! Hokage-sama!"

"Hm?" looking up, she saw the soldier come her way, seeming to grin under his mask as he approached her table.

"I've been sent to inform you that your village's reconstruction is completed and that you and your people are free to head back when you're ready ma'am."

Tsunade was stunned. _First Naruto went missing, I have a meeting to attend to and now this? What the hell's going on in this place?_ She thought as she struggled to find her voice. When she did get it back, her first words were these. "When did this happen exactly?"

"Oh when? Sometime yesterday but I don't like traveling at night that much so I'm sorry if I didn't get to you sooner than you'd hoped. Is that a problem?" he seemed almost afraid that his answer would offend her but he let out his held breath when she just shook her head instead.

"No, no." she mumbled almost to herself as the soldier moved to leave. Noticing this, she had to bring up her voice a bit to stop him. "Just a moment!"

The soldier stopped and turned, curious. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Did you see the Ice Bear by any chance? On your way in I mean?"

He looked a little confused by this question, his tone hesitant. "Oh her? Uh no, I didn't. But I'm sure that she'll show up eventually. She's more of a ghost than anything when you think about it. Coming and going without a word. It's strange but we're used to it. Why? Did you wish to speak to her?"

"Hm. Maybe later but thank you. You can go now."

With a bow and not another word, the soldier held back some of his agility on leaving the place, not wanting to cause another accidental crash like before. Finishing her meal and rising from her seat, Tsunade made her own way to the door and toward the infirmary. There was something she wanted to discuss with a certain scar-faced teen.

--_**At The Infirmary**_—

Sakura was having trouble even conceiving any thoughts of anything bad happening to someone like Chevy. But when they'd called her in to help with his present condition, she'd been stunned by the news of his falling unconscious in his own office. She wasn't the only one sent reeling by this: Kira, whom they'd found out not long ago was actually Chevy's missing sister Kiku, had been in the visitor's chair the whole time and had yet to say anything. A few of the nurses had already tried talking to the girl but couldn't get a single word out of her. "Haruno-san?"

The voice next to her made her jump, the pink-haired girl turning to find a nurse with a mouse mask strapped to his shoulder and a clipboard in his hand. "Haruno-san, would you care to look at his diagnosis?"

"Um yes, thank you."

"Of course." The man said with a smile, handing her the clipboard before turning to walk away. Looking it over, Sakura was actually surprised at what she found. _Extreme over-fatigue caused by reported constant lack of proper sleeping hours as well as lacking extended sessions of natural unconsciousness. Anemia caused by lack of proper nutrients, possible anterograde amnesia due to recent mental trauma. Patient is to be kept under observation at all times due to likelihood of last symptom actually occurring some time after patient regains consciousness.__ Is…is this even possible?_ She thought to herself as the papers went on about other minute pieces of information that the girl just shrugged off for the moment. _How can someone like him get so much like this? Doesn't the spirit prevent something like this?_

Footsteps brought the pink haired ninja out of her thoughts, making her turn to see the Fifth Hokage Tsunade come marching down the hall in her direction. "Hokage-sama! What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"Hello Sakura. How is he?"

She couldn't help but sigh as she forked the clipboard over. "Not so good. I'm surprised he hasn't been admitted until yesterday. What I'm wondering most is why his partner Nerissa hasn't done anything to prevent this at all."

"Nerissa?"

"His spirit partner. Kinda like Candra with Sasuke-kun or Kyuubi with Naruto. People like Chevy all have one. Except for the Ice Bear. No one's sure why she hasn't found hers but… this is even more puzzling." Sakura pointed out, obviously trying not to confuse herself.

Tsunade nodded at this. "So you're saying that his should've done something by now?"

"Exactly. Which is why we need to find out what really happened out there to where he ended up like this. Or find out how this happened in the first place."

_**Good luck with that.**_ A new voice drawled, making both women turn to find a young woman with brown hair, sharp eyes and a green outfit a little bit like Sakura's only it was embroidered with gold and silver leaves.

"Nerissa?"

The girl smirked and nodded. _**In the spiritual flesh but yeah it's me all right. The reason he's like this is because he sent me on mission somewhere and was too stubborn to notice that he was sick when he did. Sometimes men are too stupid to admit that they need help even when they don't see that they need it. I've already informed his doctors that I'll be helping in his recovery but… I want this to be a reminder to him that he doesn't always have to work so hard to get things done.**_

"This is sort've a harsh way to do it you know. Did you really have to make it turn out like this?"

Despite her sharp expression, it changed slightly as she looked in on the sleeping form inside the hospital room, completely unaware of anything around him at all. _**I know my method doesn't really agree with you but… some things need to be learned the hard way sometimes. I can still help him from the outside as well as the inside. I just… I just don't want him hurting himself anymore. When I met him, he was in a rut to where I was trying to convince him that what'd happened to his family wasn't actually all his fault. Now that we know that his sister's alive… maybe now he'll start to get better from here on out.**_

"I hope you're right." Tsunade warned, giving the spirit woman a mild glare, which only made her smirk back almost sadly.

_**So do I Hokage-sama, so do I.**_

Nodding to the two, Tsunade moved to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a council meeting to attend to."

"Bye Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called as the older woman started heading down the hall.

_**Until we meet again Hokage-sama.**_

Once Tsunade was gone, Nerissa spoke up again. _**It's time for me to also take my leave as well. My idiotic partner can't exactly heal himself right now. I hope to speak with you again later Haruno-san.**_

"Me too. Take care of him will you?"

_**How can I not? He's my house for cryin' out loud!**_ She said with a rumbling chuckle, heading into the room where Kiku still sat in the visitor's chair. The spirit woman said something to her and the girl responded with a nod or a shake of the head, still refusing to speak to anyone. Sakura turned and slowly walked away. _Those two need some alone time anyway. _She thought as she moved on to another part of the hospital corridor.

--_**With Itachi**_—

He'd been staring out the window for almost twenty minutes while his wife Haruko made cooing noises at their baby son Makoto, who was staring happily back at his mother with his dark Uchiha eyes. "Itachi." She called, making him turn to look at his spouse with curiosity.

"Hai?"

She smiled kindly at him, a smile that made his heart float like a cloud. "What are you looking at?"

He turned back, obviously in thought. "At the people."

"The people?" she inquired, confused by this as she walked over to stand next to her husband whose eyes were focused on the shifting crowd below.

"Hai. The people who went out of their way to protect us and yet are still joyful in preparing for their holiday. I find it… strange that they're so human… but we all know just how different they really are from us." he mused even when Haruko smiled and gently bumped him with her shoulder, making him look at her.

"We're all different in our own way, even if their way is considered demonic to us. It only means that they've been misunderstood and want to show us how similar our peoples really are. Besides! Makoto-chan and me want to attend that festival of theirs! Isn't that right my little one?" she said smiling, rubbing her nose against her baby's, making the child smile and gurgle while it tried to understand what his mother was saying to his father.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the sight of his family, wife and child both happy and alive before his eyes. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was to be free of the monster that'd stolen his face and killed his clan in his name. Wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder and leaning her close, Itachi took in her scent as he stared into her delicate face. It wasn't long before they were joined in a long sweet kiss.

--_**With Sasuke**_—

Having completely freed his mind from his misery over Naruto's disappearance, the young Uchiha too his time in walking down the stairs toward the dining room in the hopes of getting some real food in his stomach since a day or so before. Candra had long since returned to… wherever spirits go when they're not needed (I seriously don't know how to explain that) and was now taking a nap after saying that giving him a lecture was tiring to the max. A part of him couldn't help but think that she'd been joking. Setting such thoughts aside for them moment, Sasuke was about to enter the dining room when something came flying into his view. And nearly sent him falling onto the floor in surprise.

"Ah! Sorry! So, so sorry! I'm so sorry Uchiha-san!" the thing cried, sounding like it was about to burst into tears in its misery. Now that it wasn't a blur anymore, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at what'd come flying at him: it was a small girl, most likely five or six years old sporting dark brown hair that came to her shoulders and eyes the color of summer grass, dressed in a pastel purple kimono with a indigo lily pattern and a pale yellow obi to match. Odd thing was, she was in the air, floating around with only a pair of large of wings that looked a whole lot like a dragonfly's only it had the colorful patterns of a butterfly's.

"Uh… it's… it's okay. You… you just startled me." He said softly, really hoping the poor girl would stop crying. Only when she did that he let out the breath he'd been holding for a few moments. The girl smiled in relief, her grass green eyes glittering in her happiness as she waved for him to follow.

"This way Uchiha-san! There should be a good table for you over here!" the girl said happily, pointing toward the far side of the room.

Hesitant about troubling the girl, even if he didn't exactly like girls anyway, Sasuke shook his head and tried to protest. "Uh thanks but I was going to--."

Unfortunately, she wasn't all that eager on giving up, smiling like before. "No, no! I insist! This way!"

Seeing no point in arguing, the young Uchiha finally caved. "Um… okay."

She smiled and quickly fluttered over the crowded tables, people ducking in case she couldn't go any higher while others called out orders or asked for refills. With each one she would either say 'thank you' or 'just a moment'. Finally reaching an empty table near one of the walls, she landed on the tabletop and waited for Sasuke to catch up with her. With yet another cheerful smile, the little girl pulled out a small notepad and an even smaller pencil from a pocket in her sleeve. "Would you like anything in particular Uchiha-san?"

He didn't take very long to think of something since he'd been mulling over what to order on his way over. "Some cereal with orange juice will be fine."

"Will that be all or do you want to wait on anything else?" the girl inquired, as happy as ever.

Sasuke shook his head. "Thanks but I'll let you know…" he hesitated, uncertain on what to call her. Thankfully she saved him the trouble.

"Anzu (1), my name's Anzu!" she chirped happily, her attitude throwing him off balance a little. But he nodded in recognition anyway.

"Right. I'll let you know about anything else Anzu-chan." He said softly, his calm demeanor unwavering.

The girl blushed with a nod and a smile before fluttering off to the other side of the room, taking more orders along the way before meeting Iruka and Kakashi at the door like she'd done with him. He could feel himself smirking at the poor chunin's surprise at the sight of a flying girl appearing out of nowhere, knowing for sure that the silver haired man was laughing his head off.

Anzu returned a few minutes later, toting a tray that was at least three times her size, making the people around her panic and rush to help. But she just smiled and set the large thing down on nearby table before fluttering up with each item in hand, delivering bowls, plates and glasses to those who'd asked for them. And with hardly any effort on her part at all. "Here you go!"

Her voice had come out of nowhere, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts as she landed with his food and drink in hand. The spoon was already in the cereal with some milk soaking the pieces at the bottom as she set them down on the table, pulling out a few napkins from the small apron she had on. "Oh. Thank you."

Her gaze intensified curiously, her face marred by an expression of worry. "Is something the matter Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke seemed to jump at the question, having spaced out again. "Huh? Oh… it's… it's nothing."

The girl just left it at that and nodded, her face clearing up to her normally happy one. "Enjoy your meal then! Call if you need anything!"

"R-right. Thanks." He said softly, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

Anzu gave him another smile before she flew off again, moving to greet a few more people who'd entered and saying goodbye to another group that was leaving. Sasuke stirred his cereal almost absently for a few seconds, his thoughts still revolving around a familiar tanned face with blonde hair before he decided to eat what was in front of him. For the first time in almost a day, Sasuke got some food into his system.

--_**Meanwhile, At The Gate**_—

A large group of people stepped into the untouched snow, a number of them gaping at the buildings around them in awe and understandable amazement. However, the leader wasn't in the mood for such nonsense and gave a nasty look at their guide. But their escort wasn't all that disturbed by the look as most would be. "Calm down sir, it's just a simple walk from here."

"You'd better be right." The red head growled with his light green eyes. The guide didn't seem uneasy in the slightest.

"I know sir, I know." The man said with an amused smirk.

"Hey what was your name again?" a sand haired woman asked curiously.

"Taizo (2) ma'am. I'm Taizo or the Brown Bear of the West to those who actually care in my division. I assure you that we'll be there soon." The man said coolly, a smirk playing on his face as he lightly boasted about his position.

The woman just smirked back. "Well then Taizo, lead on."

Taizo's smirk became a knowing smile as he moved to walk on. "Of course Temari-sama. This way Kazekage-dono, Kankuro-sama."

And so Gaara, Kankuro and Temari of the Sand, followed by several Sand shinobi, followed their rather tall and unmasked escort through the empty streets of the city toward where many were secretly gathered.

--_**Almost An Hour Later**_—

Gaara, normally unemotional and detached, nearly felt his eyes fall out of his head at the sight of all the people that were gathered in the streets. Not only Konoha's missing shinobi and villagers, but possibly a countless number of other people he didn't remember seeing before at all. Taizo, who was still standing nearby, just chuckled at the teen's reaction. "No need for surprise Kazekage-dono! You're lucky to come at this time to see so many at all!"

Not wanting to sound too out of date, Gaara had to ask. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? It's almost New Year's here! And it's about time we had a festival so… here it is!" Taizo exclaimed with a smile and a sweep of the arm at the crowd bustling around in front of them.

Temari, on the other hand, was still very confused. "Yeah but… where'd they all come from?"

"Around the state of course! This country's bigger than you think! These are just the people who were able to get here _ahead_ of time! Everyone else most likely went to his or her own sectors to join in the fun. C'mon! I'm betting you haven't eaten yet. Ms. Loni should still be serving breakfast right about now." The big man said cheerfully in his deep voice, careful to step lightly so as to avoid children and others a bit shorter than him.

Reluctant and unsure, the group of Sand shinobi followed the large man, surprised to see that people actually _moved_ out of their way. A number gave the normal shinobi uncertain glances but then ignored them but it was the Sand siblings that got the most of the attention. "Hello Kazekage-dono! Good to see you here!" a few random people called at the teen, smiling happily and waving in his direction, surprising him further.

"Temari-sama! I might have some good fabrics that would work greatly for you festival kimono!" a woman called from a clothing stall, easily recognizable as Toki (3) before she had to turn her attention to a customer who'd just walked up.

"Hey Kankuro-sama! Why don't you play a few rounds of cards with us sometime? We'll give you a good run for your money!" a few soldiers called over the din of it all, surprising the teen greatly. Before he could respond, they'd already disappeared into the crowd.

Finally reaching the inn's front door, Taizo opened it up and let them pass through first only to find the place alive with people and sound, more of the Guardians sending the Sand Siblings even more polite and cheerful greetings. But it wasn't until a few moments later that they got the surprise of the day. "Taizo-kun!!" a cheerful voice called happily as a blur came right at the large man, nearly making him step back as it practically slammed into him at full speed.

The large man couldn't help but smile and laugh as he held the small girl at arms length so as to get better look at her. "Hahaha! Ohiyo Anzu-chan! They having you do tables again?"

Anzu's smile would've rivaled the sun if it could. "Hai! Since Chevy-san's not available I'm filling in for now. Would you like a table?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I have to head out now that my job's done." Taizo said in an apologetic tone but his words made the girl in his hands perk up.

"Job?" curious now, Anzu did the one thing none of the Sand shinobi were expecting at all: she literally flew out of the man's grip to maneuver her way around him to see them standing in shock, staring right at her. Upon seeing them did the girl's face light up like a bulb. "Oh! Guests! Are you hungry? There should be a few tables open by now!"

Taizo could only smile as he said. "Well I'll leave you to it Anzu-chan but I'll try and drop by some time okay?"

"Okay! Take care!" the girl called, waving happily as the man left before turning back to the stunned ninja standing in front of her floating form. "Now then! Would you like to go sit down now?"

"Um sure. I am a little hungry. Kankuro?" Temari inquired, trying to understand the 'little flying girl' concept.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I could really use somethin' to eat right about now. What say you Gaara?" the black-garbed teen asked almost nervously, hoping that he hadn't pissed Gaara off in any way.

The red head remained silent for another moment before almost absently saying. "What a strange little girl."

"Oh I see! I get that a lot sometimes! You see I'm flying!" she said cheerfully, making a few of them sweat drop.

"We see that but how?" Kankuro demanded, but got a nasty look from Temari due to his apparently harsh tone. Anzu, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Pardon me! Could you help me explain to them please?" the girl asked sweetly to a random man sitting at a nearby table, catching him completely by surprise.

"Huh? Oh sure Anzu-chan!" the man said with a smile as he turned a little more toward the shinobi at the door. "You see lady and gentleman, that little Anzu-chan here has her spirit wings coming from her back. Such is the case with those who're air-type or have flying capabilities. With Anzu-chan here, these wings have been around since birth and have quite rarely been seen absent."

"Since birth?" a shinobi asked, sounding almost horrified. But the man just waved away their fears as he continued.

"It's been known to happen. I've seen weirder things like this one kid who somehow ended up with horse legs instead of normal human ones. His case was pretty serious but not Anzu-chan! Her oddity isn't life threatening or harmful to her or to others but we keep an eye out just in case something should go wrong." The man added, watching with amusement as a number of them let out a sigh of relief. Anzu turned back around, her happy smile still in place.

"Thanks Jarvis (4)!" she chirped cheerfully.

The man now dubbed as Jarvis smiled back at her with a nod as he rose from his seat and pushed his own chair in. "You're most welcome Anzu-chan! I'll be back in time for lunch. Bye."

"Bye!" Anzu said with a happy wave as the man left the room and out into the streets. Turning back to the group of shinobi, Anzu widened her smile. "Now then! Shall we get you seated?"

Gaara could only smirk and nod at the little girl before them, making her take flight once again to float above the crowd that was already there. He didn't hesitate in following her across the room.

--_**In The Council Meeting Room**_—

Gayle had been sorting papers almost all morning, his eyes stinging from looking at black and white countless times as he vaguely noticed someone new enter the room while a few of the other members continued their small discussions amidst themselves on various things that applied to them, and only them. _My god Chevy! Is this what you deal with all the time? No fuckin' wonder you always skip out!_ The dragon-masked teen thought as he put a few more files in order of date and team code number. Much to his relief, a voice brought him out of his paper filled hell. "Gayle-san?"

A bit startled, sea blue eyes looked up to find a rather tall man looking down on him in question. "Hm? Oh Jarvis. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much sir. I'm only here to report that Kazekage-dono and his party have arrived from the shinobi world." Jarvis said casually to his tired looking commanding officer.

Understandably, Gayle looked surprised at this new piece of information. "What? When?"

"Some few minutes ago sir. I escorted them myself." The man said in a matter-of-fact tone, Gayle nodding at this thoughtfully.

"I see. Where are they now?"

Jarvis didn't need to be asked twice. "They're at Ms. Loni's, probably getting the first bite to each in hours."

"Thank you lieutenant. Is that all?" Gayle inquired, sounding exhausted but managed to hold back a yawn or two that threatened to make themselves known.

"Yes sir." He said with a nod.

"Right then. Dismissed." The dragon masked teen said as he turned back to the never-ending sea of black ink on blindingly white paper.

Lieutenant Jarvis saluted quickly before exiting the room again, leaving those present to their own affairs. Getting ready to take on another stack of files, Gayle couldn't help but rub his chin in thought. So… the ally of the Leaf has arrived to lend aid that's a bit too late. Can't blame them… they weren't exactly able to get the heads' up in time to do anything about their brothers and sisters in arms. If I'm right about what happened out there with the general and Naruto-san… then things just might get ugly. Real ugly.

Already scanning through the first couple of pages, Gayle didn't have to think any further on the matter. "Sentinel!" he barked suddenly.

A soldier near the door jumped to attention and briskly walked over, saluting accordingly before speaking. "Yes sir?"

"Send a message to the Hokage and the Kazekage. It seems that we need to have them both present for this meeting." Gayle grumbled as he straightened a stack of papers, not looking up at the man who'd responded to his command.

"Yes sir." The soldier said almost mechanically.

"Oh and be sure to have the staff put a few more chairs in here. We might need them." Gayle added musingly, having glanced around the room to find that they no longer had the required amount of chairs to accommodate their meeting at all.

"Right away sir." Came the immediate answer, mechanical and honest.

"Dismissed." He said shortly, his eyes sticking to the papers in his hands.

The soldier in question quickly rushed out of the room and off to complete his new task, already barking orders at some poor private about not moving fast enough for his tastes. Ignoring the new ruckus in the hallway, Gayle resigned himself to mission reports and medical files, sorting them like before in the hopes of being able to see straight later on in the day. _I'm starting to think that a promotion might be a bad idea after all._ He thought absently but let it pass as he started a new page.

--_**At The Inn**_—

People had almost panicked like before when Anzu came floating overhead with a tray of drinks over her own head. The Sand Siblings were surprised when a number of those in the crowd actually ducked out of the way in case her flight path wasn't high enough or a little shaky. They seemed to know she could handle such a load on her own but it wasn't until she brought out food on her second pass that the crowd really seemed to sweat. But so as to ensure the tray didn't tip on her, the occasional person would use a finger or their entire hand to steady it as she passed.

Such a thing was understandable, considering the girl's limited size and strength as well as her age. When she reached their table, her smile had remained the same as before. "Yatta! Here you go!" she said cheerfully as she used the table as her version of the floor, setting the dishes down in front of the each person one by one.

She only paused in her work when Gaara suddenly asked. "Anzu… where's Chevy and the twins? Why haven't we seen them?"

Anzu blinked in confusion at the red head. "Chevy nii-san? Ozzy and Evan nii-san?"

"Yes. Can you tell us where we can find them?" he inquired in a soft voice. Her innocent answer caught them completely off guard.

"Chevy nii-san's in the hospital." She said with a sad tone, even though she continued to smile as before.

"N-nani?" Temari stammered in her surprise, her eyes widening in shock.

"Yup! And no one's seen Ozzy or Evan nii-san since yesterday." The little girl said matter-of-factly, picking up the empty tray on the tabletop.

"I-I see." Was all Temari could say.

"Will that be all?" Anzu inquired, oblivious to the heavy weight of the air wafting around them.

Kankuro spoke for his stunned siblings. "Y-yes. Thank you."

"Okay! Call if you need anything else." Anzu chirped as she turned to leave.

None could say a word as the small girl fluttered away happily, unaware of the shock that'd come over the three siblings. But this shock was interrupted when another masked soldier came up, wearing a monkey mask, almost hesitant as he spoke. "Um… pardon me Kazekage-sama?"

"Hm? What is it?" the red head asked in his soft voice, pale green eyes turning on the man who'd suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

The man in question started at the sudden response but managed to stammer on anyway. "Oh! Um sorry to intrude but I was told to inform you that there's going to be a council meeting today and if you and your party would like to attend, there will be chairs set out for you."

Gaara mulled this over before nodding solemnly. "Hm. I see. We will attend."

"Very good sir! Would you like a courier to be sent to guide you to the council room?" the man asked, some of his nervousness gone.

"That would be helpful." Gaara said again softly, nodding to this as well.

"Understood. Pardon me." He said with a respectful bow in their direction. It wasn't long before the man was gone and the silence continued. Seeing no point in just sitting there, Temari was the first to actually move to eat her food, Kankuro having the sense to do the same a few seconds later.

--_**Almost An Hour Later**_—

"Come again!" Anzu was saying as cheerfully as before as she waved goodbye while the Sand Siblings left for the much-awaited Council meeting. The three siblings followed the masked girl who'd come for them, her squirrel mask looking way too serious regardless of the strangely bouncy walk she did. She didn't bother saying anything to them, almost as if she knew better than to talk to those who didn't want to hear her chatter and chat the whole way.

The only thing she said upon reaching a familiar building was. "Here we are! Do you need help finding the room?"

"No." Gaara said in a tone that sounded like he was irritated about something. The girl didn't seem affected by this at all.

"Alright then! Bye!" she chirped before vanishing into the crowd, leaving the Sand shinobi to fend for themselves, Gaara leading them into the building they'd stopped in front of. It didn't take very long for them to find the room but were understandably surprised to find more than just the Guardian Council members in it: there were Konoha members all over the place. Hell even Tsunade was already there, having been dragged in by Shizune some time beforehand. All of the people he'd seen before from last year's meeting were there, one or two of them wearing something different while the others didn't seem to have changed into anything else at all. (Consult chapter 5: Return of the Ice Bear for further references).

Gayle, sitting in the chair that Chevy had the year before, finally seemed to notice that someone new had entered and gave the red head a tired smile. "Gaara-san! Welcome! Please have a seat. We'll be starting in a few more minutes as soon as we know we have all of our members."

"Hn." Was all Gaara said in response as he moved to a few open chairs, a guard pulling out Temari's chair out of politeness before moving off elsewhere to assist getting a few other members seated. As time went on, a few more people filled the empty seats, taking up small, quiet conversations with each other, but seeming to avoid all the shinobi members except with nods of acknowledgment and small hellos along with other kinds of polite greetings.

Just when they thought that Gayle would stand and say that they could then get the meeting started, a powerful and oppressive weight in the air suddenly came falling down on them. Haskel, the education administrator, was already having trouble breathing as the once closed double doors to the room opened to reveal a face that not even Gaara thought he'd see that day.

Calm as ever, Berna stepped into the room, her smooth features lacking emotion as her ice blue eyes scanned the room. As she liked what she saw, a ghost of a smirk played on her almost invisible lips, the heavy weight in the room seeming to vanish as a echoing voice thundered softly through their heads. _My sincerest apologies my good councilmen if I'm tardy to this occasion. I am hoping I've arrived on time for this activity so that my participation will be at its peak._

"Um… yes General-sama… you're just in time. I was about to begin when you walked in. would you like to lead us after you've familiarized yourself with the materials?" Gayle asked, quickly rising from his seat, speaking almost nervously towards his obvious superior.

Berna seemed to accept this offer, nodding with the ghostly smirk still in place on her oddly but naturally pale. _Yes. That would be most convenient. That is… if it doesn't delay this meeting further._

"No, no! Of course not! It's only been a few minutes since some of the members have arrived but I don't think that your catching up will cause all that much of a fuss. You can sit and just listen in if you feel that'd be more convenient but it that course of action is to your liking, I'm fairly sure we can spare a few more minutes at your expense."

The girl seemed to think this over before nodding rather grimly. I see. I will take the head chair then.

Gayle could only nod before bowing in her direction. "As you command General-dono."

It didn't take him very long to make room for her, handing her the papers he'd been going through some time before. Only she seemed to go through them faster than he had, sometimes even skipping entire files or sections just to get complete it all. Having seen all that she needed, Berna restacked the manila folders accordingly before facing the rest of the room with a grim look on her face.

_Right then. I, Berna, the Ice Bear of the Guardian Armies, now bid this meeting to be in session until its formal conclusion through the closing act of business to be done in this room by its members._ With that, she rested her elbows on the tabletop, looking to be a bit irritated at she rested her chin on her folded hands. _Now then… what's been going on in my city?_

Geez this took forever! I'm serious! It's been what? Almost a two months or something since I last posted something? That has to tell you that either I'm gettin' lazy or my ability to come up with good stuff for chapters is startin' to come up a bit short for anyone's liking. Even my own! But this is just a sweet cliff hanger. I gotta sit here a minute and bask in its glorious mystery. But until then, I got notes to deal with. Here they are then:

_Anzu_: this name was hard to pick since I had one or two others in mind but this one seemed to fit due to her oriental attire. I've been meanin' to sketch the girl out lately but my hands don't want to comply. Doesn't that suck? I know it does. Anyway, her name means 'apricot' in Japanese. Known to be an emblem of women and according to western lore, this little fruit symbolizes timid love.

_Taizo_: yet another random creation. He's not all that special other than being a real good friend of Anzu's. One of those gentle giants that everyone can't help but not hate rather than fear. Kinda like Grog, only smaller. _Way_ smaller. Well his name means 'third-born son' in Japanese and I couldn't decide what else to call the guy so… there he is.

_Toki_: haha. I like her. I find her character to be fairly amusing whenever she does indeed show up. Let's all be glad that Tadashi isn't goin' around causin' trouble. For more info, go ahead and backtrack to chapter 4: Seeking the Spirit Race

_Jarvis_: another example of random character creation. I'm thinking of having him as one of the field medics that come to help every now and again. Makes me think I should've named him Jason, which is Greek for 'a healer.' But that's too biblical so I stuck with Jarvis instead, Old German for 'keen with a spear' or 'a leader in war'. Can also be spelled as Jervis.

Now that that's over, maybe now I can move on to other things like… gee I don't know…. Sleep? I'm serious. It's like 12:30 in the morning and I'm still up. Crazy right? Tell me about it. Anyway. There's no real need for me to keep ranting on about nothing I'm sure no one cares about right now. So, on with it then:

Next chapter:

Chapter 11: The Meeting: Naruto's Mysterious Fate

Berna's finally arrived and she's ready to do some dirty work of her own! How will the Sand Siblings react to her sudden arrival on the scene? And just how badly will they react when they find that Naruto just might be out of the picture for good? Another question is: how do the twins come into play in it all? Will Konoha ever see their blonde sunlight again? Or am I just gonna keep messin' with your heads? More like the latter! So read what's here, review (willing to take flames by now) and await what could be one hell of a heart attack in:

_**Chapter 11: The Meeting: Naruto's Mysterious Fate!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting: Naruto's Mys

I'd have to say that the last chapter was pretty dynamic don't you think? Well I sure think so! And it may've taken me a while but I got it down for you guys and I'm proud of it! It's not easy writin' a chapter like that. No way is it ever easy. Anyway, I should get a move on and get started on this new chapter here. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way or form but I'd love to have a Sasuke plushie. Enjoy!

"Iii" speech

_Iii_ thoughts/telepathy

_**Iii**_ spirit speech

Chapter 11: The Meeting: Naruto's Mysterious Fate

_Now then… what's been going on in my city?_

The statement had naturally, been expected, though the tone still sent chills down everyone's spines as Orino, still wearing her deer mask and her silver grey kimono pulled a scroll out of her sleeve and proceeded to unroll it in front of her. "Well General-sama, I have last month's and this month's stats on our current resource information."

_And?_ Berna inquired, her voice calm and almost soothing compared to before.

"There's plenty of food for all who're already here and we should last for a few months after they all leave if we don't stock up again soon afterward. Other than that, all is going in accordance to the original orders that you stated at the beginning of this operation." Orino said in an almost monotone voice but was seemingly proud of her announcement.

Berna nodded at this, looking thoughtful. _I see. Thank you for your ingenuity on the matter._ She turned to the lizard-masked man to her right, where he'd been seated the other time before. _Ziven, I trust you're next to give the latest in reports?_

He nodded in response to his name, looking down at a scroll of his own with resolution. "Yes General-sama. Our patrols are still looking for any trace of Quirin's disciples who might still be carrying out Orochimaru's handiwork from his many previous visits to our world."

_Anything at all you can tell me about that?_ She inquired, sounding a bit hopeful.

Ziven could only sigh and shake his head. "Hardly. But we're trying out best to locate anything that could lead us to the source so we can snuff it out."

_Nip it at the bud so to speak. Hmm. Good work. This attentiveness may prove to be an asset to smoking them out of the shadows. But be sure not to overwork yourselves. Tired soldiers are often the most useless._ She mock scolded, causing a slight ripple of amusement to spread throughout the room and its members.

The man seemed to smile in amusement from under his mask. "Hahaha! I'll keep that in mind General-sama."

Berna just smirked. _I bet you will. So who's next? Haskel?_

Ironically, the ocelot masked man jumped, papers nearly sent flying everywhere in his apprehension. "Uh… y-yes?"

Unfazed by this reaction, Berna stared kindly at him from her seat. _Are you ready to speak? Or do you wish for us to wait on you until you're ready?_

"Oh um I uh… I'm sorry, terribly sorry. I can't seem to be ready in time for these meetings! I'm very sorry my General."

Berna just calmly waved away his apologies, showing no signs of irritation or anger of any kind. _No need. We've all been in your position many times before. It happens to all. I'll come back to you later. _Then she suddenly turned eerily grim, a weight coming over the room as she spoke again. _In the meantime ladies and gentlemen, it seems a whole different matter must be tended to._

People tensed, truly wondering what it could be that the bear-masked teen could be referring to, making a number of them almost lean forward eagerly.

Feigning obliviousness to the tension in the air and all the eager eyes on her, Berna spoke clearly and surely in a fairly grim voice. _It would seem that during this time of crisis, and soon to be celebration since it is New Year's, I've come to think that the humans beyond these parts might have noticed the sudden jump of activity that's been happening around here. As a number of us already know, the humans out there are completely oblivious to what's really going on and think that this part of town is being used for their military purposes. But since there have been so many changes in so little time, I'm beginning to believe that this may no longer be the case._ She paused and turned to the older woman somewhere to her left. _Hokage-sama._

"Uh yes?" Tsunade said in response to her title, giving the girl on the other side of the room an inquisitive look.

_After the festival, your people leaving for home will be key to making sure the humans who may've become suspicious of the true nature of the recent activity here will send their eyes to watch something else. I'm sorry if this is sudden but we mustn't let things become too customary._ Berna stated, pausing only to see how the older woman reacted before she began to speak again just as Tsunade was about to protest. _Rest assured that contact will be maintained from this point on but until then, getting preparations complete for the festival and preparing your people for departure will be the two main concerns._

Before she could say more, Ziven rose to his feet, looking and sounding indignant and angry as his eyes flashed dangerously. "But General-sama! According to some of the reports that lie before you say that our operatives have succeeded in averting their gaze from our part of the city as well as other areas populated by our kind! Do you doubt these honest words?"

The room had become tense again as Berna sat calmly, ice blue eyes staring back at a now indignant Ziven some distance from her. After a moment, she gave a silent sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. _I don't doubt the integrity of our people or their reports. I simply wish to ensure that none of our mortal brethren don't become too curious and come across something they ought not have. Now be seated. We still have yet to hear Haskel's part. That is, if he's ready of course._

"Um yes General-sama. I'm prepared now." Haskel said in an uneasy voice, seeming to shiver in his seat from under all the eyes now focused on him.

_Then speak and we will hear you._ Berna said calmly, her own gaze never wavering from his face.

He nodded and tried to force the stutter out of his voice. "Y-yes. My finding consist of much potential and a large number of candidates for much needed positions, all of whom may be ready in a few years but the others… the others need more time than that before they're capable let alone _old_ enough to enter the battle fields."

Berna nodded solemnly at this. _Hm. This is understandable. The young shouldn't be fighting an elder's war. Your report is helpful Haskel._ Her smirk widened a bit as she spoke to the poor man again._ You may relax now._

"T-thank you General-sama." The ocelot masked man said in relief, slumping a bit in his chair as Berna turned to look at the rest of the room.

Before she could say anything, an elderly looking man obviously from the Konoha council spoke up, his face stony and dead-set on being heard. "Sorry to interrupt this… _touching_ moment but I must speak on the behalf of my counterparts… if it's allowed of course."

The council members looked at each other, Ziven giving the old man a curious look while Haskel appeared to be ready to fly under the table in fright. Berna, on the other hand, didn't seem as uneasy by this. _Of course it is. I see no problem in you bringing a new issue into discussion before this gathering of minds. Please, tell us what you wish to discuss with us._

He didn't have to be told twice as he straightened his back and stared Berna right in the eye. "I'd like to know what you're going to do about those creatures out there."

This question actually caught her off guard, confusing her. _Pardon?_

"You know what I speak of!" the old man snapped angrily, his face turning a light shade of red in his controlled fury. "Those things that attacked our village so fiercely and quickly! So much that they nearly kidnapped one of the few Uchiha clan members that remain since Itachi's reported possession and impersonation. And I'm sure the rest of _my_ council members agree that we don't wish for this to happen again!"

_I understand your concern Councilman, but my people and I can only do so much for you and your world._ She reasoned calmly, staring the man down in turn, her cool eyes and powerful voice making him shiver as if in fear of her. _We can keep a better eye on the Black Gate and the traffic going through the Blue Maze behind it… but no more than that. You have to understand that our abilities only reach so far when it comes to things such as this._

"How can we be so sure that you'll uphold this promise?" he growled, trying to keep his voice steady since Berna's eyes never wavered from staring right into his.

Unfortunately this question struck a nerve as Gayle suddenly slammed one of his palms onto the tabletop, his eyes narrowed as he growled in an unnaturally dangerous voice, his tone daring the man to say another word. "Are you saying that we're incapable of doing our own jobs?"

"What? N-no I'm--." The old man stammered, realizing his mistake a bit too late.

Too bad the teen wasn't listening as he snapped at him anyway. "Then just sit there and be quiet! You've said enough!"

_Gayle! You're acting out of line! Stand down!_ Berna commanded composedly from where she sat, inwardly hoping the man would listen to her.

Only he turned on her instead, his anger having been flared enough to be on edge of reeling out of control. "Not while he sits there and insults us! We've already sacrificed a number of our sources, time and manpower to keep them from harm and what does he do? He questions our performance as if we're nothing but specks of dust! And I'm telling you I won't stand for it!"

This made Berna scowl at him, her voice having become stern now. _You've made your point Gayle, now please be seated before I have you removed from this room._

"But--!" he began to say before Berna's powerful voice cut him off.

_Now captain!_ She snapped, her voice, though a mental one, seemed to boom like thunder in their heads as Gayle turned to glare at her but he remained silent.

Grudgingly, the teen sat down, his face slightly red as one of his eyebrows twitched as he refused to meet anyone's eyes. Mainly since his own had changed to that like a cat's, making the dragon-masked teen's face rival his mask. Berna waited a few moments before speaking again. _Many apologies for that good Council ladies and men. Due to all the constant battles and skirmishes, some of my officers tend to be… high strung as it were. But I assure you that we'll do as I said before on ensuring no more attacks befall your village and its inhabitants._

"Humph. You better speak truth." The man grumbled, his own anger still sturring though he dared not express it.

_Ah but I do._ She said calmly, her tone almost seeming to mock him, making him go a little red in the face but he didn't dare say a word. He'd seen Berna in action, and anyone there doubted that angering her would be a wise thing to do. Angering one of her officers was one thing, but pissing her off? Might as well start running now, or just start praying for your soul.

_Other than these matters that have already been discussed, this meeting is adjourned until another time._ She said in a voice that left no room for argument. And no one seemed intent on doing so as Berna started flipping through the large pile of files again.

People began to rise from their chairs, collecting their things and exiting the room in single file lines or as small groups, talking amongst themselves as they went. Just as Tsunade was about to do the same, a thunderous voice echoed in her head. _Hokage-sama. You must stay._

The older woman couldn't be any more confused at this sudden statement sent her way by the strange girl she barely knew. "Huh? What for?"

_There's something I wish to speak to you and yours about. You too Gaara-san, this matter also concerns you._ She said, sounding awfully grave and extremely tired.

The red head didn't move. "And my siblings?"

She seemed to mull this over before nodding. _They may remain. But all others must leave. This matter is very private._

Confused but daring not to argue, the four retook their seats at the council table, staring at the girl at the head seat with curious gazes. Suddenly Berna called out in a firm commanding tone. _Sentinel!_

A monkey-masked man appeared almost immediately, standing at attention to her right. When he spoke, he sounded almost nervous. "Hai General-sama."

_Take this list and bring those on it here as fast as you can._ She said in the same firm voice, holding out a folded up piece of paper in his direction. The man took it and scanned the contents.

"And if they're not available?" he inquired, a little more apprehensive than before about the request being asked of him, as if he doubted it could be done at all.

_Then we will wait until they are._ She growled impatiently, sounding very aggravated now.

"B-but General! I--." He began to say but what happened next cut him off.

Her glare could rival Sasuke's if it wasn't so cold and deadly as she snapped angrily at the man. _Don't give me excuses! You have been given an order. Are you refusing to comply with this directive?_

"N-no! Of course not! I just--." The man stammered but she cut him off again.

_Then what're you waiting for? Get moving!_ Berna snapped angrily, the glare intensifying dangerously.

The man, actually looking terrified, bolted out of the room as calmly as he could, not even trying to look back to see if her eyes were burning into his back or not. Berna sighed in her silent way again, looking exhausted despite being so lively not moments before. _My apologies… I've… I haven't exactly had the best two days._

"You didn't have to be so harsh to him. I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason to question your order." Tsunade reasoned, her medical side kicking in as she watching the girl warily from across the room.

_I know but… but I'm not in the best of moods right now._ Her voice came like a faded echo, sounding jaded. As if she were trying to remain conscious.

"Maybe you should go get some rest. You can always gather us later for what you wish to say." The woman advised, hoping that her words were doing some good for the girl on the far side of the table.

Berna just shook her head, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. _No, no. It's now or never. I'm tired of… lots of things. But this… this can't wait. I can't let it wait. Not now…. Not ever._

"Why? Did something happen?" Tsunade inquired, desperately hoping that she was wrong. Hoping to death itself that she was wrong.

All she got was silence.

--_**At The Inn**_—

Iruka and Kakashi were just finishing their meals when the courier came to tell them that they were needed in the council room. Both men were astonished at this sudden announcement but didn't dare question it as the nodded and rose from their seats. Anzu gave them both a wide smile and a cheerful wave accompanied with a happy farewell as they left, Iruka waving back with a smile of his own. Kakashi had given the girl a happy glance of his own as he walked with the chunin teacher, paying mild attention to the occasional child that ran by with a tiny windmill or animal mask in their tiny hands as they pretended to be their older counterparts.

A few had actually managed to convince a few older children, even a small number of adults to help them make snow men, forts so as to have snowball wars, even animals that sometimes looked so real that it felt as if they were frozen in time and only needed to be released from it and be given back their proper colors. It was quite literally a winter wonderland at best.

_It's almost like… no, that can't be possible. Can it?_ Kakashi felt his step falter as he mentally compared the scenes in front of him to those he'd seen so many times before in his own village. _This place… it's almost like being home. It's strange to think that all these people are all like Naruto…._

"Kakashi? Kakashi!" a familiar voice cut through the silver haired man's thoughts like a kunai knife, making him blink and turn towards the other man.

"Huh? Nani?" he inquired innocently.

Iruka just rolled his eyes at the Jounin's questioning expression. "C'mon Kakashi! I'll be damned if we're late just because you were daydreaming in the middle of the street like this. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." He said simply, his single visible eye smiling.

Brown eyes narrowed, looking right through the other man's words as if they were made of glass. "Liar."

Kakashi could only laugh in amusement as he came to walk beside the chunin once more. "You know me all too well."

"I kinda have to if I'm to keep you in line." Iruka grumbled at him in annoyance, having started to walk through the snow covered streets.

Kakashi pouted through his mask at his comrade, his expression practically childish in nature. "You're mean, you know that?"

"Wouldn't have me any other way." The chunin said with a smirk.

"True but I can think of other ways though." The silver haired man said in turn, his tone and expression completely innocent but something told Iruka otherwise.

"H-hentai!" Iruka stammered desperately, a red-hot blush covering his face as he tried to keep such thoughts from taking over.

The Jounin only smiled from under his mask at Iruka, obviously enjoying the effects of his triumphant words on the man. "Only for you koi, only for you."

--_**Meanwhile, At The Hospital**_—

"Sakura-sama." A voice inquired from her right, making the pink haired girl look up from reading the clipboard in her hands to find a masked warrior awaiting her response to his query.

"Hai?"

He seemed to relax a bit before speaking again. "You're been called to the council room by General-sama. Do you require an escort to lead you there?"

"Oh no but thank you." She said, smiling kindly at him.

The man seemed to tilt his head at this but merely responded in the same calm, respectful tone. "As you command Sakura-sama."

The messenger left without another word, leaving the pink haired girl to the papers in her hand. She'd been looking at them for almost an hour now and if she didn't stop soon one could swear she would start to see spots. But after reading Chevy's unusual but probably logical diagnosis, she had every reason to be not only worried but curious as well. As she stood in the hallway outside the teen's room, she noticed what appeared to be another messenger scanning the halls. Spotting her, the soldier in question didn't hesitate to approach her.

"Pardon me miss but have you seen anyone by the name of Kiku O'Brien by any chance?" he inquired as politely as possible, his expression seeming to be that of one who'd been searching around for close to an hour.

"Kiku-chan? She's in this room." Sakura said calmly, pointing to the door right next to her, somewhat thankful to be the one to see the man's worn-out face slacken with instant relief.

His smile of thanks should've been enough. "I see. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile of her own, vaguely watching the man enter the room, leaving it somewhat ajar to where Sakura could hear the conversation unfolding from within.

"Kiku-san?" the man inquired softly, as if trying not to wake the practically comatose patient lying not far off on the bed.

Kiku's voice, though somewhat soft, was incredibly clear in the brief silence that followed the man's hesitant call. "Hai?"

He seemed nervous about what to say but managed to get the words out clearly enough for her. "I've come to inform you that your parents have been located and are on rout. Would you like them to be brought here upon arrival?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, as if in thought before she spoke as softly as before. "Hai. They need to see him. They've been waiting to see him."

The man seemed to nod at this, as if understanding what she meant. "I see. I'll make sure that your request is carried out. Good day."

"Arigatou." Kiku fell silent, as did the man, as he seemed to bow in her direction before quickly but quietly rushing out the door and down the halls from whence he'd come not even moments before.

Sakura, unable to hold back much longer, leaned a bit to where she was peaking in through the doorway at the young girl sitting in the visitor's chair. Despite her age, Kiku appeared to be trying to hold on strong for herself and maybe the parents that'd been waiting so long to finally see their only son. Her back turned and eyes focused on the sleeping teen, Kiku never did notice Sakura quietly entering to sit next to her in the other visitor's chair in the room.

"Hi." Sakura said as softly as the man had, hoping she wasn't intruding all too much.

Kiku turned her bright purple eyes on the older girl before answering just as softly, sounding almost tired. "…Hi."

"Are you okay?" Sakura had to inquire.

"Yeah… I guess so…." She seemed to pause, as if hesitant to say much else but decided to go on anyway. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know. I'm not your brother." She joked, smiling at the other girl a little.

Kiku just rolled her eyes, even though the ghost of a smirk played on her lips as she spoke in an almost mocking tone. "Not funny."

Sakura nodded a bit at this, knowing her attempts were apparently for the naught at this point. "I know. Doesn't hurt to try does it?"

"I guess not but…." Kiku paused, hesitant again, as if truly unsure of what to say to her next.

"But what?"

Kiku only shook her head, looking thoughtful as she looked to stare at the sleeping figure on the bed. "I don't know… it's just so weird… finally being able to say 'hey captain! Did you know I'm actually your sister'? But now, I don't know if he can even hear me anymore. Not when he's like this."

Sakura put a hand on the girl's shoulder, making her turn back as she said. "We're doing all we can to make sure he gets better. I promise."

"Really?"

The kunoichi nodded, smiling encouragingly. "Really. Now why don't you get some rest until your parents get here? I'll be heading out to a council meeting but later on, I'm just outside the door if you need anything."

"Thanks Sakura-san." Was all Kiku could say, giving the older girl a sad smile, making Sakura's grow a bit wider.

"You're welcome."

With that she left the room, glancing at the girl sitting in the visitor's chair out of the corner of her eye as she left the room and headed down the hall.

--_**Later, In The Street**_—

Passing through the large crowd of ninja villagers and temporary locals, Sakura calmly strolled along, enjoying the heart-warming sights of children playing in the snow, adults building concession stands with their spiritual halves as she made her way to where she'd been the last time there'd been a council meeting. Or at least the building she was hoping it was in. Otherwise this would be an embarrassing moment for her. But for now, she was enjoying just how easily their new allies were being so open towards her own fellow villagers, as if they'd been friends for years. Even though it'd only been at least a week or two.

Turning a corner and heading down another street, Sakura soon spotted her best friend Ino with her team, composed of Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji, strolling along with the assistance of a masked warrior calmly leading the way. Calling out to the pale blonde girl, Sakura jogged to catch up. The masked warrior, his face hidden by a cat's face staring with nonexistent eyes, paused and spotted the pink haired girl. It was enough to stop him in his tracks in order to politely wait on her as he jogged to catch up. Ino smiled and called out a greeting of her own, a kind smile instantly on her face. It would have stayed there a few more minutes if not for the sudden thunderclap of sound and fire coming from at least twenty feet ahead of them.

Chaos. It'd spread throughout the crowd, debris floating to the ground, people screaming, yelling, crying. Absolute chaos. Guards were scrambling to take control, their voices almost inaudible above the cries of pain and terror, the yells of panic and horror filling the air and the streets beyond. Ninja and Guardians alike were trying to get the people calm, calm enough to talk to and say what they'd seen just before the explosion rocked their peaceful morning. Sakura was in business mode, already assisting with any who were injured in the unforeseen blast.

Amidst the rubble and dust, puddles of blood and torn cloth could be seen littering the ground even though any and all were too busy running and screaming, their panic filled minds making them hard to deal with. True, undeniable chaos, brought to life in the purest of its many, undefined forms as people gave in to their inner instinct: run and you'll survive. Keep running away and you'll see tomorrow like everyone else. Don't turn back and keep on running, run until you can't run anymore. Flee the scene so you don't see the horrors that are there for any to see.

Fear. Pain. Agony. Tears. Crying. Yelling. Screaming. Lost voices trying to be heard above it all to silence the chaos and let order ring true. Such factors mixed in the same bowl only equal chaos. Always. Every time. Regardless of the order or the amount of each given, chaos is going to be the result. People were scrambling to rid the place of rubble and debris so others could find out who was hurt and who wasn't. A number of them were calling out in languages none of the Konoha ninjas understood or could even begin to comprehend even if they tried. But there was one question that rose above the noise that made up the scene:

"Where's my daughter?! My daughter! My little girl! Where is she? Where's my Lena?! Has anyone seen my Lena?"

Such was being asked by a frantic mother, her midnight blue kimono covered in dust, her brown hair, tied in a braid that fell across one of her shoulders, was nearly grayish white from all the dust and dirt floating in the air. Though she'd managed to shield her face from the same fate, her skin had gone deathly pale as she looked around frantically, calling out to many a soldier the same question over and over again: 'where's my daughter?'

Citizens and ninja alike could only watch on as Guardian soldiers quickly started moving rocks while others went around asking if anyone was missing and if anyone else had seen them. So far, everyone was accounted for. Except for Lena. No matter where people looked amidst themselves, little girl Lena was nowhere in sight. Word spread to other streets where other people had already stopped in their business to gape at the scene in shock or to stare from afar in curiosity. Amidst the crowd, Gai and his team came walking, having also been summoned to the council room in the building a street or two over. One of the soldiers, a man with a crow's mask on, spotted Neji near the edge of the large crowd gathering around the scene, his muffled voice carrying over the cries of pain and calls for order.

"Hyuga-sama! HYUGA-SAMA!" he yelled waving as much as his arms would allow before pushing his way through the crowd, hardly any protesting as he quickly approached the Hyuga prodigy. Needless to say the teen was understandably confused and waited for the man to catch his breath before rushing to say what'd happened some moments before. Various people around them blanched, one or two actually looking sick to their stomachs upon hearing the news. Tenten had brought a hand to her mouth, Lee and Gai just looked shocked while Neji appeared both horrified and concerned.

"And why tell me this? Do you require my assistance?" the raven inquired, feeling as if this question was valid considering what he'd just been told.

The masked man nodded earnestly, speaking almost in desperation. "Yes! Your bloodline! Your bloodline can find her!"

He didn't need to hear anything more. "Lead the way then."

Not needing any prompting, the masked man immediately started calling out to people closest to them to let them through, gently pushing people out of the way. When he was finally through, it didn't take him long to activate his Byakugan.

--_**In The Council Room**_—

Tsunade, Gaara and his siblings sat in wait, closely watching the girl at the head seat on the other side of the room, sitting in silence with her eyes closed as if asleep. It was taking too long for the couriers to return from such simple tasks. Though they couldn't really tell, this lack of punctuality was making the girl edge more and more towards barely contained rage. Whatever the case, it was probably dissipated by a soldier with a owl's mask who rushed through the closed doors, nearly making them slam into the walls in his haste.

"General-sama!" he said as he gasped for air, taking to leaning on his knees to keep himself from falling to the floor.

Having forced her eyes open the second the doors opened, Berna's voice floated into existence, sounding purely concerned for the man. _What is it?_

Finally getting his breath back, the soldier quickly straightened then saluted, as all soldiers should. "There's been a bombing milady! It's collapsed half a building and debris is everywhere!"

Blinking at this news and instantly looking concerned, Berna didn't even flinch as she spoke again. _What's being done about it? Is anyone injured?_

The soldier appeared sheepish at this, as if ashamed of not being as well informed, as he should've been. "There's no true report just yet milady, but there are soldiers on the scene trying to clear the rubble from the streets."

Berna nodded, looking thoughtful. _Anything else Private Callaghan?_

"Y-yes. It would seem a young girl has gone missing amidst the confusion. We've been told that Neji Hyuga-sama has been recruited to assist in searching for her should she be buried in the debris. Do you have any orders at this time milady?" the man asked, the air around him showing how nervous he'd become as he spoke, ready to run or stand and face the worst.

Upon hearing the first part of the soldier's explanation, Berna had stiffened, her face suddenly an icy mask of anger. _Find the bomber, if he's still alive. Be sure to find Ziven and have him do a complete search of the area for any more bombers. I want this sick bastard found and I want him found NOW!_

"Yes, right away milady!" he turned towards the other four in the room, politely bowing in their direction. "My many pardons Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama."

Without another word, the masked man bolted out of the room as fast as his legs would allow.

--_**Meanwhile, In The Streets**_—

It'd only taken seconds to find the little girl, making it easy for Neji to point out where she was, reporting that was alive but just barely. A wave of relief swept over those close enough to hear but efforts to get her out were practically doubled, extra ease and care being taken to ensure that nothing fell to doom the child in any way. A medical team had been called forth to stand ready, someone having already come to deal with the girl's panicking mother. Only she seemed to panic even more at the sight of her daughter, almost pale as death, covered in soot, dust and drying blood that ran almost like a river from the top of her head. So much to where she nearly fell to the snowy ground in a dead faint, a sad, prolonged wail leaving her lips, hands brought up to her face as she began to sob piteously in her understandable despair. A stretcher had been wheeled through the crowd, soldiers and medical officers making a path between the two sides of the horde of people.

As the girl was lifted off the ground and onto the stretcher, one man took her vitals while another held an IV pack in the air, both ensuring the child was secure before doing much else. They both looked at each other, nodded in turn and in a blur of color and motion, they vanished down the street, stretcher and all. It wasn't long before the throng of people became volunteers in assisting with the cleanup, knowing well not to touch anything that may be evidence in the investigation that many knew would come not long after.

The distraught woman had been sent to the hospital for a checkup, several others also being put on stretchers and being sent on their way. A once peaceful morning was no more as the horrors of the scene became more and more obvious by how much of the old apartment building had been torn away. Wood, metal and concrete lay in ruins on the ground and hung high above the street with the ever-vigilant possibility some of it might crumble and fall onto someone. Luckily a few people had gone around the opposite side and were dealing with any possible wreckage that had enough mass to crush someone beneath its weight.

No one was screaming, a few were still crying while others just seemed to be in shock, unable to believe they'd been there to witness such a horrific event. Clearing all the debris away had become the main focus, only calls of warning or words voicing requests of assistance made up the sounds of the scene. Other than that, the wind was the only thing that made any sound at all as more and more was cleared away in search of any other victims of the explosion. Silence was suddenly broken by a woman's scream of horror as she fell on her bum in shock, many gathering around her, asking what was the matter with her.

She only pointed to a broken mask that many could easily identify. It was Ziven's lizard mask. Broken in half and cracking in a few other places, the shattered piece of porcelain lay on the snowy ground, its remaining eye empty as it 'stared' at the cloudy sky above.

--_**With Sasuke**_—

A messenger had come for him, saying a meeting was being held where his presence was required. Wondering just who would want to talk to him and why, Sasuke had finished his meal, bid Anzu farewell for the moment and headed to where he knew the council room to be. Or at least he would have if not for the massive crowd blocking one of the streets leading to his destination. It wasn't until he saw not only Tsunade and Gaara, but Berna come marched down out of nowhere, her face a dangerous mix of emotion as her eyes seemed to set anything they saw ablaze.

Much to his relief, it wasn't until she spotted him that this anger lessened a few notches as he ever-familiar voice echoed in his head. _Sasuke-san, there you are. I was wondering when I'd see you today._

He nodded, hoping he could get some answers. "Uh yeah. What's going on? Did something happen?"

Her anger seemed to flash in her ice blue eyes. _A very dangerous move's been made Sasuke-san, very dangerous. It would seem that Quirin might've had friends lying around, waiting for the right moment._

Blinking in shock, Sasuke was having trouble believing her words. "What? How could they get inside the barrier?"

_That's what I'm about to find out._ She said, sounding all too serious as she turned away from him, beckoning for him to follow. _This way._

Still a little confused but daring not to argue, Sasuke fell in with the two village leaders as they followed the teenage girl through the crowd, her anger elevating to its dangerous level.

People didn't hesitate to get out of her way for fear of unleashing her barely contained wrath. A sign that she'd been this angry once or twice before, and those around them knew exactly what such anger was capable of doing. She didn't stop until she came face to face with a soldier standing like a stick freshly lodged into the ground, his leopard mask doing nothing to hide his nervousness as he saluted her.

_What do we have lieutenant? _Her voice thundered, but obviously not enough to make the poor man wet his pants as he managed to collect himself.

"Nothing but rubble and debris milady." The man said as calmly as he could, remaining perfectly straight as he spoke. One couldn't help but notice that the poor man appeared both in awe but almost afraid of the person in front of him.

Berna's eyes narrowed suspiciously, his rage coming off her like a curtain promising certain death. _You're certain?_

He nodded, just barely able to keep his cool as he responded to her question. "As surely as I breathe my sotaicho."

_But I've heard another report of you finding something else._ She seemed to growl at him, her eyes betraying nothing but pure annoyance. _Do you jest… or do you lie?_

The man shook his head this time, forcing his knees to stop shaking. "No lie milady. Though we did find this amidst it all."

He held out a piece of broken porcelain. The piece to a mask, shattered in half and on edge of cracking some more. A mask everyone there recognized as Ziven's. Berna's eyes burned into the mask as she took it from him before they rose to stare the man down into the ground.

_No body? No remains other than this?_ She inquired, her overly harsh gaze long and calculating.

"Not that we can find my sotaicho." The man said, somehow keeping his voice from shaking as he tried not to topple over from fear. "With this evidence, our warriors and many volunteers are still sorting through the rubble at this time. Whether or not the truth is as plain as it is, we'll know if we find anything or nothing at all."

Berna nodded in approval, her anger seeming to simmer down a bit. _I see. I'll leave you to it. But in the meantime, get these people along. Despite this…._ she paused, as if uncertain of how to say it. _…Unfortunate setback, we still have a New Year's festival to prepare for._

His fear of her suddenly gone, the man just appeared astonished at her words, his eyes blinking in surprise from behind his leopard mask. "We're not going to hold it off this year?"

Berna's expression became serious and firm. _Acts like this should not intimidate us. To show we have more strength and courage than the opponent, we will do nothing to show our outrage. It pains me to say this, but I feel that's our best course for now. But we will remain on high alert should much else happen to go wrong. Report any more findings as soon as it's found understand?_

The man saluted before bowing respectfully. "As you command my sotaicho."

_Carry on._ With that she turned away, with Tsunade, Gaara and a very confused Sasuke in tow.

--_**A Few Moments Later, In The Council Room**_—

Berna had retaken her seat at the head chair, while the rest of those who'd reported there as requested, all of Rookie Nine with their teachers along with Itachi and his wife Haruko and baby Makoto fast asleep in her arms. Each had claimed a seat at the large table, all politely and silently waiting for the teenage girl seated in front of them to speak first. Instead, she sat unmoving, her eyes closed and her fingers tied together and covering half of her face. None of them couldn't help but notice just how tired she looked before she finally opened her eyes, orbs of ice blue filled with a sadness none had ever seen in their lives.

When she spoke, it was in an oddly hushed tone. _What I'm about to tell you is what I promised to say in closed council, with none but you selected individuals to 'hear' the words I have no actual choice but to say._

None of them spoke. They didn't dare speak for fear that she might lose heart and fall forever silent from then on out. Finding her voice again, Berna continued.

_So, as promised, I will tell you what I'm supposed to say._

They waited, none of them daring to sit forward in their seats even with their anticipation so great. Even though her eyes held great heart-felt sadness, she seemed to show determination to force the words out of herself as her hands came to sit on the tabletop and her back straighten as she 'spoke' again.

_I'm sad to say that… Naruto Uzumaki, the fire fox Kyuubi, Ozzy and Evan O 'Ronan along with their spirit partners have passed from the lands of the living._

This was followed by a dead silence before Tsunade rose from her seat, an expression of true shock and horror on her face. "W-what?! Y-you can't mean--?!"

Berna just nodded, her expression unchanged though her sadness deepened even further than before. _Yes. Naruto, son of the First Traveler, is dead._

Whoa. That's one hell of a cliffhanger don't you think? Bet you guys really want to know what happened next yeah? I know I do! But in the meantime, no notes! Hoorah! …For me… hoorah… for me…. Moving on. As you guys await my next update, you can all check out this little preview for '_Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune_':

Next chapter:

Chapter 12: Shock Of The Lifetime: Death Of A Friend

Is Naruto really dead? Or is there a chance that he can be saved in time? is there? As Rookie Nine, the two village leaders and others await Berna's explanation, they can't help but feel shocked at what they've just been told. Has Naruto Uzumaki, the once feared and hated host of the 'demon' fire fox Kyuubi No Kitsune, truly perished? How will Sasuke handle this kind of news? How will Tsunade take it? Hell! How'll Gaara respond to losing the one person who felt the same anguish as him as a child? Find out in the next of '_Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune_' with:

_**Chapter 12: Shock Of The Lifetime: Death Of A Friend!!**_


End file.
